


【大筒木骨科】金樨雨

by redeye0719, 藥師晒太阳 (redeye0719)



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: BE警告, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 176,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeye0719/pseuds/redeye0719, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeye0719/pseuds/%E8%97%A5%E5%B8%AB%E6%99%92%E5%A4%AA%E9%98%B3
Summary: 动画原创剧情踹飞，这里是相亲相爱（自产自销）的大筒木一家【】BE是真的BE【毕竟大家都死了】
Relationships: 因修, 大筒木因陀罗/大筒木阿修罗, 大筒木羽衣/大筒木羽村
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

晴朗而无云的日子里，常有父亲喜欢的夜晚。  
当澄净无暇的月亮升上山巅，父亲便坐到屋顶上，凝望着它，直至天明。  
阿修罗会对此印象深刻，倒不是因为对月亮有什么想法，只是年幼的他和兄长在半夜醒来时看不到榻上的父亲，又在屋舍周围找到快哭，最后被没辙的羽衣一手一边提上屋顶，抱在怀里哄睡的次数太多了而已。  
“为什么小孩子这么爱哭？”父亲像在和谁对话，又像是喃喃自语，“我和羽村小时候也没有这样吧？”  
“唔，等等，羽村好像确实哭过几次。”他点点头，“我没有。”  
阿修罗半睁着眼睛，看到缩在对面的兄长隐晦地撇撇嘴角。  
又在吹牛。  
哪有没哭过的小孩子。  
但是，父亲怀里非常，非常的暖和，是比太阳晒过的被子都更舒适的温度。  
所以不管阿修罗还是因陀罗，谁也没戳穿父亲的假话，十分乖巧地各自缩在他的臂弯里，悄然入睡。  
醒来的时候，曦光已穿透窗格，落在榻上，照出长长的纹路。   
“醒了？”兄长因陀罗正坐在旁边，但他早就换好衣服，甚至连床铺也收拾了起来，只是坐在那边等待自己而已。  
“哥哥，为什么不叫我？”虽然这么说，从温暖的被衾爬出来的时候，阿修罗还是忍不住打了个哈欠。  
“……你睡得太熟。”  
“唉？叫了也没醒吗？对不起！我太贪睡了。”  
看着弟弟一脸真挚的歉意，因陀罗转过脸去，没有说出自己看他睡得那么香，便不太忍心把人吵醒，其实完全没叫过的事。  
“快穿衣服，不要让睦月婶婶和雨生等我们。”他这样吩咐，还顺势起身帮因陀罗收拾被铺，没办法，谁让弟弟总是笨手笨脚，全部让他自己做的话，等两人能出门的时候，大概日光都要移到玄关去了。  
父亲专门为他们准备的，据说叫做族服的衣饰相当繁琐，连因陀罗也很难独自穿好，幸而平日里只有羽衣才习惯穿着那个，年仅三岁的兄弟俩的日常衣着和忍宗聚落中的普通孩子们一样，只是简单朴素的短袍和草鞋。  
将被铺叠好放进木柜，回头看到系腰带系得一脸是汗的阿修罗，因陀罗只是小小地叹口气，并没有帮忙，任凭弟弟扎完一个歪歪扭扭的结，才伸手去把那头短短的，到处乱翘的头发梳理得整齐一些。最后两人一齐用柳枝和盐清理了牙齿，擦过脸之后，总算是可以出门。   
“好，走吧。”因陀罗拉起弟弟的手，阿修罗不知道为什么，总是十分容易摔倒，虽然三岁的幼童走不稳当也算常见，而他又不是会为这点小事哭闹起来的孩子，但因陀罗还是不喜欢弟弟摔得灰头土脸的模样。反正他们总是一起行动，因此不知何时，他已习惯去牵住阿修罗的手。   
“今天的朝食是什么呢？”睦月婶婶的厨艺很好，每天去吃饭的时候，阿修罗总是十分期待。 “不知道。”其实因陀罗也很喜欢那位妇人的饭食，不过他觉得这种事情特地说出来，太像个贪嘴的小鬼，所以每次只是认真地向照顾他们的婶婶道谢，外加送些食材。  
反正放在家里也没有什么用，毕竟无所不能的父亲少数不擅长工作之一，就是烹饪。  
据说父亲曾试图开发过做饭的仙术，但从事后他绝口不提看来，显然失败了。   
“有雉羹就好了，我喜欢那个！”  
“没人会在朝食的时候做的，很麻烦啊。”虽然确实好吃。因陀罗撇了一眼整天异想天开的弟弟，“既然你想吃，那我们下午去芦苇丛里找蛋吧。”  
现在的兄弟俩年纪实在太小，并不合适修行，所以羽衣将他们托付给附近相熟的邻居照看，而他在白天的大部分时间，除了忙于教导宗内的查克拉修行者以外，就是为了救助外界的民众而奔走。  
曾经那场大战对整个世界的影响，绝非区区少掉了一块陆地这么简单。  
大量的土壤，植被，水源，甚至还有动物。  
天地巨变之下，地面上原本不算富饶的物产全数被引力的变动破坏殆尽，人们赖以为生的熟悉事物都消失了，即便星球能够自我修复，那也不是短短数日之内可以达成的。  
对人类的肚子来说，这份恢复期实在太过漫长。   
帮失去了家园的人们重新寻找一处能够提供他们食物和饮水的地方，再度建立村落并不是件简单的事情，而地面上幸存的人类，由于兄弟俩刻意庇护的缘故，又数目众多。所以这份重担理所当然地落在了能够飞行的羽衣身上，为了寻觅合适的区域，他几乎每天都要外出，有时候还需要给落难的民众引路，让他们能够顺利迁移，新建的村落附近偶尔会出现凶暴的野兽，也只有他能够在最短的时间里赶过去。   
森林，山峦，河流，虫豸，飞鸟，走兽，度过了数年的光景，大地也勉强恢复了些许生气，可惜曾经丰饶无比的西方内陆如今只剩下漫无边际的岩盘与零星土壤，因为能够储存水汽的山峰和树木都消失的缘故，蛤蟆说它可能会渐渐变成荒芜的沙漠。  
和周边贫瘠的土地相比，草木丰茂的忍宗聚居地无疑是个奇迹。  
但这份奇迹无法复制。  
因为那是羽衣让十尾的查克拉不断流入大地，依靠仙术所达成的短暂梦境。一旦羽衣离开了这里，植被的情况就会飞速退化，最后变成只比周围好一些的地方。而即便是有仙人之称的羽衣，他所能庇护的区域，也不过是方圆千里而已。  
能只身支配一个星球的存在，唯有曾经的卯之女神。  
不过这些听起来十分麻烦的事情，和目前才三岁的兄弟两人并没有什么关系。  
他们一边开心地饮用磨碎的坚果，粟米和小麦混煮的浓粥，一边无忧无虑地和睦月的孩子讨论哪片芦苇的边上野鸭更多一点，好去捡些蛋回来做饭。


	2. Chapter 2

给在田地里劳作的成年人们送过水壶和干粮，完成了跑腿任务的小鬼们就得到了愉快的玩耍时间，可以到附近的沼泽和灌木边缘寻找浆果，禽类的蛋，蝉蛹，甚至青蛙，无论哪一个，都是难得的美味。可惜沼泽里的池塘太浅，养不出鱼，否则他们的菜谱肯定会更丰盛一些。  
因陀罗并没有跟其他孩子一起急切地跳进草丛，而是熟练地打发弟弟采些芦苇叶回来，他一直是个聪慧的孩子，早就跟邻里的妇人学习了关于采集的小窍门，虽然用下摆兜住也可以，但那样行动起来相当不便。阿修罗回来前，一个以柔韧的蒲草编制的网兜很快被做出来。  
“哥哥，是叶子哦，我摘了很多。”   
花了些时间才归来的阿修罗，虽然成功抱回好几片宽大的芦苇叶，但看看他肩头发间的枯草，因陀罗就知道弟弟大概又摔得不轻。他抿抿嘴，没说什么，只是丢开网兜，伸手一点点拍去那些细碎的土渣和碎叶，顺便还替阿修罗重新系了一下已经变得松垮的腰带。   
但接过叶片的时候，因陀罗还是不高兴地皱起了眉。  
柔软幼小手掌上多了好几道鲜红的痕迹，显然是被锋利的叶片划开的。  
“怎么又受伤了？”  
“唉？”阿修罗茫然地看看掌心，“奇怪耶，摘的时候明明不痛。”  
“……所以都说让你更小心一点了。”  
明明是在被责备，但阿修罗却反而觉得高兴，“没关系啦，哥哥，一点也不痛，又很浅，晚饭的时候应该就会好了。”他笑着安慰关切自己的兄长，“身体健康可是我最后的优点！”   
因陀罗知道弟弟说的都是事实，更幼小一些的时候，因为父亲实在不擅长照顾幼儿的缘故，连他都生过几场小病，但继承了父亲强健身体的阿修罗却完全没事，平日里即便各种粗心大意，那些微小的伤痕也会迅速消失，连疤都留不下来。阿修罗又不爱哭，是个就算搞砸了什么，也只会傻笑道歉的乖孩子。大家便从一开始的紧张，渐渐变得习以为常，甚至到了看见阿修罗摔倒还会笑话他又不当心的程度。   
这不对。  
虽然弟弟的体质跟性格是造成这个结果的主要原因，但还是不对。  
没有人会因为受伤和失败而觉得高兴的，阿修罗不过是希望周围的人别太过担忧自己。  
结果，却让大家认为这样小事已经不值得他们关心。   
因陀罗板起小脸，用力捏住弟弟的脸颊。  
“好痛，哥哥，好痛啦。”阿修罗捂住红肿起来的脸，泪眼汪汪地控诉兄长的暴力。  
“既然会痛了，那就记住下回摘叶子的时候小心一点。”因陀罗毫不留情地说道，然后提起网兜塞入叶片，再牵起弟弟的手，带他走入茂盛的芦苇丛里。“还有，摔倒的时候不许再笑，好傻。”   
“这个说法好过分啊，哥哥。”  
“不想被我说的话，就好好做做看。”并不在意弟弟抱怨的因陀罗，睁大了眼睛，让瞳孔泛起热度，虽然大家都说他继承了羽衣的仙人眼，但父亲的眼睛明明是漂亮的紫色，和他的赤眼并不相似，只是里面都有细小的纹路而已，而且父亲的眼睛能做到的事情也比自己多很多。  
用仙人眼寻找浆果和野鸟的巢穴无疑是大材小用，但又有什么关系呢，因陀罗想，反正好用就行。  
最后两人当然是满载而归，甚至又摘了些蘑菇。  
不过回程的时候，阿修罗还是有些沮丧，“结果，我只摘了叶子和蘑菇而已。”最初兄长还是允许他帮忙采集的，可惜等他失手砸了第三个蛋之后，因陀罗就拒绝再让他靠近那些巢穴了。  
“放过野鸟吧，又不能全部拿走。”没有小鸟出生的话，以后也不会再有蛋，这种道理父亲早就教导过他们了。 而且，仙人眼用起来也很费体力的。肚子已经咕咕叫的因陀罗，为了不打击已经很失落的弟弟，默默把后半句咽了回去。  
看到孩子们带回丰盛的食材，睦月婶婶很高兴，不仅做了好吃的雉羹，还拿了些饴糖让他们一并带回去。  
只有夕食的时候，兄弟俩并不在邻家用饭，而是会把做好的菜带回家去，等外出忙碌的父亲回来，再一起吃。这个奇妙的习惯来自父亲羽衣的坚持，虽然被称作仙人，但羽衣其实跟普通人一样需要吃饭，饭量还很大，而且特别喜欢热闹的餐桌，如果让他独自一个吃还会闹别扭说太冷清了影响食欲。  
但羽衣也嘱咐过，若是实在太晚，就不必等他，仙人只是喜欢全家一起吃饭的气氛，并不想让年幼的儿子们饿肚子。所以因陀罗一到家，就先抓了块干饼分成两半，和阿修罗一起先吃点东西垫肚子。  
“父亲，今天，什么时候回来呢？”   
“不要边吃边说话。”因陀罗给嘴里塞着东西嘟嘟囔囔的弟弟倒了碗水，“希望会早一点，毕竟雉羹凉透就不好吃了。”  
“把菜热一下这种事情，父亲应该还是做得到的……吧？”虽然知道厨艺是父亲少数的弱点，但阿修罗觉得父亲还是具备基本的生活能力的。   
“家里没有柴火。”因陀罗冷静地说出真相。  
“……仙术可以造柴火吗？”  
“好浪费？”用仙人眼找鸟蛋的因陀罗丝毫没有感到心虚地皱起眉。  
几个时辰后，作为仙人的羽衣终于回到家里，以行动证明他还不至于要用仙术来造柴火——他只是用仙术把饭菜又变回原本热腾腾的状态而已。  
然后被肩膀上的蛤蟆大声数落，不要总把时间仙术用在这种奇怪的地方。   
今天大筒木家的晚餐，也是在欢声笑语和蛙类的鸣叫里结束的。


	3. Chapter 3

因为到处都物资贫乏的缘故，油脂变成了贵重品，大家都尽可能地节省灯油，以免需要的时候反而不够，所以村落中的人们都睡得很早。虽然是仙人，但羽衣平日的作息和忍宗的大伙没什么不同，也都是太阳升起出门，日落就回家，吃完夕食和儿子们说回会话，然后铺床睡觉，就像随处可见的普通农户。聚居地的大伙虽然对羽衣十分尊敬，但相处的时候也很寻常，睦月婶婶会在他没照顾好孩子的时候拐着弯数落他，村里的男人们也会拉着他去参加偷偷喝酒的小集会。   
若不是羽衣常干些用仙术处理日常家务的傻事，兄弟俩都快要忘记父亲还有一个仙人的称呼。   
但今日似乎格外与众不同。  
哪怕是迟钝的阿修罗也看出来，父亲今天的心情非常好，就算被蛤蟆责备了，脸上也仍然带着鲜明的笑意，连平日里总是让人觉得肃穆端方的神情，都罕见地显出些许柔和的弧度。   
是发生了什么好事吗？兄弟俩疑惑地悄悄对视一眼。  
羽衣似乎并没有要隐瞒的意思，在用完夕食，收拾好餐桌之后，便向儿子们招招手，“时间正好呢，走吧。”  
“去哪里？”阿修罗总是问得十分耿直。   
“东面的小坡，很近的。”  
虽然已经是这个时间，又是要去村落外面，但毕竟作为仙人的父亲就在身边，因此兄弟俩也没觉得害怕，乖巧地走到羽衣身边，各自牵住了他的一只手。  
“是有客人吗？”被父亲太过暧昧的态度影响，连因陀罗也少有地好奇起来。  
“……不是客人。”  
那会是谁啊？兄弟俩再度茫然地对视一眼，因陀罗对着弟弟摇摇头，表示他也不太清楚。  
反正不会是妈妈，毕竟忍宗的大家都说，他们俩是白鹤看仙人一个人生活太寂寞，所以送给他的孩子，就像仙人小时候被送给他的母亲那样。  
阿修罗对这个说法深信不疑，而因陀罗听完虽然明面上点头微笑，心里却认为自己可能是个养子。毕竟，弟弟的脸孔和父亲有很多相似的地方，一看就是父子，而他和父亲几乎完全不像。  
哪怕是那双天生的仙人眼，也跟父亲的眼睛相差甚远。  
如果是因为这双眼睛的缘故，把他送给父亲当养子也很正常，经常有偏远的村落因为缺乏食物而无法养活孩子，特地将他们送到忍宗来，甚至宗里的修行者们外出帮忙的时候，也能带回一两个被抛弃的婴儿。   
这个村落里，许多子嗣旺盛的家庭，其实父母和孩子之间，完全没有血缘关系，但即便如此，也不影响他们如同家人一般生活，如同真正的家人一般互相爱护。  
所以因陀罗对血缘之类的东西，并不十分在意。  
父亲对他和阿修罗如出一辙的疼爱，弟弟也相当依赖自己，这是个虽然不够圆满，却足够温柔的家。 是比所谓的仙人眼，更为珍贵的东西。  
羽衣当然不知道自己的两个儿子脑袋里都在想些什么奇怪的玩意，他平日里太过忙碌，而孩子们现在又太小，能够交流的东西除了日常发生的琐事之外，竟然只剩下关于仙术和查克拉的修行的话题。  
这对三四岁的孩子而言显然不是什么有趣的东西，阿修罗每次都听过几句就开始犯困，因陀罗支撑得稍久一些，但并没有什么用，反正最后总是以羽衣闷闷不乐地将两个彻底睡死的儿子塞进床铺作为结束。 所以，他不知道儿子们对自己的出生产生了多大误解这件事，非常理所当然。  
东边的小山坡确实离村落很近，哪怕是照顾到孩子的脚步，父子三人也只花了一刻的时间。不知道为什么，蛤蟆在羽衣说出门之后便说要回去睡觉，自顾自地消失了，向来和它很亲昵的父亲却意外地没有挽留。  
种种古怪的细节，让因陀罗和阿修罗心里的好奇越发膨胀起来。   
硬要说今天有什么地方和平日不同的话。  
兄弟俩不约而同地抬头望向天空，深邃的夜幕中，群星淡去，唯有一轮皎洁的圆月悬挂在遥远的东方，金色的月面上布满模糊的纹路。  
外面的人们说，月亮之所以是金色，是因为上面落满了木樨的小花。  
忍宗的大家只是笑笑，没有承认也没有否认，而能够飞翔的父亲对这个毫无根据的传言不予置评，，只告诉他们月亮上并不是那么美好的东西，但他也没有很认真的去澄清。  
“有花的话，住起来会不会舒适些？”  
那之后，偶尔凝视月亮的时候，父亲会这样低语。  
但是月亮上，怎么可能有人居住呢？  
毕竟雨生悄悄告诉过他们，月亮只是个土球，里面关着会吃人的，无法被杀死的鬼，正是父亲将她从地上带走，送去了月亮，所以大家才那么尊敬父亲，还称呼他为仙人。  
不过，今夜的因陀罗和阿修罗知道了，月亮上确实有人居住。  
因为皎洁的月轮之中，出现了一个细小的黑点。  
从一点变作一片，不过刹那之事。  
未等因陀罗开启自己的仙人眼，那遥远的人影便在下一个瞬息里更加清晰，他们甚至能看见对方在狂风中烈烈翻卷的衣摆。  
如果父亲是地上的仙人的话。  
那么来者，就是月亮的仙人。  
看清楚对方样貌的时候，兄弟俩都忍不住停住了呼吸，他穿着和父亲一模一样的族服，甚至周身也漂浮着漆黑的圆球，手中持有不似人力能做出的规整黑杖，只有顶端的形状有些差异，同样异于常人的额生尖角，银白长发，明明正背对着月亮，双眼却生出莹莹白辉。  
他的一切都与父亲十分相似，只有一点不太相同。   
那是个样貌十分秀美，宛如明月一般的青年。  
没办法，父亲和阿修罗的样貌都比较端方。因陀罗并无恶意地在心里感概。   
来自月亮的仙人在半空神情温柔地注视了他们许久，才终于开口。  
“好久不见，兄长。”


	4. Chapter 4

理解到这句话含义的因陀罗和阿修罗只楞了一会儿，随即便平静地接受了事实，仔细想想，父亲有兄弟或者亲人的迹象，早就有所显露，只是他们自己没有注意。   
父亲替他们准备过族服。  
只有血缘者众多的大家族，才会有这种繁琐昂贵，主要用途只是为了表明自己来处的东西。  
仙人打扮的青年散去周身的求道玉，轻盈落至地面，但还不等他向三人走来，羽衣便已经出现在了他的面前，无声地拥住了他的兄弟。  
青年似乎毫不意外，只是从容地回抱了他，甚至还安抚地拍拍羽衣的脊背。  
“三年，比想象的要漫长很多呢，大哥。好像从出生起，我们都没分别这么久过？”  
“……抱歉，羽村，是身为兄长的我太无能了。”  
“不，只是母亲太强而已。”羽村看着终于愿意放开他的兄长，那张本就比实际年龄看起来要大很多的脸上，有着久别重逢的喜悦也难以掩盖的细微倦怠。“那个时候，我们能赢就已经是奇迹，区区善后的麻烦，也不能算多大吧？”   
“真是的，每次都说不过你。”羽衣叹了口气，对弟弟低头认输，随即转向身后从头到尾都只是安静端详两人的儿子们，笑着招手。   
“因陀罗，阿修罗，来见见你们的长辈。”  
难怪说不是客人。  
因为是家人嘛。  
孩子们互相看看，乖巧地走上前去，“叔父大人。”  
羽村不由得失笑，“谁教你们喊的？无需那么庄重，叫叔父就可以了。”他看着眼神清亮，手牵手靠过来的兄弟俩，神情温和又慈爱，“长得可真快啊，上一次见面的时候，你们才刚刚出生，因为太小，兄长都不敢用手抱。”  
阿修罗好奇地看向这位叔父，“我和哥哥是被生出来的吗？可是村里的大家都说我们是白鹤送来的孩子呀？”  
小儿子过于天真的发言让羽衣和羽村都一起笑出了声。  
“阿修罗，为什么会觉得自己是白鹤送来的？”三年里，村里肯定有几个孕妇和新生儿，他总该见过普通孩子的出生。  
“蛤蟆大人都会说话，白鹤为什么不能送小孩子？”阿修罗觉得自己的认知并没有什么问题。  
因陀罗也没料到，弟弟居然不是傻，而是自有了一套十分合理的观念。  
好吧，也不是坏事。  
“不是养子吗？毕竟我们没有母亲，总不能是父亲生了我们吧？”反正小孩子犯蠢也不奇怪，对自己的来历还是有点好奇的因陀罗，故意装出和弟弟一样的语气。  
刚才还笑容满面的羽衣顿时就有点尴尬，而羽村已经笑得倒在了兄长的肩上。  
“仙术能办到很多事情，包括造孩子。”  
他试图用比较严肃的语气来说这句话，但显然失败了，儿子们一脸不敢置信的表情已经完全说明了他们正在想象的内容。  
“不是你们想的那种生。”羽衣无力地试图辩解，“是用特殊的仙术和我的血肉做出种子，然后以大量的查克拉作为浇灌的水，连续不断地培育百日之后才让你们成功出生的，就和……就和你们的祖母创造我跟叔父那时一样。”  
“……哥哥，原来我们是豆子耶。”阿修罗的关注点总是特别与众不同。  
村里种得最多的确实是豆子没错。  
因陀罗继续在心里感叹弟弟果然还是有点傻，一边摸摸他的头，“所以我确实是父亲的孩子？”  
羽村捂住了嘴，满脸通红，兀自在旁边笑得发抖，而父亲羽衣则是一脸郁闷地蹲下来看向大儿子，“因陀罗为什么会觉得自己是养子？是因为父亲太忙，不怎么能陪你们的缘故吗？”  
“阿修罗还有点像父亲，但我跟父亲长得完全不像啊。”  
刚才还能勉强捂住嘴的羽村，这一次彻底放声大笑起来，好一会儿才喘平了气，“哈哈哈，因陀罗你长得比较像祖母啦，就跟我比较像母亲那样。”  
“嗯，兄长的样貌，母亲说是比较像曾祖父。”羽村一边抹眼泪，一边笑着解释，“哎呀，真是叫人怀念，以前兄长也为自己长得完全不像母亲忧愁过呢。”  
因陀罗看看弟弟，幸好阿修罗虽然轮廓上和父亲很相似，但总体还是比较眉清目秀的，绝没有父亲那么棱角分明。  
“这句话由叔父来说就很有说服力了。”他一本正经地回答，顿时让羽村再度笑得用袖子挡起脸。   
至于父亲羽衣，刚才就垂头丧气地蹲去了旁边，“反正我就是和大家长得格格不入。”  
阿修罗看看笑得东倒西歪的叔父，以及一脸坦然无辜，但实际上就是故意坏心眼的兄长，只好挠挠头，跑到父亲身边去抱住他的脖子。  
“不要难过啦，父亲，我很高兴自己和父亲长得像喔？”  
“阿修罗……”还是小儿子贴心。  
阿修罗扭头，对兄长露出一个谴责和催促的眼神。   
因陀罗笑起来，十分干脆地也跑过去，也把自己挂在羽衣的脖子上，“对不起啦，父亲，是我不好。”他轻轻把脸埋在父亲宽大的衣衫里，相当，相当小声地开了口，“我是父亲的孩子，不是养子……好开心。”只要这一点是真的，哪怕父亲是像女性那样把他生出来，也完全可以接受。嗯，大概。  
“因陀罗。”大儿子虽然喜欢多想，但也很贴心。  
羽衣脸上的颓丧之气顿时被两个可爱的儿子扫得干干净净，要不是笑够了的羽村催促快点起来回家，他甚至能抱着儿子们在这边过夜。  
虽然仙人别说两个孩子，提着几个成人都能照常走路，不过当羽村笑着说，他还没有抱过侄儿们，让兄长分一个给他的时候，作为哥哥的羽衣还是立刻就看向孩子们。  
秀气的小脸闷得有些发红的因陀罗，飞快地投向了叔父的怀抱。  
阿修罗靠到父亲的耳边，“哥哥害羞了。”  
“啊，是呢。”羽衣含着笑意注视埋在弟弟肩膀上不肯抬头的大儿子。“说起来，阿修罗一点也没奇怪自己和哥哥长得不像吗？”  
“那个喔。”小儿子眨眨眼，声音放得更轻，“就算长得不像，我和哥哥也肯定是兄弟，因为——”  
“玩捉迷藏的时候发现的，哥哥躲在哪里，我不用眼睛看就能知道，但是，哥哥不用仙人眼就找不到我哦。”不过，他就算当鬼也绝对不会去抓兄长就是了。而且，仙人眼当鬼的捉迷藏，简直是恐怖故事级别的难度嘛，根本没有人能赢。  
“这个连哥哥也不知道，只告诉父亲，要保密啊。”   
“是吗？阿修罗可真是厉害，好，我会保密的。”因为诞生于阴阳遁，所以产生了比普通的血亲更紧密的联系，这一点羽衣并不意外，遥远的过去，母亲辉夜也对她的儿子们有非凡的感应，哪怕不用白眼和轮回眼，也能轻易找到躲藏在宫殿角落里的他和弟弟。  
她对他们的爱意是真实的。  
然而，她给这个世界带来的伤痛与死亡，也是真实的。  
即便亲手将母亲封印了起来，羽村和羽衣也没有舍弃大筒木的姓氏，甚至不愿说出不承认辉夜是母亲的话。他们只是沉默地，试图去偿还母亲造成的伤痕。  
然后衷心地期望，能够减少一点人们对她的怨恨。  
那毕竟，是他和羽村的母亲。


	5. Chapter 5

去村外迎接叔父的事显然让两个孩子很兴奋，村落里的日常生活其实意外地平淡，对爱好热闹的小鬼们而言，偶尔一点点新鲜的东西都足够让他们上蹿下跳，呼朋唤友地前来看热闹。因陀罗和阿修罗虽然被羽衣细心教导过，看起来比其他孩子要稳重一些，但小孩子本质的好奇心是压不住的，因为害羞才安静了一路的因陀罗，以及跟父亲有了小秘密的阿修罗，才回家中就开始绕着叔父各种缠问，全然不顾还没跟弟弟好好说上话的父亲在边上一脸气闷。   
“叔父，月亮上也有人居住吗？和地上的一样多吗？”  
“有哦，但是不太多，算上全部，也就比这个村落多一些吧。”  
“叔父，月亮上只有您一个仙人吗？还是有很多仙人？”  
“…仙人的话，应该只有哥哥而已。我并不是仙人哦？”  
“为什么？”  
“明明也会飞，也有杖？”兄弟俩显然十分困惑。  
羽村倒是不怎么介意，“只有被大家承认的才算仙人，但如果只是会用仙术的话，那么我跟哥哥都会，月亮上还有不少人也都会仙术，甚至村里也有一些人应该也会，而这些仙术，都是蛤蟆大人教我们的哦？可他们和蛤蟆大人，都不是仙人吧？”   
这太复杂了，孩子们一时无法理解。  
“所以，就算我和阿修罗学会了仙术，也不算是仙人？”  
“那到底什么样的人，才能算仙人呢？”  
虽然偶尔会和父亲开开玩笑，但那是属于家人亲昵的部分，其实两个孩子心底里都十分尊敬羽衣，向往着有一天能够成为像父亲这样的仙人。   
相比别的孩子而言，他们觉得自己成功的可能很大，只要快点长大，也认真修行的话。  
毕竟他们可是父亲的孩子。   
羽村看着脸上满是憧憬的侄儿们，顿时笑起来，“大概就是，拯救了世界的人？”  
“那时候，羽村也和在我一起的，并不是我一个人。”虽然看着儿子们‘原来老爹这么厉害’的表情很开心，但羽衣还是忍不住解释了几句。“因为留在地上的只有我，所以大家才开始叫我仙人，但是没有羽村的帮助，封印……十尾这种事情，我一个人是绝对办不到的。”  
因陀罗和阿修罗了然地点点头，所以叔父大人只是谦虚而已，其实他完全可以说自己是仙人的。  
“可以的话，我以后也要去拯救一次世界，和父亲一样当上仙人。”阿修罗眼睛亮闪闪地宣布。  
“…啊，那我就学习叔父，帮阿修罗的忙好了。”  
“唉？哥哥不当仙人了吗？”  
“如果只有一个的话，那就阿修罗当好了，我没有关系。”因陀罗温柔地摸了摸弟弟的脑袋，微笑起来，“反正我的父亲和弟弟都是仙人嘛。”  
应该说，还是不要有仙人更好吧？因陀罗不忍心把真话说出来打击弟弟，既然要拯救世界才能算仙人的话，在那之前，世界上的大家都得先大难临头才行。  
听起来，就不是什么好事啊。   
“是个好哥哥呢，因陀罗。”也许是因为和兄长太过相似的缘故，羽村忍不住摸了摸侄儿的头。  
明明得到了兄长的许诺，阿修罗却高兴不起来，刚刚的兴致就像风中的烛火一样被轻易吹灭，“哥哥不当仙人的话，那我也不当了……比起仙人来，还是跟哥哥一起比较开心。”  
看着抱住自己手臂开始撒起娇来的弟弟，因陀罗还能说什么呢？  
“是吗？真遗憾，看来我们都当不成仙人了。”虽然这样说，他还是很诚实地再度揉了揉弟弟的脑袋，然后就抬头看到了一脸神色略显尴尬的父亲。  
说起来，叔父大人虽然仍是面带微笑地看着他们，却不再开口说话。   
这是怎么了？  
“时间也不早了，因陀罗，和阿修罗一起去睡吧。”父亲咳嗽了一声，这样吩咐道。  
大概是有什么话要和叔父谈吧。  
因陀罗点点头，牵起弟弟的手进内室，乖乖铺床睡觉。外室的方向隐约能听到些许细碎的絮语，可惜都十分模糊，阿修罗只听完一句‘地底不再有响动’便迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
“真好啊。”耳力更好的因陀罗，清晰地听到了这句叔父脱口而出的感概。  
“……羽村，我……”  
“这不是抱怨哦，兄长。”他静静放开手中的茶盏，“那时候，没有答应你，带其中一个孩子去月亮真是太好了。”  
“兄弟不得不分离这种事情，越少越好吧？”  
“抱歉，羽村。”  
“都说过不是抱怨，我毕竟已经不是小孩子了，兄长。月亮也确实需要人驻守，查看封印的情况，忍宗之中，最擅长封印术的，除了兄长你，就只有我了吧？而且，我可没有十尾的查克拉，能够像兄长你一样滋润大地啊？就算留下来，也只会焦头烂额罢了。”  
因为弟弟说得句句在理，羽衣只能哑口无言。  
“而且，我们又不需要一直分别，等到封印的情况稳定，我又能找到合适的继任者的话，说不定还能搬回来和兄长你一起安度晚年哦？”  
“……”  
“不欢迎吗？”  
“……怎么会？只是，我现在就已经是个会被叫爷爷的老头了，再过些年……”  
“嗯？还好，还好，起码是个帅气的老头，我不介意的。”  
“……羽村。”  
叔父低声笑了起来，而父亲的声音听起来竟然地有些狼狈的样子，关系有点复杂的长辈们在外头谈了整整一夜，即便是因陀罗，也没能撑到最后，中途便沉沉地睡死过去。  
第二天，罕见地由弟弟阿修罗叫因陀罗起床。  
“真少见，哥哥居然会睡得比我晚。”  
“因为阿修罗的呼噜太响了？”因陀罗故作无奈地回答，顿时令单纯的阿修罗信以为真，觉得可能真是自己的打呼的缘故，直到他看见换好衣服的兄长一脸狭促的笑意。  
“好过分，故意吓我。”他鼓起脸颊，“还想说以后是不是不能再和哥哥一起睡了。”  
“为何？”  
“比起和兄长一起睡，我更想哥哥好好休息呀。”  
“这样啊，是我不好，阿修罗，今天晚上还是继续一起睡吧？待会的点心也分给你，原谅兄长吧？”  
“既然哥哥都这么说了，那就勉强原谅你。”嘴上说勉强，身体却十分诚实地抓好了因陀罗的袖子，弟弟过于可爱，让他不由得再度笑起来。  
“说起来，叔父大人呢？”  
“好像和父亲一起出门了。”  
“……还以为父亲会休息一天呢。”因陀罗小小叹了口气，和平日一样，牵起弟弟的手，走向邻家的房舍。


	6. Chapter 6

叔父并不是为和父亲见面才回来的，而是需要将月亮上的消息传达给忍宗的大家，至于具体内容，作为孩子的因陀罗和阿修罗尚没有旁听的资格，但只看周围人们脸上纷纷浮起安心和喜悦的表情，也能知道肯定是好消息。  
也许是因为大家都很高兴的缘故，村落里久违地，打算举办一场宴会。  
虽然说是宴会，其实也就是把大家集合到修行场边上的空地上一起吃饭而已，因为没有预先准备的缘故，连孩子们都被打发出门去采摘野菜和收集木柴。  
和成年人一起工作还是有很多好处的，比如摘采太多的话可以先把东西给大人，好腾出手来，而之前不允许他们进入的森林，现在起码可以到外围的部分去转一圈，但仍不准真的进入森林，因为树木会遮挡视线，专心采集忘记关注周围的时候很容易迷路，虽然可以通过大声喊叫来确定方位，但迷路总是件丢脸的事情，而且也有可能引来野兽。  
如今大家的肚子都有些空荡，人是这样，野兽当然也是。  
所以，因陀罗把阿修罗的手牵得很牢，生怕转头他就冒失地跑进树林里去。森林周边的植被十分茂盛，他们只是转了一会儿，就采集了许多的山菜，美味的楤木芽，适合煮汤的蕨菜，甚至还有几块野芋。因为收获确实很丰盛的缘故，不知不觉地，兄弟俩和人群之间的距离渐渐变得遥远。  
“哥哥，那是什么？”阿修罗看得并不清楚，但他确实感觉到有什么东西从树木的影子中一跃而过，似乎是某种大型的动物。因陀罗立刻转动他的仙人眼，弟弟的目力虽然远不如他，可从小就直觉惊人，既然阿修罗没有觉得想要回去，应该不是什么坏东西。  
远去生物的外形清晰地映入孩子的瞳孔深处。   
“是鹿耶！”因陀罗兴奋地摇起弟弟的手。   
据说，以前地上到处是鹿群，可惜自从大灾之后，受到惊吓的鹿群便纷纷躲进森林深处，很难在外围再找到它们的影子。  
得到消息的猎手很快赶来，熟练地找到了鹿群留下的痕迹，带着一位修行者进了林子，直到太阳落山，两人才背着一头完整的公鹿走回村落。  
鹿肉的出现大大丰富了餐桌，再加上捞回来的鱼，陷阱里捕捉到的兔子和野鸭，能够尽情吃肉让原本略显寒酸的宴会终于热闹起来，甚至还有老人从家里拿出了珍藏的酒水，即便只是口味酸涩的拙劣果酒，也让村人们珍惜地取出朱红的漆盏来相配。  
因为几乎没什么酒味，连小孩子也被允许小小喝一杯，阿修罗对这种大人们十分热爱的饮料相当好奇，没留意兄长使给自己的眼色，毫不犹豫地一饮而尽，结果就被又酸又辣的怪味整得小脸都皱成了橘子的模样。  
周围的人们发出善意笑声，连因陀罗也忍着笑先给弟弟递上已经备好的草茶漱口，才拿起自己的朱盏浅浅啜了一口便算完事。  
吃完饭，也喝过了酒，即便这场盛宴会持续到深夜，那也和小孩子没什么关系，妇人们理所当然地把幼子们纷纷打发回家，只有年轻人才被准许再停留一阵。  
虽然因为是仙人之子的缘故，没被谁驱赶，但因陀罗还是很有眼色地拉起弟弟从餐桌上撤退，光看阿修罗迷迷糊糊的眼神就知道，他大约有了些醉意。  
然而想要回家睡觉的简单目的却没能达成，提着一盏袖珍灯笼的蛤蟆大人端坐在路边的木桩上，冲路过的兄弟俩摇了摇灯火。  
“正好，正好。我需要去村口迎接，因陀罗，阿修罗，来带我一程吧。”  
“还有客人要来吗？”在宴会进行到一半的时候？   
“因为那位大人很忙碌嘛，而且他也不太喜欢和人相处。”蛤蟆利索地跳上哥哥的头顶，提起灯盏给孩子们指路。  
“但是宴会上人很多呀。”阿修罗也十分不解。   
“哈哈哈，他可不去宴会，大家看到他会吓坏的。”  
兄弟两对视一眼，顿时对这位客人好奇起来。  
宴会的场所其实距离村口很近，很快他们就看到了大门，然而平时会在门口看守的守卫并不在，也没有换班和接替的人，这实在不大对劲。  
“看守的人……”  
“事先故意让他们离开的，那位大人真的不喜欢见人。”蛤蟆如此说道，“这也是为了他们好。”   
因陀罗看看弟弟，“我们两个没有关系吗？”  
“你们是羽衣的孩子，所以不要紧，毕竟他和羽衣羽村的关系还算不错。”  
“原来是父亲和叔父的朋友吗？”阿修罗露出原来如此的表情，“说起来，好像从来没有父亲的朋友来拜访呢。”因为父亲熟识的人，几乎都住在忍宗里，叔父又远在月亮，昨晚也才第一次过来拜访。  
“确实是第一次，蛤蟆大人，客人什么时候来？”因陀罗抬手将头顶的长辈小心地捧到胸口，脑袋上搁着份重量的感觉可一点都不舒服，动作太大的话又很失礼，虽然只走了一会儿，他的脖子却已变得十分僵硬。   
“应该马上到了。”  
随着蛤蟆大人的话音，周围突然变得安静起来，无论是因陀罗还是阿修罗都察觉到了这一点，昆虫不再鸣叫，野蛙停下聒噪，甚至连风也不知何时停止了吹拂，明明身后还能听到远处宴会里人们的笑声，但身前的一片却奇异地进入了万籁俱寂的世界。  
远处，小路的尽头出现了一个白色的影子，缓缓向他们走来。  
他走得很慢，雪白宽大的衣衫在风中微微拂动，但更引人注目的是对方散乱蓬松的雪白头发，和仿佛正散发着微蓝幽光的身躯，因陀罗似乎还隐隐约约看到了对方发间弯曲的长角。  
长角的人类，在他的记忆里，只有父亲和叔父。  
所以这一位，也许是家族里的其他人？因陀罗一开始是这么想的，但对方走近之后，他和阿修罗不由得齐齐退了一步，那张狰狞的面孔真的有些吓人。  
但是仔细端详后，因陀罗才发现那似乎只是张故意雕琢得十分可怕的面具。  
来客轻轻取下自己的面具，露出一张眉眼细长的文弱面容，蓬松的乱发和尖角也是面具附带的，他只是个留着短短白发的年轻男子，“抱歉，吓着你们了吗？因为从工作途中赶来，所以忘记摘下它了。”  
“小孩子没见过生人，所以害羞而已，请冬之君不要见怪。”蛤蟆大人像模像样地说着客套话，然后招呼兄弟两替客人带路，以它的脚步大小，要做这种工作实在有点困难。   
什么样的工作需要带着这种面具啊？孩子们虽然一脸困惑，但还是很有礼貌地替客人引路，在蛤蟆大人的吩咐下将他送到修炼场另一头，会见重要客人的屋子里。  
直到回到家里，用热水擦拭了一下身体，然后躺进松软的被窝之后，兄弟俩才缩在一起讲起了悄悄话，“哥哥，不知道是不是我没有看清楚，总觉得……那位客人好像没有脚。”他边说，还边把凉凉的脚丫穿过被子，塞到兄长暖和的小腿旁边，因陀罗瞪了一眼淘气的弟弟，最后还是没把阿修罗踹回去，“当然是你看错，客人可是走着过来的，但他的面具有些吓人。”   
“啊，对，那个确实有点吓人。”阿修罗点点头，疑惑自己为什么没记住面具，反而去关注对方的脚，但没等他想出个所以然来，先前尚未消散的酒意涌上脑袋，令他困倦地阖起眼睛，只不过片刻就沉入了梦乡。  
因陀罗把弟弟露在外面的手脚都塞回被子，才轻轻吐出一口压在胸口的凉气。  
那位客人有脚，但他走在路上的时候，没有留下任何的脚印。  
踏足的草叶甚至没有被压弯。  
仿佛，是根本不存在的东西。


	7. Chapter 7

不知为何，今天的被窝格外舒适，就像正被父亲怀抱着一样，因此，哪怕脸上有手指刮过的触感，阿修罗也完全不想理会，他小声地哼哼两句，干脆把头埋进织物里，表达出自己想要赖床的决心。  
平时只要他摆出这个架势，兄长就很会没辙的纵容他多睡些许时间。  
但这一招，今天似乎不灵了。  
“哎呀哎呀，可真是个赖床鬼啊。”陌生的，成年男性的低沉笑声让阿修罗茫然地睁开眼睛。  
然后他就发现自己已经整个钻出了被子，跑进了铺在旁边的，叔父的床——并且姿势熟练地窝在叔父怀里。  
虽然天冷的时候阿修罗确实经常迷迷糊糊地跑到哥哥被窝里去，但是从来也没有搞错到父亲那，更别说才来做客两天的叔父了。因此，他十分逃避现实地，缓缓缩回棉被里，用布料把自己包成一只蚕茧，开始祈祷醒来的时候能发现这都是在做梦。  
很可惜，并没有那种好事。   
就算隔着厚厚的被褥，都能感受到正在闷声忍笑的叔父的颤抖，然后是带着笑意来摇晃被茧的父亲，和毫不客气地拉开棉被把他拖出来换衣服的兄长。  
这个不大不小的乌龙，导致阿修罗吃早饭的时候还焉着脑袋，完全打不起精神，就算因陀罗把他的那份烤芋头塞给了弟弟，也没能让他摆脱心情低落的状态。今天家里人很多，所以没去邻居家吃饭，早饭甚至是睦月婶婶专门送过来的，放在大食盒里，做得相当丰盛，毕竟是四位男性加一只蛙类的食量。  
叔父吃饭的姿势端正，而且几乎不会出声，这个样子因陀罗很熟悉，因为最初父亲也是这样的。但显然，自从被孩子们传染了边吃边聊天的习惯之后，他相当中意那种热闹的气氛，已经无法忍受过于沉闷的餐桌了。  
因陀罗看看正在小心翼翼打量叔父的羽衣，和兀自黯然的弟弟，顿时就觉得自己责任重大，他故作好奇地向父亲搭话。  
“父亲，昨天晚上来访的那位客人，是您和叔父的朋友吗？”   
“哦，是说冬之君吗？”羽衣点点头，“说是‘朋友’的话，有些冒失，只能说比较熟悉吧？”  
“……冒失？”那位朋友的身份十分特别吗？因陀罗有些困惑，因为无论是单独步行出门，还是亲自带着面具去工作什么的，都不像是那些所谓的‘高贵人士’会做的事情。更不用说，如今即便是大国的国主，都对身为仙人的父亲敬畏有加，他实在想不到，还有谁能让父亲说出‘称为朋友有些冒失’的话来。 “唔，有些东西确实应该跟你和阿修罗说一说。”羽村显然看到了侄儿脸上的茫然，他还不是很习惯在用餐的途中聊天，不过偶尔尝试一下，感觉也不坏。“也不算什么正式的课程，就当故事来听吧，因为有点长，所以还是先把饭吃完。”  
然后，他就重新安安静静地开始认真吃饭，让原本期待着饭桌上氛围能轻快一点的羽衣又焉了回去。  
明明没带过孩子，叔父却似乎很了解怎么吊起孩子们的好奇心，听完他一席话的阿修罗立刻把早上的丢脸事迹忘在脑后，和哥哥一起，专心致志地对付饭碗里的食物，好早点吃完听叔父讲故事。  
平时能用上整整两刻的早餐时间，今天不到半刻就结束了，两个懂事的孩子甚至顺便收拾了饭桌，泡好了茶，就等羽村开始讲故事，咳，讲一下关于冬之君的来历。  
侄儿们期待的眼神对羽村来说还是很受用的，他有些好笑地忽略了旁边兄长略显幽怨地眼神——给儿子们启蒙本该是属于羽衣的专属特权。  
“因陀罗和阿修罗，有听过古时候流传下来的传说吗？”  
“……天上来的卯之女神吗？”  
羽村摇摇头，“虽然也是传说，但…母亲的事情其实也就发生在数十年前罢了。”他从不知何处取出了一卷绢帛，缓缓展开给兄弟俩观看。  
“那是，神树尚未落到大地上，人之子仍在荒野上和野兽为伍的时候，流传下来的故事。”  
“世界是何时诞生的，并没有谁知道，哪怕许多传承悠久的灵兽们也不甚清楚，但很久以前的时候，地上曾有别的神。”  
“据说那个时候，四季的更迭还不像如今这般分明自如，有时候，春天连着过了一年，夏季也还是不来，有时候，秋季短暂得只有半月，隆冬白雪便要覆盖一切。”  
“法理还没有稳固的世界，非常严酷。”  
“尚还稚弱的众多生命活得十分艰难。”  
“有一年，冬日延续了相当漫长的时间，漫长到地上十分之九的植物都枯萎，动物们，甚至灵兽也将要饿死的时候，有个存在从海中升起，踏上了陆地。”  
“从祂的足尖落下的地方开始，冬日的痕迹如同火炎中的雪花一样消融退却。”  
“草长花开，死去的树木发出新芽，冻泉迸裂，海河中的鱼群逆流而上，整个大地因此复苏，众多的生命因此而得救，因为只要祂在的地方，就会变成春天，所以灵兽们尊敬称呼祂为‘春之君’。”  
那张绢帛上，绘画着似乎是雪白的鹿，又好像长着接近人类脑袋的生物。  
说是接近，因为图像上并没有描绘长相，海藻一样长长的毛发严严实实地盖住了脸庞，只能看到一个下巴和头发从周围许多白色犄角上披落的姿态。  
远远看的话，更像是一头长了鹿角的，嘴很短的马。  
虽然样子奇怪了些，但绘者似乎努力捕捉了那份不属于普通生灵的气质，绢布上春之君看起来纤细而美丽，甚至还有种淡薄的威严感。   
“是灵兽吗？鹿？”因陀罗好奇的询问。  
羽衣摇摇头，“春之君并不是灵兽，祂只会在冬末的时候从海中出现，踏遍所有的陆地，确保春天完全降临在地上以后，又重新回到海里去。不过刚开始的时候，好像是因为植物枯死了太多，残存的鹿群找不到足够的食物，所以只好偷偷跟在春之君身后，去啃那些刚开始发芽的草木，结果由于实在太饿，不小心啃得太过干净，结果被春之君发现了。”  
“呜哇。”虽然彻底吃光也太过分，但一想到鹿群可能饿了快几个月，阿修罗顿时又心生同情，“春之君生气了吗？”  
“没有哦。”羽村微笑起来，“春之君没有叱责饥饿的鹿，但是也不能让草木就这样被它们吃光，所以它停下脚步，躺在地上，从自己的角上源源不断地生出花，叶子和果实，用这些来喂食鹿群。”  
“因为不止是鹿，还有其他的动物也纷纷跑来的关系，最后春之君不得不一直停留到了夏天，听说那块丘林已经变成了生命力旺盛过头的怪异森林，反而对普通的生物产生妨碍，只好拜托一些灵兽将整块区域封闭起来，免得它们误入而受到伤害。”   
“看来春之君不能在一块地方停留太久的样子，所以才一直住在海里，感觉好温柔啊。”阿修罗露出向往的神色。   
“为什么不直接让地上长出更多的植物来呢？那样对吃草的动物们也比较方便吧？”因陀罗的关注点却和弟弟不太一样，因为不管怎么看，显然也是他说的方法更好些。   
“……因为那样，草木就要被啃食很多次，虽然每次都可以重新生长，不过草木其实是有知觉的哦，毕竟它们也是活的嘛。”蛤蟆大人静静喝了口茶，“可惜我生的太晚了，没能见过春之君，据说祂一直被花朵和春风围绕，是位非常美丽的神。”  
兄弟俩看看绢布，想象出一头在花海中漫步的银鹿，倒也确实挺好看的。  
“蛤蟆大人没有见过吗？现在春之君已经不再到地上来了？”阿修罗觉得十分惋惜，如果是这么温柔的神的话，他还是很想见一见的。  
羽村小小叹了一口气。  
“剩下的部分，是灵兽们也不太知道的，来自冬之君的转述。”   
“春之君只会在冬末的时候出现，驱逐冬日，带来春天，或者出现大灾的时候，才会离开海洋，到陆上来救助死伤的人类和动物，植物。”  
“但是有一天，天上落下了一颗巨大无比的神树。”  
“那棵树能够吞噬周围的一切生命，飞鸟略过即死，动物和人都被它的枝条卷走吃掉，草木枯萎，河流也干涸，它甚至可以移动，当它在大地上拖出第一条毫无生息的深谷的时候，春之君就冲到了神树面前。”  
“然后把神树打倒了吗？”孩子们期待地问。   
羽村摇摇头。  
“春之君用毛发当做触手，挖出了左眼，扔向神树，吃掉了那颗比太阳更光辉的眼珠之后，神树就停下了行动，开始结果了。”  
“然后，祂又挖出右眼，从那星辰一样的眼睛里，生出了冬之君。”   
“春之君用前足踏击地面，让神树的周围变成连最灵巧的猿猴也无法飞跃的深渊，然后，祂站在最高的岩石上，第一次开了口。”  
“祂说‘孩子们呀，请活下去。’”   
“‘哪怕我将不能与你们同在，哪怕将要有诸多苦痛与灾厄。’”  
“‘请活下去。’”  
“然后，祂拔下自己的头颅，掷入大地最深处，从头颅里，诞生了名为净土的神域。”  
“因为神树不止会吃掉生命，它还会吃掉灵魂，所以这个世界上，所有有智慧的生灵，只要死去，灵魂就会被冬之君接往净土，他们在净土中休养生息，抚慰生时的苦痛，等到觉得寂寞了，就再度到地上来，作为新生的生命出生。”   
“净土和冬之君，就是春之君给予这片大地最后的守护。”  
待羽村停下叙述看了一眼，果不其然，两个侄儿基本都泪眼汪汪。  
“……所以，冬之君，其实，就是死神吗？”说‘冬之君’，知道的人几乎没有，但如果是死神的话，那地上的人类就没有不知道的了，毕竟那位女神降临之前，人类的国家经常打仗，满是尸骸的战场上，人们永远都能看见死神缓缓走过的背影。  
“为什么春之君不像驱逐冬天一样，把神树驱逐掉呢？”阿修罗仍有些哽咽，他是真的很喜欢那位温柔的神明，还想见一见来着，结果人家几百年前就死掉了，这实在是件令人感到悲伤的事情。  
“因为冬天是本来就会离开的东西，但是，神树不到结果的时候，是不会停下脚步的，如果不是春之君用自己把神树喂饱的话，世界应该都会被神树吃光。”蛤蟆大人淡然地喝完茶水，伸出茶杯让因陀罗帮它继续倒满，“而且，春之君根本就不会打架。听蛞蝓大姐说，祂来唤春的时候，有些灵兽的小崽子没见过祂，以为只是头长得奇怪的鹿，就偷偷去拌人家的脚，拉祂的鬃毛……”  
“好过分？”连一直脾气很好的阿修罗都坐不住了。  
“当然事后都会被家长用力教训嘛，不过春之君每次都会摔倒哦？而且摔完还会爬不起来，要在地上躺好一会儿才会发现自己摔了，蛞蝓大姐就帮忙扶过祂，还趁机赖在春之君背上坐了一段路，真是让人羡慕呢。”   
神明大人的画风好像和他们想象的不太一样，不仅很亲切，似乎还有点呆……   
但这确实，并不是个让人能够欢欣起来的故事。  
“那么，父亲和叔父，为什么会和冬之君认识呢？”因陀罗耿直地发问。  
羽村将先前那卷绢帛收起，又拿出了一卷新的，更为精美的锦缎，轻轻摩挲片刻之后，才为孩子们铺开了它，“神树的灾厄被春之君的牺牲化解了，世界变回原本的平静和祥和，四季的更迭也因为春之君多年的辅正，也很少再错乱，但是，人之子们在荒野上繁衍生息，扩大族群，最初是村落，然后是城邦，最后终于开始有人建立国土。因为诸多国家的出现，新的灾厄因此诞生。”  
“战争来了。”  
“有人说，那位女神，是听见了为战祸所苦的人们的祈祷而来的，也有人说，她只是为了传说中神树的果实来的。”  
华美的锦缎上，是一位白发盛装的女人，她有着三只眼睛，白银的双角，和绚如春樱的容貌。  
“即使是我和你们的父亲，也并不知晓母亲的来处，她只说过故乡十分遥远，且是个冰冷的，不值得怀念的地方。”  
“而人们最初之所以称她为神，尊崇于她，甚至有众多的追随者，不止是因为母亲的强大，而是因为，母亲能让亡者复活。”  
这个真相，令因陀罗和阿修罗都震惊地睁大了眼睛。  
“母亲其实无法进入净土，但她擅长操纵空间，因此干脆带领一部分拥有了查克拉能力的追随者，教授他们特殊的法术，建立了名为‘涡’的队伍，让他们协助抓捕冬之君。”  
“冬之君只会防备身为外来者的母亲，但不会防备和他一样同为春之君孩子们的人类。”  
“所以他被母亲抓住，并且封印了一段时间，直到我和兄长打败了母亲，将他放出来为止。”   
“后来我们才知道，之所以这么做，除了要施展名为轮回天生的术之外，也是为了向已经没有果实的神树献祭……否则，大概神树又要开始吞噬大地。”  
“仅仅献上生命是不够的，必须连灵魂一起，因为活物拥有的查克拉，远远不能和灵魂本身相比…” “但那样比杀死他们更残酷。”羽衣终于忍不住插了话，“因为，生命的死是短暂的，灵魂在净土休息之后，仍能回到地上，生生不息。但是灵魂被吃掉，就不会再有任何的未来了。”  
大地上出生的生命会越来越少，最终沦为绝境。  
“即便如此，我们还是觉得可以劝诫母亲，让她不要伤害地上的人们，哪怕日后会有所谓的敌人前来，我们，还有所有的民众，大家在一起的话，总会有办法的。真正令我和羽村决定反抗母亲的原因，是知道了神树其实可以被封印，这件事。”  
“其实多少能够察觉到的，那颗神树虽然吞吃任何靠近自己的活物，但母亲去摘采最重要的果实的时候，它却没有任何抵抗。”  
“只有大筒木的血脉，才能够封印神树……所以我们明明是母亲的孩子，蛤蟆大人也还是冒着风险，试图来说服我们加入反抗母亲的阵营。而母亲，其实也没有想要和日后的敌人战斗的意思，她讨厌战争，因此只是想再喂一颗果实出来，好让他们安静的离开而已。”  
哪怕这个世界因此而枯萎，她也并不在乎。  
只要自己和心爱的儿子能够活下去，就可以了。  
“那就是你们的祖母，我和兄长的母亲，卯之女神，也是不死的恶鬼，辉夜。”  
因为讨厌战争的吵闹，就灭绝了军队，因为不想回到故乡，就在异世定居，因为觉得寂寞，就创造了孩子，因为不想和孩子们的安详生活被打搅，就献祭世界。   
是个，任性至极的女人。


	8. Chapter 8

无论是羽衣还是羽村，似乎都不是擅长说故事的人，他们两人的讲述太过平淡，与其说是在描绘传说，倒不如说是在传达一段不为人所知的，关于世界，古老的神明们，以及大筒木一族的历史。但内容和村人们口耳相传的种种实在相差甚远，连平时对学习不怎么上心的阿修罗都听得认真极了。  
“……那么，现在祖母她……”听完故事，即便是因陀罗，也犹豫了一会儿才提出这份疑问。   
“被我和兄长一起封印在月亮的核心里。”羽村平淡地说道，“我和月亮上的忍宗一直在加固外围的封印，每隔几日还要从远处拉一些陨石过来增加体积，直到前天为止，深处的响动终于听不到了。”  
阿修罗什么都没有说，只是露出落寞的神情。  
明明父亲和叔父也好，甚至祖母也好，其实互相之间并没有仇恨……然而为什么，最终还是走到了这一步呢？  
羽村似乎是看出了孩子的小小忧愁和困惑，“阿修罗，虽然渴望幸福不是一件坏事，但是依靠践踏他人，甚至践踏整个世界得来的幸福……这种行为本身就是巨大的错误了。”  
“不要去成为这样的人，也不要因为我们具备力量就随意地蹂躏其他人的意志。”  
后面那句话有些难懂，不过因陀罗和阿修罗只是一起乖巧地点头，表示自己已经记住了叔父的教诲。 “并不是什么有趣的故事，对吧？”羽村笑了笑，“那么你们也知道冬之君是什么样的存在了，也不用觉得害怕，虽然被称为死神，但他其实只负责在人死后，把他们的灵魂带往净土而已。”  
“不是人们所以为的，会带来死亡的神。”  
阿修罗点点头，“面具是有点吓人，可是冬之君其实很和气。”还为吓到他们而道歉。  
“是位很温柔的神明大人。”因陀罗也表示了赞同。  
羽衣不由得插了句话，“据说他是想学春之君的样子，虽然他……没和春之君相处多久。”  
这实在是件令人惋惜的事情。  
室内突然沉闷起来的气氛让羽村不太喜欢，“坐着听了这么久的课，很累吧？我和兄长还有些事情要谈，你们两个先出散散步，休息一下腿脚。”   
两个孩子于是应了一声，手拉着手推开木帘出了门。  
说是散步，其实就等于放他们出来玩，但这个时间比较微妙，村里的孩子们吃完早饭后都相约着出了村，此刻都已经不知道晃到了哪里，想要跟上他们的队伍显然不是那么容易，因此因陀罗和阿修罗就决定随便在附近的田野上晃晃。  
“做点什么好呢……”阿修罗看了一眼不远处的银果树，由青转金的叶片铺满地面，仿佛织造了一张黄金的叶毯，而枝头本该到处都是的白色果实却几乎都不见了，只剩下零星几颗还发青未熟的勉强留在原地，显然已经被其他孩子们光顾过。  
因陀罗没听到弟弟的咕哝，他有些走神。  
叔父说，地底深处的声音已经难以听到了。  
明明大家那么高兴，甚至为此还举办了宴会，因陀罗却察觉到，不管是叔父还是父亲，其实兴致并没有村人那么高昂。  
因为，只是‘难以听到’，而不是‘已经安静’了啊。   
然后，冬之君又是为了什么而来的呢？仅仅是为了月亮的事情吗？那不像是需要一位神明亲自赶来倾听的东西。但唯独这件事，不管是叔父还是父亲，都没有要提的意思。   
因陀罗有些懊恼，他的年纪实在是太小了，因此什么也不被允许知道，也什么都做不到。  
“……哥哥？”阿修罗轻声叫唤了好几下，发现兄长仍在发呆，这样的哥哥是很罕见的，毕竟平时不管他有什么动作，因陀罗的第一反应就是先回应他，或者按住他。   
他不敢松手跑路，那样马上就会被哥哥发觉了，但他可以一边拉着兄长一边干点什么，因陀罗专心致志思考的时候，很容易忽略身边的事物，当然，前提是没有危险。   
对了，父亲说过，月亮上现在什么都没有，叔父他们住的地方都是让人偶搭建的石头屋子，食物则是用通灵术从村里送过去的。  
只有石头和泥土，想想真是叫人寂寞的地方。  
阿修罗看向面前广阔的原野，远处的芦苇在风的吹拂下轻轻晃动，蓄满了白绒的枝条柔软地摇曳，黄绿色的灌木里点缀着星星点点的抚子花，还有一丛丛毛茸茸的，苏枋色穗子的尾花。  
来试一下，收集秋之七草吗？现在是合适的季节，不过要找齐全部的话，半途中兄长绝对会发现的，而且这个时间去找野朝颜有点难，夕颜的话又太晚了。  
他转着脑袋，终于发现了合适的目标。  
一棵有些矮小的木樨树。  
难怪从刚才开始就隐隐约约能闻到浅淡的香气，是来自木樨的花香。  
很好养，插在竹筒或者陶瓶里，放点水就能摆很久，而花朵就算凋谢了，也不会露出叫人难过的衰败样子，甚至可以晒干做熏香，睦月婶婶就很喜欢，甚至有几个讲究些的修行者也会叫妻子给自己缝制木樨的香包。   
就这个了。  
阿修罗拉住兄长的手，一路牵着他走到树下，然后悄声跟他说要去采头顶上的树枝。正沉浸于思绪里的因陀罗，抬头看了一眼顶上的树冠，感觉没什么危险的蛇虫潜伏，就茫茫然地点了头松开手。   
直到他被满头满脸的落花袭击的时候，才意识到这是来自弟弟的恶作剧。  
“阿修罗！”虽然一时走神没关注弟弟是他不对，但这也不是阿修罗把他的头发上都弄满木樨的理由！长发可是很难打理的！  
“啊，哥哥你用衣摆接一点啦，拿回去晒干了，我们可以送给睦月婶婶。”阿修罗在树上一边偷笑，一边光明正大地给兄长解释，总是麻烦人家给家里做饭，也挺不好意思的。  
因陀罗站在树下撇了一眼挂在枝头的弟弟，挑起眉毛，“……等下你自己能下来？”  
阿修罗的笑容顿时凝固在脸上。  
还能说什么呢？因陀罗照旧叹了口气，吩咐弟弟抓好树枝别乱动，先去旁边采了两把芦苇叶子，然后才回到树下，拉起衣摆来接阿修罗晃下来的小花。  
他们用芦苇叶包了两大包的木樨，甚至因陀罗去树上接弟弟的时候，还在阿修罗的央求下顺便折了一支最高处的，几乎没怎么被动过的花枝。  
“这个要养在家里吗？”  
“让叔父带回去，月亮上什么也没有，能在屋子里摆一支木樨的话，看到的时候心情也会好一点的吧？而且闻着也会很好睡？”  
因陀罗不由得看了一眼弟弟，虽然阿修罗总是一副迟钝的样子，但偶尔他又会在奇怪的地方特别敏锐，让人搞不懂他到底是粗心还是细致。  
“拿好，千万别掉了，这可是你的心意。”  
“兄长不替我拿吗？”阿修罗顿时就有点战战兢兢。  
“不行，这个你得自己带回家，因为我也要给叔父准备一点东西才行。”因陀罗说道，“总不能只有阿修罗你送。”  
说得也是。  
然后他就看着兄长捡起一块燧石，到芦苇丛里翻了半天，才砍下一支满意的，又折去了头，只拿了一截杆子回来。  
“这是要做什么？”  
“草笛。”  
阿修罗睁大了眼睛，“那个不是木匠叔叔才会的东西吗？”  
“我看他做过。”在‘看’这个字上加了重音，因陀罗头也没抬，专心致志地用手里的石头打磨手中的芦杆，直到它变成两个巴掌大的一截，表面也十分光滑为止，“说起来，刚才为什么摇树的时候，总是中间停下来？扭到手了吗？”   
又是看看就会了……已经十分习惯自家哥哥能干程度的阿修罗，颇为羡慕地瞄了一眼兄长的仙人眼，不过听到因陀罗的问话后，他又特别不好意思地转开了视线。  
“没有啦，花落太多了，我怕打到哥哥的眼睛。”  
其实不是。  
阿修罗撒谎了。   
树下的因陀罗，因为抬着头，平时总是被长发遮住的额头露了出来，那张雪白而秀丽的脸孔上，鲜红的仙人眼紧紧盯着他，生怕他脚滑掉下来的样子，还有金色的木樨花落在亚麻色头发上的样子。  
阿修罗不太会形容，就觉得像看见了月夜时，叔父从天上落下的摸样。  
忍不住要停下呼吸。  
甚至有那么片刻，他觉得可能世界也停止了转动。  
因为兄长太好看，所以我看得入迷了这种话，阿修罗觉得自己老实说出来一定会被哥哥捏脸捏到哭。 所以还是保密为妙。  
因陀罗撇了一眼弟弟，继续埋头做他的草笛。“本来打算做两根的，但是现在你笛子没了。”   
“唉？为啥啊？？？”  
呵，阿修罗从以前到现在，始终没学会过的技能，就是说谎。


	9. 九

收到礼物的叔父果然十分高兴，尤其兄长羽衣还在对面一脸幽怨的表示“为什么他没有”。压根不会掩饰的阿修罗慌慌张张地向父亲道歉，声称他一定会在明天把香包做出来，而因陀罗则相当淡定地把明显是成对的另一支草笛塞给了羽衣，成功让老父亲陷入到底要跟弟弟合奏什么曲子比较合适的思考里。   
然后就轮到阿修罗委屈地看着互相炫耀笛子的长辈们不说话。   
因陀罗还能怎么办呢？当然是摸摸弟弟的头，许诺明天一定给他做一支了。  
“也是成对的吗？”阿修罗亮起眼睛来。  
“……还要一支去送人吗？”因陀罗倒也没有很在意，弟弟还是有几个能够玩得好的小伙伴的，比如邻居家的雨生。  
“哥哥自己不要？”  
因陀罗对笛子并没有什么兴趣，不然他早就该做一支给自己了，“草笛的音色不是很好听。”他姑且这样告诉弟弟，总不能直接说‘太吵’，那样阿修罗就算拿到了礼物也不敢吹。  
“那就算了，等明天父亲外出的时候，拜托他找一找合适做直笛的好竹子吧？也不用哥哥做，我们一起去找木匠叔叔嘛。”  
“我是无所谓。”想想直笛的音色，因陀罗觉得还能接受，“但是直笛很难吹好，阿修罗你没问题吗？”草笛基本等同于小孩子的玩具，出色的乐师当然也能吹出妙曼的曲子，但大部分小鬼都只是乱吹一气而已。  
“……我会努力练习的。”阿修罗一脸艰难的说道。  
明明他只是想要跟哥哥成对的笛子，结果却多了一份作业，世界对小孩子真是太不友好了。  
本想说会帮忙监督，不过因陀罗仔细思考弟弟的水准之后，为自己的耳朵着想，温柔地表示他期待能和阿修罗合奏的一天。  
没练好之前不准在家里吹，他冷漠地想。  
相比答应帮忙找竹子的父亲，叔父的还礼就特别有诚意，羽村笑意盈盈地告诉侄子们，在忍宗的村落附近即将修建一条去往月亮的通道，毕竟能靠通灵术运送的东西太少，而月亮上几乎什么都缺，长期依靠通灵术根本不现实。  
等通道建好了，他就招待阿修罗和因陀罗去玩。  
对从未离开过村子周边的两个孩子来说，再没有比这更好的礼物，当然是兴高采烈地对叔父表示了感谢，可惜不管是因陀罗还是阿修罗，当时都没有意识到叔父的险恶之处。  
这种通道，压根不是短时间能修建出来的。   
事实上，整整两年过去，阿修罗现在都能被允许在家里吹几下笛子，通道的修建也仍然没有结束，而他们也不像幼年时期那么悠闲，能够经常跑去偷偷查看修建进度。   
羽衣开始教导他们学习文字，提炼查克拉的方式，辨识草药，甚至还有体术，当然，过于忙碌的仙人并没有真的天天给儿子们上课，大部分时候是由村里的修行者，甚至还有蛤蟆大人帮忙代为教导，不过每晚他还是会检查一下功课。  
所以，阿修罗每次无法顺利完成功课的时候，总是格外紧张。  
哪怕他几乎天天都不太顺利。  
“……还是没有找到吗？”因陀罗坐在一块盘根错节的树根上，就着午后的日光阅读手中的锦书，偶尔分心去看一眼正在边上转来转去的弟弟。  
“冬天的草药太难分辨了！”明明是寒冷的季节，他却找得满头是汗，“靠枯萎的残叶分辨地下到底是哪种块茎真的太难了,完全看不出差别啊？”  
“有的有伴生，有的形状很独特，有的味道浓烈，而且每一种生长的地方完全不一样。”因陀罗这样回答，“只要把书背好，然后实际找到几次的话，很快就会变得容易分辨了。”  
“……可是背不出来。”  
“那就只能辛苦一点多找几次了。”因陀罗并不会在功课上纵容弟弟，实际上，他监督起来比任何一位老师都严厉，不过阿修罗非常听哥哥的话，而且从来不介意。  
“春天的时候，我就找的比较快。”虽然向兄长撒着娇，但他也没有停止寻找，只是不太服气地申辩几句。   
“病人不会选择季节。”因陀罗摇摇头，“春天和冬天的药，效果不一样，品种也不一样。”  
完全无法反驳的阿修罗顿时焉下脑袋。  
在太阳落山之前，他起码得找齐今天需要辨认的几种药材，当然，兄长早就做好了他的份，为了防止作弊，老师布置作业的时候给他们俩定的是完全不同的品种，所以连参考的可能性都没有。  
因陀罗之所以没有回去，单纯只是比较不放心弟弟单独呆外头而已，毕竟阿修罗实在太容易出状况了，哪怕这周围早就没有任何野兽，甚至时常都有村里的人经过也一样。  
说起来很有趣，相比惨不忍睹的文化课，勉强学会的查克拉提炼，马马虎虎的体术，草药课竟然是阿修罗少数可以让羽衣觉得小儿子不算毫无天分的部分，虽然也就是在孩子们中属于普通的程度，依然远远不能和天赋惊人的因陀罗相比。  
也许是因为心急，或者单纯找得太投入的缘故，一开始只在森林边缘晃悠的阿修罗，渐渐往更深处走去了，因陀罗发现自己不过一个错眼的时间，弟弟的背影便只剩下远远的白点，这种事情也不算第一次发生，但他还是不甚高兴地抿起嘴唇，匆匆将锦书收入怀中，向着阿修罗的方向轻巧走去。  
但中途他察觉到了不对劲的地方。  
弟弟的移动速度太快，根本不像是在找药材的样子，仿佛是有目的的向着某个方向，毫不迟疑，笔直地前行……甚至没有跟他交代一声。   
因陀罗一声不吭地跑了起来，孩童的身体极为轻盈，就算踏上厚厚的落叶也不会让脚掌陷入，而他又用查克拉和仙人眼强化了身体，几乎是在瞬息间拉进了几十步的距离，然后一把扯住阿修罗的衣领，将他拉进自己的怀中。  
森林里，偶尔会有迷惑人类的东西出没，也许是精怪，也许是灵兽，甚至是一些比较细小的虫子，小孩子没有人看护的时候，格外容易被诱拐。照理说他们身上有浓厚的查克拉，应该不会被轻易蛊惑心神，甚至普通的虫子都叮不到他们，更别说阿修罗恢复力极强，连被毒蛇咬也就肿一晚的事。  
但因陀罗并不敢小看那些来自野外的威胁，能从天地巨变中存活下来的生物，没有哪一种是好对付的，当然，也包括人类。   
“阿修罗？”他在弟弟的耳边轻声呼唤。  
阿修罗没有像平时那样，笑着转头看他，而是眼神笔直地看向前方，甚至表情也比较茫然，但他好歹还是回答了兄长，“……哥哥，看那里。”  
因为弟弟挡在面前的缘故，因陀罗并没有第一时间看清楚前方到底是什么情况，但他也不敢贸然伸头去看，万一他也中招的话，可能兄弟俩都要陷进去。  
他遮住了一只眼，用仙人眼飞快地扫过一眼就转开视线。  
映射在脑海中的定格景象，让因陀罗惊讶得差点就放开了环住阿修罗的手。  
不远处，干涸的溪流边缘的空地上，平卧着一头白银的……不，不如说是仿佛雪白玉石铸造的，一头……鹿。  
他不太确定那是不是鹿。  
因为那东西没有头。  
它有着鹿一样的身躯，玉石般的驱壳在日光下散发着淡淡的辉光，矫健的四蹄，温润而弧度美好的身躯，修长的脖颈，光看这些的话可以说是头非常漂亮的鹿。  
但它的脖颈上方，本该是头颅的地方空荡荡的，而那些玉石也像是雕刻的人半途放弃了琢磨似的，不再是线条柔软的血肉质感，变作了鲜明的岩石质感，以许多曲折的枝条的姿态笔直地刺向天空。  
就像是把头挖走了，只留下了盛大而华丽的角冠的，一头玉石琢磨而成的公鹿。  
石条一样的犄角上，十分异常地长满了绝不会在冬日出现的粉嫩花朵，青葱的嫩叶，甚至还有水份充足的藤蔓，以及许多颜色各异的浆果。  
“那东西……”因陀罗第一次有了不知道说什么才好的体验。  
“是春之君。”阿修罗小声地回答，“真漂亮啊……”  
【别再看了。】金红色的影子从高处跳下，然后巨大的，柔软的，如同尾巴般的东西把兄弟俩团团围住，【那东西可不是那个傻神。】  
样子古怪的狐狸，有着九条尾巴的尾兽。  
“九喇嘛。”因陀罗终于松了一口气，原来父亲一直有让尾兽跟在他们身边，难怪从来不怕他们两个乱跑。  
“啊，九喇嘛，不要挡住啦，我看不见春之君了。”阿修罗仿佛从才梦境中惊醒似的，看看面前熟悉的尾兽，再看看身后正紧紧抱住自己的兄长，“哥哥？什么时候过来的？我跑出这么远了吗？”  
【所以说叫你不要再看。】尾兽不耐烦地甩了甩蓬松的尾巴，【眼睛不要了吗？如果那个傻神还在，别说看，你摸都没事，但现在那里的就是一头坐骑而已，而且是没有主人，变得凶暴化并且看到大筒木就会撅蹄子的那种。】   
“咦？”  
【别看，也别再靠近，它发起狂来，我虽然能挡住，但很难保护你们俩的。】  
“为什么啊……”理解到尾兽说的是实话，阿修罗的小脸上写满了失落。“春之君，特别讨厌我们吗？”  
【唔，祂要讨厌也是我们，十尾还有辉夜吧，你们俩和羽衣羽村只是顺带。不过野兽不会分辨这些，气味不一样就是敌人。】因为看着有点可怜，九喇嘛还是很没辙地安慰了一下阿修罗。   
“离开的时候不会被攻击吗？附近还有正在修建通道的大家……”相比还沉浸在‘被春之君讨厌了’的可怕真相里的弟弟，因陀罗思考的部分就正经了很多。  
【啊，一般人没关系，它甚至会还会和以前一样在冬季的时候去饲养鹿群，人类，普通的生物都没问题，只有你们四个，还尾兽们绝对不能靠近它而已。】  
【不过这家伙从不进入到村落之类的地方去，就连在深山里，也很少有谁能找到它的踪迹……它移动得太快，而且气息的隐蔽是一流的，刚才应该也离你们很远，阿修罗，你是怎么发现它的？】  
“……就，感觉有个暖和的东西在那里，但好像散发出一股寂寞的气息，我以为是受伤的动物什么的，想过去看看……”虽然整个人还比较萎靡，不过阿修罗仍是手脚比划着试图给九喇嘛解释，可惜始终词不达意。  
狐狸听得满脸懵然，【已经告诫过你好几次不准随便到森林深处去吧？还有谁告诉你可以随便接近受伤的动物了？很危险啊？】  
“唉？可是九喇嘛你不是一直在吗？”阿修罗理所当然地回答，“每次我们出来的时候你都跟着嘛。”   
“……一直？”因陀罗低头看向弟弟。  
“嗯，我们小时候出门它也都跟着呀？哦，也不是每次都是九喇嘛，偶尔也会换其他尾兽，不过九喇嘛是最多的吧？”  
而自己完全没有发现。   
即便如此，因陀罗还是瞪了一眼弟弟，“就算有九喇嘛在，也不是你随便乱跑的理由。”差点吓到他心脏停跳。  
“哦。”阿修罗只好乖乖认错。  
“那么，‘那个’要怎么办？”轻轻呼出一口气，这才觉得自己腿有点软的因陀罗努力站稳了身体，用和九喇嘛交谈的方式分散一下注意力，可不能在弟弟面前露出不像话的样子。   
【让它呆在那就行了，它什么都不会做的，晚上告诉羽衣就好。】狐狸带着些微笑意瞄了一眼故作镇定的因陀罗，【只是远远看一眼的话，应该没有关系，那家伙确实很漂亮。】  
在尾兽的守护下，兄弟俩远远地，最后看了一眼森林深处的神鹿。  
冬日的森林只有灰白的落叶，漆黑的枯枝，和干涸的水道，也许是因为距离的缘故，鹿没有头颅的样子不再那么明显，甚至看上去还有些娇小。  
明明散发着非同一般的珍珠色光芒，岩角上长满各色的果实与花朵，姿态神圣而美丽，但在日光下蜷缩成一团的鹿，就像阿修罗说的那样，充满了寂寞的感觉。  
因为它的神已经死去，再也不会回来。


	10. Chapter 10

就跟狐狸说的一样，鹿确实没有做任何事，不，它还是做了点什么的，只是因为过于无害，所以被大家忽略了而已。  
它在饲养鹿群和一些弱小的动物。  
阿修罗坐在树枝上，远远眺望视线尽头的一小块土地，周边的森林都被积雪覆盖的现在，只有那个地方，奇异地仍处於春天。碧绿的嫩草，岩石般的鹿角上鲜花盛放，许多蜂蝶围绕着它翩翩起舞，鹿群，山羊，兔子，灰貛，还有好几种他都没怎么见过的生物聚拢在一起，啃食蔓延在地上的碧绿藤蔓，它们的身形将石鹿遮挡得严严实实的，导致少年除了那丛仿佛过度茂盛的灌木一样的犄角之外，什么都看不见。 不时有雀鸟飞来，停在角上叼走一些细小的浆果，甚至偶尔还会有身手敏捷的猴子，跳到周围那些啃食藤蔓的动物头顶，撸了一把浆果和鲜花，激起阵阵嫌弃的叫声后吱吱喳喳地逃走。  
如此寒冷死寂的冬日中，那块甚至还没有修炼场宽广的土地，仿佛变成了一个小小的乐园。   
“阿修罗，你又偷跑。”  
被兄长抓包的阿修罗转过头，有些不好意思地挠挠头，“哥哥。”  
“你老这样的话，九喇嘛就要跟父亲告状了。”因陀罗轻盈地绕过树干，坐到弟弟的旁边，“已经告诉过你，拉拉很不喜欢我们了吧？”  
鹿当然不叫做鹿，据死神的说法，春之君好像就是那样叫它的，是个不知为何听起来有些敷衍的名字，明明冬之君的本名就很正式。  
“只是看一下啦，而且这个距离，连哥哥要看清楚也很困难吧？”   
“如果用仙人眼的话大概能看清，但马上会被发现。”   
“对吧？所以我就是……就是看一下而已。”  
因陀罗也知道，正因为阿修罗每次都在安全距离里，所以守护他们的尾兽才至今都保持着沉默，但他偷跑的次数实在太多了，多到连习惯性纵容弟弟的因陀罗都有些不满。  
阿修罗会主动从他的视线里消失，而且还不是一次两次，每次不到自己去找都不肯回来。  
虽然因陀罗自己也挺喜欢‘拉拉’和它周边的氛围，但这不能混为一谈。  
如果再这样持续下去，因陀罗觉得他可能要开始讨厌春之君了。   
“……今天也是不一样的位置，阿修罗，你到底是怎么找到拉拉的？”话虽如此，还有另一件让因陀罗觉得困惑的事情，那就是弟弟对神鹿方位的神奇感应，论找东西的话，整个村落里本该只有父亲羽衣比自己强大才对，但不知道为什么，哪怕是用上仙人眼，因陀罗也很难判断拉拉的方位，它怎么看都是非常显眼的事物，却诡异地既没有查克拉，又没有修行者和灵兽特有的澎湃生命力。  
那种明明真实存在，却又好似未曾来到这个世界的飘忽感，让因陀罗不由得想起了曾有一面之缘的冬之君。  
不过比冬之君好的一点就是，拉拉行走过的地面会留下鲜明的痕迹，而且它周边总是聚拢着不少动物，所以能够依靠环境进行搜索，只是无法第一时间发现它，而拉拉的速度又快得不可思议，往往刚刚在东边的山林察觉到痕迹，弟弟就表示神鹿可能已经去了西面。  
对，这就是因陀罗觉得不可思议的地方，连父亲也只能在拉拉停留的时候勉强确认方位，但阿修罗仿佛被什么无形的丝线拉扯着，不仅能立刻找到神鹿的所在，甚至还能确认拉拉的移动路线。   
“……就是很明显？”  
阿修罗有点困扰，他很乐意告诉哥哥，但他就是无法很好的表达出那种感觉——他的眼力和因陀罗毫无可比性，所以他当然不是用眼睛来寻找。   
“唔，怎么说呢，就像我偶尔睡迷糊了会跑到哥哥的被子里，但我从来不会跑到父亲那里？”  
“可是跑到过叔父被子里呢。”因陀罗冷淡地拆台。   
“不要提那个啦！”阿修罗用力捂住了脸，“换一下，就是，我们玩笼子缝儿的时候，我不是每次都能赢吗？”  
因陀罗点头，那倒是，村里的孩子从不跟他玩捉迷藏，自从发现笼子缝阿修罗每次都能猜对背后的人是谁之后，也不跟他玩了。  
“就跟那个差不多？每个人的给我的感觉都不太一样，父亲和叔父很是最……最大的？反正就是很大，所以特别，显眼？只要离得不远的话，我都能知道在哪里，不过小孩子就有点难，因为很小，躲在树旁边的话，我会分不出到底哪个是他，所以玩捉迷藏我不行。啊，哥哥也很大哦？很好找，就比父亲和叔父小。”  
“拉拉，就很奇怪。”  
因陀罗自动把阿修罗所谓的‘大’默认为查克拉强大，某种意义上其实还算符合，直到弟弟开始说起神鹿为止。  
“拉拉它，虽然很温暖，但是，是空的。”  
“……空的？”  
“嗯，明明很温暖，比很多活的东西都温暖，结果却是空的，不像活的东西，好奇怪，和冬之君不太一样的奇怪。”  
“冬之君又是什么样子？”  
“远远的看着和村里人没有差别，一点不大，靠近之后发现是凉的。”  
“……活的东西，就会温暖？”  
“嗯，活的都暖，只是温度上有点差别？但冬之君是凉的，那天我没有注意，后来才想起来，他一点也不暖，还有点凉，所以，应该不算活的。”  
“这样啊。”因陀罗戳戳弟弟的脸，“大概有点搞懂了。”  
“真的吗？哥哥也能学会？”阿修罗一脸崇拜，连他自己都没搞懂这到底算什么长处，甚至连话也说得颠三倒四，但兄长却已经明白了。  
因陀罗摇摇头，“很难学会，因为我的眼睛太好了。”   
“唉？”为什么眼睛厉害反而学不会？  
“有点类似流水叔叔。”他提起村里的一位修行者，“他的眼睛看不见，但是不管是劳作还是修行，跟大家却没有多大差别，不，晚上的时候，流水叔叔比大部分人厉害多了。”  
“我记得叔叔说过是靠身体来感觉风……”虽然听了也没搞懂怎么感觉。  
“对，就是那样。”因陀罗点点头。   
“可是，我的眼睛虽然没有哥哥好，但还是能看见东西的呀？”   
“但你的身体比流水叔叔强很多。”  
“唉？”阿修罗一脸茫然。“我体术很烂的，而且闭上眼睛也很难走路，根本没有流水叔叔厉害。”  
因陀罗笑笑，那位流水可是独自修行了多年才能到达如今的境界，而要是同样失明，阿修罗却可能会在极短的时间里得到适应。感知这种东西，需要的不是体术的天赋，而是躯壳本身，弟弟的恢复力和敏锐程度其实都比他强，完全继承了父亲的仙人之躯，之所以体术差劲，单纯是因为他的头脑和精神还太过稚嫩，无法驾驭这样的身体。  
等到再年长一些，阿修罗的体术应该就能胜过大多数的修行者了。  
“看得见不好吗？”他轻轻摸摸弟弟的头发，“弱一点也没有关系，阿修罗要是受伤的话，我和父亲都会很难过的。”  
兄长那双正凝视自己的赤色眼瞳，非常温柔。  
宛如被夕阳映照一般。  
阿修罗愣了一会儿才喃喃的回答，“那，那我就努力学习治疗的仙术，不管什么伤都能马上治好的那种，我，我想帮哥哥和父亲的忙。”   
其实治疗仙术并不是什么伤都能治好，仙术哪怕对他这个天才而言也是很难学习的。  
但这些因陀罗都没有说。  
阿修罗确实是个笨拙的孩子，比村里好多孩子都要笨拙，但是在他们纷纷因为修行艰苦而跑去玩耍的时候，只有阿修罗不断地在各种失败里一次次尝试。  
背书很难，体术很难，查克拉和草药更难，就算他学的很差，父亲也没有责备，甚至跟他说不用太急，一时学不会，慢慢来也可以，小孩子的修行不应该太过艰苦。弟弟虽然点头称是，还听话地放缓了速度，但哪怕成绩上和自己拉开了可怕的距离，他也从没有说过一句‘不想学了’的话。   
“是吗？那我可就期待着了，阿修罗？”  
“嗯，我会很努力的，哥哥。”


	11. Chapter 11

也许是课业渐渐繁忙起来的缘故，也许是春季终于来临，阿修罗的闲暇时间终于从偷看神鹿变回了原本的采集草药和野菜，如果运气好，还能逮一些小猎物回家，因陀罗一开始经常陪伴在弟弟身边，但次数多了，他也察觉到不方便的地方。  
兄弟俩的课业分岔开始变得明显了，阿修罗不算落后的特别厉害，还能够跟村里的小伙伴一起上课，但修行者们能够教导因陀罗的东西却越来越少，如今大部分的课程，他一半依靠藏书室自学，另一半是等羽衣回家替他讲解，即便只有两三个时辰，也比修行者们强过太过。  
外出的时候，他能携带的书籍数量十分有限，而且也很难专心阅读，毕竟有更多的注意力被分散在弟弟身上。  
因陀罗知道，他其实完全可以让阿修罗自己出门。  
因为尾兽一直跟在他们身边，所以弟弟并不会遇到特别严重危险。  
但他就是不想那么做。  
春日潮湿的暖风吹动因陀罗的鬓发，让细碎的树影在锦书上来回流淌，变换着形状。他抬起头，远远地看着背着一箩鱼虾和野菜，正向自己跑来的弟弟。  
“哥哥！哥哥！那边……”  
“不要一边跑一边大呼小叫，把气喘平了再说话。”因陀罗收起书卷，接过阿修罗手里的东西，好让他再轻松一些。  
“是旅人哦！雨生和飞燕他们都去看了，有旅人来村子了。”  
这倒确实是件大事。  
事实上，在数年间，想要搬到忍宗附近居住的旅人只多不少，但最后他们很少有能够留下来的。因为光看这里丰茂的土地，大家最初都以为搬来之后只要能够劳作，好歹可以不愁吃喝。  
然而，忍宗居住的土地其实是有赋税的。  
因为物产相对丰富的关系，赋税甚至可以说沉重。   
作为被羽衣庇护的村庄，整个忍宗的赋税都由身为仙人的他一力承担了，虽然因陀罗不清楚具体数目是多少，但父亲每次在税吏来拜访前，会特地准备一个空仓库，用仙术制造一些东西交给他们，幼年时顽皮的兄弟俩曾经因为好奇税收到底是什么东西而偷看过。  
然后就看到了一仓库毫无用处的金银器皿和绫罗锦缎。  
是的，毫无用处。  
过于华美的布料做的衣服根本不方便劳作，进入森林的话立刻就会被撕扯得破破烂烂，金银虽然好看，却并不能填饱肚子，因为太软，也无法充当农具和武器，虽然做普通的器皿也不是不行，但村里人都拒绝用金银做的餐具吃饭，说是‘好丢脸’，‘连辉夜大人也最多用点瓷器或者漆器……’诸如此类。  
忍宗并不是没有财富，只是这种被普通人当做珍宝的东西，对他们来说确实没什么意义，还不如藏书库里的一本书贵重。  
对忍宗的人们来说，整个村落里最贵重的，第一是藏书库，第二是粮仓。  
书库里全是当年由辉夜默写出来给自己的孩子与追随者阅览的珍贵书籍，还有羽衣羽村从诸多灵兽，甚至冬之君处听闻到的历史与记录，真正意义上的举世无双，是任何一位国主都未曾见识过的古老知识，而村人们却能够随意翻阅，甚至誊抄，只要小心别把书卷弄坏即可。   
至于粮仓，里面的粮食并不是提供给村子的，一部分食物需要送去月亮，剩余的都会在遇到前来求助的别处村庄后，由仙人羽衣亲自送去，并不会给予太多，只是刚好足够能支撑过饥荒的程度，即便如此，也是相当惊人的数量。  
因陀罗曾询问过父亲，为何不用仙术制造食物。答案并未出乎他的意料，羽衣告诉长子，创造死物和活物，两者间消耗的查克拉截然不同，越是生命旺盛内容复杂的造物，便越是艰难，制造一捧稻谷的力气，便足够生成一块黄金。除非遇上可怕的饥荒，或者马上要有人饿死，否则羽衣不会考虑用查克拉制造粮食，那太过浪费。  
因此即便忍宗拥有肥沃的田地，勤劳耕种的村民，每年都是丰收，村里的食物也只是堪堪能够裹腹的程度。   
至于旅者想要加入忍宗，倒也确实有提出这种要求的人，但留下来的人屈指可数。   
当知晓忍宗会无偿供养前来求助的村落，收获的粮食都要统一上缴，甚至每户人家都有收养为数不少的孤儿之后，旅人们便纷纷放弃了原先的打算。  
穷困并不可怕，但明明可以过上富足的生活，却为了救助无关的人们而持续清贫渡日，这便不是大部分人能够接受的了。   
和弟弟一起前去面见旅人的时候，因陀罗还想过他们会留下成为同伴，亦或如同大部分那般停留一阵后重新离去。  
但看到那群被村里的孩子们引领着，外表骨瘦形销，衣衫褴褛，不得不互相搀扶才能勉强走路的男人们的时候，少年轻轻拉住弟弟的手，把想要靠过去仔细看看旅人的阿修罗往身边带了带。旅人们的嘴唇上都有水痕，杂乱的胡须上还能依稀看见细碎的食物残渣，显然是路过的村人看他们可怜，把自己的干粮给了他们。   
“是弄丢了行李，还是被抢劫了呢？哥哥，我们一起回去准备药汤吧？他们都需要休养很久的样子。”阿修罗用担忧的眼神看了一眼正走向村落的人们，因为原本的故乡无法居住下去，而不得不外逃到忍宗来的旅人，其实大多都是瘦弱困苦的模样，但今天来的这些格外严重，简直叫人怀疑他们是如何度过漫长的旅途，而没有直接倒毙在半途的。   
因陀罗看看那些人，稀疏到已经挽不起发髻的头发，发黄而掉落的眉毛，拄着拐杖行走时不住颤抖的四肢，还有隐藏在胡须下的，略显歪斜的嘴角。  
他睁开了仙人眼，深深地看了一眼这群旅人。  
“不需要。”因陀罗摇了摇头，制止了弟弟的举动，“父亲不会让他们进村的。”  
忍宗并不是普通的村落，有些与其他村子截然不同的规矩，比如想要入村的外人，除了婴儿和幼童之外，都必须得到仙人羽衣的首肯，而在那之前，他们可以在村口休息，看守入口的村民会很慷慨的分给他们粮食和水，甚至还会给病人准备伤药和毯子，但尚未被允许，又要硬闯村子，就会被当成强盗对待。 村里的修行者们几乎都会用刀和薙刀，少数甚至学过枪术，仓库里存放着弓箭，不少妇女的箭术准头甚至比男人要强，普通的毛贼等闲轮不到身为仙人的羽衣出手。至于村外的孩子们，通常，因陀罗和阿修罗都是跟他们一起行动的，而守护兄弟俩的尾兽并不介意顺带看护一下别的幼童。   
听到兄长回答的阿修罗惊讶地转过头来，“……是坏人吗？”  
曾经做过强盗的人，跑来忍宗假意入伙这种事情，也不是第一回发生。  
如今他们都住进了村后一处墓地，因为不知道名字，所以村人习惯把每个团伙合葬，放块大石头充当墓碑，无论如何，死亡足够赎清他们一生的罪过，给尸骸一点尊重并不无可。   
这样的石头已有了很多块。   
“不好说，但他们肯定进不了村。”因陀罗摇摇头，那些旅人还是有行李的，多是木头和石头的简陋农具，还有几乎破烂的衣服，最贵重的大概是口陶锅，这些不是强盗会拿的东西。  
旅人们很快到达了村口，被守卫所拦下，作为外来人，被询问来历是很正常的，所以孩子们很快得知了他们的遭遇，这是一群来自隐村的居民，被过于沉重的赋税逼迫，逃进深山，在野兽和毒虫的包围下艰难生活的可怜人。  
本来他们的生活还算安定，即便土地贫瘠，但没有税收的话，填饱肚子还是可以的，一些山中难以取得的必需品，用积攒的皮毛或者山货偷偷去换，也能将就着过日子。  
然而去年秋日，他们的村落附近出现了狼群，外出耕作的人手失踪了好几个之后，村人们不敢外出，因为是隐村，也没法去向大名求援，只得一起缩在避难的山洞里，直到那群可怕的恶魔抓不到猎物主动退走。   
狼群走了，但隐村的灾难却没有结束。  
无人收割的粮食几乎都烂在了地里，虽然尽力去抢救，但能够得回的食物依然连原本收获的三分之一都不到。  
村子在度过了一半的冬季之后，终于无可奈何地陷入了饥荒。  
老人们安安静静地在某个晚上，一起摸黑进了山，再也没有回来，甚至有不少女人，带着孩子也消失在了山里。剩下的粮食堪堪够他们吃到开春，中间当然也饿死了几个身体虚弱的人，最后，他们不得不离开村子，到外界来。  
因为粮种也被吃完了，那个孤村里如今只有坟墓和荒草。  
旅人们的故事，其实大多都是如此，往往总是一点意外，便要让整个村庄覆灭，虽然这样的故事忍宗的大家都已经听了很多遍，但仍然心生同情，不少人特地回家煮了些软食，拿出陈旧的衣服，分给这些可怜人。  
阿修罗也从自己的箩里取了一半的鱼要分给那些人，因陀罗并没有阻止弟弟，只是不准阿修罗靠近他们，自己拿着草绳串好的鱼递给了旅人。  
当夕阳西下的时候，外出的仙人终于归村，他听取了看守们的问话结果，然后亲见了那些外民。  
然后他指着村外远处的一座矮山，告诉他们那里的山谷有出产铁矿的矿洞，甚至还有已经建造好了的，曾有烧炭人居住的小屋，虽然劳作可能会很辛苦，但木柴和矿石都可以拿到忍宗来换食物，山谷周边也没有什么危险的野兽，村外的河流途径山谷，能够抓到鱼类，无论如何也不至于饿死人。  
他们可以在那里修养几个月，然后决定是在这附近重新开辟村子，还是去其他的国家碰碰运气。  
这种冷遇，通常都是给曾经犯下罪行的人，而不是给普通村民的。哪怕这些旅人在他面前苦苦哀求，仙人也没有因此重新变得和善。  
“我不允许你们进入村子的理由，你们应当是心知肚明的，如果真的只是想重新过上普通的生活，就去山谷吧，那已是身为仙人的我，能够给予的最大宽恕了。”  
在听到仙人裁决的时候，村人看向那些旅者的眼神就已经变了，虽然不知道他们到底犯了什么罪，但能叫向来宽厚的羽衣都冷酷起来，显然他们的叙述中有很多不实之处。  
看到入口处凑热闹的村民都一致变得漠然起来的样子，旅人们便知道这件事已经不能更改了，只好收拾了行李，在几名修行者的带领，或者说监视下，一路哭着去往山谷。  
以往也曾有想要重新生活的强盗住过那片山谷，所以阿修罗倒也没有特别意外，他只是好奇兄长怎么看出来这些人不是好人。毕竟他们既没有带着许多绳子，也没有石刃或者铁叉之类能够充当武器的东西，当惯强盗的家伙，最起码也会在腰上缠一卷绳子或者渔网的。  
“不准去跟他们说话。”因陀罗罕见地没有回答弟弟的疑问，“也告诉平时一起玩的人，他们没有走之前，不许靠近山谷。”这可叫阿修罗有些茫然，毕竟当初连强盗们住在那里的时候，兄长也没有那么严厉地命令他远离山谷的。   
不过阿修罗也知道，因陀罗是出于对自己的关心才那么要求的，所以他姑且还是乖巧地点了点头。  
可惜那些外人所带来的意外，并不止是如此，回到家中的兄长，第一次用毫无敬意地语气跟羽衣说话，“父亲，为何不将他们…驱逐？”  
最后的字眼转换得十分生硬，因陀罗原本似乎是想说出更残酷的话语来，可能是考虑到弟弟在场的缘故，他姑且换了个婉转的说法。  
但羽衣已经完全明白长子想要说的是什么了。  
和心性温柔的阿修罗不同，因陀罗看似温和有礼，事实上在某些方面相当严厉，只是他平时并不怎么表现出来，所以大家才没有察觉。  
“他们还是想要悔改的。”羽村这样回答。“……就算是罪人，也有赎罪的机会。”   
“那么起码要把他们的罪行公之于众。”因陀罗并没有因此让步。  
“看出来了吗？”羽衣并不意外，儿子的仙人眼如今越发锐利，而他又是个格外聪慧的孩子，“但是，这会令他们无法活下去。”仙人苦笑着说道。“肯定会有村人偷偷去把他们打死的。”   
那些旅人，犯下的就是如此的重罪，然而哪怕是这样的人，当确定他们想要悔改的时候，羽衣仍想给他们一点机会。  
“他们悔改与否，是不是能重新做回好人，和父亲您又有什么关系呢？如果村人因此受到了伤害，大家先责怪的未必是他们，而是父亲您啊！”因陀罗向来平静的面容上，终于浮现起恼怒的神色。  
“那也是没有办法的事情。”羽衣一点没有为长子对自己大声说话而生气，甚至还慈爱的抚摸因陀罗的头顶，“毕竟父亲是仙人嘛。”  
“让人们活下去，让坏人悔改，都是仙人要做的事情。”  
这个回答并没有让因陀罗满意，他气到一晚上不肯跟羽衣说话，因为当时的氛围太过沉重，阿修罗在兄长和父亲争执的时候没能插上嘴，事后虽然也尽力劝慰兄长，可惜效果不大，除了又被嘱咐一遍不准靠近山谷之外，可以说是毫无成果。


	12. Chapter 12

春季是个相当繁忙的季节，重新开垦田地，播种，育苗，防备结束冬眠的诸多野兽，偶尔会来田野上光顾的水鸟，时常出没在路边的蛇虫，还有积雪融化带来的，暴涨的河水与连绵的春雨。每天都有那么多事情要做，羽衣和长子之间的小小争执，很快沉没于过分忙碌的平淡生活里。   
“父亲最近都回来好晚。”阿修罗拍打着湿透的蓑衣，刚刚从外面回来的他先在门口用备用木盆里的水冲洗干净脚掌和满是泥泞的草鞋，然后才从怀里取出了还温热着的食盒。“很冷吧？快过来烤火。”因陀罗取过蓑衣，挂在玄关处的木勾上，“明明夕食我去拿也可以的。”然而等他从书籍中抬头的时候，阿修罗就已经出门了。  
现在田地里的活太多，因此所有的大人们都下了地，家中的杂务基本由孩子们分摊，雨生虽然不会做饭，但生火热一下母亲出门前做好的饭菜还是可以的。通常到了这种时节，兄弟俩也不再去邻家吃饭，都是直接把食物拿回家。  
“但是雨真的很大，我的身体比哥哥好嘛，淋一下也不会着凉。”阿修罗理所当然地回答。  
虽然知道弟弟说的是实话，因陀罗反而更不高兴，可他也没法对着关心自己的弟弟发火，只好板着脸孔拉住阿修罗的冰凉的手，把他按在火塘边上坐下，“手都那么冷了。”  
“当做给你的奖励，来煮汤吧。”因陀罗那么说着，从架子上取下了铁锅，悬在火塘上方。  
“唉？可以吗？哥哥你讨厌做饭吧？”阿修罗有点惊讶。  
“只是煮个汤而已，以前下雨天的时候，你也经常缠着睦月婶婶煮汤吧？”因陀罗往锅里放了清水，晒干的鱼和一些肉片，昨天没有吃掉的野菜，还有一些蘑菇，等这些煮开了，再酌情放些岩盐，就是一锅相当美味的杂烩汤了。因为看起来很简单的样子，阿修罗，甚至连父亲羽衣都试图学习一下这道菜谱，但微妙的是，羽衣每次都由于放太多配料而煮成奇怪的粥，阿修罗前面没有问题，后期却总是在调味上失败，不是太咸就是太淡。虽然他们煮出来也不是不能吃，但味道上终究无法讨人喜欢，最后父子俩只好一致放弃，把偶尔做饭的权力让给因陀罗。  
可惜因陀罗异常厌恶煮饭的工作，除非是什么值得庆贺的日子，否则他几乎不肯靠近任何一只锅。  
那也是没办法的事情，因为蒸汽和烟气都会熏到眼睛。   
父亲的仙人眼当然也是讨厌这些的，他很少饮酒，不抽土烟，据说当年宫殿里也从不熏香，同样是由于烟气太重的缘故，相对的，羽衣会佩戴香包，春夏时候是栀子花和兰草，秋冬便换成木樨与梅花。因为身体足够强悍，而煮饭时候的蒸汽和烟火还不算太重，所以父亲羽衣能够勉强忍耐一下，因陀罗对烟气就只有拒而远之了。  
唯一学会了烹饪的人讨厌下厨，无可奈何的大筒木家只好继续麻烦邻居。   
吃饱喝足的阿修罗在火塘边烤得暖洋洋的，就有点不太想动，本想把收拾的工作推给兄长的他看了眼还剩余的半锅汤，“……哥哥，给父亲留一点吧？”  
因陀罗撇了他一眼。  
“当然了，我又喝不完。”  
这就是委婉地要和好的意思了，阿修罗顿时高兴起来，把刚才想要偷懒的念头彻底抛去脑后，动作飞快地把餐具收拾干净，甚至还拿出了功课，开始向兄长讨教。  
最近师傅们都没什么空闲给他们上课，其他孩子也需要给家里干活，阿修罗干脆就直接让哥哥来教导自己了。事实证明，因陀罗教得可能比他们还好一点，因为阿修罗的进步比之前明显得多。  
雨夜可能不是合适学习的时段，看着弟弟在背书的时候一点点闭上眼睛，最后直接睡过去的样子，因陀罗只好摇摇头，把他挪到自己旁边，然后翻出柜子里的厚袄充当被子给盖上。虽然尽可能的轻手轻脚了，但全程都没有醒的阿修罗也让因陀罗十分无语。  
真是一点警觉心都没有。  
羽衣半夜归家的时候，看到的便是坐在火塘边守着汤锅的长子，和在兄长的膝盖上呼呼大睡的次子。 “怎么还不去睡？已经很晚了。”  
“不看着火，汤会凉的，而且这里比内室暖和。”   
“今晚有汤吗？真难得，感觉可以大吃一顿。”  
“父亲请自己盛饭，阿修罗睡着了。”  
“是是，我开动了。”   
没有比半夜淋雨回家的时候，迎接的是暖和的火堆和热乎乎的汤饭更美妙的东西了，羽衣用仙术拂去身上的水汽，连手脚都没有冲洗便走到火塘边吃起了迟来的宵夜。  
因陀罗看了一眼窗格外仍在不断垂落的雨帘，“是有了春洪吗？”  
“……不算吧，但确实有好几处村落的田地被水淹没，我去的及时，人都没事。”  
“您又把查克拉分给他们了吗？”  
“唔，很明显吗？明明只给了一点点的样子。”羽衣用筷子比划出那个所谓的‘一点点’，可能只有米粒大小，“屋子都被淋的厉害，食物也不够，不给他们查克拉的话，下次过去的时候，绝对会病倒一大半的。”   
虽然只有这里被称为忍宗，但实际上，周边的村子几乎人人都有查克拉，羽衣基本把它当做防病健体的手段在分发，毕竟不会提炼自然能量，只有一点查克拉的话，除了让力气大一些，不容易生病之外，确实几乎没有任何用处。  
连半个仙术都放不出来。  
但对普通的农人们而言，不容易生病，力气能变大，而且可以持续一生，听起来和仙药相比也没什么差别了。  
“虽然很少，但您给一点，自己就会少一点。”  
“那也没什么，太多了也很困扰的。”羽衣完全不在意地说道。  
因陀罗抽了抽嘴角，对此不予置评，“难道您是想把查克拉分给所有人吗？”   
“如果那样也挺好，药师和巫女们能省很多事，可惜不行。”仙人摇摇头，“有些人品德太坏，如果他们有了查克拉，做起坏事来更加得心应手，那就不好了。”即便是仙人，也很难分辨人的善恶，所以他始终只把查克拉当做应急药品。  
对父亲的行为劝诫无能的长子，恨恨地吐了口气。  
因陀罗并不是真的看出了什么，单纯只是猜测一下而已。就如同羽衣所说，他的查克拉量太过庞大，所以哪怕分出去很多‘一点点’，也不会因此对仙人有任何妨碍。   
大家都认为因陀罗是个冷静镇定的孩子，因为他几乎从未露出过惊讶或者害怕的神色，婴儿时期哭的次数也比阿修罗更少，哪怕有些好事的修行者故意用蛇虫，或者野兽头颅之类的东西来吓唬他，少年也仍旧面不改色。  
事实上，那不过是因为真正让人觉得可怕的东西，他每天都能见到而已。  
或者说，只有拥有仙人眼的因陀罗，才能见到。   
十尾的力量时刻随着羽衣的呼吸膨胀收缩，庞大的查克拉流不断在他身体内侧盘旋呼啸，仿佛群山与渊海被强行捏成了人类的形状，这个人只要愿意，让星球沦为粉末也不过数日的事情，或者创造一个新的行星，大约也只是需要耗费些许时间。  
他的父亲大筒木羽衣，就是这样一个可怕的存在。  
虽然没有明说，但因陀罗觉得，父亲其实已经不能算作‘人类’了。   
叔父羽村比父亲略弱一些，大概因为没有吞下十尾的缘故，但因陀罗仍能看到叔父的双眼中孕育着何等的光辉，他记忆中第一次看到的月亮，和现在的月亮，普通人也许无法注意，但他是能够分辨清楚的——大小上存在着极为鲜明的差异。  
月亮越来越庞大了。  
这是谁的杰作，显然没有询问的必要。  
与这样的双亲相比，因陀罗觉得自己与弟弟实在是稚弱得不可思议，也难怪很久以前他会怀疑自己不是父亲的孩子。  
然而就是这样的存在，就笑呵呵地坐在他面前，为晚餐可以喝到热汤而心满意足，多年前缝制的族服显出陈旧的色彩，银白的须发上仍有淡淡的雨水痕迹。  
这样的存在，为了与自己毫无关系的，凡人的生计，日日奔波至三更。  
因陀罗能够理解所谓的喜爱之情，因为他也是喜欢着弟弟，父亲，和叔父的。对村人当然也不讨厌，但显然他们远远不能与自己的血亲相比。  
庇护村子是理所当然的，因为他们居住于此，和邻里也十分相亲，庇护前来求助的人们也不算奇怪，因为父亲是个温柔的人，看不得有人困苦的样子出现在面前而不伸手帮忙。但因陀罗无法理解，为何羽衣要连那些遥远的，从未与他们相识，甚至可能一生都不会见面的人，都要一并救助。  
那并不容易，即便对拥有如此力量的羽衣而言也并不容易，破坏总是轻而易举的，而守护则永远困难重重。   
其实这个问题，以前他便询问过。  
“因为是父亲是仙人呀。”羽衣的回答也几乎没有变过。   
这个答案从未让因陀罗满意，但他也没有办法，因为自己拦不住父亲。  
毕竟羽衣很强。  
大概父亲是真的很喜欢人类吧，因陀罗想，既然拦不住，那就只好帮忙了。  
谁让他有个任性的父亲呢。  
“……明天开始，教我学习仙术吧，父亲。”


	13. Chapter 13

羽衣感动于长子的好学，然后诚恳地拒绝了因陀罗的请求。  
连查克拉储备都还没有修炼到巅峰的五岁的小孩子学什么仙术。  
当然，仙人还不至于那么直接地把这种伤人实话说出口，才刚刚和好一炷香就又被儿子嫌弃这种可怕的经历他完全不想有。  
所以他只是委婉地向因陀罗说明，自己和弟弟羽村也是成年之后才开始学习仙术的，仙术的修行过于危险，哪怕是成人，稍有不慎也会有生命危险，而每一位修炼者在进行修行的时候，还都是在被前辈看护的情况下进行的。  
即便如此，忍宗中真正成功习得了仙术的人，仍然不超过十个。  
其中，羽衣和羽村便是最强的二人。   
仙术很强大，但同时也非常可怕。  
这种危险的术法，作为父亲的羽衣不希望年幼的儿子过早接触非常正常，就像不会有任何人会给五岁的小孩子玩真刀和弓箭一样。  
实践不允许，不过稍稍讲解一下理论知识还是可以的。   
反正也没什么睡意，身具仙人体精神充沛，偶尔不睡觉也完全没问题的羽衣起了谈兴，把碗筷丢到一边，干脆在火堆边长子解说起关于仙术的知识来。   
“仙术，只是一个不太准确的称呼，它其实是一种操使自然能量的方法。”  
“人类是很脆弱的，不，不止是人类，大部分活物，几乎都是很脆弱的……先不谈大筒木一族。”羽衣顶着长子上下打量自己的眼神咳嗽一声，“只要是活物，都是很脆弱的，为了保护自己，也为了猎食，野兽选择强化自己的身躯，长出了爪牙，利眼，双翅等等，而人选择从自然里捡取合适的材料制造工具。”  
“谁更强大这一点不好说，但人的方法适应性肯定更好一些。”  
“因为这也是对自然之力的一种借取，而仙术是同样的道理，只是仙术更彻底一些罢了。”  
“光凭身体能够做到的事情是很少的，哪怕用上工具也一样，但直接借用自然的力量就不一样了，筑造十年的堤坝未必能抵抗一次强烈的洪水，但你若是使用仙术，却能直接把洪水引向天空，让它化作乌云，然后唤来飓风，将它们卷到沙漠里去。”  
“类似的使用方法，等你掌握仙术之后同样能够做到，但仙术的难点，其实不在于如何使用它，而是如何得到它。”  
“我们始终生活在世界之中，一生都与自然共存，所以，人们很容易产生一种误解。”  
“误以为，它是触手可及的东西。”  
“自然能量和普通人的距离，其实就和没有接触过查克拉的人，跟查克拉之间的距离一样遥远。”  
“如果不是辉夜吃下了神树的果实，并且愿意把自己的查克拉扩散开来的话，这个世界上的人们，大概从诞生到种族灭绝，都不会知晓这种力量的存在。”   
“这便是自然能量和众多生命之间的距离。”  
“生命，是对灵魂居于合适的躯壳时的称呼，两者缺一不可，只有处于完全相合的状态中，两者才会生出被称为生命力的微弱力量，没有灵魂的活体不过是肉块，没有凭依的魂魄只是亡灵。”  
“虽然听起来有些奇怪，但躯壳实际上是为了守护灵魂而存在的，而灵魂不过是躯壳的支柱之一，即便没有灵魂，躯壳保存完好的话，一般不会轻易死去，甚至还有可能得到别的支柱继续活转过来。”  
“灵魂是最为敏锐，也最为脆弱的存在，它能看到太多被肉体遮盖的真实，感知到被躯壳隔绝的大部分能量，包括查克拉和自然能量。”  
“这就是为什么，总有人在濒死中觉醒了奇妙的能力，他们的灵魂可能有一瞬间离开了躯壳，在外部感知到了某些东西。”  
“但这种粗暴的知晓并非好事，就像把整个书库里的知识塞进一个孩子的脑袋里，结局当然是他会发疯，因为灵魂都是很脆弱的，他一下子得到的太多，超过了自己能够负担的极限。”  
“就像看得太多的时候，我们会觉得疲惫一样。”羽衣垂下眼帘，两双色彩并不相似，但都与常人的瞳孔相距甚远的眼眸静静对视了片刻。  
“所以我们的肉体保护着灵魂，将我们与真实的世界相隔，只能透过躯壳所具备的感官来间接触碰世界。”  
他伸出手来，用另一只手的指尖按压在掌心里。  
“虽然只是一层薄薄的血肉，却比任何墙壁都高耸坚厚。”  
“最初的时候，仙术只有灵兽能够掌握，这并不是因为灵兽强大，而是因为它们活了太久，久到身躯开始被‘世界’所同化，并且侵蚀的缘故。”  
“是自然之力意识到了它们的存在，而不是它们找到了自然之力。”   
“这还是因为这颗星球上的自然能量比较活跃的关系，据说大部分星球的自然之力都是比较沉默的，所以很少有能够觉醒的野兽，更不用说人类了。”   
“而仙术的修行就是类似这种接触，前往自然能量极为活跃的地区，在保护好灵魂的状态下，打开身躯的‘门’，引导它们进入身体，让它们侵蚀自己，这份能量不能太多，太多的话，它会让你的身体被自然同化，不再与灵魂相合，身躯不匹配了，人当然就会死。也不能太少，太少的话，周边的能量不会认为你是它们的一份子，就不会让你自由驱使。”  
“灵兽的修行比人类要容易一些，因为野兽一开始选择的，就是研磨躯壳的道路，而且它们只需要让自身的生命力和自然之力各保持一半，就能够成功施展仙术。”   
“而人类则需要让生命之力，查克拉，和自然之力各自占据三分之一，彻底维持平衡，才能使用仙术。”  
“这样说的话， 没有查克拉的人，难道不是修行仙术更方便吗？”因陀罗不由得发出疑问。  
“那才是人类真正麻烦的地方。”仙人摇摇头。“没有查克拉当做第三者的话，人类根本无法分辨出自然之力，甚至自然之力也不太愿意靠近人类，哪怕打开了‘门’也一样。”  
“所以仙术确实很难学。”因陀罗点点头，低头看了一眼自己的手掌，他很清楚自己的查克拉量与父亲相比有多么薄弱，这个样子去学仙术，能不能成功不好说，但对尚在成长中的身体显然毫无益处，毕竟，仙术的修行，是需要让自然之力来侵蚀躯壳的。   
过于年幼，有时候确实是件让人讨厌却又无可奈何的事情。  
时间对所有人都是一视同仁的，并不会因为自己的想法与众不同，就让他成长得比其他人快一些。看在羽衣那么诚恳的说明上，因陀罗姑且原谅了他的拒绝。  
“父亲，为何查克拉能够让我们接触到自然能量呢？”因为反正没法学仙术了，因陀罗就决定干脆多问一些，这样自己钻研的时候也比较容易寻找方向。  
“这要从查克拉的构成说起，你还记得它是如何诞生的吗？”  
自然是从神树的果实里。  
羽衣那么一说，因陀罗立刻就理解了。  
“……灵魂和生命之力的混合。”  
“没错，查克拉，是神树吞噬了生命的同时，一并吃掉了灵魂，然后将它们混合之后的产物，所以查克拉既可以充当备用的生命力，又能当做一种新出现的感官。”  
“它比肉体更接近灵魂本身，因此能够传递的情报当然也足够的多。”  
“所以我们才能借着查克拉与自然之力沟通。”  
因为具备生命力的特性，所以能够进行治疗，又因为具备灵魂的性质，所以能够当做沟通的桥梁……因陀罗陷入了思考。  
“所以，查克拉是工具。”他得出结论。“新的工具。”  
“也确实可以那么说。”羽衣赞同地点点头，他就把查克拉当一次性的药材使用来着。   
既然是工具，那么当然不应该只有一种用法，刀可以伤人，却也能够劈砍木柴，分割食物，甚至在木板上进行书写。   
仙术那么困难，能够学会的人类却那么少，那它就必然不是个好的工具。  
工具需要的并不是强大。  
它需要的是好用，以及能够被足够多的人使用。  
忍宗不是人人都会仙术，但绝对人人都拥有查克拉。  
因陀罗的脸色渐渐变得明朗起来，为他所寻找到的，新的道路。  
这样的话，就算是小孩子的他和阿修罗，也多少能够派上一点用场，不必被父亲一味地守护在安全的屋舍之中。  
每日能够做的事情，只是站在门口，目送他独自一人，飞上天空。


	14. Chapter 14

时间不知不觉地，就到了该换上厚衣的冬季。  
修行者们已经没有东西可以教导因陀罗，所以他过上了除开体术的修行之外，便埋首书库的日子，只有阿修罗需要出村的时候，他才会勉为其难地跟着一起外出走动一番。  
过分沉浸在学习里的结果，就是因陀罗除了邻居一家外，几乎不怎么再和村里人接触，大家偶尔遇上的时候，便纷纷打趣他，“好久不见啊，因陀罗，书库就那么有趣吗？偶尔也出来晒晒太阳吧，小孩子要多跑动，以后才会长得高哦？”  
因陀罗只是从容地微笑，然后点头附和，“我一直有和弟弟出门的。可能是刚好错开，所以没有遇到吧。”   
对村人们的感概，阿修罗并不怎么能体会到，因为他每天的日常和之前几乎没有太大不同，仍是早上和哥哥一起醒来，去邻家用朝食，然后被兄长送到修炼场和别的孩子们一起上课，下午结课之后由兄长来接自己，天气好的话，两人外出寻觅一些食材或者草药，下雨就留在家里休息，晚上用完夕食，等待父亲的时候由因陀罗给他补课，父亲回来一边吃饭一边给兄长上课，他负责旁听和打盹。   
这样平淡的，仿佛流水一样的日子阿修罗适应得十分自在，直到兄长从衣柜里翻出厚实的冬衣，准备晾晒一番的时候，他才察觉一年就又要过去了。   
“好快啊，总觉得不久之前还是春夏的天气，马上就已经到冬季了。”  
“……今年的冬天好像确实来得早了一点。”因陀罗说道，“去年天气变凉的时候，田地已经彻底收拾完，沼泽边的野鸟也都飞光了。”   
“对哦，前几天还看到布满半个天空的鸟群呢。”阿修罗终于想起了小伙伴们停下修行，纷纷抬头望天的事情。  
“肯定是知道要开始变冷了，才慌慌张张地一起飞走的吧。”长男不以为意地评价，“明天开始储备柴火吧，等天气彻底变冷再砍柴，就很难烧了。”  
被寒潮侵袭过的树枝会有很大的烟气，不管是因陀罗还是羽衣都难以能忍受这一点，有时候储藏的木柴过分潮湿的时候，仙人宁愿用仙术取暖也不肯烧柴，已经被蛤蟆大人数落了很多次，可惜每回都是虚心听取，从来不改，现在还多了两个儿子会帮他说情。  
蛤蟆大人就气哼哼地说它也要回家养孩子去，让兄弟俩不得不又是端茶又是送点心地安抚它，表示并非因为羽衣是父亲就偏心，他们也很喜欢蛤蟆大人的。  
长辈们的小小斗气偶尔看看还算可爱，次数一多就不免让因陀罗和阿修罗心累，毕竟茶水足够丰富，但点心可是有数的，哪怕是为了保卫心爱的零食，他们也决定要好好收集足够的柴火，来度过今年这个一看来势就能知道会有些漫长的冬季。  
会提前来的冬天，往往到了应该是春季的时节，也仍喜欢多徘徊一段日子再离开，这是人人都知道的事情。  
所以，因陀罗和阿修罗出门的时候，都各自背上了带草绳的小小柴架，柴火这种东西，和粮食一样，是再多也不会嫌少的。  
拾取柴火并不费事，甚至不需要进到山林深处，因为修建月亮通道的关系，每天都有修行者们来往于村落和通道之间，需要梁柱的时候，他们通常习惯于就地取材，直接弄倒两三颗树，把多余的枝叶砍下扔在原地，只把圆木拖走。  
等放置了一段时间，树枝里的水份都被晒干之后，就是很好的柴火了，平时就习惯到处乱跑的孩子们足以处理这些边角料，完全不需要大人为此劳神。  
可惜今天兄弟俩的运气不算很好，走了很长时间，山路旁都是干干净净的状态，可能已经有其他的小伙伴光顾过。  
“不会全都被收拾光了吧？”眼看着都要走到通道入口的山洞了，但以往路边那些东倒西歪的临时柴堆一个也没有看到，阿修罗顿时就有些无奈，“看来只能进林子了。”  
只在外围转转的话不会有什么危险，因陀罗点点头。  
“要去和叔叔们借柴刀或者斧子吗？”如果不是已经处理过的散柴，那么利器就很有必要，掰折半枯的树枝相当费力，小孩子空手进山绝对是开玩笑，哪怕他们修炼过体术，有查克拉，力气比普通孩子大很多也不行。  
“去借一把小柴刀，我不用。”因陀罗这样吩咐弟弟。  
阿修罗连问都没有问，便乖巧地跑向了施工的山洞，他对兄长的能力一直很有信心。村里的孩子出门忘带东西，临时跑到营地来借用也很常见，尤其对象是经常丢三落四的阿修罗，大人们连询问都没有，就笑着把闲置的柴刀塞给了他。  
只有一两个村人问他怎么独自出门，让阿修罗不好意思地回答兄长在外面等。  
等他抱着刀跑回去的时候，因陀罗已经等了段时间，不过他似乎没有不耐烦的样子，反而站在路旁打量一株不过孩童腿脚粗细的小树，并伸出手在上面不住地比划。   
“哥哥？柴刀……”阿修罗刚想说点什么，就听到极轻的一声‘呼’，像有谁在旁边吹了口气那般，接着，兄长面前的小树便徐徐倒了下来。  
“唉？”他只惊讶了一瞬便丢开刀，跑到因陀罗身边，跟兄长合力扶住了小树，免得树冠砸到两人头上来。“怎么突然倒了？是虫子蛀空了吗？”阿修罗说着看向断口，但那真是他所见过的，最奇怪的切口了。  
最明显的，自然是比刀斧砍伐还光滑的断面，笔直地平面上没有任何虫牙啃咬的痕迹，但那上面的木纹和正常的圆轮不同，呈现出一种参差碎裂的状态，虽然勉强维持着圆的轮廓，但木心完全成了由无数细木刺并排的状态，看上去膨胀了好大一圈的样子，木心也不是正常的洁白颜色，它看上去甚至有些焦黄枯萎。  
“是我弄的。”阿修罗听到兄长这样说，“想试试看能不能用查克拉砍树，试了很久才成功，现在三分之一的查克拉都没了。”  
因陀罗显然不是很满意，这样的效率，还不如一把柴刀。  
“好厉害啊，哥哥！”阿修罗显然不这么想，“看上去好帅的样子！可以教我吗？”   
“……等我熟练了再教你，现在我自己也不能一次就成功。”  
“那说好了哦？”反正只要兄长答应了，自己开始新课程的学习不过是时间问题，阿修罗从不怀疑他家哥哥的天才程度。“我来把树分段，哥哥你要不要再砍一棵？”  
“去林子里吧，站在路边会碍事。”因陀罗确实也想多试几次，便无不可地同意了。   
阿修罗很快意识到，兄长说自己还不熟练并不是谦虚，直到他用柴刀把那颗倒下的小树彻底分成大小合适的柴段，堆上架子为止，因陀罗的第二次尝试仍未成功，虽然也有可能是他选的第二棵树更粗一圈的缘故。  
“还是不行吗？”他好奇地凑到兄长身边，看着他抵在树干上的手掌，掌下的那一截树干不可思议地鼓成了球状，表层的树皮也布满裂纹，甚至还冒出些可疑的烟，但它就是没有像之前那样断裂。从没见过类似东西的阿修罗好奇不已，忍不住伸出指尖去戳戳仿佛瘤子一样的球体，没能拦住的因陀罗只好无奈地看着弟弟飞快地缩回手指，对着通红的指尖使劲吹气。  
“好烫啊，哥哥！”  
“不是教过你，要碰没见过的东西前，先用查克拉包裹一下手掌吗？”  
“……我忘记了……”  
真是拿你没有办法。  
阿修罗仿佛都能看到兄长脸上的这句话了，然后他的手指就被因陀罗抓在掌心里，浅浅地绿色光芒从那只手掌上浮现，如同被浸泡在温水里的酥麻感和逐渐褪去的刺痛让阿修罗惊讶的睁大了眼睛。  
“哥哥已经学会医疗仙术了吗？”  
“治疗的术法不算仙术，有查克拉就能用，只是根据查克拉的不同，效果上有差异而已。”因陀罗揉揉弟弟的脑袋，“我现在也就能治个擦伤吧。”虽然如此，其实也非常厉害了，其他的孩子们和阿修罗，连提炼查克拉都学得有些艰难。   
“但是，但是我还没学会呢，明明说好，我要学很厉害的治疗术的。”本来，阿修罗是想说，他的那点小伤，就算不治也马上会好，毕竟健康和结实一直是他最大的长处。  
可是看着兄长握住他的手指，还像对待普通孩子那样替他吹凉的时候，阿修罗突然就不想那么说了，甚至还故意改口，讲了句与其说是埋怨，倒更像是撒娇的话来。  
“等你把查克拉提炼练熟了，我再教你。”  
“嗯。”阿修罗虽然很高兴地点头了，却没有了先前的那种雀跃。  
总觉得，兄长要教他的东西好像越来越多。  
“那树……”他指了指还树立在原处的那棵可怜树木，“用柴刀还是查克拉？”  
“我再试试，好像知道是怎么回事了。”因陀罗若有所思地看了看弟弟的手指，用另一只手将仅剩的查克拉凝聚起来，然后对准先前的位置轻轻划过去。  
阿修罗听到了耳熟的‘呼’一声，然后，树便哗啦啦地倒向了对面。  
“倒了！”两个孩子高兴地拍拍手，接着便忙碌于收拾木柴，因陀罗甚至还抽空又提炼了一些查克拉，再度砍倒一棵树，成功堆满了两个柴架。  
虽然挺累，其实也不过是备了些柴，但兄弟俩仍有种自己干了大事的满足感，踏上归途的时候脚步都有点轻飘飘的。   
阿修罗看了一眼和平日一样，牵住自己手掌的兄长，此刻的脸上还能窥见些许兴奋的红晕，嘴角也含着笑意。  
兄长很聪明，是很特别的那种聪明。  
所以，如果兄长有更多的时间学习的话，应该会比现在更厉害吧？说不定有一天，还能像父亲那样变成仙人。  
所以，学习治疗的术之类的，他可以自己去找老师学习，而不是麻烦兄长。  
不过多努力一点，早早学会的话，起码还能在兄长看书的时候在旁边练习，阿修罗想，那样，分开的时间也完全可以补回来的。  
毕竟他们离长大，还有那么长，那么多的时间。


	15. Chapter 15

归途中，兄弟俩遇到了其他晚来的孩子，年纪最长的狸吹和竹野带着三个更年幼一些孩童在山路上晃悠，沿途寻觅着野菜和木柴，不过从他们身上没多少东西的木架来看，路边的散柴确实是收拾得差不多了。   
“啊，阿修罗，因陀罗，你们背的都是青柴，前面也一点都没了吗？”  
“全是现砍的，所以要赶紧回家，还能晒一会儿。”因陀罗看看他们背后既没斧头也没有柴刀的木架，“去和叔叔们借刀囗具吧，现在山洞里的人还没有走。”  
“不，现砍的话今囗天来不及了，我们去山谷边，用野芋找那边的人换柴火去。”狸吹颇有点无奈的回答，用吃的换柴火虽然有点不划算，不过野芋也不是自己种的，所以聊胜于无。“再抓几条鱼吧，他们上次说想要吃点肉，都没力气砍树了。”  
“……山谷的人还没有走吗？”因陀罗有些惊讶，税吏应该已经来过了才对。  
“嗯，听说是因为人太少了，我记得是七个还是八个来着？连村子都不算吧，而且都是男人，年纪也都很大了，所以税吏懒得收太多钱，让他们每个月送十车柴去城里就行。”  
阿修罗和因陀罗不由得皱起脸，一车柴火节省一点，都够普通人家用半个冬天，而且还要送去城里，从村落到城镇的距离就够走上三四天。  
“难怪散柴全都没有了。”因陀罗点点头，终于找到了原因，孩子们拾取的时候，多少会给后来人留一两根，但今囗天路边实在干净得过分。   
“他们还有空找吃的吗？”阿修罗比较关心这个，虽然他知道那里的人以前可能做过坏事，但看他们被重税压榨的样子，感觉还是不太好。  
“哦，流水大叔也觉得他们可怜，经常把多余的木料丢到山谷边，抓到了猎物也会跟他们换矿石，铲子和镐头还是从我家借的呢，斧头和柴刀也借了好几把给他们，不过反正有矿石了，岩一叔叔说等冬天停工了，就开炉再打几把。”竹野虽然年长，不过脾气很温和，从不摆什么架子，又很会照顾人，所以一直挺受年纪小的孩子们欢迎，是村里少数能跟性情淡漠的大筒木家长男说上话的人。   
“等父亲回来，我跟他说一声好了。”因陀罗这样告诉竹野，“开炉耗的柴火太多，今年冬天还是省着点用。”  
“老麻烦羽衣大人也……”  
“只是小事，父亲不会介意的。”  
“刚才摘到了灯笼果，分你们一点吧。”眼看着谈话要变得严肃，阿修罗笑嘻嘻地摸出了一包草叶裹住的山果，让三个无聊到去边上揪尾花的同年小鬼欢呼一声便围上来。“每人只能一个喔，我也不多的。”  
“……阿修罗。”因陀罗看了一眼还在跟同伴争执果子要怎么分的弟弟，再看看笑着接过小鬼们‘上供’过来的最囗大两颗果子的狸吹和竹野，只能无奈地撇撇嘴，算了，弟弟的人缘好也不算是坏事。“去山谷前和田边的大人们说一声。”他如此嘱咐那几个孩子，“还有，不要落单。”  
“嗯，知道了。”竹野点点头，“我会看着的。”   
“因陀罗说话真像流水叔叔啊。”狸吹笑着想摸一下长男的头，他并没有像别的孩子那般躲开，只是抬起头用那双赤色的仙人眼看了看狸吹，少年伸出的手掌顿时就摸不下去了。   
“快点去吧。”因陀罗完全没在意方才的小小插曲，“再磨蹭的话，太阳就要落山了。”  
他说得完全没错，因此竹野招呼一声后，便带着他们往山谷的方向走去。   
直到目送孩子们跑远，阿修罗才小心地转头看看神色平静的兄长，“哥哥在生狸吹的气吗？”  
“？没有。”因陀罗摇摇头，“除了有点傻之外，那家伙其实还不错。”毕竟不是谁都能轻易接受来自比自己小很多的孩子的说教。  
“但是哥哥很讨厌被摸头吧？”  
“……我讨厌的是他们手上的草叶和泥巴。”长发清洗的时候真的特别麻烦。  
“唉，说起来哥哥你一直很烦梳头和洗发吧，那为什么要留长发啊？我就没有留啊？”阿修罗顿时想起来每次去河里洗澡的时候，来自兄长的各种小声抱怨。  
“你是不是又忘记了，十二岁我要接任神职的啊……”  
“那是什么？”阿修罗满脸迷茫，显然，他又把上课的内容给忘得一干二净。  
“一般的村落里不都是有供奉的神明，还有侍神的巫女神官之类的吗？”因陀罗无奈地开始给弟弟补课，“由于父亲和祖母的缘故，我们忍宗不奉神明，但祭祀的工作还是要有人来负责啊？现在是由父亲在做，但他太忙了，所以也不打算等我成年，十二岁束发之后，祭祀的神官就要换成我了。”  
“好像是这样。”阿修罗终于有了点印象，神职者有很多麻烦的戒律，比如必须保持身体的洁净，哪怕是在冬天也要经常洗澡，不允许随便裁剪头发，也不准在身上刺青，结束神职之前，如果是巫女，就不能再随意邀请中意的青年去自己家里长住，神官当然也不能再往任何一个女孩子家里跑。毕竟不管是孕妇的巫女，还是必须照顾婴儿的神官，看上去都太没有威严了，不过神职这种东西并不需要终身，如果有了意中人，找位大家都能接受的继任者就行，所以即便规矩多了点，神职者们姑且还是有在好好遵守的。  
因陀罗叹了口气，其实父亲有考虑过神官一职给阿修罗的，因为日后忍宗的继承人必然是他们两人之一，但弟弟修业进度远不如同年的孩子们，想让他十二岁接手神官实在不太可能，重要的祭祀中途若是出了差错，那可不是大人们能够一笑了之的事情。  
所以羽衣就只好委托给了长子，并且和儿子说好，等阿修罗十八岁，性情稳重囗点了就能把这麻烦事丢给弟弟。  
因陀罗对此十分无语。   
明明是重要的神职，怎么被父亲说得好像跟应酬税吏一样叫人嫌弃。   
今囗日的事务似乎不算很多，兄弟俩没等太久羽衣便从外面回来了，但仙人还没来得及接过小儿子帮自己的盛的饭，门帘便被急匆匆跑来的修囗炼者一把掀开。  
“羽衣大人！”  
虽然忍宗的主事者是仙人羽衣，但为了减轻仙人的工作，村落里的日常事务其实都是由几位修习仙术的修囗炼者分摊处置的，只有出了大事的时候，他们才会来请求身为宗主的羽衣，请他做出决断。   
看着前来的流水一脸凝重的样子，仙人立刻放下了碗筷。  
“出了什么事？”  
“……在村口，您最囗好去一趟。”  
本来，这种事情小孩子是不能掺和的，但因为羽衣没有叫儿子们离开，流水也就沉默地接受了因陀罗和阿修罗都跟在后头的事实。  
他们很快看到了满头是血，被长姐流萤搀扶着的狸吹，还有被陌生的男人抱在怀里，昏迷不醒的雨生和神情焦急的睦月夫妇。   
羽衣没有急着问话，在仙人的治疗术下，昏迷的孩子很快就醒了过来，扑进母亲的怀里小声咽呜，狸吹的脑袋也被治好，能够自己站立并且回话了。  
陌生的男人来自山谷。  
他察觉到了同伴们要对两个孩子做的事情，就拼命把他们救了出来。  
“为什么？他们才是你的同伴吧？”仙人这样问他，“就算你救了我们的孩子，村人也未必会感谢你。”   
男人用深深凹陷下去的干枯眼睛，看了一眼仍在哭泣的雨生。  
“……我的儿子死的时候，也是这个年纪。”  
那些外民确实撒了谎。  
最囗先消失的，是老人。  
一个，两个，然后渐渐的，村里的老人都不见了。有人说看见老人们结伴去了山中，谁也没有反对这个说法，大家便默认事实如此。  
然后，不知何时，村里的女人们也渐渐不见了。  
有带着孩子的，也有没带着孩子的，不过即便忘记带上那些幼小的骨肉，也不是什么问题，失去了母亲而哭泣的孩童，总会在某一日因为思念母亲而自己走入山中。  
肯定有人会看到他的背影，虽然不知是何人。  
男人是个住在村落边缘，被众人排挤的猎户，所以他的陷阱抓到了猎物的事情没有被发现，一家人好好地躲在了家中的地窖里。  
女人没有带着孩子逃走，老人也没有进山。  
但猎物总有吃完的一囗天，他必须出门去寻找食物，可是家里要是没人的话，肯定会被人发现问题，因此他让家人躲进附近的山洞，对大家谎称他们也去了山里。  
他在外面挖雪下的苔藓充饥，靠冰做的陷阱抓捕田鼠和野兔，然而好不容易能带着食物回家的时候，迎接的却是少了一条胳膊，抱着儿子头颅的妻子。两人只来得及躲回山洞，逃入深处，虽然无法离开村子，但起码一时间那些村人也抓不到他们。  
妻子死前，说不想和父母与儿子在那种地方重逢，要求丈夫保护自己的尸骸。  
男人埋掉了妻子和儿子的头，把尸骸一点点藏进自己的肚腹。   
然而不幸的是，那个山洞并没有另外的出口，所以他最终还是在春天来临的日子，被村民们从山洞里拖了出来，不得不背着仅存的家当和他们一起上路。  
围在外面的那些才是真正的村民，队伍中囗央那些路都走不动的虚弱之人，每天都要逃走一个。   
因为太过瘦弱，男人幸运地一直被留到了最囗后。   
他们找到了能够继续生活的地方，所有人都对那个冬日沉默不语，每日埋头砍柴和挖矿，用若无其事的笑脸和忍宗的村落交换食物。  
他们确实是真的想要重新开始的。   
直到税吏前来，然后冬天再度降临为止。  
“为了凑齐十车柴，我们一个月没能休息，也几乎没有空闲去储存冬天的食物，三天前，山谷里就已经断粮了。”男人说道，“大家都很饿。”  
雨生来换东西的时候，天都快黑了，也没有和人结伴，睦月家里孩子众多，又要帮忙煮邻居家的饭，柴火的消耗一直是头疼的大事，他来的次数太多，渐渐的就和山谷里的人们熟悉了起来，因为这些叔叔们对他的态度都很温和，年幼的雨生便放松了戒心。  
如果不是遇到正要回去的狸吹不放心他，悄悄跟了过来，三人囗大概都没法顺利回到村子。   
男人如今仍是瘦得可怕，而狸吹修行过体术，虽然外表是少年，但拥有查克拉的他，力气比普通人要大很多，寻常的两三个盗贼都未必是他的对手。  
“我来替你医治伤口。”羽衣这样说的时候，大家才发现男人背后已经是一片湿漉漉的黑红色。“等一会，让流水送你回去，以后，也还是住在山谷吧。”  
他并没有提山谷中的其他人。  
村民们向羽衣道谢之后，便带着孩子们回家去了，而流水也带着一脸茫然不知所措的男人走向漆黑的荒野，因陀罗取来一根足够粗的木柴，用手在上面拂过，让它燃起了火。  
“拿着吧。”阿修罗把火把递给男人，“流水叔叔太厉害了，时常忘记别人晚上看不见路。”   
父子三人，目送着他们消失在夜色里。  
“……所以说，一开始就该驱逐他们了。”归途的时候，因陀罗这样说道。  
“可是那样的话，刚才的叔叔也会死掉吧？”阿修罗这样反驳兄长，“他是好人啊。”   
以仙人眼看过了男人记忆的因陀罗当然知道对方这回没有撒谎，但他仍是冷笑一声，“即便他没有杀人，也是……”  
羽衣捂住了长子的嘴。  
“不要责备哭着活下去的人，因陀罗。”他这样说道，“…洁净无暇的活着这种事情，人类是做不到的。”即便是身为仙人的他，也不敢说自己没有私欲，未曾犯下任何过错。   
“但这次，只是运气好而已。”因陀罗挪开父亲的手，低声应答。  
如果运气不好的话，雨生就回不来了。   
幸运不会因为羽衣是仙人，就一直站在他这边的。  
“所以仙人才只有父亲一个嘛，因为真的是很难的工作。”羽衣苦笑着说。  
“我和哥哥会努力修行，然后来帮父亲的忙的！”阿修罗拉起父亲的另一只手，一脸认真地安慰他，“所以父亲也要保重身体，先回家吃饭吧？”  
“啊，这么一说，确实肚子好饿，回家回家。”   
“……就不能不做吗？仙人什么的。”因陀罗姑且还是牵上了羽衣的手，走到他身侧，“就算没有仙人，他们也还是会好好生活下去的。”  
“肯定有一囗天，大家都可以过上不需要仙人的日子，但现在还不行，因陀罗。”羽衣这样回答，“现在真的不行。”  
似乎是理解到了什么，长子终于安静下来，不再说些抱怨的话了。  
但仙人反而觉得太安静了不好，“说起来，刚才那个点火的是什么啊？”  
“您不是已经看会了吗？”因陀罗的回应十分冷淡。  
“哎呀，肯定不止是点火吧？点火对我又没有用。”仙人难得地露出了好奇的神色。  
“仙术都做不了饭，查克拉当然也不行。”长子终于不耐烦地戳破了老父亲的期待。  
“怎么这样，就不能想想办法吗？因陀罗？”   
“……不要。”  
“查克拉真的不能煮饭吗？哥哥？”不止是羽衣，连阿修罗都好奇地凑过头来。“父亲失败是因为他根本不会做饭嘛，但哥哥你会啊？”   
面对弟弟满是信任的脸，因陀罗实在说不出‘才不想在这种莫名其妙的东西上浪费时间’的话来。  
“那就试一下，但估计不会成功。”他只好这样回答。  
“多试两次也可以，查克拉不够的话父亲这里有很多……”  
“不要，走开。”


	16. Chapter 16

太阳西垂的时分，当阿修罗和雨生他们结伴从村外回来的时候，村里已经到处树起象征祭典的灯笼柱，就等着落日之后点起火来。  
“真少见啊，阿修罗，没有和因陀罗一起出去吗？”门口的守卫熟稔地和次子打起招呼。  
“今囗天哥哥要帮忙准备祭典啊，没办法嘛。”已满十岁的孩子不以为意地挠挠头，“晚上我会过来迎接叔父他们，需要顺便带点吃的过来吗？”  
“不用不用，我现在是分身啦。”已然是青年姿态的狸吹笑着拍了拍阿修罗的头，“本体换岗去吃饭了，这个术真的是很方便耶。”  
“……用分身术站岗是不许的哦？”阿修罗露出了不赞同的眼神。  
“嘛嘛，就今囗天而已啦，晚上可是祭典……”狸吹不好意思地放轻了声音，“我要去参加对歌。”  
哦，要去追女孩子。次子了然的想，“那你叫人跟你换班不就好了。”  
“问题就是没有人啊！大叔他们要接待月之忍吧？和我同年纪的又都要跑去参加！”  
“帮不了你。”大人们是不会允许十岁的小孩来换岗的，哪怕他体术已经勉强合格了也不行，“就算我不说，待会叔父和父亲路过，也肯定要露陷的。”  
“……我，我忘记了……怎么这样。”狸吹一脸颓废地靠在了大门上。  
“所以说让你等下次祭典嘛，明年也可以啊。”另一边的竹野笑着安慰他，“我不是也没去吗？”  
“你为什么要去啊！应该说你居然想去？信不信我姐会打囗人？我也会哦？”狸吹的语气瞬间就险恶起来。  
“所以我申请了今囗天来当守卫嘛。”竹野不以为意地说，“流萤有拜托我来陪你的，本来还想说跟她一起去跳祭舞呢。”  
“可恶，我说为啥小弟特地帮她采了花她都不带，还跟老妈一起去帮忙做饭，你们俩这种还没住进家里来就已经是新婚夫妇做派的家伙！这不是更讨厌了吗！！”  
“唉？会吗？”  
“就是会啦！体谅一下还是单身的我啊！”   
因为门口的连襟相声组合过于有趣，孩子们硬是围观了好一会儿才离开，阿修罗都走出了很远，还能听到背后来自狸吹对未来姐囗夫的各种抱怨，他不由得捂住嘴笑起来。  
一年前，因陀罗对新的‘术’的研究终于得出了成果。  
因为并非来自仙人们的古老传承，而是独属于忍宗的，依赖于查克拉的术法，懒得花心思去起名字的兄长和父亲就干脆叫它忍术。  
忍术的灵感来源于大筒木一族的特有招数‘因阳遁’，这是一种十分全能，世上少有的，能与仙术匹敌的技艺，但因阳遁的施展对查克拉的纯度和数量都有极高的要求，忍宗中的修行者们追求仙术还有成功的可能，因阳遁对非大筒木血脉的修行者而言却基本是无缘的。  
后天拥有的查克拉和天生具备的查克拉，两者之间的差距大得不可思议，前者几乎无法增长，纯度上也远远不如，因陀罗和阿修罗虽然只是十岁小孩子，但他们俩的查克拉量已经超过了村里的所有人，仅次于父亲羽衣，而且现在也仍在成长中，虽然可能无法超越十尾拥有者的羽衣，但追上叔叔羽村大概并非没有可能。   
因阳遁的修习虽然比仙术更困难，但它的原理意外十分简单，只是将查克拉分化成以身体能量为主的阳遁，和以精神能量为主的因遁，然后根据需要分为直接使用比较纯粹的两种能量，或者按照不同的比例重新混合以施展术法。  
医疗术便是只需要使用阳遁的一种术法，仙人眼的驾驭则相当依赖因遁。  
因陀罗的思路其实不算另辟蹊径，他只是觉得如果一分为二并且维持纯度对大部分人来说太难的话，那么继续分化下去，是否能够出现新的用法？因为后天得到的查克拉，不知为何哪怕学会了提炼法也会变得越发驳杂，提升纯度极为困难。  
于是在尝试分化之后，因陀罗得到了异常接近自然能量的属性查克拉，算是顺带研究出了为何查克拉能够辅助仙术修行的理由。属性查克拉主要分为五种，而这五种互相组合之后又能出现新的性质变化，掌握的难度比需要不断尝试才能得出合适比例的因阳遁容易多了。  
练习术法需要背书是很正常的，不过长男在发现弟弟无论如何记不住那么多性质变化的组合之后，无奈地研究出了结印这种用身体记忆来辅助施术的技术，术的施展变得更加方便，别说好学的孩子们，就算是记忆力已经很差劲的老人，经过一段时间练习之后，也能成功施展几个术。  
原本广大的田地需要全村人一起出动耕种的时代结束，只消几个擅长土遁的人往地里跑几圈，翻地的工作就彻底完成，这份工作甚至可以让小孩子参与，因为术的施展并不需要成年人的力气。  
几乎可以说是劳动力暴增的忍宗，在短短一年内完成了原本仍需要数年才能打通的月球通道，而仙人羽衣终于不必再像从前那样每日奔波在外。  
修囗炼者们将忍术教授给了周边那些拥有查克拉的村民，田地的劳作和野兽的威胁再也不成为问题的时候，很多事情便可以轻松解决。  
大家的生活都在变得越来越好，村里的物资终于有余力支援月球做些建设，甚至还能迎接月亮上的同伴回来做客，因此羽衣干脆就决定举办一次正式的祭典。  
普通的祭典其实每年都会小小办一场，但今年的算是大祭，同时也是因陀罗第囗一次负责主持仪式，原本应该在十二岁才开始束发的他，因为忍术的研究得到了大家的一致认同，羽衣愿意提前一年给儿子束发，好让因陀罗能够正式担任神官的职责。   
“我回来了。”阿修罗咀嚼着这句挺有新鲜感的话掀开竹帘，看到了已经换好族服，正在整理头发的兄长。“哥哥。”  
“……很早啊，没有和雨生他们多玩一会儿吗？今囗天又没有什么事。”   
“大家都说要早点回来吃饭啦，晚上有对歌，他们想去祭典看热闹。”这种属于年轻男女之间的活动，年岁尚幼的孩子们是无法参加的，但他们可以在边上围观那些被青年们热烈追逐的美丽少女，和被女孩子们奚落的，由于紧张而唱不出和歌的年轻人，这也算是每年祭典的保留项目了。  
“刚好，来帮我涂一下赤土吧。”因陀罗招呼着弟弟，“没有镜子就是这点麻烦。”  
话是这么说，不过大筒木家没有女眷，兄弟俩早就习惯了互相帮忙整理衣冠，而羽衣压根不需要，所以就一直没有谁想起来去置办，毕竟镜子也是比较贵重的东西。  
“驱邪的妆容，让父亲来帮忙更好吧？”阿修罗有点犹豫，“我没弄过耶。”  
“没关系，在眼睛下面随便涂一点就可以了。”因陀罗不以为意地说，“反正今囗天只是见习，主持人还是父亲啦，只要没歪就可以。”  
既然兄长都那么说了，阿修罗便也不再纠结，盘坐到因陀罗面前，用指尖随意沾了些赤土替他涂抹在眼睑下方。   
兄弟俩在这种细小处的豪放之风，一直都很有羽衣的风格。   
因为经常练习书写的缘故，涂一条均匀的火目纹这种小事，阿修罗还是办得到的，不过若是巫女那种复杂的妆容，他就没辙了。  
以圣洁的赤土涂抹在眼睛周围，可以让神职者看穿邪祟的迷惑之法，虽然大家都是那么说的，但因陀罗感觉只是种毫无根据的迷信，因为他一点儿也没觉得眼力有什么提升。  
“好了吗？”感觉到凉凉的指尖离开了眼睑，他便睁开眼询问弟弟。  
阿修罗端详了一阵。  
和兄长色泽艳丽的仙人眼相比，赤土的色调显得黯淡而沉郁，一点没有涂抹在其他神职者身上的那种神气。  
“是没有研磨好吗？感觉看起来好灰暗啊。”  
因陀罗摇摇头，“已经是能采出来的最囗好朱石了，但干了之后就会这样，岩一叔叔说加些油脂会比较好，但味道实在难闻，而且还熏眼睛。”他看看手中放置颜料的石盒，“应该是红色很难和我的仙人眼相配，父亲的眼睛是雪青色，就没有这种问题。”  
“不是赤色的辟邪土……那就只有这几个了。”石盒中尽是各种浅淡不同的赤红，都是由深山中采出的朱石研磨而成，只有寥寥数格里是黑，黛，青那样的色彩。  
“这些都不是朱石研制的吧？也是石头吗？”阿修罗好奇的询问。  
“不全是，有神树的树皮晒干后磨出来的青色，还有月亮上的石头与泥土研磨出来的黑色，以及净土入口处的巨岩上刮下来的石粉调制的黛色。”因陀罗看了看盒子，“……黛色吧。”他说。  
“……净土耶。”阿修罗觉得不是很好。  
“另外两个更不妙吧？”兄长这样说道。  
“月亮不行吗？”  
“像叔父那样？”因陀罗挑挑眉。  
“……还是净土吧。”阿修罗沉痛地回答，起码大家以后都要去的，月亮实在太远了。  
黛色的火目纹比赤色好了一些，起码不会被仙人眼衬得色调黯淡，夜空的颜色让因陀罗本就比旁人洁净的肤色变得更为显眼，柔软地披散着的亚麻色头发和雪肤赤眸的样貌，在光线朦胧的室内有种虚幻般的艳丽。  
“现在如何？”因陀罗这样询问弟弟。  
“非常合适哦，哥哥。”阿修罗真心实意地称赞。  
刚想收拾东西起身的长男，哭笑不得地发现弟弟的嘴角沾上了先前的赤土，应该是指尖不小心抹到的缘故，“别动，脸上沾到了，真是的，只是让你帮忙画个眼纹而已。”到底是怎么沾到自己脸上去的呢？因陀罗拿出沾水的布巾，无奈地替阿修罗擦拭，赤土虽然辟邪，但吃进嘴里却会对身体有妨碍，而且味道也很糟糕。   
虽然很努力地再三折叠布巾，每次都用干净的那一面来擦拭，但被反复搓揉的阿修罗的嘴巴，还是染上了难以忽视的嫣红。  
“哎呀，跟小姑娘涂了花汁似的。”因陀罗不由得笑了出来。  
“有那么明显吗？”阿修罗皱起端正的小脸。  
“唔，晚上天很黑，大概也看不出来什么，你别跑到火把底下，应该就不会有谁笑话你。”长男已经完全习惯了弟弟时不时闹出的小乌龙，所以也没有特别在意，“快把手洗一洗，我们可以去神社那边帮忙了。”  
“父亲没有去吗？”  
“他在通道边守着呢，毕竟叔父一直没空过来。”  
原来如此，难怪一囗天都没看到父亲。  
于是阿修罗就跟着兄长一起去了神社帮忙布置，等月亮从外墙顶端露出影子，迎接的号角也被吹响的时候，兄弟俩便站到了村落的入口处。   
只是他们的工作并不相同，因陀罗穿着族服，且束发绘妆，需要以正式使者的身份对来客行礼和对答，而阿修罗仍跟平时一样穿着童子的白麻囗衣，负责端器皿和拿东西的杂务。  
很多人觉得，这应该是宗主羽衣对未来继承人选的一种昭示。  
并没人知道大筒木一家从不考虑那么麻烦的事情，纯粹只是谁擅长就谁干得更多而已……   
每次都被囗迫工作狂的两位长男表示，其实他们也想休息的，然而阿修罗是真的太容易出状况，与其事后收拾残局不如一开始就换人，而羽村……每次羽衣都不知道弟弟到底是怎么把工作丢给自己的，反正等他意识到的时候，他已经在干活，而弟弟在对面负责给他加油打气。  
撇开这些无人知晓的琐事不谈，忍宗今夜的祭典显然十分成功，负责充当乐师的修囗炼者们端坐高台之上，穿着节日才会更换的上等麻囗衣，用常年在田地里耕作的粗糙手指吹笛鼓琴，太鼓声一重重叠起，仿佛要掀起天幕，琴音如溪水流淌，温柔地环绕着整个神社前的广场，而最囗后响起的笛子妙曼至极，既似春日雀鸟们的啾鸣，又仿佛是幽幽吹过湖面的清风。  
巨大的篝火堆外，头戴各种鲜艳花朵的少女们拍起手掌，用木屐在地面上踏出清脆的响声，围绕着篝火跳起古朴的舞蹈，追逐她们笑声的青年纷纷也加入进来，用狩囗猎时的呼喝代替掌声与足音，原本喧闹的步伐在鼓声的统合下渐渐趋于一致，舞者们不停地前行，踏出一个完整涡流行路，过于整齐的舞步，混合着脚踏声，呼喝声，化作声音的海潮，回荡在整个村落中，甚至让人产生了那音色已经传达到天上的错觉。   
这种盛大的群舞，即便是小孩子，或者已经缔结了婚姻的人，也能够随意参与。所以阿修罗跳完一轮，忘乎所以地从舞者们的队列中走出来的时候，才发现小伙伴们已经散得七七八八。虽然祭典会持续到深夜，直至火焰燃烧殆尽为止，但年纪幼小的孩子们还是在平日睡觉的时间犯起了困，便纷纷回家去了。  
阿修罗轻易地在篝火对面的木台上发现了以神官的身份端坐的兄长，祭祀仪式都已经结束的现在，大家只要尽情庆祝即可，不过作为神明代言的他却不能参与舞蹈，只能像个长辈似地坐在高台上欣赏大家的狂欢，并且还得枯坐到祭典结束。  
这确实不是一份讨人喜欢的工作，难怪父亲那么嫌弃呢。  
阿修罗本想立刻到兄长身边去，但他突然觉得空手过去不太好，不如先去酒席边摸几个点心，这样两人也不至于太过无聊。  
然后他就在广场角落里看到了正拉着叔父的衣袖，给他唱和歌的父亲。  
月中可有秋木樨，碧罗叶下虹雨落，  
馥香尽随长风去，传我心中思君情。  
次子惊讶得都有点呆，他还真不知道父亲竟然会唱和歌，而且唱得还不错的样子，起码比村里年轻人们那些韵脚都不太对的歌谣要优雅得多。  
而悠闲地盘坐在石台上的叔父一边用衣袖捂住脸忍笑，一边拉着父亲的手要求他继续唱。  
“说好了一年一首呢？兄长，这数目还没有补上呢。”  
羽衣只好愁眉苦脸地继续想新的和歌。  
看着都让人觉得可怜起来了。  
阿修罗抓起几个糯米团子，在路过祭桌的时候，又从供奉的瓶子里悄悄抽了一支宽大的叶片间结满细金的木樨，放进怀里，然后一路小跑窜上了兄长端坐的高台。  
“哥哥！”  
因陀罗一眼便看到了从台下爬上来的弟弟，刚刚跳完舞的小脸上满是仿佛醉酒一般的霞晕，漆色的眼眸在火光的照耀下闪闪发亮，之前沾染了赤土的嘴角还泛着红，阿修罗的容貌其实相当端正，但那份格外朴质的英气让他虽然引人注目却显得更加亲切，而不是耀眼。因陀罗从不知道，弟弟还能有看上去会让人想要称赞一声漂亮的时候。  
“要回去了？”他不动声色地对阿修罗招手，让他坐到自己身边，然后才拿出怀里的帕子给弟弟擦脸，“跳舞很开心吧，一脸是汗。”  
“嗯，挺好玩的，不过人太多了，花香混着汗味，哥哥你会嫌弃的。”  
“果然我还是看看就好。”因陀罗理解地说道。  
然后他给兄长递出团子。  
“哥哥你还没有用夕食吧，先吃一点，是你喜欢的栗子馅哦。”  
“啊，确实好饿，父亲先前还说要去给我拿点东西吃，结果人就不见了……”仿佛完全忘记了我这个儿子，因陀罗恨恨地想，“你看到他了吗？”  
阿修罗就心虚地移开了视线。  
“在哪里？”长男抓住弟弟的肩膀，因恻恻地问道。  
“……在角落里被叔父逼着唱和歌呢。”  
“哈？”因陀罗一脸懵然。  
“真的，而且还要连着唱很多首……大概起码十几首吧，看叔父什么时候会满意才能停的样子。”阿修罗同情地叹了口气。  
“噗，哈哈哈哈哈！”兄弟俩顿时就不约而同地大笑出声。  
“叔，叔父也太坏心眼了……”因陀罗一边笑，一边小心地抹泪，生怕把眼纹弄花。阿修罗摊在木台上几乎直不起腰，“父亲，唱得还挺好听。”  
“阿修罗你以后找恋人的话，可千万别找叔父这样的。”  
“恋人……要找也是哥哥先找吧？我还没有束发呢。”阿修罗总算能从台阶上爬起来，好好坐回兄长身边，“话说，我没见过其他人束发耶，狸吹和竹野他们满十二岁的时候跟之前没差别吧？”  
“啊，成年有正经的成年礼，一般人确实不会束发啦。”因陀罗一脸无聊的跟弟弟解释，“这个是可以谈论婚约的意思。”  
“……婚约？那是什么啊？”阿修罗听到了一个十分陌生的词。  
“你不知道也正常。”长男有些无奈地说，“村里和外面都一样，女孩子要是有人喜欢的人，会直接邀请他来家里住，生下第囗一个孩子后都没有分手的话，就是夫妻了，要是闹了矛盾，通常会和家里人一起把男孩子轰走吧？但孩子还是归母亲抚养。”  
“难道还有人不是这样的吗？”阿修罗十分惊奇。  
“贵人家不会哦。”因陀罗说道，“就算有了喜欢的女孩子，也不会上她家去住，而是让她到自己家里来，为了让她提前适应的缘故，所以要从小时候就搬过来。”  
“……女孩子万一不喜欢了怎么办？也会吵架的吧？”  
“这就是麻烦的地方了。”因陀罗说，“虽然不开心的话她也可以回去，但孩子必须留下，婚约就是这样的东西。”  
“那不是只有女孩子非常不幸吗？”阿修罗说，“好过分？”   
“缔结婚约的时候会给予聘礼之类的东西。”因陀罗撇撇嘴，“很厚重，足够她的家人生活。”  
“所以婚约就是用钱财换个孩子？”阿修罗皱起眉头，“听起来可太讨厌了，为什么我们家也要有这种规矩啊？”  
“也不能算是我们家有吧，毕竟忍宗里能出面应对贵人们那边的只有父亲嘛，如果一点也不迎合的话就会有这样那样的烦人事。”因陀罗不以为意地说，“反正也不会真的来看我们是不是有照做，就算阿修罗你跑去女孩子家里住，父亲和我也会遮掩过去。”   
“只是装装样子罢了，就跟税吏来收走的那些东西差不多。”  
“哦。”既然只是装样子，阿修罗便不再关心这事，“就算我有了喜欢的谁也不会搬出去啦。”  
“噗，这样的话，女孩子生气怎么办？”  
“可是我不想跟父亲和哥哥分开啊。”次子坦然地说，“要不我们还是各住各的？这也没什么吧？” 因陀罗捂嘴笑倒，确信弟弟以后一定追不到任何女孩。  
在靠上阿修罗肩头的时候，他嗅到了淡淡的木樨花香，然后就看到了弟弟怀里的花束。  
“我说为什么你要提女孩子的话题，是谁把花束给你了？”因陀罗顿时就兴致盎然起来，抓住了阿修罗的手开始逼问。  
虽然他们还很年幼，但少女向男孩子赠送自己佩戴的花束，那就是允许他追求的意思，十一二岁确实有点小，但这样大胆的女孩子也并非没有。  
“不是别人给的啦，这个是我拿来给哥哥的。”阿修罗有点不好意思，“他们几乎人人收到了花，但是谁也不会给哥哥吧……”  
毕竟神官只能坐一晚上冷板凳。  
“狸吹说没有收到花的人好像会被笑，我的话无所谓啦，所以这支给哥哥哦。”  
以为男女之间的关系只有跑去对方家里住和祭典上的对歌，对送花含义不是很清楚的阿修罗，单纯的以为这是人缘好坏的问题，毕竟因陀罗确实没什么朋友。  
长男长长地，长长地叹了一口气。  
为了不辜负弟弟的好意，他当然不会说出‘收到男孩子的花才让人困扰’之类的实话，甚至还小心地把花枝放进怀里。  
“啊，我很喜欢，谢谢你，阿修罗。”他只好干笑着道谢，并且祈祷别让弟弟在日后察觉真囗相的时候，跟他闹别扭。  
上回爬进叔父被窝的时候，他在被子里团了一刻钟。  
这回不会把自己关在屋子里一整天吧？


	17. 番外【蝉羽相闻歌】【一】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间线跳跃至大后期的HE番外，给基友炖肉用OTZ，有斑柱，佐鸣，扉泉扉情节出现，注意有OC角色，名字叫咲耶的千手少女，人形行走圣杯，春之君的人类姿态【】雷的话请跳过

梅雨已过的初夏，艳阳照耀下的午后吹起淡淡凉风，便叫人忍不住要犯困。  
懒洋洋地窝在廊下的柱间毫无仪态地打了哈欠，虽然他确实更想和斑一起去别的世界旅行，但最近偷跑的次数太多，他被扉间勒令必须好好在神社里呆满半年，身为神社的神主，整年都找不到人也太不像话。  
旅行确实很有趣，不过偶尔回村修养也挺好的。  
根本是提前进入退休生活的初代火影大人悠闲地想，然后看向同样坐在廊沿的弟子，“咲耶，无聊的话就先去睡个午觉，小纲她们要到晚餐才会来吧？”  
依靠在廊柱边望着天空发呆的少女扭头看了他一眼，然后安静地摇摇头，披散在身后的头发长度已经落下稚弱的肩膀，也许是近来一直有好好休养的关系，颜色总算变得鲜艳了些，不再是清浅得过分的薄樱色。  
“已经，要来了。”她说道。  
咲耶不会撒谎，也从不说无意义的话语，不过看她那个闲适的态度，应该不是什么要紧的问题，所以柱间把瞬间提起的警戒心又放了回去。   
“……什么要来了？”他甚至好奇地询问了一句。  
“佐助，鸣人。”她说了两个陌生的名字。  
“谁？”完全没听过。  
弟子总是没什么表情的脸上开始浮起困扰的神色，大概是在思考如何说明比较合适，虽然已经作为人类和他们一起生活了十多年，但咲耶偶尔还是会无意识地表现出不属于人的一面，她对伪装之类的事情不擅长到了让人不知道该说什么才好的地步，难怪作为母亲的优子一开始就断言女儿绝对当不了忍者。  
还未等她找到妥善的解释，半空中突然出现的时空波动就开始向柱间证明弟子向来百发百中的预言。   
“这个忍术是怎么回事啊啊啊啊啊！为啥会出现在半空中啦啊啊啊！！！”  
“白痴！不要乱动！我的浮纱拉不动两个人的！！！”  
年轻人精神十足的叫嚷声将树丛里的鸟群整个惊起，呼啦啦地盖过了半个天空。  
“哎呀呀，真是活泼的客人呀。”柱间也不在意对方到底是敌是友，拍手呼出数条木藤迎上半空，好把两个运气差劲的少年从半空中拯救下来。  
虽然看着他们在天上飘飘忽忽，要掉不掉的样子还挺好玩的，不过被村里人注意到的话，他的乐趣马上就会没有了。  
尤其特别的是，明明在半空中为失重而大呼小叫，被木藤卷住的时候他们却十分镇定，一点也不惊慌，甚至都不觉得害怕。  
“呜哇，得救了，谢谢！初代爷爷！”金发蓝眼的那个孩子高高兴兴地向柱间道谢，“下回我请您吃一乐拉面！”  
“唉，拉面啊，现在的季节还是荞麦冷面比较合适吧？毕竟是夏天嘛。”  
“冷面吗？一乐好像只有酱汁拌面的说？”  
“啊，那个也行。”柱间一点也不在意要被孩子请客，不如说他还挺期待的，因为‘一乐’这个店名他没听说过，但鉴于自己在村子外面晃悠了不少时间，也许是最近新开的？   
“那就说定了啦！”  
“抱歉，打搅您休息了，初代大人。”跟在金发少年身后的，是同样神色镇定地从树藤上跳下来的黑发男孩子，“还有咲耶……”有着一张典型宇智波面孔的少年人，在看到廊下的少女的时候僵住了表情。  
“啊咧？咲耶大人是用了变身术吗？”金发的那个好奇地问。  
少女摇摇头，“我，不会忍术，忘记了吗？”  
“对哦，咲耶大人不是忍者的说，经常忘记呢，唉，那为什么变小了？”   
“……是师傅对您用了忍术？”虽然这么问着，但那个少年的语气里显然充满了不确定，而且不停地用微妙的眼神来回看她和柱间。  
“对耶，大蛇丸大人是可以对您用忍术的……？”  
他们终于彻底注意到了就坐在旁边的柱间。  
咲耶眨眨眼，“用了忍术的，不是我，是你们。”  
“大蛇丸啊，”柱间摸了摸下巴，“那孩子还没到能收弟子的年纪吧？”  
他的弟子点了点头，“是木叶60年收的弟子。”  
“40年以后啊，那又太晚了？50岁还有精神教导弟子吗？”   
两个年轻人已经完全傻在了原地。  
咲耶静静看向她名义上的师傅，“柱间，你现在就是50岁哦？”   
“啊哈哈哈哈哈，不小心就把我自己给忘记了呢！看来大蛇丸一直活得很精神嘛！而且你们也认识我，我都活到那时候了吗？真是叫人意外啊。”一点不介意被弟子吐槽的初代火影笑着略过了这回事，“你们是怎么过来的？用忍术吗？没有见过呢，这种忍术还真有意思啊。”  
黑发的，明显是宇智波一族的少年几乎是脱力地用手捂着脸，“……咲耶大人，既然知道我们是从未来回到过去的，您就不要这么自然的跟我们搭话啊……”  
少女歪了歪头，“今天还不认识，但是明天就会认识了，所以没有差别？”  
金发少年的脸上的神色顿时精彩得很，从‘原来如此’到‘又来了啊’之间的切换得相当生动，“我觉得正常人不会管几十年以后才能见面的人叫做明天就会认识的说，咲耶婶。”  
“应该说，一般人也不会在今天就知道明天才能认识的人！请稍微控制一下您那个离谱的时间感！”宇智波的少年明显还想说什么，但他的自制力看上去比金发的同伴好很多，所以终于还是把话语咽回了肚子里。   
“不会吗？”咲耶看上困惑极了。  
“不会！”在场的三个正常人类异口同声地回答。  
“这样啊，我知道了。”她虽然露出有些为难的表情，但最终还是点点头，表示自己会努力注意。  
柱间挠挠脸，“……咲耶以后也还是经常这个样子吗？”他小声地问两个后辈。  
宇智波少年一脸苦大愁深地点头，“变身术完全没用，连消写颜都不行，用什么样子走过去都会被看穿，师傅需要掩盖行踪的时候根本不敢靠近……接个任务出门前安慰我就算失败了也不要难过，回来会给我煮喜欢的菜……”  
“我觉得太容易被人骗走才是问题的说，每次陪咲耶大人出门都超级紧张的，比陪老爸出门还吓人的说。”金发少年也是满脸不想回忆的表情，“只要一句‘请您过来一下’就能被拉走啊！根本不敢放咲耶大人一个人呆着的说。”  
“哈哈哈哈，那不是完全没变嘛！”柱间顿时喷笑出声，“但是咲耶不能出村的吧？”  
“因为真要出村的时候，也没有人能拦得住，虽然可以用写轮眼，但斑大人说没必要浪费在这种小事上。”宇智波少年如是回答，“师傅说只要身边有人陪着，到点了叫咲耶大人回家煮饭，她就会自己回来了。”   
“不愧是一起长大的，大蛇丸很了解咲耶呢，话说，小纲呢？我还以为负责管着咲耶的是小纲啊？”  
两个少年人顿时就表情十分微妙。  
“……纲手大人啊……”   
金发的那个凑到宇智波的同伴旁边，小声跟他嘀咕，“婆婆和……这次是第几回新婚旅行来着？”  
“把新婚去掉，那个叫金婚。”黑发的少年毫不留情地吐槽。“每年两次，每次五个月，除了新年以外他们根本不回村吧！”  
“感情好也挺好的？”   
“小纲竟然顺利嫁出去了啊……”身为爷爷的柱间顿时就感概起来，“那孩子被我宠得厉害，而且咲耶也很听她话，又跟我一样喜欢赌博，哎呀，可是为日后结婚的问题捏了一把冷汗呢。”  
其实她对象也没好哪去，是个写黄色小说的好色大叔。  
虽然很想说出真相，不过少年们体谅着初代火影作为长辈的心情，姑且还是忍住了。  
“说起来，你们为什么要回到过去来呢？”作为爷爷的感概并没有花费柱间太久的时间，他很快收拾好了心情，摆出初代火影该有的样子来，“既然咲耶还在村子里的话，有什么事情是不能商量着解决的吗？” 少年们脸上的表情一言难尽。  
“那个，只是意外的说，初代爷爷。”  
“师傅让我们试验一下新开发的时空忍术。”  
然后他们就从未来跳到了过去。   
柱间看看他俩，“不确定性特别高的话，他不盯着吗？”让弟子当试验品，还是个宇智波，怎么看也不大可能吧？  
孩子们脸上顿时就写满了心虚。  
“果然瞒不过去的说，佐助。”“毕竟是初代大人。”  
“……其实，我们俩个离家出走了！”  
“这个忍术是师傅交给我，让我们被追上的时候逃跑用的。”似乎是叫做佐助的宇智波少年不大好意思地回答，“因为鸣人的父亲和我哥都太厉害了。”  
普通的逃跑压根没用。   
“而且没有许可也不能随便出村的说，所以我们就只好躲起来。”   
“所以就躲到过去的村子里啊……这招真不错！可以告诉我诀窍吗？”知道不是叛村之后立刻就放松下来的初代火影，对这个奇妙的术大感兴趣。“感觉可以试试去看看以前的我呢！”  
“啊，这个不行啦，自己和自己是没法碰面的说，初代爷爷。”   
“回到有自己存在的时间的话，似乎是很有可能把过去的自己神隐起来……同一时间只能有一个自我存在，师傅是这样说的。”   
那还有什么意思。柱间瞬间对这个术失去了兴趣，“既然如此，你们俩是要在这边停留一段时间吗？”  
“对呀！唉，说好要请爷爷吃凉面的，现在就可以去吧？”  
“……笨蛋鸣人，村里现在没有我们俩的记录，你走出神社就会被暗部抓了。”  
一个忍村里突然出现了身份不明的忍者，那妥妥是要被当做间谍抓起来的。  
“啊哈哈哈，那倒是不会，现在好像没有叫做暗部的部门，大概是以后建的吧。”柱间笑着解释，“但神社下面是斑的屋子，他又不认识你们……”   
“初代爷爷，被斑爷爷抓到比暗部可怕多了啊？我们不想再去搞什么异世界特训了啦。”叫做鸣人的金发少年一脸忧郁地说，旁边的佐助面有菜色地附和他。  
“斑居然愿意指点你们？好难得？”要知道，他的挚友除了泉奈和族里的有为青年之外，对别的忍者基本不屑一顾，连小纲他都嫌弃是个女孩子力气太小容易受伤，被柱间好说歹说才勉强陪练一下。初代火影顿时就有了点兴致，“你们俩的担保的话，我来做吧，不过我们先去训练场……”  
刚想说我们去训练场比划一下，柱间就发现衣袖被人给拉住了。  
“咲耶？”他看向自己的弟子。“怎么了吗？”  
“谈话，结束了？”  
“差不多。你有事情和这两个孩子说吗？”   
少女点点头。“约定，该履行了。”   
三人一同看向她。  
“什么约定？”  
“谁找您许愿了？”  
“咲耶婶，你不要谁许愿都答应啊……”  
“我和，羽衣的约定。”她这样说道，“他想要，让自己的孩子们，结束流浪。”   
“我，应允了。”  
“话说这位羽衣，你们俩认识吗？”柱间一脸难色，怎么今天尽是没听过的人名。  
佐助和鸣人有志一同地摇头。  
咲耶没有继续解释，而是站起身，走到佐助和鸣人面前，向他们俩伸出手。  
完全不明白是什么意思。  
一头雾水地鸣人试探着握住了来自少女的手掌，“那个，握手就好吗？咲耶婶？”  
她点点头。  
于是佐助握住了另外一只手，“握手是要做什么吗？”他知道面前的少女大部分行为都有其原因，只是对方的思考回路十分奇葩，所以普通人一时间难以理解。佐助对她十分信任，并不担心自己会受伤，因为他比鸣人更清楚面前少女的本质究竟是什么样的存在。  
春之君是不会伤害任何一个孩子的。   
咲耶展开的手掌虚虚地握住了什么，明明鸣人和佐助都正握着她，那双柔软的，似乎从未经过任何训练的手却轻而易举地穿透了他们的肌肉与骨骼，仿佛它只是一道没有实体的影子。   
两个陌生男性的影子，从两位少年的身体中，被少女牵着手引导出来，没有任何重量地漂浮在半空。  
“咲耶大人！他们是……”佐助产生了一点茫然，他好像认识那个长发的男子，但他又能确定自己从未见过对方，虽然不是黑发，但男人的面容，怎么看都很像是宇智波一族的人。  
而柱间和鸣人都紧紧盯着另一个短发的男子看。  
“……我说，佐助，我好像认识……不对，不认识，但我知道这个人……”   
“啊，我也知道。”初代火影面无表情地说道。“他跟我说过话，应该跟我说过很多次话吧，虽然记得不是很清楚，木遁也是他教我的，不过我死过一次之后就一直没见过他了。”当时他还以为心底的影子是觉得给他和斑的关系带来了毁灭性的后果，所以自责过头才不肯再出来，万万没想到人家是直接换人蹲了。  
总有一种被朋友放了鸽子的感觉，有点不爽。  
少女对老师和两个后辈的复杂心情毫无所觉，兀自专心地试图完成自己答应要做到的事情。  
她开了口。  
“啦啊啊啊啊————————”  
那并非人的语言。  
仿佛是老人，又仿佛是孩子，男人的，也有女人的，无数高低不同的音线如同海潮一般从少女的喉咙里奔流而出，一同呼唤吟唱，单调的音节里蕴含着细密地声波，让聆听者们整个耳蜗都在发痒。  
柱间在听清第一个音的时候就捂住了耳朵，然后伸手按住不知何时出现在他身侧的斑。  
【以你们的血亲和星星们 作为见证 大筒木的幼子们 将与我缔结古老的约定 守护于我 和我的孩子们 长久地 留驻此世吧】   
明明只有一道音节，但其中繁复的含义在接触到震波的瞬间便直接刻入脑中，绝对不会有任何误解，任何错漏，甚至哪怕耳朵听不见也不是问题。  
当她的话语结束的时候，整个世界，停驻了片刻。  
那不是错觉。  
就是真实意义上的停下了一瞬。  
但在场的四位忍者还来不及为那份奇妙的经历抒发什么感触，周边的自然能量不断向这里聚集的状态让他们只能姑且稳住自己的身体，先观察清楚情况再做反应。好在突兀又强烈的能量潮汐只出现了一会儿，很快便自行平复下来，神社周围除了生机有些充沛之外没有任何问题。   
唯一的异常是咲耶面前又多了两个人。  
那两道虚淡的影子，变成了实体。   
“哈哈哈哈，今天的客人还真是多啊。”柱间不由得笑了起来。   
“……你又搞了什么东西出来？”刚刚在远处听到了小姑娘声音的时候，宇智波前族长大人就有了不祥的预感，等他瞬身过来一看，那份预感便当场兑现。  
“我今天可什么都没有做。”柱间十分真诚地说，并且伸手指了指仍然牵着弟子的手，紧闭着眼睛尚未张开的两个陌生人，“他们两个，斑你有印象吗？”   
看到两个青年熟悉脸孔的瞬间，前族长大人无奈地撇了撇嘴。  
“是千手和宇智波的两位先祖，六道仙人的两个儿子。”  
“？为什么斑你认识？我不记得见过他们啊？”  
“从小丫头的记忆里看的。”他不以为意地说道，“但他们应该已经死了，咲耶不是说过她不会答应复活死人这种愿望吗？除我以外，世上没人还有轮回眼。”  
“啊，那个好像不是复活。”柱间回想刚才他听到的古老话语，“咲耶似乎是跟他们定了什么约定。” 你的笨蛋弟子是不是又被人骗了，身为老师你就不能看着点吗？   
初代火影觉得挚友脸上写满了这句话。  
有个超好拐的弟子这种事情，他也很没辙的。 

阿修罗总觉得自己好像睡了很久，不过风很舒服，森林的味道也很洁净，吹在身上凉凉的，让他一点都不想醒来。  
“……唔，咲耶，他们俩没事吧？怎么还不醒？”  
陌生的声音，不是桐叶和桫椤，好像也不是忍宗的人，来了客人吗？奇怪，客人不至于跑到他这个老人修养的地方来吧？   
他有些茫然地睁开了眼睛。  
是陌生的屋梁。  
朱漆的色彩虽然有些陈旧，却相当干净，没有浮尘，屋顶互相契合的木榫上也看不到一点蛛丝，而且是间宽阔得有些过分的屋舍。  
支起身的时候，他终于察觉到了奇妙的地方——身体轻松得有些过分，肌肉没有酸楚，肉体逐年增长的沉重感，骨髓深处渐渐蔓延出来的那份无力，名为衰老的毒素侵蚀的痕迹仿佛消失得无影无踪。  
好像又回到了二三十岁的年纪。  
然后他就看到了自己的手掌，没有皱纹和斑纹，干净又骨节分明的，年轻人的手。   
“呀，醒了吗？”方才就在旁边，存在感十足的那个声音的主人，阿修罗终于看到了他。  
是个黑色长发，容貌端正的……陌生人？  
“……柱……间？”他有些迟疑地说出了对方的名字，啊，连声音也变回了年轻的时候。  
“哈哈哈你果然知道我的名字，嗯，该说是好久不见呢，还是说初次见面呢……”那个面容很难判断到底是青年还是中年的男人摸着下巴，“说起来，我还不知道你的名字，我们俩也算是老交情了，不介绍一下吗？”   
些许模糊的记忆逐渐从意识中流淌出来，阿修罗终于知道自己为何对面前的人十分熟悉，且没有任何警戒心的理由了。  
毕竟，某种意义上而言，他们大概是比正常的血亲兄弟还亲密地度过了将近五十年的人生。   
“……还是说初次见面吧，我是阿修罗，大筒木阿修罗。”他有点不太好意思地笑了笑，“明明是想帮忙的，结果好像给你添了很大的麻烦……唉？等等，我记得我是不能进净土的。”青年有些茫然地四顾，“这里也不像是镜界，是什么幻术之类的吗？竟然能干涉到灵魂层面？”  
“不，是现实，啊，应该说，现世才对。”柱间冲他露出大大的笑容，顺带还鼓了鼓掌，“恭喜复活成功喔，阿修罗！”   
哈？因为对方言语中的信息过于惊人，阿修罗顿时陷入了思考停滞的状态。   
“……复活？我？”他都查克拉转生了还能复活？？？   
“轮回天生吗？”一个阿修罗极为熟悉的声音在他身后响起。   
青年几乎是瞬间转过了身去，直到他抓住对方的手臂的时候，阿修罗都有种自己仿佛仍然置身梦中的错觉，“……兄长？”  
那张只会出现在他梦中的，属于年轻的因陀罗的面容是记忆里一贯的沉稳与淡漠，丝毫没有为他的行为而产生什么波动，“又冒冒失失的，阿修罗，礼仪呢？”  
在那双仙人眼的凝视下，他老实地收回了手，然后安分地坐到兄长身边，“抱歉，哥哥。”   
也许后来四五十年的岁月才是做梦？阿修罗想。无论是兄长的不告而别，父亲的死亡，乃至于战争的烽烟再起，忍宗在颠肺流离中四分五裂的一切，都不过是长梦一场。   
柱间饶有兴趣地关注这对兄弟的相处，宇智波的先祖大人确实很多地方和斑很相似，但又微妙地能察觉到是完全不同的人。  
不过被那双万花筒写轮眼注视得久了，他还是有点压力山大。  
“嘛，没有幻境，也不是幻术，所以就算你再用写轮眼看也不会有什么破绽的啦，虽然我这么说你们可能也不会信……唔，咲耶？咲耶你在吗？”  
出廊外走入室内的并非是弟子可爱的小脸，而是脸上满是不豫之色的挚友。  
“她在厨房准备茶点，两个小鬼在帮忙。”斑用近乎嫌弃的目光扫了眼柱间，“让十来岁的弟子照顾的师傅也只有你了……”  
“哎呀，因为咲耶很能干嘛。”柱间笑嘻嘻地回答。  
虽然因陀罗的耐心很好，但他不喜欢太过被动的形式，因此最终还是打断了面前两人的对话，“特意复活我和阿修罗的理由是什么？”  
“已经相信这里不是幻境了吗？”柱间看向那个据说是哥哥，正对他展开万花筒的青年，“也不用这么戒备吧？”他苦笑道。  
自己看起来十分戒备吗？因陀罗姑且按下这份疑惑，用平静的声音回答对方，“什么样的幻境里都不可能发动时空忍术，因为那超过了它的模拟极限。”  
显然，这位宇智波的先祖大人刚才已经发动过一次不知名的时空忍术了。  
能在自己都毫无所觉的状态下发动时空忍术，看来这位先祖大人对查克拉和气息的控制大概跟斑不相上下，是个厉害家伙呢。  
柱间若有所思地看了看因陀罗。  
“没有特意，你们的复活只是意外。”斑在柱间的身边坐下，“至于理由，可以自己去问，既然柱间喊了，那她就该过来了。”   
他的语气挺平静，就像是在替柱间辩解，如果没有故意威吓般地露出轮回眼的话大概会更像一点。  
“……斑。”柱间苦笑着小声劝了一句，并试图对挚友使眼色，虽然他从没擅长过这种事。  
不要对两位先祖那么失礼啊。   
“啊，是父亲的仙人眼耶，兄长。”  
“我看得见。”  
对面兄弟俩的反应却十分奇妙，见到斑的眼睛之后，他们周身隐约戒备着的气息反而变得放松，虽然仍维持着万花筒，但神色明显柔和了很多。  
“你们是我和阿修罗的后裔。”因陀罗十分肯定地说道，“并且还曾是查克拉转生的寄居者。”  
“就是这样没错。”柱间笑着试图缓和气氛，“所以不用那么剑拔弩张的，大家和和气气坐下来谈话吧，毕竟都是同族嘛。”  
虽然斑有跟他说过千手和宇智波是兄弟血族的事情了，不过真的见到两位先祖是亲兄弟，感情还很好的时候，柱间还是忍不住有点感概，既然他跟斑还都成为过转生寄宿者，四舍五入下来他跟斑也能算兄弟啦！这样下次去那边留宿的时候，泉奈就没理由把他赶走了吧？   
斑撇了一眼自家的挚友，抽了抽嘴角之后姑且还是把轮回眼收了回去。  
总算松了口气的柱间把视线转回对面的时候，却发现因陀罗只是无动于衷地看着他们，完全没有要把万花筒写轮眼散去的意思，而阿修罗则露出了好奇的神色。  
“哥哥，后裔们很厉害呢，竟然能把仙人眼藏起来。”  
本来要皱起眉头的斑愣了片刻，连柱间闻言都呆了一下，两人对视片刻然后用略带点诧异的神色打量了一番对面的先祖，犹豫了好一会儿，柱间才不太确定地开了口，“那个……先祖大人的写轮眼能持续很久吗？”   
因陀罗缓慢地阖眼，又睁开，“原来如此，现在的仙人眼，劣化到只能存在很短的时间了吗？”   
这话里的意思听着可有点吓人。柱间的笑容顿时就有些僵硬。  
“所以你不是故意一直开着写轮眼，而是本来就只有开启的状态吗……”斑确信地断言，但还是为先祖的这份天赋咂舌。  
不愧是六道仙人的儿子。   
唯一状况外的阿修罗，被面前各说各的却还是能顺利沟通的兄长和两位后裔弄得一头雾水，“仙人眼不是一出生就有的吗？”他看了一眼许久不见的因陀罗，“唉？兄长你的仙人眼好像和以前不一样？我明明记得应该是三轮勾玉的纹路？”  
但现在却是三重竖瞳重叠的纹路。  
一出生就是三勾玉，然后变了万花筒啊……既然根本关不上，那么大约也不存在失明的风险。  
斑盯着自家先祖的眼神顿时就有点险恶。  
在搞不好要出现什么暴力场面之前，渐渐靠近的细小足音打断了四人之间的诡异气氛，穿着素净和服，披散着头发的小姑娘，端着茶杯和点心轻轻踏入和室。  
“哎呀，茶点终于准备好了吗？咲耶？”柱间几乎是如蒙大赦地招呼可爱的弟子的，“我来拿吧？”  
咲耶摇摇头，手脚利落地替他们把茶杯和点心摆在桌上。  
阿修罗好奇地看着自己与兄长面前和柱间他们不太一样的朱碟，以及其中的淡金色液体。“这是茶吗？还是酒？没有见过的饮品呢。”点心也不一样，对面就是普通的，大概是糯米做的花色点心，但他们面前则是一种六边形，看上去仿佛结晶一样的物体，这东西真的能吃吗？  
“这是……”连因陀罗都好奇地拿起了一片，试图端详一下究竟是什么玩意。  
“我的，枝叶，和血。”咲耶这样回答，“大筒木，习惯吃这个？”   
万万没想到向来靠谱的弟子会搞出这种可怕场面的柱间整个傻眼，事实上对面的大筒木兄弟似乎也凝固住了，斑则一脸沉痛地捂住了脸孔。  
他真的很想装作不认识旁边的两个笨蛋，不管是柱间还是他那个奇葩弟子。   
没能追上咲耶脚步的佐助和鸣人，直接用瞬身术出现在和室里，鸣人负责更换换茶水点心，佐助负责把边上一脸期待地看着大筒木兄弟的咲耶拉走。  
他们俩的动作太过熟练和训练有素，一看就是经历了很多次大场面。   
“抱歉抱歉，咲耶大人没有恶意，她就是对第一次招待的客人会慎重过头，哈哈哈哈……”佐助一边干笑解释，一边不动声色地把小姑娘拉去了外廊，远远地还能听到他在有气无力的劝解，“咲耶大人，虽然我们家的先祖大人确实是大筒木……但人家是在这里出生的啦，吃过您叶子的只有月亮里头的那一位！而且我觉得就算是她也不会把您的那些东西当茶点吃……”  
“……不，不喜欢？”她的声音听上去很受打击。  
“没错，只会吓人。”  
“……可是，我，近期，结不出，果实……”   
“我就不问您的近期是多久了，也不问果实怎么才能结出来，但您拿给别人吃师傅会很生气的……”  
“样品，会先，保留一个的。”  
“样品不是重点，总之师傅会很介意，纲手大人也会不高兴的。”  
“……我知道了。”她似乎终于放弃了用果实或者枝叶之类的待客的打算。  
等佐助带着咲耶从外面回来的时候，和室里的气氛反而缓和了不少，虽然就算是斑也没想过自己还有靠着‘大家都是普通人类’这种通识和人拉近关系的一天。  
在咲耶面前，似乎再怎么奇怪的家伙也变得十分寻常了。  
不过名为佐助的后辈对小姑娘熟悉的程度还是令斑产生了些许狐疑，他便做出赞许的样子看了对方一眼，果不其然，少年立刻下意识地用出了写轮眼给他传递情报。   
“斑大人？”   
对宇智波而言，交流这种东西只需要一眼就够了。   
因为时常被考校的缘故，回应得太过顺手的佐助一时忘记了面前这位是四十年前的老祖宗，而不是后来和泉奈大人天天盯着他练习剑术的家族怪兽。   
然后吧，在这里的也并不是只有两个宇智波。   
因陀罗觉得，最小的那个后裔实在太过没有防备，不看一眼简直愧对他的仙人眼。  
于是片刻之后他们就什么都知道了。  
“扉间那家伙，净做些多余的事情！”斑不屑地冷哼。   
“唉？斑？扉间干什么了？”柱间一头雾水，不知道弟弟又什么地方惹到挚友了，“难道他跟泉奈吵架？”   
因陀罗无视了自家后裔之间的小小纠葛，静静把视线投向端坐到他和弟弟面前的少女。  
“初次拜见，春之君，多年来承蒙您和冬之君的照看，以及，家父给您添麻烦了。”  
阿修罗顿时就看着少女呆住，连要行礼的事情都给忘记。  
咲耶摇摇头，“不麻烦，羽衣，救了，我的孩子们。”  
青年垂下他的仙人眼。  
“……关于复活的事，能否……”  
“羽衣，可以去，别的世界，轮转，我能，开门，但是，不想去。”大约是很少说那么长的句子，她说得很慢，一字一句，艰难地吐出话来，“母亲，兄弟，孩子，都在，这里。”  
“家，在这里。”咲耶这样说道，“他是，那么说的。”   
闻言，无论是因陀罗，还是阿修罗，都陷入了长久的沉默。  
许久之后，阿修罗才轻声询问，“既然如此，那为何父亲没有和我们一同复活呢……”  
春之君化身的少女歪头看看他们。  
“没有，复活。”她说，“亡者，不可返生。”  
“咦？但是我们……”阿修罗还想说什么，但他面前很快飘起了一缕头发，来自咲耶的，在他的兄长面前，也飘起了一缕。  
因陀罗有些迟疑地用指尖碰了碰，柔软的发丝飞快地卷住了他的手指，于是阿修罗也照做了，春之君的意识从发丝中欢快地流淌过来，向他们解释了身体目前的状态，因为比较复杂，要用人类的语言来说明的话对仍没用熟喉咙的小姑娘而言实在太艰难了。  
“所以，我们现在的身体，只是用春之君您的枝叶做出来的，类似分身一样的人偶，虽然体感甚至查克拉的使用上都跟原本一致，但是离开您太远就会消散？”阿修罗这样和她确认。  
“那么最远距离是多少呢？”  
“不能离开星球，最远就到月亮啊。”  
得到了答案的兄弟俩笑容略有点勉强，虽然这不是坏消息，但怎么说呢，他们终于明白为什么那个后辈的年轻人面对咲耶的时候总是一脸无力的样子了。  
“春之君，一般，我们就管这种叫做复活。”而且她对距离的概念似乎也有点问题。  
咲耶露出了困惑的表情。  
“正常人可能一生都未必能离开星球表面，连父亲他们也没去其他星球旅行过，最远也就到月亮吧。”因陀罗这样解释。  
“哦，还需要帮您和冬之君处理净土和星球上的各种事宜？外敌来的时候也需要作战……后面这个您不请求我们也会干的啦，前面那个，大概是要做什么啊？我对生主这个词好像有不太好的回忆……”阿修罗对着小姑娘又塞过来的一堆说明嘀嘀咕咕，“等等，工作年限是一千年？？”  
好吧，这确实不是复活。  
大筒木兄弟想，这是直接升级变成仙人了。  
咲耶看上去甚至有些愧疚，“太，久了，吗？可以，减少的。”  
啊，是蛤蟆大人说过的，那个有点呆的春之君没错了。阿修罗感概地想。而且何止是有点呆，分明傻得过分，这样比起来自己甚至都能算机智呢。  
“那个，我能问问为啥老爹他不过来吗？”如果是帮忙冬之君和春之君的话，就算没有接近生者的躯壳，父亲可能也会答应的，毕竟他现在也还在镜界里看护着世界呢。   
“弟弟，生气？”咲耶有点犹豫地回答。   
阿修罗咽了口口水，“兄长……叔父他，不会现在还……多久了啊？”  
“大概一千年左右。”因陀罗面不改色地说。  
“老爹也太惨了……”  
“他自找的。”   
“兄长，你不会也还在生老爹的气吧？”  
“……没有。”  
很好，显然有。阿修罗沉痛的想，父亲，对不起啊，哥哥固执起来我根本没辙啦，叔父那里看来是帮不上忙了。  
哪怕过了快一千年了，他们家的家庭危机好像还是没什么起色。 

虽然发生了很多诸如这样那样的事，不过大家最后还是艰难地达成了一致——先在神社住下。至于第二天收到柱间写的短笺的二代目火影会是什么表情，斑表示与他无关。  
不过当咲耶熟练地开始收拾新房间的时候，还是让大筒木兄弟，尤其是因陀罗的表情产生了些许波动，他看着柱间百思不得其解，身为神主的这位后裔到底是什么样的心态才能态度坦然地让侍奉的神明来照顾起居的？  
佐助和鸣人显然已经习以为常，相当自然地开始给咲耶帮忙，完全没把自己当客人看待，不习惯闲着的阿修罗也加入了进去，毕竟是两位木叶下忍加一名前忍宗领袖，所以轮到因陀罗想给弟弟搭把手的时候，所有的杂务都搞完了。  
“不要那么见外啦，咲耶很喜欢照顾人的。反正她现在身体是人类，就把她当人类的小姑娘看待好了，太严肃的话那孩子反而不习惯喔？”柱间笑着解释了一句，“突然来了这么多客人，晚餐看来会很丰盛耶。话说换洗的衣服什么的，暂时用我和扉间的旧衣可以吗？这个时间的成衣店大概关门了呢。”  
这后裔到底在说什么傻话。  
因陀罗无奈地叹了口气，虽然很久不做了，但用阴阳遁造两件族服对他而言又不是什么难事。  
于是当先祖大人的手里流淌出奇妙的查克拉气息，然后现场织出了两件风格鲜明的族服之后，连斑的视线都被吸引过来。  
“这是什么术？”柱间看得两眼发光，感觉好方便啊！比封印卷轴都方便！以后旅行可以不用带那么多零零碎碎的东西了！等等这是不是还可以用来出千……  
“似乎是阴阳属性的查克拉混合的术，和掌仙术有种微妙的相似。”斑甚至已经打开了轮回眼在看，“对查克拉的纯度要求很高，我一个人搞不定。”他的阳遁没有柱间那么娴熟。  
“阴阳遁失传了？”因陀罗皱起眉头，“不管是忍宗还是宇智波，我都有留下修行的记录才对。”  
“哎呀，毕竟历经了千年的时间嘛，会有各种的意外啦。”柱间倒是没有很在意，“先祖大人要是愿意的话，可以重新撰写一份？”现在村里很缺忍术耶，千手家的秘术他再往外送，怕是扉间也拦不住要暴怒的长老们了，但是先祖可以现场教学啊？得到了意外之喜的初代火影越想越开心，忘乎所以到了想立刻送个分身给弟弟传消息的程度。  
“呵，要传授忍术，也该是千手的那位吧？”斑冷淡地看着挚友，让宇智波的先祖来公开教学？信不信明天他家那群长老们就能跳起来？是嫌村里的麻烦还不够多吗？扉间和泉奈时常加班到底是谁的缘故，心里没点数吗？虽然知道柱间根本没有多想，但他偶尔还是会为挚友的直线思考感到光火。  
因陀罗看了一眼似乎要吵起来，但又微妙地不像的两位后裔，“……所有的忍术最初都是我负责编写的，阿修罗练得很一般，要教人有些勉强。”  
跨进门来的鸣人听到这个消息也有点惊讶，“唉？忍术不是六道仙人爷爷传授给大家的吗？”  
“……父亲会仙术。”因陀罗有点不高兴地回答。虽然所有的忍术羽衣看一眼就能会。“忍术是给无法修行仙术，只有微弱查克拉的一般人学的，对父亲而言没什么用。”   
依靠自学会了仙术的柱间安详的把自己踢出微弱查克拉的一般人范围，斑从来没觉得自己是一般人，只有两位木叶下忍被先祖的无心之语刺得满身是伤。  
我现在相信您是宇智波家的先祖了，鸣人想，这种平淡里透出藐视的熟悉感，非常的宇智波啊！  
“所以您是忍术研究的源头啊……”柱间这会说话的时候终于带上了敬语，“扉间一定会很高兴和您见面的。”咲耶干得好！日后木叶肯定最不缺的就是忍术了。  
斑也没有什么意见，既然对方是真正的忍术始祖，那所有的忍者都算是学生，长老们敢跳脚也会被全村一起按下去。  
作为百族自发聚集而建立的第一个忍者村落，因陀罗觉得把木叶当做第二个忍宗看待也没什么问题，既然春之君都在这里被供奉了，他作为守护者，代为教导一些弟子似乎也很正常，更别说他和阿修罗的后裔也全在这个村里。  
并不知道忍村还承担国家军队义务的因陀罗，随意地点头同意了。  
只有鸣人莫名诞生了一种不祥的预感。  
先祖大人当了忍术老师？他没在忍者学校里见过啊？但是每次考核的时候学校里总会出现一些非常可怕的卷子……连佐助和小樱都考得生不如死的那种。  
“怎么了？”收拾完了房间，和咲耶一起端出晚饭来的佐助，莫名的地看向正在饭桌边露出颓废表情的鸣人。两个小年轻于是就找个角落窃窃私语起来，一阵交流之后佐助觉得他的心脏有点不太妙。  
“这件事要保密。”他这样跟鸣人说，“大家要知道是我们把先祖大人送回过去的话……”大概连宁次鹿丸都要来打他们。  
“大蛇丸大人知不知道这个啊我说？”鸣人突然想到了给他们时空忍术的某人。  
“……啧，师傅那个变态肯定知道，我就说他的忍术研究怎么动不动开新课题……”虽然他之前也没见过这两位先祖，但高层可能全部都是知情的。  
然后早就毕业的他们就悠闲地看着年轻人们被新来的先祖老师虐到鬼哭狼嚎。  
大人们真是太讨厌了。  
两个年轻下忍悲伤的想。  
“我要报仇。”佐助斩钉截铁的说道，甚至打开了写轮眼。  
“不是我打击你喔，佐助，但不管是谁你都打不过吧我说？”鸣人毫不留情地吐槽了自己的青梅竹马，“哪怕是大蛇丸也不行，因为咲耶大人会帮他躲吧？”  
“谁要打架了。”只要是男孩子就不会缺乏恶作剧之魂，向来很有创意的宇智波少年决定把老师塞给他的那份糟糕资料放到两位先祖大人的卧室去。  
“……你会被揍的，绝对。”大概知道那是啥玩意的鸣人表情绿了。  
“嗯？我明明是关心他们的感情生活啊？斑爷爷和初代大人，你不会不知道吧？”  
“知道啥？”鸣人显然毫无所觉。  
“……跟我们俩逃家的理由一样啦。”  
“唉——————？？？”  
“你一点都没发现？”  
“为啥佐助你会知道啊我说？”  
“这种事情不是一眼就能看出来的吗？跟我哥和止水哥，还有带土叔和卡卡西老师他们一样啊？”  
“所以为啥你会知道啦？而且既然其实很常见的话我们为啥要离家出走啊？？？”  
“我觉得从头到尾没发觉的你比较厉害，当然是因为我不想被带土叔和卡卡西老师揍啊？他们俩个联手打人的时候太作弊了我怎么打得过啊？”  
“……不是因为老爸吗？”  
“水门叔会被玖辛奈阿姨拦住所以没问题。”  
“你再这样我要跟美琴阿姨告状。”  
“……老妈发火也很可怕所以我得跑路嘛。”  
“结果我其实根本不用跑吗？”  
“那你要回去？”佐助挑眉瞪他。  
“……你又不在，我回去干吗？”鸣人理所当然地撇嘴，“所以先祖大人们也是，这个？”他伸出两个拇指对贴。“感觉程度比我们要夸张耶？”毕竟听说是亲兄弟。  
“还好吧，止水哥和我哥也是表兄弟啊？”宇智波诡异的兄弟情让佐助适应良好。“话说你真的不介意吗？我觉得他们肯定看过了。”  
“看过啥？”  
“我们俩每次单独外出旅行……”  
鸣人一把捂住了佐助的嘴。  
“这种事情既然我都没注意你就不要提醒我啊啊啊啊——”让他以后怎么面对先祖大人的脸啊？  
所以鸣人最后还是没能拦住想要报复的佐助，哪怕只是个小小恶作剧，他觉得第二天自家的青梅竹马一定会被先祖大人教做人。  
虽说只是一点糟糕资料，但并非卷轴或者书本之类效率低下的物品，而是让咲耶从旁指导研制出来的，能够承载记忆的特殊查克拉结晶，大蛇丸命名为意识球，读取起来相当方便，能够储备的内容也比卷轴多得多，哪怕是一整间图书馆，可能也只需要数个意识球就能装载。  
佐助回忆着知晓了他和鸣人地下关系的老师，意味深长地把那个球塞给自己的样子。  
“哎呀，作为老师，我当然是什么都要教一点的，这种事情，你也不方便去问富岳或者鼬吧？”一脸坏心眼笑容的大蛇丸真的相当可恶，最讨厌的是确实无法理直气壮地拒绝他的自己，“很多参考资料我是问自来也要的，所以，说不定鸣人君也有喔？佐助你不用那么介意。”  
事实是鸣人当然啥也不知道，自来也虽然写黄色小说，甚至鸣人还看过几本，但他写小说用的参考资料要是敢放出来污染徒孙的话绝对会被纲手和水门联手双打。  
于是一时不慎让青梅竹马摸到了那个意识球的佐助，被鸣人用看变态的目光凝视了整整一个月。   
不过佐助还没有傻到光明正大塞过去程度，他又不是鸣人。  
因此晚餐过后，柱间就被负责打扫房间的宇智波家后辈悄悄拉到一边，“那个，初代大人，这些东西要怎么处理？”  
千手柱间对着一箱子小黄书无语凝噎。  
这到底是谁放在这里的啊？？？？在神社藏小黄书的家伙是想被天打雷劈吗？不，也许就是因为是神社才不容易被发现……他仔细思考各路来留宿的家伙里到底谁那么无聊。  
然而想不出来，毕竟他一年也住不了几个月神社，都怪异世界旅行太好玩了。  
所以柱间只能先让佐助找个地方把这些存放起来，他倒没想着销毁，毕竟也可能是谁的心爱之物，作为一名资深赌博爱好者，柱间对大部分糟糕的嗜好都很宽容，只要不犯法，忍者还不能有点私人爱好吗。  
然后他就看见了放在小黄书里头的一颗查克拉结晶。  
“这是啥？”  
“啊，是意识球。”佐助说，“读取起来挺容易的，放在额头就行……但内容是差不多的东西，所以我放一起了。”  
为什么要用这么新颖的技术存放这种东西？？？？？柱间第一次觉得自己的下限可能还挺高的，“世界上还真是什么人都有耶。”应，应该不是扉间。他有点不确定想，自家弟弟绝对没有那么无聊。不过查克拉结晶的小黄书他还真没见识过，于是起了好奇心的柱间，单独留下了那颗意识球。  
类似的场景也上演在洗完澡正要回房间的阿修罗身上。  
只不过他是巧遇了抱着箱子去往阁楼的佐助。  
“啊，佐助，还在整理东西吗？需要我来帮忙吗？”向来没什么架子的前宗主笑着招呼兄长的后裔，“很沉的样子呢。”  
“请让我自己来就行，阿修罗大人，只是一点难登大雅之堂的杂物啦。”  
“嗯？这个，是书吧？现在的书卷做得可真精致啊。”生活年代过于古老，对书本相当珍视的阿修罗还是第一次看到量产书，不由得肃然起敬，就是那个封面……似乎有点微妙。“是说什么的书？”毕竟后裔都说是难登大雅之堂的东西了，可能是些毫无根据的野史怪谈？其实阿修罗还挺爱看那种胡编乱造的书目，虽然一看就是假的，但作者们的想象力意外地总是很有趣。  
“啊，那个……”佐助用有些不好意思的表情粗略说明了一下。   
第一次知道世上还有小黄书这种东西的阿修罗，觉得自己的三观受到了冲击。  
“您想看吗？”因为佐助露出了‘大家都是男生我懂你’的样子，阿修罗虽然有心辩解，却不知道说啥才好……毕竟他确实有点想看。  
男性对这种东西抱有好奇心真的太正常了。   
然后他回房的时候怀里就被塞了一颗意识球，后裔还十分贴心的表示这玩意比较好藏，占地小，因为没有封面，被看见了也能轻易蒙混过去。  
等他拉开房门，看到了穿着单衣，靠在窗沿吹风的因陀罗的时候，阿修罗终于想起来自己忘记的事情，今晚是久违了许多许多年的，可以和兄长一起睡的日子啊！  
根本没有空闲去看什么小黄书。  
而且，被兄长看到的时候，他该怎么解释这个东西呢？一般人就算了，哥哥那里绝对蒙混不过去的！  
当因陀罗的仙人眼朝他望过来的时候，阿修罗第一次在兄长面前有了想要夺门而出的念头。  
现在要求重来还来得及吗？ 

关门重来这种好事，当然是不存在的。  
因为因陀罗看过来的时候，便转动了他的仙人眼。  
阿修罗对久别多年的兄长本就没什么防备，所以当他意识到那对变得有些陌生了的，睁开了三重眼瞳的眼眸正徐徐旋转的时候，周围的景色已然不再是方才的客房。   
熟悉的桧木气息飘荡在鼻尖，比先前的客房要狭小一些，布置也古朴得多的房间，摆放着他曾使用多年的几样家具，这是当年他和兄长在成年后重新盖的屋舍，因为原本的老屋对三个成年男性来说实在过于狭窄。  
千年前的木屋里没有能敞开吹风的窗子，但月光从屋檐边的窗格中倾泻而下景色同样静谧美丽，澄澈的银辉静静洒落在已经铺好的，两床并排的被铺上。  
即便这间屋子因陀罗其实一天也没有来住过，每天铺好的另外一床被子也从没有被使用过。  
但听着明显是幻境所生的，窗外那过于熟悉的蛙鸣和野蝉的低歌，阿修罗仍然感到了无比的怀念，让他几乎要落下泪来。  
从倚靠窗台换成正坐到木柜旁边的因陀罗，只是扫了弟弟一眼，便漠然地转过身去，似乎是从木柜里取出了什么东西，正在整理。  
阿修罗用力眨了眨眼睛，好让身体将那份即将泛滥出来的液体收拢回去。  
就算兄长还是那么冷淡也没有关系，就算他不看自己也没有关系。  
只要因陀罗还愿意留在他身边，不要一辈子都不回家，兄长想干什么他都没有意见……虽然最好还是不要跟父亲起争执。  
明明现在是在幻境里，身体的五感和认知都被支配的状态，但阿修罗就是没有半点紧张感，至于兄长特意展开幻境的理由，他觉得可能哥哥怕他认床。哪怕阿修罗从小会吃能睡，神经粗得能抽来打人，压根没有一丝用来认床的纤细部分，他也觉得自己兄长没事开个幻境自然极了。  
“兄长在做什么？需要我帮忙吗？”虽然成年后被因陀罗拒而远之许多次，但阿修罗一点也没有要气馁的意思，现在也锲而不舍地试图靠近一下哥哥。  
然后他就看到了兄长面前，那个摆放在矮柜上的东西。   
是一只黛色的细长陶壶，而因陀罗正在往里面插入花枝。  
宽大的，深碧色的叶片，和点缀其间的，无数正散发馥郁甜香的细碎金色。  
数枝盛放的木樨花枝，正被因陀罗从一卷细心卷起的锦布中依次取出。  
一支，两支，三支。  
明明不过是只尺高的陶壶，却奇异地好似永远也插不满似的，任由因陀罗用修长的手指随意地，不断地将花枝投入壶中。  
五支，六支，七支。  
阿修罗似乎忘却了语言，明明张开了嘴，却发不出任何声音，而因陀罗好像也遗忘了身后的弟弟，兀自只是埋首于摆弄那些花枝，似乎能够永远不结束一样。   
然而阿修罗是知道它们的数量的。  
只有七十九支。   
因为他只活到八十九岁。  
每年祭典之夜，他都会取来一份的花枝，自然也只有那么多。  
当卷起的锦布被展至末尾，所有的木樨都被取出放入陶壶后，因陀罗才终于转过身来，看向了阿修罗，“……最后的呢？”  
他神色平静地向弟弟伸出了手。   
阿修罗一时有些茫然，因为方才那确实是第七十九支……他发誓自己从没数得那么专心过，但当手掌按在胸口的时候，却摸到了熟悉的触感。   
确实还有一份。  
是自己躺入墓地的时候，插在怀中的那一支。  
于是阿修罗便把它从衣襟中拿出来，将那支历经千年，在幻境里却仍似刚从枝头摘下般的木樨，放到兄长的手中。  
“……你哭什么？”因陀罗的声音听起来竟有几分无奈，“我不是全都收下了吗？”  
“唉？我？”阿修罗这才发现，不知何时，他想要收回去的那些液体正不断地从眼眶里溢出，“奇怪，没有想要哭的。”他早就不是会随便哭泣的小孩子了。  
明明是那么期待的，与兄长的久别重逢，甚至他还收下了自己的花。  
这是多么值得高兴的日子。   
为什么，泪水无法停下来呢？   
“抱歉，兄长，现在就……”他试图用衣袖去擦拭，却几乎没有任何用处，甚至连声音都不由得哽咽起来。   
因陀罗轻轻地叹了口气。   
然后把阿修罗拉进怀里，让他靠在自己的肩头，任由眼泪和鼻涕将衣袍涂抹得一团糟糕。就像小时候安慰哭泣的弟弟那样，温柔地抚摸阿修罗不住颤抖的脊背。  
“都活了八十九岁，怎么还跟小时候一样爱哭。”  
阿修罗紧紧地抓着他的衣衫，用力抱住兄长，生怕松开手，对方就会消失那样的用力，埋在长发里的脸孔发出细小的咽呜和抽噎。  
直到阿修罗平静下来为止，因陀罗都抱着他，抚摸他的头颅和脊背，一遍又一遍，温柔得让阿修罗忍不住以为这不是兄长，而是幻觉中自己臆想出来的梦境。  
“……是，是真的吧？哥哥？不是什么幻术吧……我，我……”  
如果这是幻术的话，就太过分了。  
阿修罗觉得他可能会比留在月亮上不肯回来的叔父还要生气。  
“我为什么要对你用这样的幻术？”因陀罗努力按捺着想要敲打弟弟脑袋的冲动说道，“就为了让你哭坏一件衣服？”   
……说得也是。   
阿修罗甚至笑了出来。  
于是因陀罗终于能取出巾帕给他擦拭脸孔。  
“唔，我自己来吧，兄长，又不是真的小孩子……”他接过布巾努力擦拭，也不管眼角和鼻子都因为力道太重而变得通红。  
“这样就可以了。”看不下去的因陀罗，硬是把弟弟手中的布巾捞出来丢到一边。  
终于无事可做的阿修罗，只能垂下头去盯着自己正抓在兄长衣襟上的手指，不知道该说些什么才好，偏偏又完全不想从兄长身上起来。  
如果他当年有学会时空忍术就好了，那就能让此刻的时间停驻。  
“阿修罗，你觉得我是为什么让你擦脸的？”  
他听见兄长在头顶如此说道。   
“呃，当然是因为很脏。”对自家兄长的洁癖深有体会的阿修罗，不好意思地看了一眼因陀罗肩头基本完蛋了的单衣，十分遗憾地打算起身，好让哥哥去换身衣服，结果却被对方揪住了衣领。   
“没错，面对一张全是眼泪和鼻涕的脸，”因陀罗抚上弟弟的脸颊，“就算是阿修罗你，要亲下去也太为难我了。”   
当那对仿佛由朱色宝玉打磨的眼瞳无声地靠近自己的时候，阿修罗本能地屏住了呼吸。   
然后深红又瑰丽的霞光便占据了他目所能及的一切，无论是嘴唇上柔软的触感，还是被拇指按压的颌骨，都无法再触及阿修罗的意识，直到上颚被反复地舔舐，嘴中的津液也被吸允殆尽，他才迷迷糊糊地感到热度和干渴。   
因陀罗没有闭上眼睛，甚至开启着仙人眼，因为他需要确认一些事情。   
发现弟弟对自己抱有遐思的时候，他确实感到了惊讶，但并不抵触，毕竟父亲和叔父就已经是那样的关系了。  
可阿修罗是个很笨拙的孩子，因陀罗担心他由于两人天生亲密无间的缘故，弄错了什么。  
所有的幻术使用者都很清楚，人类的心灵是何等软弱无力，且能被轻易摆布的存在。  
感情也许会有错觉。  
不过身体和情欲不会，它们总是忠诚于实际的。   
喜欢上什么人，和渴求于什么人，对其升起欲望，那是两回事。   
所以因陀罗才让自己和阿修罗置身于幻境之中，那么即便最终出了什么差错，他也能让这一切倒转，如同从未发生过。所有的失落和黯然，让身为兄长的自己来背负，阿修罗不必再触碰这些，他甚至会忘记自己追求过因陀罗的事情。  
只要像以前那样，毫无芥蒂地对他撒娇就可以了。   
不过……  
因陀罗看着光是接个吻就几乎一脸魂不守舍地软在自己身上的弟弟，有点无奈，他今晚大概用不上什么幻术了。   
“阿修罗。”  
“……唉？”嘴唇上传来被手指反复摩挲的触感，又听到了兄长呼唤自己的声音，青年这才从刚刚的余韵里醒转过来，茫然地看向此刻仍近得有些过分的，因陀罗的脸。  
“讨厌吗？”  
他完全没反应过来兄长问的到底是什么，只是本能地微微摇了摇头。   
光看弟弟眼神发直的模样，因陀罗就知道自己的询问恐怕还不如一阵清风，反正阿修罗也确实没有产生什么抵触的样子，所以他干脆再度低下头，甚至用手掌固定住头颅，连一丝一毫的缝隙也没有给弟弟留下。  
逢魔的夕光再度笼罩了阿修罗，不似先前的霞色那么温柔，它啃咬着他的唇舌，席卷他的齿床，甚至一路侵入到喉咙的深处，仿佛连胸中的气息都要尽数掠夺。   
这一次因陀罗抬起头的时候，阿修罗终于知道要张口喘气，他想要吞咽一点口水，但干渴的喉咙只给予他些微的刺痛和炽热的气流。  
所以当阿修罗抓着兄长的发梢，用沙哑的声音叫了一声‘哥哥’之后，因陀罗只好凭空抓出一杯水，但他没有直接喂给弟弟，而是一饮而尽，然后再度印上阿修罗已经有些肿胀的嘴唇，在凉水的滋润下，炙热的亲吻变得温柔起来，甘甜的液体尽情抚慰着青年的唇舌与咽喉，但它又像是另一种更彻底的侵入，仿佛连脏腑也被因陀罗的气息彻底浸透。  
“还好吗，阿修罗？”不知是否因为亲吻的缘故，兄长原本淡漠的嗓音此刻是低沉且带着些许热度的，刺得阿修罗的耳廓一阵酥麻。  
他胡乱地点了点头。  
“那么，刚才对你做的事情，能对兄长做吗？”  
因陀罗对床上的位置不是很在意，不过同性之间的话，承受的那一方会比较吃力，所以他觉得第一次让阿修罗主动也没什么。  
然而。  
因陀罗几乎是无语地看着弟弟的脸在他说完之后越来越红，最后甚至用手掌捂住了鼻子。  
看来今天晚上要是指望这个小笨蛋的话，不如直接盖被子睡觉。   
他眨了一下眼，清脆的碎裂声从矮柜上的陶壶中传出，在四散的水流和瞬间浓郁起来的木樨花香里，旧时卧室的幻象在阿修罗面前渐渐散去。  
夏日的凉风从敞开的窗户吹入室内，他们正并肩半躺在松软的被铺上，只是衣衫十分整齐，没有半点方才的凌乱，本该沾满了涕泪的兄长的肩头也一干二净。  
无论有多么美好，甚至让人迷醉，幻境里的一切终究都随着它的消失而结束了，正当阿修罗露出失望神情的时候，兄长却似笑非笑地看了他一眼，“就这么想在幻境里度过初夜？真实的世界不好吗？”  
阿修罗听得几乎呆住，而因陀罗想要再度揽过弟弟的时候，青年的衣襟里却掉出一颗圆形的查克拉结晶来。   
“这是什么？”  
觉得有些眼熟的大筒木家长男，捏起这颗似乎是叫做意识球的东西，顺手将它按到额头读取了一下。  
读完之后，因陀罗看向弟弟的眼神顿时就变得十分微妙。  
终于想起来这东西来历的阿修罗恨不能当场把自己埋进被子里，最好一整晚都不要出来的那种，但一想到兄长刚才说的‘初夜’，他只好强忍着羞耻解释这东西的源头，以及自己真的只是好奇。  
“……所以，阿修罗你还没有看过？”  
青年用力点头。  
“我还以为你是想要让我对你做里面写的那些事情。”因陀罗叹息了一声，还以为弟弟变得大胆起来了，结果只是区区参考资料。  
阿修罗思考了一秒，既然佐助说了只是小黄书，那能写的无非就是床上那点事情，反正，反正都是初夜了……稍微放肆一点也没什么关系吧？  
“那个，兄长想要做的话，我，我也没有意见……”  
看来阿修罗确实没有关注过内容，甚至都不知道里面记录了什么，单纯地以为是春画之类的东西。因陀罗想，否则他绝不会说出那句话来。不过如今的后辈们确实都很敢想，起码他都不知道仙人眼还能试着用在情事上。  
虽然来历有些奇怪，不过因陀罗还是有点感谢这份资料的，他生前对敦伦之事并没有兴趣，所以哪怕知道大概的做法，在细节上其实和阿修罗没什么差别，只能算一知半解。  
现在的话，起码可以保证不至于让弟弟觉得难受。 

那句话可能用光了阿修罗刚刚在幻境里积攒起来的所有勇气，说完后他就垂下头，甚至都不敢去看一眼因陀罗的表情。  
过了片刻，旁边的因陀罗起身了。   
“……兄长？”不明白为何会被拒绝的阿修罗慌忙抬头，迎接的却是因陀罗返身的轻轻啄吻，“只是去关窗而已，你慌什么。”  
他的手指沿着青年的衣襟滑下，指尖一扯便让腰带松脱，但却并没有继续，只冲着弟弟露出一个浅淡的笑容，便彻底离开床铺，就像之前说的那样，背对着阿修罗走向窗台，去关窗户。  
虽然因陀罗什么也没有说，阿修罗似乎还是明白了他的意思，忍耐着脸上浮起的热意，褪下单衣和外带扔到一旁，他的动作显然还是有些慢，兄长返回的脚步已经靠近了床铺，但他却还没有脱掉直裤和内带。另一头布料落地的声音让阿修罗不由得抬头看去，他那向来规矩严正的兄长已然丢开了腰带，仅有的单衣便随之滑落，因陀罗对自己赤裸的身躯十分坦然，行动间没有任何迟疑，过分莹白的肤色宛如无暇的玉石，散落肩头的亚麻长发和隐藏在些许阴影之后的朱色仙人眼，更让他看上去仿佛精雕细琢的傀儡，那是种不真实的虚幻之美，但昏黄的烛光映照在这身躯上，又令他沾染暖色，从人形转为活物。   
走回床铺的因陀罗看着衣服脱到一半却愣在原地的弟弟，将手中木盒丢到枕边，“又发什么呆？”   
“……兄长太好看了。”仍未回神的阿修罗喃喃低语，让因陀罗险些失笑，他虽然知道弟弟对自己抱有遐思，却没料到他还真能说出这种好似被路遇的佳人迷晕头的呆头鹅才会说的傻话。  
“烛火，要灭吗？”侧身坐到弟弟面前，他问得十分随意，就像是百千年前，他们还能一同入睡时候的对话。但因陀罗又靠得那么近，是以前从未有过的刻意亲昵，阿修罗甚至能感受到兄长发声时的吐出的气息拂过耳垂，柔软又细密的头发从雪白的脊背一路流淌，垂落在他的腿上，发梢透进棉布轻轻扫过温暖的肌肤，带来某种似有若无的触感，这一切都让阿修罗更加紧张，不由得咽了口口水。  
“吹掉吧……”他小声地说。  
总觉得看得太过清楚的话，对心脏不太好。  
暖光的消逝只是瞬间之事，蜡烛熄灭时的烟气袅袅升向屋顶，残存的火星随着呼吸明灭，那本该有些显眼，但过于羸弱的微光在因陀罗的仙人眼前实在不值一提，朱色的宝玉在夜色里熠熠生辉，宛如静静凝视大地的红月。  
也许是兄长的目光十分温柔的缘故，阿修罗突然就觉得平静多了，哪怕因陀罗将他按倒在床铺上，倾身覆盖了他，青年也敢于生疏地用手臂环住兄长的脊背。  
阿修罗以为他会摸到略带一点冰凉的皮肤，然而与看似玉石般的外表不符，因陀罗的身体是温暖的，不，甚至有些炙热，那份与预期不同的热度让他小小颤抖了一下。  
“又怎么了？”  
“兄长，很暖，都有些热了……”   
“活人当然是暖的。”  
兄弟俩便同时想到了春之君的那个‘不算复活’的说法。   
“那个……”  
“把他们都暂时忘记吧。初夜的床上，要提起的名字只有我就够了。”  
阿修罗能感受到耳骨上被牙齿啃咬的触感，兄长低沉下来的声音和微弱的鼻息一并在耳蜗中旋转，深处的酥痒感让他忍不住转过头去，躲避的同时追寻幻境中曾渴求过的嘴唇，而这一次阿修罗总算记得要闭上眼睛。   
然后他们尽情地进行着唇齿的交流，也许是因陀罗有些漫不经心的缘故，青年甚至有余裕伸出舌尖试图回应一番，来自弟弟的好意显然不能浪费，阿修罗觉得他的舌头好像变成了点心之类的存在，被仔细地吸允品尝了每一寸后，才带着酸涩和热度落回原本的位置。  
脑后的手掌深入发间，摩挲着颅骨的形状，因陀罗只是稍稍用力，阿修罗便顺从地抬起了头，他本以为会迎来更激烈一些的亲吻，但兄长却放过了他的嘴唇，让青年得以吐出胸中积累已久的灼热气息。下巴被轻柔地啃咬了几下，随即湿润的舌尖一路滑至咽喉，那块指节大小的软骨被粗糙的舌头反复舔弄，又被牙齿叼弄，最后布满嫣红的齿印。  
“……哥哥。”阿修罗轻轻地唤了一声，攀在兄长脊背上的双手虚软得厉害。   
而温热的嘴唇已经覆盖在锁骨上，细致地描绘了一番骨骼的形状，那位置似乎没有引起因陀罗的兴趣，所以他很快移往更下方，丰厚的额发扫过阿修罗刚刚被啃食过的喉咙，让他不由得吐出一声细小的喘息。   
青年一直长于体术，所以身体锻炼得相当不错，那些线条美好的肌理虽然充满了力量感，但其实并不坚硬，不仅柔软，还很有弹性。因陀罗几乎是有些着迷地流连其中，不断地在上面留下深红的齿印，或者嫣紫的吮痕，而每当他停留的时候，阿修罗都会发出些许抽气或者咽呜声。  
最后他带着几分恳求的意味喊‘兄长’，并且难耐地扯弄因陀罗的发丝的时候，对方才愿意暂时放过那片过于广阔的弱点。  
阿修罗没来得及脱掉直裤，不过内带已经在方才的身体交缠中彻底散开，因此布料只是松松垮垮地挂在髋骨上，以因陀罗的夜视和目力，甚至能清晰地看到两腿中间那片被撑起的位置上洇开的淡淡水渍。当他拨开裤子的时候，那根性器便十分精神地跳了出来，带着点弧度挺在小腹上方。  
青年最初以为兄长是打算用手掌抚摸，因此也就没有阻止，当他发觉因陀罗的发梢拂过大腿的时候一切都晚了。  
他只来得及用手背挡住自己的嘴。  
性器上传来过分鲜明的舔舐感的时候，阿修罗忍不住一口咬在手臂上，此刻他的意识里只有正被兄长握在掌中仔细舔弄的分身，既没有察觉到被分开的腿，也没有听到什么容器被打开的声音。   
因陀罗一直都是很有耐心的，即便此刻的阿修罗一脸情欲的颜色，平躺在身下任由自己随意摆弄的样子，他也很清楚现在的弟弟其实仍没有准备好，他只是刚刚被拨弄了欲望的第一根琴弦，稍稍品味了些许气息而已。  
所以因陀罗并不焦急，他仔细地将掌心中的性器舔得湿漉漉的，让它柔软的肉茎一点点坚挺，温度也变得滚烫，原本皱缩的顶端在手指的搓揉下膨胀开来。将大小和长度都相当不错的分身吞入口中的时候，因陀罗倚靠在侧脸的大腿顿时绷如岩石，在他的头颅上软弱无力地试图推拒他的，属于阿修罗的手掌紧紧地抓住了指间的长发，面前的小腹开始急速地起伏，还有来自臂弯下的，模糊不清的呻吟。  
每当舌头抚弄分身顶端的肉团，嘴里就会有淡淡的苦味，但因陀罗不是很在意，他一手扶着阿修罗的性器，好方便自己舔弄，另一只手则伸入方才取来的木盒中，让手指沾满滑腻的脂膏，分开臀瓣的时候，架在肩膀上的双腿受惊般地夹紧了一瞬，但很快在囊袋被搓弄的触感里开始微微颤抖。  
后方的入口有些紧致，因陀罗花费了些许时间才勉强塞入两根手指，不过一旦进入之后，从里面将它按压松弛便容易许多，他仔细地用脂膏涂抹内里的壁面，让那些褶皱和肉环都放松下来，当发现按压深处的某一片会令口中性器小小弹跳一下后，因陀罗便曲起手指，边揉弄已经相当滑腻的甬道，边用力按压刚才那一处，并稍稍吐出一截硬实的性器，好空出地方来吸吮顶端。  
“……兄，兄长，停一下……不要，不要再吸了……呜……”  
阿修罗的请求声从没那么虚弱过，甚至似乎快要哭出来。  
而因陀罗真的停了下来。  
“不舒服吗？”他的嗓音听起来有些沙哑，可能是方才含得太深的缘故。  
“但，但是……不能……那样的……”从高潮前夕被硬生生停下其实很不好受，所以阿修罗几乎无法好好说话，不过因陀罗还是理解了弟弟的意思。  
“出来也没有关系，只是一点男精而已，更何况是阿修罗你的东西。”  
“……不要。”  
既然阿修罗都这样抗拒了，因陀罗当然不会坚持。他放下弟弟的双腿重新躺回阿修罗身边，抓过被啃得几乎破皮的手臂，用温柔的亲吻来安抚弟弟。  
不过当他一边亲吻，一边试图让阿修罗背对自己的时候又遭到了拒绝。  
“从后面的话，会比较轻松一点。”因陀罗很耐心地解释。  
“可是，那样，看不见兄长……”   
这种撒娇根本没法拒绝。  
一点也不觉得自己完全就是溺爱过度的因陀罗只好把已经皱巴巴的被子叠在一头堆高，然后让阿修罗半靠在上面，这样他一边亲吻弟弟一边抚摸他性器的时候，就不容易压到阿修罗。  
由于不能用嘴，因陀罗便又从木盒里挖了很多脂膏，只是这次不只是用来涂抹后穴，还直接在手掌上抹了一大片，然后握住阿修罗的肉茎充分涂抹后开始缓慢地上下移动，那种湿润的，被手指不停搅弄和挤压的咕啾声在安静的室内能够听得非常清晰，而随着手指的动作，在因陀罗亲吻的间隙，被压抑的呻吟从阿修罗的嘴唇里泄露出来。  
“哥哥……”性器被挤压和抚弄的感觉非常舒服，后方虽然被翻弄着，但兄长的手指很温柔，所以也不难受，这种意识逐渐恍惚的感觉，阿修罗不是完全没有经历过，毕竟他姑且有那么一点自渎的经验，“……哥哥……”  
“已经想去了吗？”虽然这样问了，但他知道现在的弟弟大概没法回答自己，不过能看到阿修罗整个软在被垫上打开双腿，满脸潮红地任由自己玩弄的摸样，因陀罗觉得还是挺不错的。  
他当然清楚自己的兴趣可能有点问题，不过他会控制好自己不伤害弟弟的，忍耐一直是他的长处。  
确认到后穴已经足够柔软，因陀罗便撤出了手指，也不管那些黏腻的液体会沾到阿修罗的脸，用抓住下颌的方式，再度亲吻了他，然后转动自己的仙人眼。  
阿修罗发出的咽呜被轻易地吞食，但因陀罗也没持续太久便松开手指和嘴巴，“不用担心，只是麻痹一下痛觉，顺便提升一下对舒服的感觉而已。”他持续地对弟弟投以细碎的吻，然后将一侧的腿再度架上自己肩头，并将自己的性器缓缓埋入早已十分柔软湿润的后穴。  
虽然因陀罗觉得自己已经相当温柔了，但身体内侧被某种粗热的东西一点点撑开的感觉还是让阿修罗忍不住发抖，“呜……”  
他想要后退，想要逃走，想把身体蜷缩起来。  
但这些都没能成功，因为兄长轻而易举地从后方按住了他的头颅，朱色宝玉的眼瞳则捕捉了他的意识，“阿修罗，放松身体。”这不是一个请求，因陀罗直接摆布了弟弟肉体，就像他之前所做的那些事情一样，不过他黯哑的声音里也有小小的喘息声，插入之后，在阿修罗适应之前，他没打算有太大的动作，而这种忍耐并不容易。  
察觉到紧紧包裹住自己的分身的甬道彻底松弛下来，因陀罗稍稍挪动了一下位置，然后一点点用力将自己沉入最深处。  
“唔嗯……哥……哥哥……哈啊……”被打开了身体，又被强行填满的阿修罗，终于哭着射了出来，因陀罗怜爱地舔去那些泪水，“抱歉，哥哥太蛮横了。”   
阿修罗又喘了好一会儿，才有力气摇摇头，小声地回答，“……不是难受……那个，挺舒服的……”他伸手勾住了因陀罗的脖子，依靠过去，“我，我想要哥哥，也舒服……”青年甚至试着动了动腰，想把兄长吞得更深一些。  
因陀罗深深，深深了吸了一口。  
“……不要乱动。”阿修罗顿时就停在原地，但迟疑了片刻后，他发现这只是个单纯的请求而已，兄长并没有用仙人眼继续对他做些微妙的调整。  
“要躺回被子上吗？会轻松一点。”  
“不，就，这样……”  
阿修罗没能继续说下去，因陀罗夺走了他的唇舌，然后抓住他紧实的双臀，开始小幅度地挤弄和抽送。在先前的余韵下，那感觉其实还不错，甬道有点涨涨麻麻的，而兄长的热度好像正从两人结合的地方传递过来。   
因为另一条腿搭在腰上感觉有些别扭，因陀罗就干脆把它也架上了肩膀，等他再度抓住阿修罗的腰往下按的时候，弟弟不由得试图缩起身体，用喉咙里发出咽呜声。  
“……弄疼你了吗？”  
阿修罗艰难地摇摇头，“突然……一下子，太深了……”  
“讨厌？”  
青年努力地，试图平复一下呼吸，“还，还好……哥哥……动得厉害些…也没什么，那个，这种事情，要两人，都舒服才好的……”  
“我，我觉得自己……没问题了……”  
他似乎听到因陀罗小声地叹了口气。  
“……阿修罗。”  
“嗯，哥哥？”  
“下次不要说这种话。”对他的忍耐心非常不好。   
“但，但是……”他很快没法再说下去，倒不是因为亲吻，而是因陀罗没再维持过于轻柔的动作了，“呜哈……”虽然只是拔出小半再一口气按下去的程度，即便如此，对阿修罗来说也足够激烈，开始他还能勉强自己只是喘息得次数多些，但随着因陀罗将舌头舔上胸口，一口咬住胸口早已经发硬的肉粒，用和舔弄的动作一样的频率开始抽插的时候，阿修罗再也抑制不住叫出了声。  
“啊……哥哥……哥哥……那个……唔啊……”他想要让兄长慢一些，但根本无法好好说话，原本握住腰部的手臂环上脊背，绕过去捏住了另一颗肉粒，将它留在指尖中用力揉捏，这原该是疼痛的，但现在只有让他不由得收紧臀部的涨麻感。  
然后被兄长深深贯穿。  
因陀罗舔弄够了胸口，把两颗肉球彻底弄肿之后很有兴致地用力吸了一阵，让阿修罗的声音直接变了一个调，青年都不知道，自己还能发出这种，这种甜腻到近乎色气的呻吟。  
“……所以，阿修罗其实非常喜欢被吸。”兄长的这句与其说是确信，不如说是调戏的情话，成功让弟弟再度哭了出来。  
这次因陀罗没有再停下，他选了另外一个安慰方式，比如说插得更用力一些，比如说开始在抽送的时候调整位置，去摩擦之前没有刻意针对的敏感区域，肉体撞击和厮磨的声音回荡在房间里，但它们都被阿修罗带着泣音的吟哦盖没了。  
在两人紧密相贴的腹部，阿修罗之前软下去的性器早已再度硬挺起来，随着他身体的摇晃在兄长的肚腹上滑动，顶端溢出的液体让他们俩的腹部都沾上了水渍。   
感受着小腹上的热度，因陀罗知道弟弟大概又快要去了，而他现在不怎么空得出手，所以他干脆抬头，将阿修罗头上的发带叼下来吐去一边，栗色的短发边缘，两只小小的莹白短角顶开皮肤露了出来。  
这是阿修罗最脆弱敏感的部位，除了家里人，青年绝不会在任何人面前暴露它。  
因陀罗叼住一支角，心满意足地感受到怀里的身体整个软成了一滩水，他将那支细角品尝得啧啧有声，聆听阿修罗再度发出极甜腻的呻吟，而且因为失去了力气的缘故，他现在能插入到比之前还深的地方，因陀罗干脆将弟弟按在先前叠起的被子上，将自己彻底拔出之后又一口气插入了全部。  
阿修罗几乎整个人都发起了抖，他从来不知道情欲是如此可怕的东西，身体好像已经不再属于自己，热度似乎从每一寸肌肤中蔓延而出，血液无序的奔流叫他头晕目眩，心脏过于急切的跃动撞得胸口生疼，他甚至觉得马上要有火焰从这躯壳中升腾而起，将他灼烧成灰。  
而兄长的每一次抽送都仿佛是在往他的身体里浇灌更多的火油，角又正被兄长玩弄，那种从尾椎到头皮整个被细小的雷电贯穿的酥麻感完全夺走了他思考的能力，只能在每一波来临的时候无力地抽噎，有好几次因陀罗插得太过深入，厮磨的位置太有感觉，他几乎都要尖叫出来。  
不过炙热柔软到一定程度的甬道也让因陀罗很有感觉，他知道自己的忍耐大概到了尽头，换了一只角舔弄着，用完全没有顾忌的方式肆意插入了十几次之后，因陀罗满足地用力抱紧了阿修罗，在意识恍惚之前，他看到了弟弟小腹上随着他的动作不断小股喷溅出来的浊液。  
虽然只昏沉了片刻，但因陀罗还是花了点时间平复自己杂乱的呼吸，至于身下的阿修罗，虽然半睁着眼睛，但不论叫他的名字还是拍打脸颊，都几乎没有什么反应，似乎完全失神了。  
作为兄长，他稍稍反省了一下自己的失职。  
这样的初夜对阿修罗来说可能太过刺激了，就算是弟弟说出了那样的话，他也实在不该对阿修罗做到这个程度的。  
不过抱着阿修罗去浴室清理的时候，因陀罗的决心可疑地动摇了。  
乖巧地躺在他的怀里，只能依靠他帮忙清理身体，完全依赖着自己的弟弟，就算做了点过分的事情，除了小声的咽呜也只是无意识地顺从的阿修罗。  
因为太过沉迷而在浴室滞留了整整一个小时的因陀罗，对自己很有问题的兴趣跟喜好做了深刻的反省。 如果阿修罗在床上的时候继续纵容他的话，感觉可能反而会变得越发严重。   
然而他既不可能拒绝弟弟的求欢，也很难说能顺利克制自己的欲求。  
今天的因陀罗，仍是为自己的忍耐力太糟糕而发愁的因陀罗。


	18. Chapter 18

睁开眼睛的时候，能看到朝霞的颜色透过窗格铺散在墙面上，空气里是露水和日光的味道，今天也应该是个难得晴朗的日子吧。  
虽然还很想在被衾里多沉溺一会儿，但阿修罗还是勉强自己从温暖的布料中挪出身体。  
“……怎么不多睡一会儿？”  
早已起身的兄长正盘坐在他的被铺旁边，雪白的族服衣摆铺散开来，而他的手中端着一卷锦册，正在晨读。  
“再贪睡的话，又要耽搁很久才能去吃朝食了。”阿修罗小小打了个哈欠，一边揉着眼睛，一边整理好被子，把它塞回箱笼中，然后更换繁琐的族服，稍作洗漱，最后给自己扎好额带，束起鬓发，如今他已经能很好地独自完成这些，而不必兄长跟在旁边帮忙。  
其实他很喜欢兄长帮他，但是，如果要为这个每天都让因陀罗提前一个时辰醒来的话……那还算了吧，阿修罗想，他的哥哥和父亲已经足够忙碌了。  
何必还要用那么多的小事去打搅他们呢。  
“额带有好好系上吗？”  
“嗯，我很注意的。”阿修罗认真的说道，年满十二岁后没多久，他有一阵总是脑袋昏昏沉沉的，开始只觉得弟弟可能没睡好，等到察觉阿修罗连续数日都这样后因陀罗立刻告知了父亲，甚至还带他去负责治疗的修行者那里检查身体。  
然后羽衣才仿佛想起了什么似地，在阿修罗短短的额发边缘一阵抚摸，如愿地收获了两块小小的硬骨和小儿子的眼泪。  
尚未长出的角被按压的时候，那种仿佛在脑袋里头倒了酱汁一样的酸楚感实在太让人难受了。   
因为大儿子一直没有长角的缘故，羽衣还以为小儿子肯定没有那么早，结果反而是阿修罗先长了出来，熬过出角期之后晕眩和酸痛都有所减轻，平时只要不随便让人摸的话，也就和头发上多了个装饰差不多。可惜次子的幼角虽然十分细小，但由于他总是笨手笨脚的缘故，时不时地挂到树枝，藤蔓，甚至是柜子的边角什么的，每次都会让他僵在原地好久才能恢复。  
因陀罗当即就拆了一件旧衣服，给弟弟缝制了一条厚实的额带，让他把角包裹起来，免得总要看到阿修罗抱着头泪眼汪汪的样子。  
“时候也差不多了。”长子从书卷中抬头，看了一眼窗外的天色。“我们出发吧。”  
邻家的朝食一如既往的热闹，雨生领着两个新出生的，已经学会了走路的妹妹给大家布置碗筷，阿修罗熟练地跑去厨房帮睦月婶婶端饭菜，因陀罗则给家中另外两位正和弟弟一起上课的青年补习忍术，他如今已有资格给年幼的修行者们进行教学了。  
相较年长的长辈们，也许是为了压住那些精力十足，动不动想要闹腾的弟子，大筒木家长男的教导方式相对比较严格，不过他也比粗疏的修行者们更细致，由于有仙人眼的缘故，弟子们的修行在哪里出了问题，可能连他们自己都搞不明白的部分，只消让因陀罗看一眼，很多麻烦便能迎刃而解。   
所以这位长男虽然是最年轻的师范代，但大家还是相当尊敬他的，只是因为相当肃正的性格，除了弟弟阿修罗和睦月家的孩子们之外，大部分弟子不是很敢和因陀罗随意搭话。  
用完朝食后，雨生和两个哥哥便和他们一起结伴去往修炼场，而因陀罗不再从练习场门口离开，书库里的藏书他已经阅览了大部分，现在除了一些珍藏的古籍之外，他看的几乎都是家中独属于仙人羽衣的珍藏——并不是所有的知识都合适公开，有些足够古老的记录，仅仅是知晓就能做些什么，比如呼唤死神的术法，一知半解者的胡来有时候会造成的破坏比想象中更可怕。  
四年后的现在，因陀罗开发出的忍术，已经具备了相当完整的体系，现在的忍宗年轻人，可不再是几年前会轻易被几个瘦弱的男人围攻的弱小存在了，哪怕只是几个十三四岁的孩子，他们的战斗力可能也远远超过全副武装的一队足轻。  
大筒木家的长子漫步在道场中，仔细端详那些正在练习忍术的孩子们，结印都还很生疏，查克拉的流动控制得也不太自然，区区数年的练习，还不至于让他们真的到达‘擅长’忍术的程度，目前能将忍术运用纯熟的，仍然是那些年长的修炼者。  
和玩性更重的孩子们相比，成年人的练习更刻苦，也更有目的性，而且查克拉量也比小孩子多，使用忍术的次数多了，自然就更熟练些。  
道场的另一头是正在修行体术的年轻人们，而阿修罗也位列其中。  
他的忍术和同龄人相比并不出彩，但体术已经能和更年长的青年们一较高下，草药与医术的修行也还可以，起码指导他的老师已经同意阿修罗帮忙处理一些不太困难的外伤，甚至要求他参与村里负责研制成药的工作，那些都是要送去月亮，或者作为税收交给附近的大名的重要物资。  
从前年开始，税吏送来的单子上，金银和锦缎的需求减少了一半，取而代之的是各种粮食，药物和野兽的皮毛之类的东西。  
因陀罗轻轻叹了口气，要么是大名的家臣里终于出个有脑子的人，要么，是外面的状况，可能正在逐渐变坏。  
唯一的好消息是，并没有听说有发生战争的迹象，最多只是一些盗匪乱窜罢了。   
或者说，起码在附近几个国度里，并没有不怕死到敢在仙人羽衣庇护的土地上兴起战乱的疯子，虽然卯之女神已经被关去了月亮，但她当年有多么讨厌战乱的事情，地上的人们还没有轻易忘记。  
她的儿子显然继承了这一优点。   
所以国内的治安还算良好，任何有脑子的盗匪都不太敢靠近忍宗的地盘，真愿意来的，多数是想要洗心革面，或者实在活不下去的人，鉴于父亲定制下了十分宽松的救助策略，因陀罗再怎么嫌弃也只能冷着脸孔把那些人收留下来，等他们能够适应这里的生活之后，把他们打散编入附近的村庄。  
这是因陀罗努力向父亲争取来的处置方式。  
山谷里陆续又住进去了几个人，他们和先前的男人相处得还算不错，看到谷内有一处明显用来充当墓碑的石堆之后也变得相当老实，起码能够接受用劳力换取粮食，而不是刀剑和绳子。  
自从他十岁担任神官的工作之后，村里的许多事务，都渐渐从羽衣手中转移到了因陀罗手上，但仙人并没有比以前更闲适，正相反，因为月亮通道成功开启的缘故，帮助月之忍建造合适的家园成了羽衣的新工作。  
在一无所有的土球上用岩石制造宽大结实的外壳，用以保留空气，然后从外面极为危险的宙宇之中寻觅带有金属和水份的巨石，将它们拖曳到月球中，借之打造山峦和湖泊，最后从河流与海底挖掘淤泥送去月球，浇灌出能够种植食物的田地。  
除了大筒木的两位家长之外，这些工作一般人根本插不上手。  
因为父亲和叔父忙到一个月都差点没空闲阖眼的缘故，因陀罗暗中焦急，最后在月之忍里看到帮他们建筑屋舍的傀儡的时候才终于有了法子。  
他用金属和木头，以及几位村人的帮助下，仿造了新的傀儡。  
当然，远远不能和那些被辉夜制造出来的，精巧到仿佛真人的宫廷人偶相比，但只是帮忙工作的话，它们比修行者们合适得多，毕竟这些东西既不需要空气，也不需要水和饭食，只要有人操控，在坏掉之前就能一直工作下去，对人口匮乏的月球而言是最好的工具。  
因为缺乏材料的缘故，因陀罗甚至开发出了专门操控人偶的忍术，毕竟结实的丝线可是贵重物品，很少有能大方拿出来放在傀儡上用的。  
现在的忍宗之中，也有好几具用来耕田和负物的傀儡。  
虽然因陀罗已经尽己所能地试图去帮忙了，但两位仙人在修养了几日之后，继续又投入了新的工作，倒不是他们真有那么想要虐待自己，实在是事情太多，现在不做的话，日后补救更加麻烦的缘故。  
有了傀儡的协助，只靠羽村一人也足够支撑月球的改造，大约数年内，那里就会是一片能够让月之忍安详生活的乐土了，若的地上兴起战乱，地之忍也能多一条退路。  
然后羽衣开始去往周边的国家，替他们做土地丰穰的祭礼。  
其实祭礼只是一个借口，仙人只是趁机把十尾的查克拉沉入大地而已，一旦地力变得丰厚，来年的收获自然就多了。  
因陀罗也明白父亲为什么不直接把食物给予那些国家的理由，即便羽衣是仙人，他也没有那个空闲把食物一家家的去分发，哪怕加上忍宗全部的人手也不够，更何况这种事情太过刺激大名和贵族们，哪怕羽衣是以无欲无求闻名的仙人也不行。  
所以食物只会送到管理领地的大名手上。  
至于领地上的人民……大概只能看到车队的影子，这些东西一辈子也不会真的分发到他们家里。与其做这种无聊的没用功，羽衣宁愿穿着麻烦的祭衣去给那些闲来无事的贵族们跳祭舞。  
他们负责看仙人的笑话，仙人负责让大地丰收，这样，来年的人们起码能从地里偷偷留下几捧粮食，不必任何人教导，农户们深谙如何在贵人和官吏的压榨下艰难生存的诀窍，虽然生活会困苦一点，但老爷们也不敢真的让他们饿死，毕竟官吏和贵人又不会种地。   
做完祭礼之后，仙人并不能马上回来，还需要应对国主的面见，贵人们的相召，等等相当多的麻烦事，每去一个国家举行一次仪式，羽衣就需要停留半月，甚至数月之久，这些毫无用处的事务占据了羽衣大部分的时间。   
仙人已经有半年没能回家。   
若不是忍宗有靠谱的长子看着，羽衣大概还需要每隔几天都飞回来一次处理杂务，因陀罗知晓之后生了好几天的闷气，他明明给父亲帮上了忙，结果家人之间见面的机会反而更少了。  
然而，哪怕是爱撒娇的小儿子阿修罗，也绝说不出希望父亲别去做祭礼的话来。   
因为冬天，越来越漫长了。   
去年的冬季，持续了整整四个月。  
若不是忍宗开始销售粮食，将历年的库存用低价售卖给周边的村落，和附近的国家的话，少不得又有很多村落要步上逃难的路程。  
但因陀罗很清楚，这绝不是长久之计。   
因为忍宗的土地也是有限的，哪怕他们有忍术，有傀儡，甚至还有仙人和背后的月亮，能够得到的粮食终究是有限的。   
更何况，国主本人还未必愿意。  
想到被自己丢在家中的那卷来自贵人的锦书，因陀罗的仙人眼中掠过一抹淡淡的霾色。


	19. Chapter 19

拳头划过空气的时候，会有声音。  
阿修罗静静地回忆流水师傅对他的教导，拳风并不是最明显的东西，当对手想要攻击的时候，他就必然需要聚力，而人的身体想要发力，无论如何都会发自本能地吸气。  
他的耳朵目前还无法做到像流水那样轻易捕捉极细微的风声，但若仅仅是吸气声的话，他觉得自己还是能够有些自信的。阿修罗看也未看，往后一踏步躲开了从下方突兀扫出的小腿，只靠身体战斗的时候，眼睛很容易被欺骗，如果没有兄长那样的仙人眼，最好只相信身体的警告。  
因为等到看到的时候，想再躲开便很难。  
一个后仰闪过正面的直拳，阿修罗顺势后仰撑地，用双腿绞住对方尚来不及收回的手臂，用体重和那拳头的冲劲向后一拉，对手就无可挽回地被砸到了地上。  
而他借着反弹的力道轻盈地翻起身，一脚踏上对方的胸口。  
“赢了喔。”只是轻轻踏一下，阿修罗就收回了腿，然后笑着把对方拉起来，“飞燕你太心急了，师傅有说过好几次了吧。”  
“……唯独不想被阿修罗你这么说啊。”倒下的少年还有些不服气，“明明之前随便就能扫倒你。” 阿修罗倒是一点不生气。  
“问题是，你这个招数用了快有十来次了吧？就算是我这样的笨蛋也能完全记住了啊？一点变化也没有，想打不过都很难。”  
“好用的招式哪有那么容易想出来嘛，这个还是我缠着竹野哥教我的耶。”  
“可是你的力道和速度跟竹野哥完全不能比，而且出拳的时候他也不会用全力，我经常会因为拉不动而被直接提起来，后来就只能躲开而不是反打。”  
“唉？这样吗？”  
阿修罗诚恳的点头，“这一招会的人好多啦，但我目前能反打的只有你一个。”  
“……听起来好讨厌啊。”  
“那就加油修行到不会被我反打的程度吧？”  
“说得你好像会在原地踏步一样，明明现在竹野哥也不能随便放倒你了。”  
“嘿嘿嘿，因为我努力呀。”  
“看来我也得好好用功才行。”飞燕拉住阿修罗的手站了起来，然后感受到些许视线。等他转头，便看到另一端青年人们的场地边，正在巡视的因陀罗静静扫过一眼。  
“呜哇，因陀罗大人是不是在瞪我？”他小声地询问阿修罗。  
“没有吧？”次子茫然地挠挠头，“兄长一直都在观察大家的查克拉提炼啊？刚刚冲他挥手都没理我的。”  
不，绝对有。  
飞燕在心底偷偷地确信，体术修行的时候掀起来掀去不是很正常吗，而且刚才赢的人明明是阿修罗，因陀罗为啥这都要介意。他对弟弟保护过头的事情连看不见的流水叔叔都察觉了，对大家私下里说了当不知道的建议。  
因为他也就是看一下，不至于真的打上门来。  
话是这样说，被那双赤色的仙人眼扫过还是会让人有些压力，所以目前为止，敢与阿修罗对练的人便只剩下几个平日里就跟他们俩比较亲近的少年，村里不太怕因陀罗眼神的年轻人，其实是不多的。  
所幸阿修罗如今的体术也提高不少，起码已经在优秀这一档里了，能当他对手的人也不多，所以次子一直没发现他的交际圈始终十分狭小，完全是因为他身后有座名为因陀罗的山峰的缘故。  
飞燕同情地拍了拍好友的肩膀，“你也不容易啊。”有个特别喜欢管人的天才哥哥。  
“？”阿修罗一头雾水。  
“说起来下午找谁一起加练？”不再执着上一个话题，重新摆开阵势的飞燕这样询问阿修罗。  
“今天下午我不参加啦，要跟哥哥一起去抓点猎物，父亲晚上会回家。”  
“唉？真的？”  
“骗你做什么。”  
“哦，那你们大概要去更远一点的地方，现在附近都没什么可抓的，河里的鱼还很小，沼泽边的野鸟们还没从南方回来，青蛙都只是蝌蚪，就算进到林子深处也找不到鹿群或者兔子，但你可以挖点野菜。”  
“嗯，我知道了，会跟哥哥说的。”  
阿修罗在心底轻轻叹气，春天虽然是万物萌发的季节，但正经食物其实没有多少，而且不知道是不是他的错觉，春季，似乎正在变得一年比一年萧瑟。  
往年的时候，起码会有从海里回溯的鱼群，原野上奔跑着兔子，偶尔还能在林中依稀撇见鹿群的踪迹，但最近这些景象，一年比一年罕见。  
人倒是变多了。  
附近村落里来求助的村民一年到头都是不会少的，从他们把大路修好之后，拖着板车的商队便开始来访，从半年一次到现在月月不落，通常都是从他们这采买药品和粮食，然后是国主的使者，他国的使者，贵族的家臣，等等诸如此类。  
如今忍宗的孩子们，对外来人已经失去了曾经的好奇心，宁愿专心在自己学习的技艺上，也懒得去看一眼大门口人来车往的热闹景象。  
结束体术的修业之后，阿修罗和平时要好的伙伴们告别，一溜小跑奔向正在入口处等待自己的兄长。  
“哥哥。”  
“……不要在道场里跑动啊。”因陀罗虽然拿出了说教的态度，但语气却十分柔软，因此阿修罗了然地冲兄长笑笑。“下回不会了。”  
明显是下回还敢。  
长男用不甚赞同的眼神盯了一会儿弟弟，然而并没有什么用处，就像父亲和叔父一般，阿修罗怎么可能会害怕他的仙人眼呢。  
“父亲晚上会回家，要准备点什么菜肴才好啊？”  
“去抓点鱼和兔子吧……总要丰盛一些才好。”  
“得走到远一些的地方去。”  
“今天跟在我们身边的是谁？”长子十分自然地询问着弟弟。  
“唔……在村里的有三个，是穆王，重明和又旅。”阿修罗回答得相当迅速，然而有尾兽留守之事，哪怕是村里负责看护的修炼者们也完全不知情的，甚至羽衣也没有告知因陀罗。尾兽很少在忍宗的众人面前现身，所以知晓它们存在的，除了几位会仙术的修行者之外，便只有大筒木一家和蛤蟆大人而已。  
【……这就是阿修罗的能力呀。】猫又的声音在兄弟两人耳畔响起，他们面前的空气里一点点走出一只身形娇小的深色猫咪，若不是身后摇曳着分岔的尾巴，恐怕根本没人能把它和普通的猫区分开来。【和九尾那家伙说得一样有趣。】  
“要陪我们出门的是哪一个呢？”因陀罗很有兴趣地用仙人眼看了它一眼，那完全由查克拉构成的身躯相当有意思。“可能会麻烦你们载一程。”  
猫又打了个哈欠。  
【我可不喜欢跑远路，交给穆王吧，它已经在村子里闷太久了。】  
“对哦，父亲出远门并不需要马呢。”阿修罗略带同情地点头，毕竟仙人会飞。  
【都说了我不是马。】雪白的异兽若隐若现地从他们面前略过，仅仅是数步便已然到达了远处的村落出口，五条白尾在半空中相当活泼地甩动，【快一点，慢吞吞的小鬼。】  
“怎么看都非常期待外出的样子。”次子相当确信地断言。  
“嗯，和阿修罗缠着我出门的时候一模一样。”因陀罗点头赞同。  
“……才没有。”  
“是吗？”长子似笑非笑地看了看弟弟。  
“就是没有啦。”  
“啊，那就没有吧。”说完，也不管阿修罗在身后的小声争辩，因陀罗拉起他的手，笑着走向远处正不耐烦到开始撅蹄子的穆王。  
村口的外来者们好奇地打量这对容姿端正的兄弟，但那两个少年并没有回应他们的注目，在一阵浅淡的风沙过后，他们轻盈地跳上一匹突然出现的雪白异兽，不过是眨眼间，野兽和少年便都从他们的视线里消失了踪迹，只有大门口清晰无比地数个蹄印证明方才所见，并不是一场幻梦。  
“刚，刚刚那是……”  
“啊哈哈哈，是仙人家的两个儿子，大概是淘气地叫了什么灵兽出来，坐着跑去玩了吧。”守卫的竹野镇定自若地说道，“常有的事，不用在意。”  
其实并不常见。  
隔壁的守卫同伴一脸生无可恋的表情，待会羽衣大人要是回来了，他该怎么说啊。  
穆王确实不是马。  
没有任何一匹马能像它这样跑出暴风般的神速，若不是因陀罗在他跑起来的瞬间察觉问题，立即用查克拉把自己的和弟弟紧紧黏在穆王的背上，恐怕看客们见识到的就不是少年和异兽一并消失，而是两个呆瓜被尾兽抛在地上吃土的样子了。  
“呜哇哈哈哈哈哈哈————好厉害啊穆王！！！！”  
阿修罗一点都不害怕，甚至相当开心，哪怕被迎面的风吹到差点闪了舌头也完全不在意。  
“不要随便开口。”因陀罗艰难地伸出手掌，档在阿修罗嘴巴前面，免得他被风里的细屑呛到喉咙，“穆王，慢点！”  
【说什么呢，已经和散步没有差别了。】它甚至满不在乎地抖抖身体，似乎完全不怕两个孩子会被甩出去。【我真正跑起来的时候，能直接踏在空中，踩出雷鸣来哦！】  
“这么厉害吗？那穆王你跑跑看吧！”次子兴高采烈地鼓动身下的坐骑，丝毫没察觉身后兄长瞬间难看起来的脸色。  
得到允许的异兽仰头嘶鸣，大量的查克拉从它的身体里溢出，在半空中盘旋围拢，最终牢牢地将穆王和它背上的两个孩子包裹成一个茧子，然后，它就跑了起来。  
落下的蹄子在大地上印出巨大的坑洞，两侧的景色尚未被看清便立刻被甩至脑后，只剩下色彩构成的线条，甚至前方的景象都因为变化过于迅速而变得模糊，细小的风卷在周围发出尖锐的鸣叫，轰鸣声在他们身后响彻云霄。  
因陀罗转动了仙人眼，淡淡的蓝色火焰从身上燃起，飘摇着裹住了他和阿修罗，明明是火却没有任何温度，甚至阻碍了吹向他们的风，袭向他们的沙尘，把因为高速移动而变得危险十足的外界彻底隔绝在火焰之外。  
“这是什么啊，哥哥？”察觉到风停止的阿修罗，好奇地询问兄长。  
“仙人眼的一种运用，刚才风那么厉害，你不难受吗？”因陀罗终于察觉到了些许异常，在穆王给他们升起屏障之前，他甚至有些睁不开眼睛，但阿修罗却始终一副若无其事的样子，甚至敢让穆王跑更快一些。  
“唉？还好吧，就一点风呀？”次子一脸茫然。  
【从坐上来开始，他就借用了我的查克拉哟？这小子根本没感受到风压啦，因为是无意识的，没法像因陀罗你这样同步到别人身上。】五尾的声音从前方传来，【风太大不能低头，所以因陀罗你没能看见而已，若无其事地做出让别人大吃一惊的事情来，阿修罗这种地方和羽衣非常相似呢。】  
借用尾兽的查克拉，严格的说这其实是属于仙术的技巧，原理和借用自然能量的过程差不多，但尾兽查克拉和依靠提炼而生的查克拉，在质量上有着天壤之别，某种意义上它比自然能量还要危险，无法承受的人随意将其纳入体内的话，甚至会因此立刻死去，所以哪怕是忍宗中的仙术使用者们，也没法像仙人那样轻易地使役尾兽，因为他们根本承受不住尾兽的查克拉。  
“仙人体的天赋之能……”因陀罗静静端详一阵仍是满脸困惑的弟弟，然后安心地吐出一口气。  
难怪父亲会叫尾兽陪伴在他们身边。  
“兄长？”  
“没什么，是件好事。”长子摸了摸阿修罗的头，看着他懵懂地点了点头的样子，不由得微笑起来。  
然后他清声询问身下的尾兽，“穆王，我们在哪里？”  
这是个好问题。  
【……我只是一匹马喔？人类的地界划分我不懂啦。】根本是乱跑一气的五尾，心虚地缓缓停下脚步，然后开始低头吃草。  
就算迷路了也不必真的装成马的样子啦，不会怪你的。阿修罗很想这样安慰它，可惜身后的兄长牢牢捂住了他的嘴巴，连一句话也不准他多说。  
因陀罗抬头环视四周，目所能及之处，尽是半人高的芒草与夹杂其中的低矮的灌木，高高低低的丘林错落有致地分布着，远方还能看见一片波光粼粼的湖面。  
没有任何村落或者城镇的踪迹。  
是片人迹罕至的荒原。  
“先去湖里抓点鱼吧，既然都已经出来了，总不好空手回去。”  
湖里的鱼很大，只是数量并不多，兄弟俩在查克拉的辅助下自如地踏步于水面上，阿修罗拿出随身的小小铁匕，不甚熟练地把查克拉化成的丝线与它相连，在兄长的指示下将匕首掷入湖中，去猎取深处的大鱼。  
因为不能很好的连住丝线，失败了两三次后，阿修罗总算‘钓’起了三条鱼，用草绳将它们穿起，丢到了由于迷路而一声不吭，专心做马的穆王背上。尾兽可怜兮兮地瞄了一眼它心爱的雪白皮毛被湖水和鱼身上的黏液弄得不成样子，有心抗议却被因陀罗撇过来的仙人眼镇压，只好焉焉地闭上了嘴巴。  
羽衣，你家大儿子好凶。  
虽然有心弄些别的东西，但湖边只有偶尔来饮水的猛兽，野鸟野鸭都不见踪影，荒野上芒草太茂盛，就算有因陀罗的仙人眼，也很难抓住过于灵活的兔子，最后兄弟俩只能随意采了些野莓和野菜了事。  
回家的时候，长子一边辨认太阳的方向，一边给穆王指路，他们从地上跑过的时候，留下的痕迹还算明显，空气中甚至还残留着尾兽查克拉的痕迹，因此寻找回去的路线对因陀罗不算困难，阿修罗早就知道这一点，所以才丝毫不觉得慌忙。  
当看到忍宗村落出现在地平线另一头的时候，穆王才终于察觉到因陀罗是在故意吓唬它。  
不就是用风迷了你的眼睛吗？这孩子也太小心眼了！  
五尾心里的哀怨，阿修罗一点也不知道，回程的时候穆王害怕继续迷路，跑得只比普通的马匹稍快一点，所以他现在总算能悠闲地欣赏周边的风景了。  
“……兄长，我记得，以前村子附近，没那么多木樨树的吧？”阿修罗看着又几株从眼角划过的眼熟树木，有些困惑地询问。  
“确实没有，父亲之前往月亮上运送植物的时候，不知道为什么收集了很多木樨树，这些是他觉得长得不好看，沿途丢在周边的。”因陀罗回答的时候一脸无奈。  
兄弟俩了然地对视了一眼。  
“是送给叔父的呢。”  
“嗯。”  
“……真好啊……”他也想让哥哥送。阿修罗有点羡慕的想。  
“？阿修罗想去月亮了？”因陀罗却误会了弟弟的意思，“稍微再耐心一点吧，现在上面的屋舍都还没有建筑好，起码要等到今年的祭典结束。”  
“叔父真是坏心眼，从他答应我们开始，都已经过了十一年了，一直都没有兑现过。”阿修罗小声地跟兄长抱怨。“这也是没有办法的事情。”因陀罗不由得失笑，但他也没有反驳弟弟所说的‘坏心眼’的形容，明显叔父当时就是故意在逗他们玩。  
等他们回到村落，夕阳已然西下，大门口除了守卫之外，又多了一个人。  
仙人羽衣拄着日月锡杖，静静漂浮在大门外的一块大石头上，冲着缓缓归来的兄弟俩抬起头。  
“父亲等我们回来这种事情，还真是第一次呢。”因陀罗笑着对弟弟说道。  
阿修罗点点头，然后立刻挥起手，呼唤起父亲来。  
温暖的夕光中，仙人笑呵呵地迎回两个孩子，三人牵着手，身后跟着隐藏起身形的尾兽们，一起踏上归家的小路。  
祈福之行结束，羽衣回到忍宗后的第三日，终于同意长子前往秘境妙木山。 年满十四岁的因陀罗，开始正式修行仙术。


	20. Chapter 20

【该起身了。】  
有谁在耳边悄声轻唤。  
柔软而温暖的触感，抚摸着发顶，一次，又一次。  
是父亲？还是兄长？阿修罗想，好像已经很久没有被这样叫起床了，因为羽衣总是喜欢纵容他多睡一会儿，而兄长如今也更习惯在旁边阅读书册，顺便等他睡醒。  
随着年岁增长，无论是父亲还是哥哥，都开始把他当做半个成人看待，不再像儿时那般随意揉捏他的脸和脑袋。虽然被重视的感觉很好，但大筒木家的次子仍然有些许失落，因为那些孩子气的，过于亲昵的触碰，他其实非常喜欢。   
阿修罗，一直是个爱撒娇的孩子。  
然而少年他知晓，自己不能永远做个躲避在父亲和兄长庇护下的幼童。  
不知为何，阿修罗有一份奇怪的了悟。  
无论被宠爱的，被守护的那些岁月有多么值得眷恋，他也不能继续沉溺下去，必须要快点长大，要快些成年，要快一点，快一点成长到能够踏上路途，前往彼方的年纪。  
因为，大家，都在期待着那一天。  
期待着那样的一天早日到来。   
他睁开了眼睛。  
【终于醒了吗？真是个贪睡鬼。】熟悉的声音在耳畔响起，让阿修罗有些茫然地转过头去，映入眼瞳的，是用宽大蓬松的尾巴与身体，将他整个圈在身侧的九尾妖狐。  
“……九喇嘛好暖和。”从被窝里钻出来后，次子没有立即去洗漱，而是先把自己埋进尾兽光滑的毛皮之中，凝实的查克拉气息里满是火焰的味道，将他包裹得严严实实，舒服得能立刻再睡个回笼觉的样子。  
【因为羽衣和因陀罗都不在的缘故，才特地让我现身陪在你身边，但也不要天天这样撒娇啊，快起床，小懒虫。】妖狐相当没辙地叹了口气。虽然是这样说，但实际上所有尾兽里最宠阿修罗的是哪一个，其他几只都有目共睹——觉得春寒还没消完，借口怕阿修罗着凉，每天晚上都特地陪睡的家伙不就是你吗。 明明这孩子有仙人体，一点寒气根本没甚所谓。   
无非是不希望阿修罗感到寂寞而已。  
毕竟，同时离开父亲和兄长，独自一人生活，对这孩子而言还是第一次。而这样的日子，可能需要持续数月，甚至数年之久。  
“嗯，我起来了。”其实就算九喇嘛不说，阿修罗也没打算赖太久，从尾兽身上起来后，他熟练地收拾好被铺，更换衣衫，擦过脸，对着水盆里的倒影束起鬓发，再绑好头带。  
其实早在一年多前，他便可以独自做好这些事情，不再需要兄长的帮衬，每日出门前让因陀罗检查一番仪容，不过是个阿修罗不想改掉的，能和兄长光明正大亲昵一下的小小嗜好。  
就像是含在嘴中的拇指，能够牵上一整日也不厌烦的湿润手掌，冬日被窝里的互相拥抱。  
宛如幼鸟换羽前最后的残根，不管再怎么依依不舍，也还是会从身上凋落，这些细小的，温暖的，孩子气的习惯，终究只能落到记忆的深处，只有追忆往昔的时候，才会恍然想起，还曾有过那样的时刻。  
少年再度低头凝视水盆中的倒影。  
渐渐张开的眉眼，虽然仍带着稚气，但脸庞已能看得出属于年轻人的英朗。   
自己确实，已经不再是个孩子了。  
“我出门了。”  
笑着对负责看家的尾兽摆摆手，阿修罗掀开竹帘，跨入晨光之中。   
沿途，时不时遇到一两个早起的村人，少年熟稔地和他们打过招呼才到达睦月家。邻家的朝食仍然十分热闹，或者说，也许是兄长不在的缘故，闹腾的程度还添了几分。  
不过今天，次子不仅仅是去厨房帮忙打下手了。  
“想要学习做饭？阿修罗总会有些奇怪的念头呢。”睦月并没有拒绝，应该说，她其实很喜欢每天都来帮忙的阿修罗，七八人份的朝食和夕食，对村里任何一个能干女性的而言都是个沉重的负担，忍术在这种地方意外地十分没用，所以婶婶可以说是相当愉快地答应了少年的请求。  
男孩子们对在灶头周围忙活的工作总是兴致缺缺，睦月也不指望阿修罗的一时兴起能持续多久，哪怕他只学会煮汤和粥，到时候也能顶半个自己的份了。  
既然说好了要学煮饭，那么明天开始就需要早起。  
顺利地给自己增加一份学业的阿修罗，愉快地加入到餐桌上的争夺中。  
惯常的修行，与平日并没有太多差别，如果愿意与他对战的同龄人突然多了起来这一点也算的话，不过阿修罗并不怯战，甚至游刃有余地把其中大部分都给踹了回去。就算因陀罗再怎么偏爱他的幼弟，作为师范的流水也不会宽待任何一个学徒，能得到他认可的孩子当然都是有真材实料的，想要在阿修罗身上寻找失落的自信，早就是件相当困难的事情了。  
下午的一半时间用来跟伙伴们加练体术，然后便提前去往睦月家，在婶婶的指导下学习烹饪，因为没有空闲去收集食材，所以阿修罗干脆用帮忙家务来代替束脩。  
本该简单结束一天，但日暮时分的时候，教授他学习治疗术的老师赤砂带着药箱掀起了睦月家的门帘。  
前来拜访的商队翻了一辆车，而村里的治疗者人数并不多，所以哪怕是阿修罗这样的学徒都被喊去帮忙，这并不是什么需要推拒的事情，少年只和邻家说了一声便和赤砂走了出去。  
阿修罗的治疗之术和其他修行者们相比只能说是平平，但他的查克拉比所有人都丰厚，因此在其他医者交替着休息的时候，只有他一人从头忙碌到结束，等到最后一位伤者安详睡去的时候，月亮已经上了中天。  
“已经可以了，阿修罗。”赤砂赞许地看着仍在给伤患们更换湿布的少年，“去休息吧，明天下午再来帮忙。”  
这是准备正式带他出诊的意思。  
“我知道了，赤砂老师。”  
疲惫了一天的阿修罗，回家换了衣服就睡着，根本没有空闲去想家里是否没人的事情，因为只有一个孩子独居而变得空旷起来的屋舍中，巨大的狐狸静静现出形态，熟练地把沉睡的阿修罗埋进自己的皮毛之中。 日升月落，独自修行和生活的日子一天天过去，偶尔羽衣会回到家中，和次子说一会儿话，陪伴他吃顿晚饭，然后又匆匆去往妙木山，仙术的修行毕竟相当危险，哪怕长子再怎么聪颖，仙人也很难放心让因陀罗一个人呆着——主要是怕他擅自又钻研什么术，忍术和仙术之间的威力相差了不是一星半点，它们对修行者的威胁相差得也不是一星半点。  
而因陀罗并不是一个像表面上看上去那样乖巧听话的孩子，这一点已经开始让羽衣觉得头疼。阿修罗除苦笑安慰父亲之外，并没有什么好办法，他又没法跑去妙木山替父亲劝说兄长。不过这种来自孩子成长期的可爱烦恼，作为父亲的仙人其实也不是真心介意，毕竟羽衣还是很为长子的聪慧自豪的。  
得知次子的课业也有很大进步之后，仙人更是连那一点点小小的牢骚都忘记了。  
虽说开始跟着师傅正式出诊，但最初能治疗的，仍然还是忍宗村落里的邻居和来求助的村民，因为大家都十分熟悉的缘故，再加上阿修罗性格比赤砂随和很多，所以少年很快把村里一些不太重要的小伤病包揽。大概是在睦月家帮忙成了习惯，去看望病人的时候，若是家里有什么杂活，阿修罗总是顺手干掉，于是渐渐地，比起专注在治疗上的赤砂，大家开始更喜欢让阿修罗上门。  
当少年能够外出去往其他村落的时候，这个小毛病便更加一发不可收拾。  
毕竟忍宗之外的村子，可没有随手一个火遁水遁来干家务的妇女，更没有能用土遁来整地的孩子，或者靠查克拉轻易翻上屋顶来修缮屋舍的年轻人。  
阿修罗觉得自己空闲很多，而且，像这样帮助他人，让他觉得稍稍有些接近父亲，哪怕他帮上的只是一点微不足道的杂务，所以少年并没有收敛的打算。   
所有的修行都是从微末处起，救助他人亦应当如是。  
也许是因为他抱着这样的念头的缘故，前来向阿修罗求助的人变得多起来。  
村里的邻人，附近的民众，甚至前来拜访的客商，而少年开始见到很多人，以往村落里那些只会在招呼的时候一闪而过的面孔，他渐渐能够记清楚名字，知道他们家中的事情，甚至知晓一些烦恼与心事，然后是附近村落的数量，村民们的脸，时常来往的商人，甚至是税吏们，国主的家臣们。  
那个小小的，只有父亲和兄长，还有亲近邻人的世界，被打开了。   
有这么多的，这么多的人。  
和他一样会为了美味的食物开心，为家人的安慰而露出笑容，为了伤痛而哭泣，因为寂寞和悲伤蜷缩起身体。  
他所见到的这些，仅仅是一国之内，位处忍宗附近的人，整个国家该有多少人呢？而地上又有多少的国家？山林之中尚有灵兽，遥海彼方传有异族。  
那么多的人，那么多的生命。  
大家都在好好的生活吗？有多少人，因为一时的困苦而陷入了无望之中呢？   
【总有一天，大家能过上不需要仙人的日子，但现在还不行。】  
阿修罗想起羽衣曾说过的话语。  
他终于懂得了父亲那么说的缘由。  
也许自己无法像父亲那样，做到仙人的程度，但他总能够做些什么的，哪怕只是一点点，也比只是远远观望要好。  
又一日的晨光中，阿修罗轻快地跨出门扉。   
因为每天都有朋友来迎接的缘故，少年已经忘记了回头，而身后空旷的屋舍里，查克拉化成的野兽无声地消失了形影。


	21. Chapter 21

阿修罗本以为独居的日子会更漫长一些，但他对自己兄长的天赋也很有信心。因此在祭典前夕，接到因陀罗和父亲羽衣即将归来的消息的时候，少年竟没有产生太多惊讶。  
“不愧是兄长。”  
赤砂看着弟子一脸平静地读完家信，并小心地将纸张放回怀中的样子，便无奈地摇摇头，“既然如此，今天就早点回去吧，也好收拾一下屋舍，明后天就要开始准备祭典，应当会十分忙碌的。”  
“嗯，谢谢赤砂老师，那么我先走了。”因为手边确实没什么工作，因此阿修罗并没有推辞来自师傅的好意，趁着今天下午的晴日，被铺也该拿出来晾晒一番，还要准备丰盛的晚餐。  
这大概是第一顿，由他煮给家里人的饭菜吧。  
少年十分期待，到时候父亲和兄长会有什么样的评价，唔，起码不要是‘难吃’吧。他仔细思考了一番最近的烹饪成果，确信睦月家的孩子们吃完之后表情还算满意，并没有看在他以后都负责煮朝食的份上故意说好话。  
因为刚刚才收到信，所以次子并未料到掀开门帘的时候，会见到兄长的背影。   
“今天回来的很早啊，阿修罗。”  
开始变化声调的嗓音，听着有些沙哑。  
明明只离开了不到一年而已，但因陀罗似乎长高不少，与先前相比起码有十来寸之多，宽大的衣袍笼罩之下，令他的身形看上去格外纤瘦修长，这样子的兄长，甚至让阿修罗觉得有些陌生。  
“……兄长？”少年在门口迟疑了片刻，不敢再像以往那样，毫无顾忌地扑过去牵住手。“我还以为会是晚上回来。”  
因陀罗却好像对弟弟身上升起的那点生疏浑然不觉，径直走过去抚摸阿修罗的脸颊，“瘦了一些呢，脸也晒黑了。”  
“很明显吗？因为经常干活的缘故，我的饭量明明还变大了的。”  
“是忙着秋收？”  
“田里活很多是一部分，医馆也渐渐忙起来，而且还要去附近村里帮忙什么的……每天回家之后好几次都忘记了擦身体，直接躺下就睡着了。”  
“啊，九喇嘛有跟父亲抱怨哦，说尾兽不是用来当奶妈的。”  
“这个说法也太过分了！只有一开始的时候我一个人睡不着，所以陪了几晚而已，现在除非叫它，它都懒得现行。”  
也许是他们仍在像从前那样交谈的缘故，也许是兄长的态度仍和曾经一样温柔的缘故，阿修罗渐渐忘却了那点因为久别而生出的疏离，自然而然地拉起了因陀罗的手臂，和哥哥一起忙碌起家中的杂务，甚至向他小小地炫耀了一番自己的厨艺。  
“看来今天的晚饭可以好好期待一下了。”长男称赞般地摸了摸弟弟的头。  
“嗯，交给我吧。”  
“真没想到，还能听到这样的话。”因陀罗露出淡淡的笑容来，“阿修罗变得可靠了呢。”  
“说起来，父亲呢？”  
“……还在妙木山。”长男这样说道，“似乎是有些事情要和蛤蟆大人详谈，晚饭的时候，大概就会回来了吧。”  
“这样啊，那我们一起出门吧，兄长，看看今晚能煮点什么菜。”  
“好。”  
因为被哥哥夸奖而陷入了兴奋中的阿修罗，并没有察觉到身后因陀罗的脸上，那点淡薄的笑意在提到父亲的时候，迅速地消逝殆尽。  
由烤鱼，松软香酥的面饼，还有兔肉和蔬菜的杂煮组成的晚餐受到了大筒木家的一致好评，甚至连平时对食物比较节制的因陀罗都破例多吃了半碗，让次子对自己的厨艺充满了信心，觉得下次还可以试着做个点心。  
除了兄长提前到来的成长期之外，另一件让阿修罗觉得有些不适应的，大概就是晚餐结束之后，父亲不再给因陀罗进行授课，而是去找村里的长老和师傅们商谈积压了多月的忍宗事务。  
“该教授的部分，父亲已经全部教导我了，现在除了温习仙术的知识之外，便只剩下自我修行。”因陀罗却不以为意，一副对此早已习惯的模样，大概还在妙木山的时候，他便已经开始独自修行了吧。阿修罗觉得打搅这样的兄长不太好，但家里也不能练习体术，而他的医术学习又没多少书本需要看，村里的草药全都存放在药馆和库房，他现在就算想要试着制作成药，身边也并没有材料。  
无事可做的阿修罗，只好姑且把自己的那份被铺拿出来。  
“……现在就睡觉吗？”因陀罗诧异地看着弟弟。  
“唔，毕竟难得嘛，明天开始，就要从早忙到晚上了。”   
这说得也没错。  
“那就把烛火熄了吧。”  
“唉？”  
“我的话，有月光就足够看清书页，蜡烛太亮，会很难睡吧？”  
“也不用这样的……我睡兄长旁边好了，哥哥替我挡掉烛光就行。”阿修罗这样说道，特地改动了被铺的位置，并迅速地把脑袋摆到因陀罗身侧的影子里，冲自己的兄长露出一个以前两人联手做点什么坏事的时候才会有的默契笑容。  
“……淘气鬼。”因陀罗不由得伸手摸了摸弟弟柔软的短发。  
“兄长在看什么书？”一时睡不着，又想不出有什么话题可以聊，阿修罗干脆就问起书卷的事情来。  
“现在的吗？”长子好奇地看了一眼对各种额外课业都不太行的弟弟，“是一本关于空间和时间概念的书卷。”  
“听着就好难啊……”次子皱起了脸，虽然每个词都能懂，但完全没法想象这书里会写什么东西。   
“确实很难。”因陀罗转动视线，入目所及的虽然是书写得娟秀优雅的字体，却并不是忍宗中常见的文字，陌生到了完全可以说是另外一种语言的地步。书卷上过于洁白的页面，说明它可能诞生之后就没有被怎么翻阅过，但这本书卷一直被仙人好好地珍藏在家中，显然并不是普通的寻常书册。  
长子很快再度沉浸到对知识的解读之中，而阿修罗则小小地打了个哈欠，他以为自己需要再和兄长聊些什么才能睡着，但脑袋被兄长落下的衣袖笼罩没多久，他就渐渐阖上了眼帘。  
鼻尖浮动着极浅淡的，某种熟悉的气息，带着一点香甜与芬芳的味道。  
阿修罗嗅了好一会儿，才想起来那是属于木樨花的味道，大概是兄长佩戴了香囊的缘故，但这花香如此淡薄，早该更换新的才是。  
忍宗驻地之外，如今到处是盛开的花树，温柔的甜香久久地飘荡在风中，待旅人经过，便在他的衣摆和发梢中长久徘徊。   
就仿佛此时此刻，正覆盖在他脸颊之上的衣袖那般，令人沉醉。   
带着熟悉温度的指尖，一次又一次地拂过发梢，就像是一曲无声的子守呗，终于让阿修罗安详地沉入睡乡。


	22. Chapter 22

祭典前的两日，照理说，不管是阿修罗还是因陀罗，如今都该会十分忙碌才对，甚至兄弟俩自己都做好了这两天都需要月上树梢才能回家休息的准备。  
但今年的杂务，意外地只花了一个白天便全部处理结束。  
因陀罗心情复杂地看着罕见用上了分身术来帮忙的仙人羽衣，“既然可以结束得那么快的话，为何之前父亲不用分身术呢？”毕竟这种超实用的忍术在五年前就研究出来了，身为仙人的父亲自然也已经学会。   
“哎呀，毕竟是祭典嘛，只用本体比较慎重不是吗？”羽衣努力地做出肃穆的表情来，可惜向来不怎么擅长说假话的他，心虚的眼神实在是一点也遮掩不住。   
“哦，那么今年又为什么特别使用了一番呢？”长子盯着父亲，露出了相当险恶的表情。  
“……这个，那个，羽村不是曾经和你跟阿修罗说过，要让你们去月亮上小住一番的吗？那边的屋舍刚好提前完工，今年的祭典也是连月之忍都要来参加，所以，我们要前往月亮作为引接的使者，明天和他们一起回来。”   
“是这样吗？”阿修罗相当高兴地说道，“今天晚上我们就可以去往月亮？还能住一晚上吗？”  
“啊，祭典结束之后，再多住几天也可以，秋收已经结束，冬天的储备也都做好了，直到第一场雪落下为止，村里都暂时没什么事情需要忙碌……”  
“原来如此。”因陀罗了然地点头，“这边的屋舍对四个人来说确实太小，很不方便呢，各种意义上。”  
阿修罗茫然地看着兄长说完之后猛烈地咳嗽起来的父亲。  
仙人也会得风寒吗？但是最近的天气并不冷吧？  
“既然父亲都那么说了，”长子撇了一眼根本此刻根本毫无仙人风度的羽衣，“阿修罗，去把衣服换好，准备启程吧。”  
“唉？但是父亲他……”真的不需要煮个药什么的吗？阿修罗心想，治疗术倒确实是用不着，父亲自己就比谁都强。  
“放心吧，等到了月球，见到叔父，马上就会不药而愈了。”因陀罗极为冷淡地说道，然后推着弟弟去往内室更换衣服。  
而他们身后的羽衣，似乎咳嗽得更加厉害，引得阿修罗频频转头张望，直到被兄长彻底拖走为止。  
更换族服，甚至重新擦拭了一番身体外带梳理头发，这些并没有花费太多的时间，起码兄弟俩掀开门帘往外走的时候，太阳才刚刚西下，尚未给天空披上霞光织就的罩衣。村口的大石上，父亲羽衣照例盘坐其上，将双手藏入袖中，静静凝视远方的原野。银白的胡须和头发在长风的吹拂下轻轻摆动，当羽衣默然不语的时候，他看上去确实很有几分仙人的气质。  
不过当羽衣回过头，冲着孩子们笑起来的时候，就怎么看都只是个溺爱孩子的年迈父亲而已了。  
“说起来，通道都建好那么久了，我和哥哥却连一次都还没有走过呢。”   
“因为太近，反而没有什么必要吧。”因陀罗这样说道，“反正任何时候都可以过去，通道又不会消失。”  
“……为什么突然开始讨论通道？”羽衣一脸奇怪地看着自己的儿子们。  
“呃，不是要去月球吗？”阿修罗茫然地看着父亲。  
仙人肯定地点点头，“但是为何要走通道？”他这样说，“机会难得，当然是由我带着你们飞过去，说起来，连因陀罗都没有试着飞去过月球呢。”  
“我的仙术还只是入门，而且查克拉量也不足以支撑到月球，让您失望真是抱歉，父亲大人。”长子摆出了不想再和这个人说话的表情。  
“兄长已经学会飞行的仙术了吗？”次子的关注点则跑到了格外奇怪的地方。  
“只是勉强能用出来而已。”毕竟弟弟正一脸期待地望着自己，所以因陀罗姑且还是缓和了神色，“大概要等更熟练一些，才能像父亲这样带你一起飞行吧。”  
“那明年的时候，就由哥哥带我飞去月球吧，查克拉我可以分给哥哥啊！”  
“既然阿修罗这么说了，看来我确实需要稍稍努力一下。”因陀罗相当认真地应承下了来自弟弟的请求。  
而羽衣则用十分忧伤的表情看着小儿子，“阿修罗不想让父亲带着飞行吗？”   
“唉，当然能被父亲带着也很好，但是，父亲不是要带羽衣叔父回来嘛？……呃，我忘记叔父也会飞了……”阿修罗终于察觉到他说了什么样的傻话。  
但不知为何，父亲和兄长却一并陷入了沉默。  
“就，就这么明显吗？”羽衣小声地嘀咕了一句。   
“您根本就没有隐瞒过吧？”  
“我觉得我和羽村还是很低调的……”  
“低调到在每年的祭典上给叔父唱和歌吗？”长子用仙人眼瞪着父亲，“连睦月婶婶都在问，叔父总不回来住，是不是因为跟您吵架了的缘故。”毕竟月球上的事务再忙碌，回家住几天的功夫，总该能挤出来的。  
万万没想到自己和弟弟的关系在村里几乎和公开没有差别，羽衣实在是说不出什么话来，只好先散去锡杖，向儿子们伸出手。  
“那个……先出发吧。”言下之意就是暂时不谈这个。  
对自家父亲逃避现实的行为，因陀罗当即冷笑一声，可以说是十分藐视了，然后别过脸去抓了一把衣袖。不过，阿修罗知道兄长看似和父亲怄气，实际上只是在恼怒羽衣莫名其妙低调而已，因为因陀罗完全不觉得父亲和叔父的关系有什么问题，追求心爱的对象这种事情，和性别啊，种族啊，血缘啊，家族之类的，本来就毫无关联，仅仅是两个个体之间，双方的意愿交织的产物罢了，如果彼此都有意的话，两人如何生活之类的，和周围的人们其实并没有任何关系。  
再说村里同性别住一起的夫妻又不是没有，比如流水师傅和岩一师傅，两人虽然没有后裔，却和其他家庭一样收养了孩子，和村落里的众多家庭没有任何区别，阿修罗完全不觉得这有什么好奇怪的。但他也不会刻意去责备父亲与叔父，试图淡化外人对他们家庭关系印象的种种努力就是了。  
大概又和贵族的风俗之类的东西有关吧，反正兄长说过，那些细枝末节的东西根本不重要。就算贵人们真的知道了，又能怎么样呢，难道还能为此派遣军队吗？或者说，他们打算换个地方购买粮食和药品，生病和遭灾的时候也不来找父亲求助吗？  
阿修罗觉得因陀罗说得十分有道理。   
次子捂住嘴偷笑了一会儿，然后拉住羽衣的另一只手。“兄长太严格了啦，父亲只是不好意思嘛，毕竟以前开始，就从来没谁来过我们家吧。”  
“如果真出现的话，可能还会比较有趣一点吧。”因陀罗微笑着说道，虽然眼睛里完全没有笑意就是了。  
只是想象了一下那个光景，羽衣就觉得自己的胃和心脏都不妙起来。  
“这种可怕的话题，我们还是以后再谈论吧。”仙人语气虚弱地建议，起码等到两个儿子开始追求对象的时候，他觉得到那时，儿子们就会理解他的无奈与为难之处了。   
浑厚凝实的仙术查克拉包裹了父子三人，在八枚球道玉扩大了范围的旋转下，重力的存在从因陀罗和阿修罗身上一点点消散，与之相对的，是脚下大地的飞速远离，仅仅是几次呼吸的时间，脚下的忍宗村落便成为了淡淡的白点，森林化为碧色，大地的棕与赤跟河流的银黑混合在一起，城镇不过是个大一点的斑驳色块，国与国之间的分界太过暧昧，以至于仿佛根本从未存在过，人类和野兽的存在绝不比一颗沙粒更显眼。   
唯有这大地本身，恒古不变。  
啊，大概也不算恒古，阿修罗和因陀罗有志一同地，望向西南方那片深黄色的沙土，以前看的时候，好像还是深褐色的，随着时间的推移，那里终将化作宽广的荒漠吧。  
当水泽的碧蓝从视线的尽头升起，原本平整的大地开始渐渐具备弧度的时候，阿修罗眨了眨眼，在他的眼中，地面上似乎开始冒出一些以前从未见过的东西。  
从山川，从湖泊，从森林，从荒漠。  
那些透明的，仿佛雾气凝聚一般，又勉强有着长条形状的怪异存在。有点像是潜入海中的时候见识到的，随着海水摇摆的海葵的细长肉枝。但在地上的时候从未见过，也没听父亲或者兄长提起，而且现在这个距离还能看见的话，那么它们应该非常的庞大……   
明明有话就问向来是阿修罗的优点，但他就是提不起想要向父亲或者兄长询问这些东西的念头。  
似乎他自己就应该知道得比任何人都清楚。  
在阿修罗还愣愣地思考着什么的时候，他们终于到达了能够完全看清楚脚下星球的高度，而那些细长的东西也变小了，如同头发的细丝一般，看来这大小还是固定的。  
但下一幕让次子不由得打了个寒颤。  
那些细细长长的东西纷纷直立起来，露出了大概是脸的部位，但也不能说它们具备五官，如果仅仅几个到处乱窜的孔洞也能说是眼鼻和嘴巴的话。整个大地上，都布满了这些东西，荒漠里似乎要稀疏一些，但仍然很多，然后，阿修罗觉得，它们可能在看他们。  
次子不由得紧紧握住了父亲的手。  
“怎么了，阿修罗？太高了感到害怕吗？不会摔下去，父亲牵着你呢。”羽衣似乎察觉到了小儿子的紧张，特地出声安慰他。  
长子从弟弟的视线里感受到了某些东西，他转头用仙人眼深深地凝视大地，然而视界中除了惑星本身，并没有任何异常。“……看到什么了吗，阿修罗？”  
被一群异常的存在凝视的经历确实有点让人害怕，不过阿修罗很快放松了下来，因为他感觉得到，那些东西对他们并没有什么恶意，众多的视线里，大部分都只是纯粹的好奇意味。可能之前从来没有什么生物能飞到这个位置吧，所以也从没有谁察觉到它们的存在，只要想想父亲每次飞上天的时候都在被一群海葵围观，阿修罗就突然有点想笑。  
“唔，以为是看到了可怕的东西，结果好像弄错了。”他这样回答父亲和兄长。  
“这样啊……”羽衣点了点头，抬手把小儿子揽得更紧一些。“马上就可以落到月球了。”  
而因陀罗则是皱皱眉头，感受了一番包裹他们身体的查克拉，弟弟也许没发现，最初那些只是普通的仙术查克拉，但从他突然紧张起来开始，父亲就立刻换成了十尾的查克拉。  
阿修罗没有仙人眼，他的眼力虽比普通人好些，但也只是这样罢了，这一点因陀罗再清楚不过，所以，地上有什么东西，是他和父亲的仙人眼无法察觉，而普通人却能够直视的存在。长子默默将这个认知埋入了心底。  
这世上，还有很多事物，是父亲尚未教导他，或者，从来也没打算让他知晓的。   
现在自己仍还年幼是一个原因，至于另一个理由，因陀罗扭头看了一眼始终神色平静地注视大地的羽衣，不大高兴地垂下嘴角。   
他们脚下的惑星，有着极为宽广的海洋，被那宝蓝色的海水包裹其中的大陆有着接近月牙的形状，南北两端的海上还能看见无数雪白和深碧色的冰川。即便是因陀罗也必须承认，这确实是一个美丽的星球，但再怎么漂亮，对他而言，也与一幢好看的屋舍，或者一棵茂盛花树无异。  
仅此而已。  
如果他们想的话，再制造一颗类似的惑星，也并非没有可能，身后的月球就是证明，正因为有过于明显的实例存在，所以长子不觉得他的想法有任何问题。   
故而，父亲对这颗星球的深厚的喜爱，因陀罗无法理解。  
不过羽衣是个很宽容的父亲，他并不强求长子拥有和自己一样的感情，仅仅希望他能够守护忍宗，因陀罗觉得若只是那样的话，他还是能做得很好的，毕竟他确实也很喜欢忍宗的人们，愿意把他们当做自己的亲人与朋友。  
长子对自己的缺陷，其实比任何人都心知肚明，相对于心灵柔软的阿修罗和慈爱地包容众人的父亲羽衣，他的情感则过于贫瘠，大概和叔父比较相似。  
正因为是稀少而珍贵的存在，所以只给予最重要的人，就像叔父宁愿留在月亮上，落到地上也只注视父亲一样，因陀罗除了三位家人之外，从未想过要对其他的什么人抱有爱意。即便是微小的善意，大概也只有忍宗的人们能够得到。  
对不爱的东西冷漠残酷，难道不是人之常情吗？  
虽然父子三人在注视惑星的时候，内心的感想完全不同，但星星和月亮之间的距离并不会因此而有什么改变，鉴于仙人是拿出了全力专注在飞行上，因此哪怕是这般遥远的路途，他们也只花费了不到数个时辰便轻易地穿过外壳上的裂缝，最后缓缓落在月之忍们生活的村落中心。  
带领着众人迎接他们的叔父，露出了比正在方才在漆黑的宙宇中宝石般闪耀的惑星更美丽的笑容。  
因为每年也就是新年和秋末祭典的时候才会见面的缘故，因陀罗和阿修罗对月之忍的村民不算十分熟悉，所以打过招呼，吃完晚饭之后就回到专门收拾出来，给客人们的屋舍里休息，虽然长子怀疑会住这间屋子的只有他跟弟弟。  
毕竟父亲肯定是住到叔父那里去，而地之忍来的时候，似乎有专门划分出来的一块区域。  
“月亮上意外地很大呢，兄长。”  
“确实。”因陀罗点点头，他还以为真和叔父先前说的那样，只有泥土，结果不仅有宽广的内海，甚至还有人造的太阳，繁茂的森林，虽然陆地的大小不能和惑星相比，但也非常广阔了，起码建立一两个国家应当是没有问题的。   
与平易近人的父亲不同，叔父并没有和村人们一起住在村落里，他的居所是村外一幢相当壮观的宫殿，风格和惑星上的任何一个国家都不相同，里头的杂务倒不是由村人来担任，全部交给了那些外貌精致到与真人没有差别的机关人偶，据说当初他们母子三人生活的宫殿就是这般。  
兄弟俩暂住的屋子，就是位处宫殿顶层的房间之一，透过巨大的窗户，能清晰地看到远处奇妙的歪曲海面和天空另一头的陆地。  
人造的太阳从最初霞光的金红转变成暮紫，彻底黯淡下去之后，又渐渐亮起银白色的光芒，成了月中之月，要说这里的天空有什么缺憾的话，大概就是它没有星辰，不过取而代之的，能看到映照着月光的，波光粼粼的海面，等对面的陆地上也有人居住的时候，也许就能看到如同星星一般的温暖灯火了吧。 “今天连兄长也不需要修行或者学习呢，要现在就睡觉吗？”阿修罗伸手摸了一把头发，用查克拉把刚刚洗完澡而残留的水汽从身体上抽离，然后随手丢出窗外。  
“太早了，没什么睡意。”因陀罗摇摇头，“出去走走吧。”  
“……但是村里的大家都不认识……”  
“啊，是兄长没有说清楚。”长男对着弟弟露出笑容，“我是说，我们可以出去飞几圈。”父亲的仙术飞得实在太快，他们压根来不及仔细看一眼沿途的风景。   
阿修罗毫不迟疑地跳进了兄长怀里，感受着因陀罗略带凉意的查克拉温柔地覆盖了自己的身体，以及随之而来的熟悉失重感。  
他们相视而笑，就跟当初还是小孩子的时候到处乱跑冒险一样，手拉着手，轻快地窜出窗口，浮向天空另一头的海面。  
虽然包裹住大地的海还挺有趣的，但看多了，就会发觉比地上的海更无聊一些，它甚至没有太大的风浪，海面平静得堪比湖泊。兄弟俩很快对海失去了兴致，但森林比海更没趣，考虑到安全问题，羽衣和羽村没在森林里投放太多动物，只有一些比较温和无害的昆虫与鸟类，因此陆地上村落之外的地方格外地安静，连虫鸣都听不到几声。  
“所以，月亮确实是个寂寞的地方呢。”阿修罗如此评价到。  
“它才诞生数十年罢了，度过的时光更漫长些的话，大概就会有生气了吧。”因陀罗倒不以为意，牵着弟弟的手飘向另一个方向。  
那是一座峡谷，或者说，一道裂缝，正是他们先前进入月亮的那条。  
为了防止空气逸散，整个月亮只有一道用来整修外壳的时候方便进出的缝隙，并且上面布满了封印阵，防止有什么危险的陨石刚好砸进来。不过因陀罗早在羽衣经过的时候便记住了阵图的要点，临时进出对他来说并不困难。  
“去看看星空吧，没有被风和云气阻挡的宙宇非常壮观。”  
因陀罗说得完全没错，仿佛燃烧一样拼命释放着光辉的星辰们，比在地上看到得要清晰许多，而且也更加瑰丽。阿修罗几乎看得目不转睛，直到他的视线再度被远方那只露出一半的宝蓝惑星所捕捉。  
这个距离，照理说应该看不见那些海葵一样的存在了。  
但阿修罗仍然感受到了视线，就像年幼时候的他，感知春之君的御座石鹿和死神那样，他知道那些东西又统统立了起来，正在看他。  
然而这一次，传达而来的，不再是朦胧的好奇感了。  
那些因为遥远而变得细小的异类，非常伤感地远远望着他，摇晃身体，向他道别。  
【要远行了吗】【要起航了吗】【要归去了吗】  
他甚至觉得自己能够听到声音，像是叹息，又像是祝福。阿修罗感受的到，那些东西其实是不希望他离开的，甚至很想要呼唤他回去。然而理解到离开惑星这件事，是出于他自己的意志之后，它们就只是静静的与他道别，并祝福他了。  
感觉有点可爱。   
“又看见了？”阿修罗回过神的时候，才发现自己的脸已经被兄长强行转向了他的仙人眼，他们的位置也回到了裂缝的内侧，再看不见远处惑星的影子，而因陀罗正一脸关切地直视着自己。  
要是清醒得再晚一点，阿修罗毫不怀疑兄长会直接闯进自己的精神世界里。  
次子摇摇头，“这个距离看不见的啦，不过，听到了声音。”  
“什么声音？”  
“好像是以为我要走，所以跟我道别。”  
因为内容听起来过于无害，因陀罗一时间竟有些茫然，不过他顿时也明白了为何父亲没向他们提起的理由，如果是些只会跟你打个招呼的存在，那有时候无视反而比较安全。  
“那明天回去的时候，难道还会列队欢迎我们？”  
阿修罗想了想，为兄长精准的形容点点头，“就是那样，不知道会不会高兴到跳舞。”虽然也就是随风摇摆的程度。  
因陀罗突然就不是很想看到弟弟见识的究竟是什么东西了。  
“时候也不早了，我们回去休息吧。”他正色道，“不然父亲就要出来找我们了。”  
然后他们就会面临父亲和叔父的双重说教，那可不是什么美妙的回忆，心有戚戚焉的兄弟俩，迅速地溜回宫殿中的房间，然后跳上各自的床铺睡觉。


	23. Chapter 23

手掌敲打鼓面的震动，流水一般清澈的琴音，以及如泣如诉的笛声，甚至今年还加入了巫女们起舞的阵阵铃响，神社前方的广场上，高高堆砌到几乎与屋檐齐平的篝火猛烈地燃烧，在火焰的摇曳之中，无论是地之忍的人们，还是月之忍的人们，都欢笑着一并起舞。  
接近成年的年轻人们，则在队伍的边缘互唱和歌，少年们向中意的女孩子递出作为信物的礼物，而少女则对喜欢的男孩子掷出头上的鲜花。  
阿修罗坐在离人群稍远一些的地方，静静看着他们欢庆的姿态。  
如果离得太近的话，相熟的男孩子们肯定会来问他，为何没有准备礼物，为何不去舞蹈之类的，但少年今年并没有参加的打算。他低头看了一眼怀中那支特地跑出村外摘采回来的木樨，虽然才刚刚秋末，但这些年来冬季一年比一年早，已经出现霜降的现在，想找到一棵仍在开花的树并不容易，为此，他甚至还错过了前面的对歌。  
不过那并没什么大不了的，反正他也不打算为任何女孩子唱和歌。  
一人独居的时候，和很多人相处交流的阿修罗，知道了以前单纯的自己并不会注意到的事情，比如说，在祭典上赠送花朵到底意味着什么。知晓之后，他确实羞耻到了躲在房间里一整天不想出门的程度，幸好那时候父亲和兄长全都不在家，只有九喇嘛坏心眼地嘲笑了自己几句。  
虽然妖狐当时与其说是挖苦，倒不如说更像是开解他，而尾兽说得一点也没有错，父亲和叔父相处的时候虽然比较低调，但谁也没真的露出害羞的样子来，父亲只会向叔父做出亲昵的姿态，而叔父也只有在看着父亲的时候展现的笑容才格外美丽。  
所以他确实没必要为自己向兄长送了花而感到不好意思。  
不，重点不在哪里。  
阿修罗想，重点是，兄长他收下了吧！当时确实是收下了没错，虽然不知道是为了安慰他还是兄长也不知道送花的含义之类的。然而接着，之后的每一年，他都孩子气地送了因陀罗花枝，因为清楚兄长不喜欢过于花哨的东西，所以他特地每次都选了木樨……   
在不知道含义的时候，把花朵当做单纯的礼物，所以才能无所畏惧地轻易递出，阿修罗甚至从未考虑过兄长会拒绝的事情。  
从小时候到现在，只要是来自阿修罗的诚恳请求，因陀罗几乎都没怎么拒绝过。   
但是今年，今年到底要不要继续送呢？大筒木家的次子陷入了苦恼。  
之前一直有在送，突然停止的话，兄长真的不会介意吗？然而以前还可以推说自己年幼无知，在已经知道的情况下，送了花枝，最后又表示没有那个意思的话，难道不是更过分吗？  
他苦恼到了把花枝拿出来，对着它叹气的程度。  
“喂，阿修罗，怎么不去跳舞？”熟悉的嗓音从边上传来，少年转头看去，出现在对面的是如今已经很有大人样子的好友狸吹，“躲在这种地方干嘛啦？每次都因为不想接到花所以特地逃走可不行啊？”  
“怎么说呢……”这时候就算想要遮掩，大概也来不及了，所以阿修罗只好苦笑。  
“喔喔！你居然接下花了吗？明明这几年每次歌会之前就逃跑的你？”狸吹一脸八卦地窜到好友身边，“是谁的花？哪家的女孩子？等等，我好像没见到她们里有谁戴木樨……难道是月亮上的？？不愧是你这家伙耶。”  
“……不是女孩子啦。”阿修罗只好这样回答。  
“？呃，男，男的？啊，倒也不是不能理解……”狸吹上上下下把阿修罗打量了一遍，“嗯，你家的话，你确实不会介意男生的花呢，而且你也是男生会喜欢的长相……不过，谁这么有胆量……”他小声地嘀咕起来，“就不怕因陀罗那家伙……”  
“是我自己要送啦。”总觉得让他误会下去的话会发生很可怕的事情，所以阿修罗只好无奈地把一部分事实告诉了狸吹。  
但他并不敢说自己想送花的对象是谁，毕竟这个事情内情过于复杂。  
狸吹目瞪口呆地看了阿修罗好一会儿，最后才一脸沉痛地拍了拍好友的肩膀，“我会努力保密的……能告诉我是谁吗？”然后他开始拼命回忆阿修罗平时跟哪家男孩子玩得比较近。  
知道是谁之后立刻去揍一顿，狸吹脸色很不好地想着。阿修罗是个非常单纯的小鬼，会让他有那种念头，肯定是别人先招惹他的！往死里揍绝对没错，打完再通知一下因陀罗。  
至于为何先打，是因为通知完长男之后，他们可能都未必还能见着那个胆大妄为的小子。  
“唔……怎么说呢，不是你想的那个意思啦，就是……之前我不知道送花是做什么的，但你不是说没有花会被人笑话吗？所以我才特地送给对方的……后面也有送了好几年了，但是……去别的村里的帮忙的时候，女孩子们告诉我了啦，还笑我呆……”阿修罗忍耐着羞耻，勉强跟狸吹解释了一番，免得他真的跑去跟兄长求证，那才可怕。  
“噗哈哈哈哈，真是阿修罗你能干出来的傻事！！”狸吹顿时就爆笑出声，“等等，既然你都知道了就没必要送了吧？”  
“可是……突然不送也很奇怪，不会看起来像绝交宣言什么的吗？”  
“我觉得你直接跟对方讲清楚比较好……”  
“可是这真的很丢脸。”  
“但是人家收了耶，而且不止一年，他有接别人的花吗？”狸吹真心为那个倒霉蛋叹气，不管他是为哪种理由收下的，感觉都有点惨的样子。  
“…………没有。”  
阿修罗觉得有点不妙，他仔细回忆了一番，虽然兄长确实是神官没错，每次也一直是坐在台上并不参与歌会，但从前两年开始，有女孩子们往高台上丢花了。  
少年现在还记得因陀罗努力忍耐着地被花打头 ，却既不能躲也不能拍开，所以脸上的表情相当可怕。看见这样的兄长还敢嘻嘻哈哈往他身上丢花的女孩子们，真的太厉害了。  
当然那些花最后都被留在高台上，因陀罗一支也没拿。  
他的花兄长虽然每年都有收，但也只是普通的收下来，并没有因此说什么，虽然阿修罗觉得给的方式也很重要，但果然兄长应该只是当他被谁给戏弄了——身为神官的因陀罗不可能不知道送花的意义。   
于是少年顿时就萎靡下去。  
“怎么啦？”狸吹茫然地看着好友，“不是没有收吗？你干嘛不高兴？”  
“……唔仔细想想，他大概已经知道我干的傻事了……”阿修罗捂住面孔一脸绝望，“肯定每年收一次花就要偷偷笑一次啦！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，这不是很好吗？起码你不用头疼了不是吗？”  
“并没有比较好。”  
“难道你还想继续装不知道送花，然后被笑更多次吗？”狸吹哭笑不得地说。  
狸吹说得没错。  
不继续送就可以了，兄长最多也就打趣他一两句而已，反正早就被发现了犯蠢的地方，继续隐藏也没有什么意义。  
阿修罗十分遗憾地看着那支他找了很久才从荒野上寻来的花枝，细密的花朵是浅淡而柔软的金黄，因为被好好收在怀里，几乎没有掉落，才从枝头折下不久的缘故，香气也十分清甜。  
“果然还是不用送了。”他叹了口气，如此说道。  
“不丢掉吗？”狸吹怪异地看着阿修罗摆弄木樨的样子。  
“这是趁着大家唱歌的时候好不容易从外面找来的，丢掉太可惜了。”少年摇头，“我要回家找瓶子养起来。”  
“……你还特地去找了？”他的表情越发微妙。  
“当然的吧？要送人的东西随随便便总不行，祭礼结束之后天也黑了，找起来很费事的，而且附近的花早被大家采完了。”  
“这种，不都是提前摘好养着吗？”   
“啊？那会焉掉，不好看。”  
狸吹的表情已经整个都不太好了，“那个，阿修罗，你一开始只是给人家充数用的吧？”  
“对啊？”  
“……所以，只要是花就行吧？好不好看，慎重不慎重的……没必要吧？”   
“咦？”好友的疑问非常正确，不如说，就是因为太过正确了，所以让阿修罗有点无措，“可是，毕竟是要送人的东西……”  
“要是之前都当礼物在送，所以特地去选什么的，还能说得通啦，但今年你为什么还特地跑去选最好的？你确实没有那个意思，而且也知道这只是充数的花吧？”  
阿修罗整个愣在原地，一句话都说不出来。  
狸吹看他这个样子，先前放松的神色已经荡然无存，甚至心很累地叹了口气。  
“小白痴，你根本就是很想送他花啊！”完蛋，这样他怎么去揍人？哇，甚至都不能告诉因陀罗了，要命。“……是谁啦？快说。”狸吹很没好气地给了阿修罗一肘子，“不会告诉你哥的，不如说好好瞒住你哥，不然等他知道了你那个对象一定死很惨。”   
“我，我是想要送花给他的吗？”少年看着好友，表情茫然极了。“可是……可是我根本不知道花是那个意思……”  
“白痴，不是花，是别的也没差啦，你只是超想送好东西给对方，看他开心而已。”狸吹撇撇嘴，“你以为男孩子们超努力地准备礼物只是为了换花吗？”当然是为了让心上人开心啊。  
“可是……”  
“可是什么啦，你想想万一他没接你的花，接了别人的花你是什么心情。”  
阿修罗眨眨眼。“想不出来，感觉根本没可能。”他理所当然地这样说道。  
“假设啦！他总会有接别人花的一天吧，或者准备礼物的一天。”狸吹都有点气急败坏了。   
少年想想兄长给叔父送草笛的场景。  
“就，挺普通的？但那个是给长辈的礼物。”  
“除了长辈以外呢？”  
“好像就没有了。”  
“……你呢？”  
“还挺多的？”阿修罗摸摸腰上的笛子，束发的发带甚至包住角的额带，都是兄长给他的，其他小东西没怎么留下来，因此礼物他确实收到过很多。  
啧，这不是感情非常好吗？想想自己还没找到喜欢的女孩，狸吹心里相当郁闷。  
“别傻了，趁着舞蹈还没散场，赶紧把花送过去。”  
“咦？”刚刚不是说别再送了吗？  
“你想送当然就该去送啊！笨蛋！还有，想想怎么说追求人家的话，一定记得要把不是充数的事情说清楚！”狸吹抬头看一眼面前还在发呆的呆瓜，感觉更气了，“所以到底是谁啦？”   
“不能告诉你。”阿修罗很无奈的摇头，告诉狸吹……那就等于直接告诉因陀罗，他又不傻，“今天的事情要跟兄长保密哦？”  
“行了行了，快去！”青年脸上的表情变得非常不和善，就差拿扫把赶人。  
然后，少年就脚步轻快地跳起来，奔着神社的方向而去。  
原来是这样。  
阿修罗边跑边想。  
我其实，非常想要送花给兄长啊。  
不过解释之类的，要怎么办呢？总觉得很难说出口，起码现在还无法很好的说出来。  
那就先不说吧。  
不如说，暂时那样也没有关系。阿修罗有点狡猾地想，因为，那样的话，兄长就一定会收下他的花。 第二天，为了好友的钦慕对象究竟是谁的问题，整晚没睡好的狸吹，满脸萎靡地想去找因陀罗商量，结果在长子的书架边看到了一支养在陶瓶里的木樨花的时候，他整个人都不太好。  
“狸吹？怎么了？”因陀罗莫名地看着友人脸色扭曲的样子。  
“那个小王八蛋！学什么不好要跟他老爹学这个啊！！”  
“……谁？”  
“跟你没关啦！”狸吹没敢再多说一句话就跑了，不然，他怕知道真相的因陀罗会把向来疼爱的弟弟揍进墙里。


	24. Chapter 24

父亲与兄长都从妙木山归来，村落的祭典也已经结束，到月之忍的驻地小住几日之后，阿修罗一度认为他的生活很快会变回从前的样子，但事情的发展有时候就是会出乎人的预料。  
“兄长要住到神社那边？为什么？”少年一脸茫然的表情。  
“本来神官就是要住在神社的，父亲之前一直住在家里，是为了照看那时候还年幼的我们。”因陀罗对弟弟露出安抚笑容，“不用那么紧张，我又不是离开村里，想见面的话什么时候都可以见到，而且，也就是几年的时间而已，等把神官的责任交出去的时候，当然就搬回来了。”  
话是这么说，但将要有很长一段时间，无法再和兄长一起入睡醒来，这点本身就足够阿修罗感到失落，即便如此，他现在也不是能随意对着哥哥撒娇的小鬼了，因此少年只好垂头丧气地接受了这件事。  
之后，连父亲宣布了要翻新一下屋舍的事情，也没法叫他开心起来。  
父子三人居住的老屋几乎和兄弟俩同岁，虽然仍十分结实，但大小上确实已经不再合适，不说只有一间内室，逐年增加的各种衣物和杂物，已经多到了柜子无法收纳的地步，打造新柜虽然容易，但小屋已经没有空余的地面可以放置，翻新扩大一下屋舍还是相当有必要的。  
若是在别的村落里，大概算得上一件大事，需要数人的工匠提前备齐材料，并历经数月才能造好，但在忍宗的村落里，任意哪位忍术小成的修行者，就可以在半日内建出一间足够宽敞的房子，比起建筑本身，给墙壁刷上驱虫避水的白土，采集铺设屋顶的茅草，还有整理家具之类的杂务，反而才更为麻烦。哪怕是父子三人，甚至还加上了前来帮忙的邻居，才勉勉强强能在落日时分入住新居。  
耗时一日的翻新和搬迁，毫无波澜地结束了。  
为了慰劳前来帮忙的睦月一家，阿修罗用心煮出了堪称丰盛的一餐，因为是入住新居的第一顿饭，甚至连讨厌水汽和烟雾的因陀罗也难得来打下手，婶婶笑着逗趣，说这一顿大概比宫殿里的宴席还要豪华，某种意义上倒也不算错，毕竟宴席里的厨师只是普通人，绝拿不出什么仙人之子煮的汤饭之类的料理。  
在大伙围着暖呼呼的火塘用餐的时候，仙人和长子不约而同地抬头看向了窗格之外。  
“外面怎么了？”因为父亲和兄长的缘故，阿修罗也转头试图张望，但凭他的目力，只能看到漆黑的夜色和隐隐约约纷扬在天空中的无数细小影子。  
“下雪了。”因陀罗这样告诉他。  
“是今年的初雪吧？”睦月家的小姑娘们笑嘻嘻地交头接耳，“明天起来，是不是能在窗口堆雪兔呢？”  
今年的雪下得真早啊，少年当时只是这样想着。   
再度持续了四个月的冬季，哪怕是忍宗也觉得有些吃力，周边的村落里更是出现了不少因为严冬而去世的老人，新屋建成之后，羽衣只睡了没几天，便被国主召唤而去，前往国都和贵人们一并商讨关于如今的冬季该如何度过的问题。  
而村里的年轻人们则不得不在冬季出门伐木，因为国主征收了许多木料和炭火，若只是炭的话，还能靠父亲的阴阳遁想想办法，但木料却只能依靠人工砍伐，这一次就连不具备查克拉的山里人都要加入，因为他们的粮食再度出现了严重的短缺。  
阿修罗的年纪太小，原本是不会参加砍伐队的，不过伐木总是很容易受伤，所以少年以随队医师的身份跟大伙一起进了森林，沿途顺便采集些草药和木柴。  
前往林子的时候，次子察觉到了一件以往他没注意到的事情。  
森林的周边，树木已经变得非常稀疏。  
稀疏到只剩一些手掌粗细的小树，连一棵粗壮点的木材都没有的地步。地上随处可见半截的树根，和被挖掘出来的坑洞，因为树根体积小些，而且耐烧，相比难以搬运的整棵树木，它在冬季更受欢迎。  
如果继续下去，森林会怎样？阿修罗终于对父亲离开前提及的‘冬灾’一词产生了实感，这不是像洪水和火灾那样，将整个世界倾倒的可怕灾难。它是缓慢而无声的，就像冬季的第一场初雪，因为过于熟悉，所以人们并不会立刻对它产生畏惧。  
但那并不会改变它是一场灾难的事实。  
今年的森林，会稍稍缩小一块吧？那么明年，后年，又会如何？就像人类需要时间生长一样，树木也同样需要时间才能长大。  
整座森林的消失，需要多久呢？   
而忍宗领地的这些田地，河流和走兽，又能够支撑这个国家几年？  
这里是被仙人所庇护的领地，尚且如此。  
外面，现在是什么样子？  
阿修罗无法想象出来，他唯一能想到的，只有山里人的那个大叔告诉他们的，关于他所出生的隐村的故事。   
这一年的冬天，羽衣几乎没有空闲回到村落。  
忍宗的事务，完全由因陀罗包揽，他甚至还特地分出了一些不是很重要的工作让弟弟练手，因为师傅们告诉他阿修罗已经开始帮忙做些调解纠纷的小事，并且还得到了众人的认可。可惜那孩子在管理上似乎不太行，因为阿修罗很不擅长命令他人，有时候让他帮忙去传达一下吩咐，若是工作比较简单的话，他干脆就和别人一起干活了。  
但因陀罗倒不觉得这是缺点。  
人们有时候未必愿意服从强大或者优秀的人，但能放下身段自己动手的人，想要跟随他的人肯定是不会少的。  
就像父亲在农忙时节也会下地干活一样。  
忍宗的大家敬重父亲，连月之忍看到他也总是恭敬行礼，难道只是因为父亲的武力比叔父强？显然并非如此，长子比任何人都清楚这一点。  
他的父亲羽衣，确实是一位真正的仙人，虽然拥有可以轻易支配世界的力量，却从不为了自己使用，热爱着地上的众多生命，就像守护孩子那样看护他们。  
长子其实很为拥有这样的父亲自豪，只除了一点。  
羽衣实在太过重视那些与他无关的众生了。  
因陀罗甚至感到了些许嫉妒。  
明明那些只能一次次被羽衣拯救的生命，既无法回报于他，甚至，也对仙人并没有太多感激和爱护，前来求助的村人们还能有淳朴感激的笑脸，而贵人们始终只会轻蔑地看着这位挥之即来，呼之即去的仙人，甚至不屑对他低头示好。  
仙人就是在为这些人，于大地之上奔波，用仙术消去积雪和寒意，为他们治愈伤痛，给他们送去食物和御寒的衣裳。  
可他自己却忙碌到不能和自己的孩子吃顿饭，甚至也难以去和叔父见面。   
这不是某个国主或者贵人的家臣太过无礼的缘故，更不是因陀罗心胸狭窄的缘故，因为他对与己无关的东西向来只会无视。大筒木家的长子，不过是在常年累月之中，终于对总是令他重视的家人们疲惫不堪的，名为人类的存在生出了厌憎之情而已。


	25. Chapter 25

青年抱着食盒走在村中的土路上，尚未升起多久的朝阳将周围的一切都涂抹上浓厚的金红，可惜此刻太阳的温度尚无法驱散初春料峭的寒气，所以阿修罗只好把食盒往衣衫里塞得更紧一些。  
只有这种时候，他会稍稍忧愁一番，为何自己的忍术学得那么糟糕。如果能像父亲那样，轻易地做到用仙术或者忍术恢复饭菜的温度，现在也不必为了担心菜肴变冷而头疼，毕竟，冷掉的食物就不好吃了。  
“阿修罗哥哥！早！”沿途遇到的孩子和他问好。“是给因陀罗老师送饭吗？”   
“嗯，是啊。沙音今天也很早啊。”青年笑着回应他，竹野和流萤的第一个孩子，去年终于也到了开始进学的年纪，让两位年轻的父母松了口气，没学上的小鬼都很会到处乱跑，虽然周边一直有村人看着，也难免担忧他们会偷跑去更偏僻的地方，现在的年景太过糟糕，已经到了连这个被忍宗庇护的国度也开始出现纷乱的迹象，实在让人有些不安。   
“不早也不行啊。”少年垮着脸嘟囔，“要学的东西实在太多了，又是认字，又是要提炼查克拉，还要练体术……明明哥哥们说以前没那么多东西要学啊。”  
那倒确实，以前他们可是无忧无虑地玩耍到了七八岁才开始正式学习，而且因为老师不足的缘故，内容也比较散漫。   
阿修罗只能安慰他，“多学点东西也是好事啊，你看，我当初就是没学好忍术，现在连热个饭菜都不会，只能多穿几件衣服包住它。”  
“……火遁不能热饭菜的吧？”沙音一脸你骗人的表情。   
“但是我兄长就会呢。”虽然他也不知道那到底是个什么忍术。   
“唔，因陀罗老师确实很厉害。”说不定真的会，沙音轻易地被说服了，然后多少兴起了一点学习的兴致，起码能学到保温的忍术也不错，天天烧炉子真的非常耗木柴。“那我最近要认真一点。”被表扬的孩子才有资格向老师请教来着。  
“好好加油吧。”完全没有自己糊弄了小孩自觉的阿修罗，挥手和他道别，然后向着神社的方向走去。  
神官和巫女们的生活的地方，是在供奉神明的大殿后方，忍宗的神官虽然只有因陀罗一位，但打理神社这种事情自然有见习的童子来做，并需要身为正式神官的他为此操劳，只是由于村落并不大的缘故，童子们平日也都是住在自己家，每天吃过饭才来进行劳作。  
所以神社平时几乎不会煮东西，知道兄长讨厌烟气的阿修罗，干脆就自告奋勇每天给因陀罗来送饭，这样的话，就算没什么事情，也还可以天天见面。  
不知道为什么，兄长和父亲对此点头的时候，两人的脸上都是相当微妙的笑意。  
迟钝的阿修罗，并没有想到因陀罗其实也可以像童子们那样回家吃饭，因为他觉得神官的工作就是繁忙到了必须让兄长住下的缘故。但实际上，那只是出于传统，当神官的担任者有其他必要的时候，比如作为仙人的羽衣，因为需要忙碌的工作实在太多，外加还要教养自己的两个儿子，因此他连一天都没有在神社住过。   
不管是因陀罗，还是父亲羽衣，都立刻明白了阿修罗会主动提出送饭的原因，不过既然又不是坏事，他们干嘛要拒绝呢？事实上，身为父亲的仙人还很为孩子们的感情和睦而高兴。   
“兄长……”  
“进来。”   
阿修罗有点微妙地摸了摸鼻子，自从修行了仙术之后，兄长越发耳聪目明，每次他站到门口，才刚刚抬手想要敲门的时候，因陀罗便会开口唤他进去。  
再过几年的话，兄长的知觉也许就比我还厉害了，青年有些高兴的想。  
他完全没有自己已经是目前整个忍宗里，知觉的敏锐程度仅次于父亲的人的自觉，现在进行体术的修行的时候，连流水也很难轻易将阿修罗制服了。  
屋舍里，因陀罗正端坐在窗前，聚精会神地书写着什么。  
“每天早上过来，兄长都很忙碌啊。”他小声地说了一句，“朝食还是老样子，放在这里，要赶紧吃哦，不然会凉掉。”  
“知道了。”正专注于卷宗的长子对弟弟点头。  
“……那么，我回去了。”阿修罗看了一会儿兄长埋首书写的样子，自觉再打搅下去似乎也不太好，便只能转身道别。他并没有什么不满，虽然不能和兄长在一起有些寂寞，但每天能说上几句话，青年也很满足了，兄长和父亲都在用自己的方式守护忍宗和整个国家，他总不能太过任性。  
要是他也能多一点地帮上忙，就好了。   
阿修罗想的只是这样的事情而已。   
“等等，阿修罗。”  
让青年的意外的，今天因陀罗却罕见地喊住了他，“？是需要帮忙跑腿吗？”他很高兴地转回身。  
“不，流水昨日告诉我，你已经有当师范代的资格，但是你拒绝了？为什么？”  
“唉？流水师傅真是的，连这个也要跟兄长你说。”阿修罗很有些不好意思地挠挠鬓角，“练习或者陪练的话完全没问题，但是教导什么的，这种事情我真的不太行。”  
体术算是阿修罗目前最擅长的科目，虽然他已经很久没和兄长对练过，不过教导他的流水说他们俩现在应该在伯仲之间，前提是因陀罗不使用仙人眼的能力。  
青年对此到没有什么想法，他专心体术，仅仅是因为想要被父亲和哥哥夸奖，顺便能帮上他们的忙而已，虽然他能很平静地使用体术去打倒盗匪之类的，但每次也从不下重手，最多是让他们晕倒了事，叫因陀罗为此皱了很久的眉头。  
不过问题的重点在于，阿修罗的体术修行全靠本能。  
所以哪怕他是唯一习得了流水的特殊招式的人，也还是跟身为创造者的流水一样，完全没法把这个能力教导给别人，感知气流的细微流动，并依靠这个进行战斗什么的，连羽衣听了都要头疼。  
仙人感知周围全靠查克拉和生命的流动，体察细微气流的动向之类的他也不会。  
虽然阿修罗有很努力把他的感受表达给周围的修行者们听，可惜大家听过算过，并一致认为他说得比流水还玄乎，根本不能算人话。  
就因为这样，体术总师傅建议阿修罗去当师范代的时候，青年忙不迭地摇头。让他来教绝对是误人子弟，搞不好人家原本能学会，被他一说都要忘记原本学了的东西。  
听完弟弟的解释之后，因陀罗了然地点头，既然阿修罗确实不合适，那拒绝也没什么。  
“现在的医术修行得如何？”  
“？挺好的，赤砂老师说我快要出师了。”  
“是吗？那么你现在几乎没有什么课业需要忙碌了吧？”  
“……好像是？但是不是还有村里的事情要帮忙吗？附近的村子也经常叫我出诊，并不空闲的。”  
“不是空闲的事情。”因陀罗有些无奈地看了一眼始终没抓到要领的弟弟，“你今年已经十七岁了，再不学习仙术，就要太晚了。”  
“咦？”阿修罗茫然地看着兄长，“但是父亲……”  
“所以是我来负责教导。”长男理所当然地回答。“父亲确实没有空闲。今天回家收拾一下东西，明天，我们出发去妙木山。”  
青年愣了好一会儿，才意识到这是真的，“但忍宗怎么办，现在好多工作都是兄长在负责啊。”  
“下午我会回来村里，但你要留在妙木山。”因陀罗这样告诉他。“父亲当时也没有整天陪着我，每日也只是早上授课，下午他会外出。”  
“这样喔……我知道了，那我先回去收拾东西，然后跟老师和大家都说一声，啊，但是明天开始，兄长你的晚饭怎么办？”青年突然想到了这个严肃的问题。  
“替我和睦月婶婶说一声，我想她不会介意家里的早晚重新加一双筷子的。”  
“对耶，还可以这样……”然后青年就看到了他送来的朝食。  
他终于理解当时自己说要负责送饭的时候，为何兄长和父亲是那个表情了。  
“我，我回去了。”阿修罗强忍着脸上发烧的热度，小声跟兄长告别一句就要逃走，但因陀罗却轻轻抓住了弟弟的手，“算了，睦月婶婶年纪也大了，家里人也很多，突然又去打搅也不太好。”  
“妙木山里可以采集到树果和野菜，既然都要每天来往了，带些肉干和盐过去也不难，到时候就还是阿修罗你来负责煮东西吧，夕食的话，我提前吃了再回来也可以。”  
“……兄长……”  
“你煮的比较合胃口。”虽然因陀罗只是一脸平静的解释，但阿修罗立刻就把刚刚的窘迫忘到脑后，甚至整个人都亮了起来。   
“我，我先回去收拾东西，要记得把锅带上才行。”  
这次长男很轻易地放开了手。  
看着阿修罗兴高采烈地离开的摸样，因陀罗有些困惑地转动视线，弟弟从小时候起就一直很黏他，长男还以为随着两人逐渐长大，外加各种原因造成的分别，他多少会跟自己有些疏离，就像孩子不会永远跟在母亲身后那样，而阿修罗也确实长成了一个出色的青年。  
可微妙的是，弟弟对他的亲近之意反而比小时候更明显，因为年幼的时候，他只是本能地在依赖身为血亲的自己和父亲而已。  
那时候的阿修罗，虽然会为要分开而感到伤心，也会向他们表述思念之情。  
但并不会因为想要和自己见面而寻找借口。   
因陀罗并不觉得弟弟这样做是因为寂寞的缘故，他很清楚阿修罗和尾兽们熟稔的程度，甚至也清楚村里的年轻人们渐渐开始聚集在阿修罗身边的事情。  
就像人们当初渐渐聚集在父亲身边一样。  
不过后者，是因为父亲能够给予他们宽广如天空的庇护，而前者……是因为阿修罗是个非常温柔的孩子，如果说父亲如同太阳的话，阿修罗大概，是从未被人特别注意，却总是很受欢迎的日光。  
虫豸会飞向烛火，人会想要亲近温暖的存在。  
有人望是一件好事，但那要看对谁而言，父亲很少拒绝别人，仅仅只是他觉得没有必要，然而一旦踩到了羽衣的底线，哪怕是身为母亲的辉夜，他也能够含泪封印。  
父亲其实是个相当果决的人。  
而阿修罗并不是，他的本性太过柔软，而且很不擅长拒绝别人，再加上又是个相当笨拙的孩子。  
因陀罗开始觉得忧虑，哪怕现在的他并没有时间来思考这样的小事。   
距离他们的成年，甚至距离决定忍宗继承人的日子，已经不再遥远了，村落里的人们很多都以为继承人可能是他，但长男很清楚，父亲到时候会做出什么样的试炼。  
这也是为何父亲一直在劝诫他，更关心一些忍宗人们的理由，他确实更希望是长子因陀罗成为宗主。  
然而，因陀罗已经没有去关心忍宗的那份余裕了。  
所以这个村落到时候一定会被交给阿修罗。  
长子回到书桌前，展开他最近一直在做的卷宗，上面记录着忍宗驻地的国土，多年以来的所有天象和气候——这是一本历书。  
他的仙人眼，静静地看着稿纸上所推算出来的那个答案。  
五年之后，冬季将永远不会从大地上离开。  
而春神已经死了。   
【“那到底什么样的人，才能算仙人呢？”】   
【“大概就是，拯救了世界的人？”】  
年幼之时，他们和父亲的对答在因陀罗的心头回响。   
父亲，您想要做什么？


	26. Chapter 26

关于蛤蟆们生活的灵地，妙木山，据说是春神第一次离开大海，在陆上行走驱逐冬日的寒气后，长久驻足，凝视整个大地的时候停留过的地方。  
正因为第一次不小心看得太久，发现自己的存在让周围的土地起了变化，春神才知道祂无法在地面上久留，只好匆匆忙忙地又回到海里去。  
蛤蟆大人一边带路，一边给阿修罗讲述三大圣地的起源。  
另外的两个地方，一个自然就是曾不小心陪动物们玩耍太久的湿骨林，那里如今变成了巨大蛞蝓生活且居住的地方，而龙地洞本来是一座山顶的美丽湖泊，当初的白蛇仙人邀请结束辛劳的春神在那里洗濯沾满尘土的身体，似乎是第一次接触到淡水，因为触感和海水不同的缘故，非常喜欢的春神在湖水里泡得太久，本来应该成为一座灵湖的，结果因为后来的地形变化，充满自然之力的湖水全数落入地下的暗河之中，最后还干涸了，才变成如今的洞穴。  
“所以白蛇仙人才不得不搬到了洞穴里吗？”青年十分好奇地询问。  
“对哦，那家伙相当生气呢，毕竟它本来是龙种，是更亲近天空的，结果却不得不住到洞穴里。”蛤蟆大人呱呱呱地笑了起来。  
“为什么啊？明明喜欢天上，却要住在洞穴里？”  
“一是为了仙术的修行。”走在前面的因陀罗并未回头，但仍加入了这场对话，“二是为了后裔。哪怕什么也不做，对一些具备资质的动物们来说，生活在自然之力充沛的地方也是很有好处的。”  
“就是这样，最初的时候，我只是一只稍稍有点聪明的青蛙而已。”  
“唉？”阿修罗十分惊讶。  
“既不会说话，也不会预言，但一直在这里生活着，不知道什么时候开始，我就突然能像人类一样说话了，还获得了名为仙术的能力，甚至最后还能从时光的河流里，窥见一点点碎片……”坐在青年肩头的蛤蟆翻动覆盖在眼珠上的薄膜，就像人类眨眼一样，“别看我现在娇小，以后还能够长大的。”  
“真的假的啊？”  
“当然是真的了……起码能长到一座屋舍那么大呢。”蛤蟆又呱呱笑了几声。  
阿修罗有些吃惊地睁大眼睛，不过还是很快地接受了这个事实，“那到时候，我大概就载不动蛤蟆大人了呢。”  
“……是啊，到时候，大概见面也会变的困难吧。”蛤蟆含含糊糊地回答。  
因陀罗转头看了它一眼。  
那应该是不经意间，被泄露出来的预言。  
蛤蟆大人对亲近的人总是很没有防备，所以经常会说漏嘴，但预言这种东西，其实并不是无法改变的，所以为了避免把事物的发展引导向坏的方向，它对自己看见的许多东西总是讳莫如深，除非是无可奈何的情况下，否则蛤蟆大人几乎不会去依赖预言。  
多年来唯一的一次，就是去见他们的父亲与叔父。  
若不是预见到辉夜将把大地上的一切都奉献给神树的话，恐怕它也不是很想做出这种，让孩子去伤害母亲的残酷之事。  
毕竟之前不管是辉夜从天而降，还是摘取果实，甚至平定了战乱，开始统治人类，它都没有为此出面过。   
“那样的话，为什么人类不在这里生活呢？”阿修罗抬头张望道路两侧生长得极为巨型的许多亲水的植物，这里和外界不同，相当的温暖，他已经重新穿回了夏季的单衣，湿润的水汽化作白雾，在周边的树林里缭绕徘徊，让这座山峰看起来仿佛并不属于人间，而是漂浮在云端那般美丽。  
“阿修罗真是单纯啊。”蛤蟆眯起眼珠呱了一声，“你脚下的阶梯，还是羽衣羽村来的时候嫌弃兽径难走才造出来的东西，另外，阴阳遁可不是我教他们的，而是大筒木一族的秘术。”  
“……所以……”  
“普通的人类，根本走不到妙木山附近就会被野兽袭击，更别提在这里生活了，因为自然之力是不会分辨生物的种类的，人类能得到的好处，植物，动物，甚至是虫豸，也都能得到，所以竞争者源源不绝，这里的生活，比外界的山村要艰难百倍之多。”因陀罗详尽地给弟弟解释。“比起虚无缥缈的后裔的天赋来，还是自己轻松的活下去才更重要。”  
“所以老爹才没把忍宗建立在这里啊……”青年望着头顶被巨叶分割的天空，有些无奈地吐了口气，“明明是生命非常旺盛的地方。”  
“对，是好地方。”蛤蟆大人咂咂嘴，“对大部分的生命都很好，不过人类可能就不是了。”  
“为啥啊？”不是说自然之力会恩惠所有的生命吗？   
“你们的谷种啊，种下去没多久，就会变成奇怪的样子哦？长出更长的毛，更厚的皮，米粒也会变小，水果啦，麦子啦，甚至蔬菜也都一样哦。”  
“唉？？？？那不是根本没法吃了吗？”  
“因为那样才是更适合生存的。”因陀罗叹了口气，“它们变成我们需要的样子，是农人们一代代强行培育的结果，我们种植它们，一开始就是为了让它们变得更多，更好吃啊。”  
但植物本身并不想变成那个样子。  
所以一旦到了这块生命能够变得活跃起来的土地上，它们就会脱离人类强行塞给它们的框架，自由自在地长回先祖们流传在血脉里的，原本该有的摸样。  
“然后，打猎呢，也是差不多，你看，你能吃会说话的蛤蟆吗？”蛤蟆大人笑眯眯地看着阿修罗。  
“我们家不吃啦，普通的也不吃！”青年哭笑不得地回答。  
虽然村里人还是会吃寻常地里抓到的野蛙就是了。  
“嘛，就是那么回事。”蛤蟆大人愉快地结束了这个让人绝对愉快不起来的话题。  
“难怪兄长让我带了好大一包行李……”阿修罗整理了一下肩膀上的背带，身后的木架上除了许多杂物之外，还分门别类包裹着不少食物。  
“没办法，虽然我已经习得飞行的仙术，但能承载的重量并不大，所以不如一开始都直接带着。”因陀罗同样背着一台不轻的木架，上面放着弟弟的被铺和换洗的衣物，还有调料之类的东西。  
“话说蛤蟆大人，我们要去哪里啊？”虽然体力很好，走了许久的山路也只是出了点薄汗，但同样的景色看多了还是有些无聊。  
“当然是山腰呀。”它这样呱了一声，“山顶太冷，山腰又暖和，又经常下雨，是最合适我们蛤蟆一族的地方。”妙木山并不是只有蛤蟆居住，只是它们的势力在山中是最大的而已。  
由许多颜色各异的卵石铺就的宽阔场地展现在大筒木家的兄弟俩面前，沿途还有许多用宽大的野芋叶子搭建的窝棚，甚至不少轻盈的蛙类就直接睡在一些高耸的叶片织成的露天摇床里，耳边尽是咕咕呱呱的蛙语声，还有一阵又一阵的细密虫鸣。  
水滴低落在小潭中的音色，此起彼伏。  
这是一个明明没有下雨，也仿佛始终处于雨季的地方。  
“很有趣啊。”阿修罗这样评价。“虽然水汽重的地方呼吸起来会舒服，可惜要睡觉的话就会比较麻烦呢。”被褥和衣物会全部都变得很潮湿，即便他有忍术，能够轻松地祛除水汽，但无法被暴晒的布料还是会变得阴冷，这里确实不太合适人类长久生活。  
“我之前居住的屋舍应该还没有彻底腐坏，稍稍收拾一下就能入住了，今天先准备住的地方，明天早上我们再开始正式的修行吧。”因陀罗这样说道，然后带着弟弟走向卵石的另一头。  
“嘛，那小阿修罗就交给小因陀罗你了。”蛤蟆张大嘴巴打了哈欠，“我就回去休息啦。”  
“好的，多谢您专门给我们带路。”  
“啊，不要突然跳下来啊，蛤蟆大人……路上小心。”  
呱呱了几声作为告别，它便轻巧地跃上边上的叶片，然后一下下跳到高处的叶冠，从他们的面前消失了踪影。   
“妙木山原来是这个样子的。”青年跟在兄长身后，似乎是因为肩头的那位长辈已经离开的缘故，他终于能放松下来四下打量，“说起来，为什么父亲从前一次都没带我们来过啊？”  
“我们能进入妙木山进行仙术的修行，就已经是看在蛤蟆大人的面子上了。”因陀罗这样告诉弟弟，“三圣地里的大部分生灵，除了蛤蟆一族之外，其实都很讨厌作为辉夜后裔的我们。”  
“……是这样啊。”阿修罗放轻了声音，“所以九喇嘛这次不能跟来。”  
“应该说，任何一只尾兽都不会出现在圣地。”长子轻轻叹了口气，“如果在外面遇上，也就算了，但要是堂而皇之出现在圣地的话，连蛤蟆大人都会出手把它们赶出去的。”  
“父亲和羽村叔父也是，虽然因为封印祖母的功绩而受到认可，但是……”  
对他们而言，那绝对不是能够当做功绩来接受的事情。  
所以，即便这里比那片忍宗的土地更丰饶，仙人也从未考虑过要在圣地长久居住，至于理由，只要想一想圣地的由来就能够理解。  
这里，是春神的遗泽啊。  
那个为了让众多的孩子们能够活下去，而在神树面前选择了死亡的古老神明，在这个世界上所残存的，最后的痕迹。  
知道了自己其实并不怎么受欢迎，要说阿修罗的心情不低落，是不可能的，但他还是很快振作了起来，毕竟，他来到妙木山并不是为了玩耍，而是为了学习仙术。青年对自己的才能很有自知之明，哪怕聪慧如兄长，也花费了将近一年的时间才勉强说是入门。向来笨拙的他，已经做好了直到二十岁成年礼都无法回村的准备。  
在不起眼的角落里修筑的石质屋舍周围并没有太多杂物，似乎是时常有蛤蟆会来帮忙打扫，毕竟仙人羽衣偶尔也会居住在这里，所以收拾它并没有花费兄弟俩太多的时间。  
晚餐由阿修罗负责，因陀罗在周围转了转，去采了些野菜，甚至还提回一串新鲜的香鱼。  
“是香鱼！”已经很久没吃到这种美味的次子，看到它们就亮起了眼睛。  
“蛤蟆和蝌蚪都不行，虫子我估计只有它们会喜欢，但我们抓别的东西，蛤蟆们是不会有意见的。”因陀罗对着弟弟露出浅淡的笑意，“阿修罗喜欢这个吧？”  
“嗯！好久没吃到了。”也许是地域的缘故，忍宗附近的河流并不出产这种鱼类，次子有机会品尝到它们，还托了身为仙人的羽衣总是到处乱跑的福，偶尔父亲也会带些食材回来，通常都是他觉得好吃的东西，拿回来给儿子们分享，香鱼便是其中之一。  
“原来是在这里抓的啊。”阿修罗挽起袖子，“好，就全部烤掉吧。”说着，他就拎起鱼串去边上的一个小蓄水池里刮鳞。  
因陀罗看了一眼重新精神起来的弟弟，觉得花时间去找几条鱼还是比较值得的，只是明日若是阿修罗想要去河里抓的话，可能会受点打击……这种香鱼毕竟也是生活在妙木山的，特长是非常会躲，不然也难以在蛤蟆们的威胁下生存至今，要不是他和父亲有仙人眼的话，大概连一条都捞不回来。  
嘛，就当做是修行的一部分吧，也不能光在仙术上死命钻研，总要有些额外的乐趣才好。  
并不是因为怕弟弟像他一样趁父亲不再乱试仙术。  
因陀罗想。   
毕竟阿修罗从小就很听话。


	27. Chapter 27

仙术的修行是很难的，不仅仅是因为枯燥，而是它的入门，感受到自然之力的存在这一点，就是最困难的事情。  
虽然蛤蟆大人很友好地向大筒木兄弟提供了可以直接引入自然之力的蛤蟆油以及强行驱散的木棍，但这些都被因陀罗委婉地回绝了。  
“虽然很想让阿修罗尽快习得，但揠苗助长也不是好事，而蛤蟆油的残留物对身体也不是很好。”长子这样解释，“哪怕会多花费一些时间，凭借自己的能力感觉到自然之力也是一种很好的锻炼。”  
而且，感知力本来就是阿修罗的强项。  
所以开始修行之后，青年每天花费整整半日在自然之力最浓厚的一块山岩上静坐，而他的兄长则在旁边看护，以防他第一次接纳自然之力的时候出现失控。  
妙木山的日光并不炽烈，因为水汽浓厚的缘故，甚至还可以说是柔和的，阿修罗的仙人体又十分强悍，所以每日半天的打坐修行对他而言几乎和发呆没什么差别，虽然因陀罗是有叫他尽量保持心境放空的冥想状态，不过这种静态修行阿修罗一直比较苦手。  
但这次青年却罕见地没什么怨言，连续半个月毫无进展也没有露出什么苦恼的样子，以前明明偶尔还会跟因陀罗抱怨的。  
长子虽然感到了些许诧异，不过因为反正是好事，就当是弟弟变沉稳了。  
事实上，阿修罗只是……因为始终能感受到哥哥宁静的视线，所以感到格外的安心和，一点点私密的窃喜而已。  
总觉得如果兄长知道的话，会暴打他的脑袋。  
所以青年乖巧地保持了沉默。  
不过打坐无聊也是真的，因此第三天开始，他悄悄给自己找了点事情做，倒不是偷偷瞌睡，又不是小孩子的时期，阿修罗还没有那么淘气，他只是顺带练习自己的武技而已。  
说是练习，其实也仅仅是把知觉释放出去，仔细感受自己周围空气的流动罢了。  
山岚的吹拂，水汽流淌过身体，身下岩石的微小震颤，风化的砂砾在表面滚动的动静。  
几步之外，兄长的呼吸与存在。   
仙人眼静静凝视，分辨着他体内查克拉状况的视线。  
即便闭着眼睛，阿修罗仍捕捉了这一切。  
如果是其他人的视线的话，毫无疑问青年会反射性地戒备起来吧，哪怕是友人的，师傅的，都稍稍会升起一点点戒备来。  
但在意识到那是来自兄长的视线的时候，阿修罗只觉得十分安心。  
因为哥哥看着他的时候，始终那么细致又温柔。   
虽然打坐的修行磨耗的是精神，但作为看护人的因陀罗其实消耗更大，他必须全神贯注地看护阿修罗直到结束，连片刻的放松转开视线都不能有。  
明明偶尔休息一下也不是问题，甚至若是担心的话，长子可以提出中途让阿修罗也休息的。  
但因陀罗从不说什么，坚持让阿修罗按自己的步调来，毕竟体悟这种事情，除了本人之外，其他人的擅自打搅其实是非常糟糕的，那不仅仅是中断，每次都有可能让先前勉强捕捉到的感觉消散，有时候甚至会变成从头开始。  
所以长子选择静静的看护。  
能被兄长如此温柔的视线所包裹，阿修罗完全不觉得原本麻烦的静坐讨厌了，要不是担心兄长的眼力或者精神，他甚至还想每天多练一会儿。  
哥哥正在注视着他，明明身后是如此广阔的天空和世界，但哥哥只注视着他一个人。  
虽然这是为了修行，以及这种修行就是危险到了这个地步。  
但只要意识到这一点，阿修罗就会感到难以抑制的欢喜。  
因为，只有这个时候，他会有种自己彻底独占了兄长的感觉。   
只属于他一人的因陀罗。  
脑袋里光是浮起这个念头，心脏就会跳得更激烈一些……  
“阿修罗？你分神了。”带着些微责备的声音传到耳边，让青年很不好意思地微微红了脸，“对不起，是我不好，兄长。”  
暗暗骂了自己几句，阿修罗赶紧深吸一口气，让身体迅速冷静下来，以及为了排开杂念，他更努力地去感知周围的动静，以此把脑袋里乱七八糟的念头丢到一旁。  
因陀罗皱了皱眉头。  
虽然阿修罗耐心变好了，但修行的情况其实没什么进展，不如说，一直在微妙地原地打转。拥有仙人眼的他看得非常清楚，弟弟最初是很沉静地在进行感知的，可中途总是不知道为何开始分心，然后就渐渐地心跳加速，连血液流速都变快了一些。  
青年掩饰得很好，若不是他有仙人眼的话，正常根本不会被发现。  
事实上，阿修罗走神的次数多了之后，因陀罗隐隐约约有所察觉，可能是因为自己的缘故。  
但他除了看护之外明明什么都没有做……  
因陀罗突然想到了什么，他停止呼吸，并随手捏了个手印，让自己的存在感渐渐消散，身影也从空气中淡化消失。  
其实他仍在原地，但长子故意不动声色地将自己隐藏起来。  
山岩上打坐的青年几乎是立刻就睁开了眼睛四下寻觅，“…哥哥？”他的语气里甚至有点惊慌。  
果然是这样。  
因陀罗虽然不太明白为什么弟弟分心的原因是自己，不过现在倒是可以换个方式，【闭上眼睛，我没有离开。】  
他没有开口暴露自己，而是用查克拉传递震波给弟弟。  
“但，但是……”阿修罗已经连坐都坐不住了。  
他第一次感受到这种奇怪的状态，兄长明明就在近处，他与生俱来的特殊感知力紧紧联系着两人，但却又非常遥远，好像已经去往了远方，这状态太讨厌了，以至于青年根本静不下心。   
【我用自然之力把自己隐藏了起来。】因陀罗这样说道，【只要你能正确感知到了，应该就能找到我。】  
其实不是，因陀罗使用的，是他新创造的时空忍术，虽然是不完全的版本，这个术目前只能让他稍稍脱离一下原本的空间，用来躲避攻击，但相对的，他也无法影响到现实，而且查克拉的消耗很大，不过效果上来说，防御性可以说是极为强大的。  
毕竟哪怕是仙术的攻击也难以随意穿越空间。  
但阿修罗并不知道这点。  
既然这孩子无法依靠静心来感知的话，干脆就给他制造压力，在对待弟弟的课业上，因陀罗向来十分严格，从不手软。   
被兄长开出了难题的阿修罗反而稍稍冷静下来，虽然他心情的低落完全无法掩饰就是了。  
看到青年相当垂头丧气，但还是乖乖坐回去重新打坐的样子，因陀罗甚至都有了一点愧疚，只是他并不会因此对弟弟放水。  
回头好好安慰一下吧。  
怀抱着这样的念头，长子再度把视线放到弟弟身上。  
联系的另一头还在，生命温暖而澎湃的感觉，十分安定，只是那近在身侧的气息消失，视线也变得若有若无。  
阿修罗感到了不快，相当程度的不快。  
哪怕是因陀罗直接走得远远的，都比这样明明靠近了却感知不到更好，因为那时候的距离感是有数的——青年甚至能计算出他要靠近兄长需要花费多少时间和脚步。  
他和因陀罗之间的特殊联系就是密切到了这个程度。  
而知晓这一点的，唯有父亲羽衣和阿修罗自己。  
就是因为这份联系，更年幼时候的阿修罗，甚至连兄长和自己是两个人的概念都没有，他觉得那就是自己的另一半身体，直到因陀罗对他开口说话，开始摸他的头为止。  
这份联系，在方才，出生之后的第十七个年头，第一次受到了干扰。  
一直都是很好脾气的阿修罗，心头初次浮上淡淡的怒意。  
无论这是什么术，青年已经开始讨厌它了。  
但兄长只是想要让他学会仙术而已，是他始终怠惰分心，没有进步才让因陀罗严厉起来的，说到底，还是自己不好。   
虽然生气，可一直是个好孩子的阿修罗，还是没法随便责怪兄长，只能把怒气倾倒在自己身上的青年，努力压抑着心中的种种情感，再度去感受周围的一切。  
自然的气息当然还是感觉不到。  
不过因为因陀罗的存在感消失的缘故，阿修罗烦躁地扩大了他的感知范围，不再是仅仅限于周围数十尺之内，他的知觉宛如细丝，化为微微的旋风，轻盈地，开始向更远处蔓延。  
以前阿修罗没那么做过，因为并没有这个必要，而且感知放太远的话，传达回来的信息过多也会让脑袋处理不过来，变得头疼。  
但他现在，需要一点疼痛来教训自己。  
因陀罗一开始并未发现弟弟在做什么，毕竟他只是散开了一些查克拉而已，也没有使用术的迹象，直到那个范围渐渐变得过于宽广。   
而青年的脸色也开始苍白起来，甚至冒出了冷汗。  
【阿修罗？你在做什么？停下。】  
从数十尺，到百尺，千尺，从一小块山岩，扩散到整个山端，微弱的查克拉如同笼罩整个妙木山的水气一般，向着顶峰与山腰膨胀与笼罩。  
有些比较敏锐的蛤蟆甚至已经在山下抬头，看向山中最为鲜明的那块岩石。  
整座山峰的一切细微之处都传达到了阿修罗的脑海中，而这海量的情报对现在的他而言，太过沉重，因此无法承受的青年的意识，瞬间陷入了恍惚，细小的血丝从他眼耳口鼻中蔓溢而出，因陀罗瞬间便出现在弟弟面前，试图去停下他的举动。  
但青年睁开的眼睛里并没有清明，精神受到冲击的他此刻根本看不见任何东西，也正因为如此，阿修罗并未立刻陷入仙人眼的控制之中。  
他听到了声音。  
【来呀】【来呀】【来呀】  
【已经等待许久】  
【等待许久】  
【许久】  
是呼唤声。  
众多的呼唤之声。  
谁呢？不太认识的样子……  
【认识的哦】  
【见过的哦】  
【一直在看着的】  
【一直在陪伴的】  
啊，你……  
你们……  
阿修罗突然明白了它们是谁。  
“妙木山……”  
“阿修罗？”因陀罗抱着弟弟，看他在自己怀中双眼放空地喃喃自语，他不再迟疑，彻底将仙人眼的力量运转到了极致，小心翼翼地，在尽可能不伤害到阿修罗精神的情况下进入到弟弟的意识之中。  
呼唤他的，是妙木山。  
妙木山的水泽，妙木山的土地，妙木山的森林。  
在叫他呢。  
青年顿生亲切之意，不由得想要回应。  
【阿修罗！】兄长因陀罗的姿态，出现在青年面前，【还能认出我吗？阿修罗？】  
是哥哥。  
和哥哥相比，那些亲切的呼唤声，顿时就没那么重要了。  
【哥哥。】阿修罗毫不迟疑地抓住了因陀罗伸出的手，一点不抗拒地让自己被兄长所拥抱，其实他也想抱回去，不过好像兄长更想那么做，所以青年便乖巧地任由因陀罗对他上下检查一番，【精神没有受损……】长子顿时就松了口气，但弟弟的状态似乎还是不太对劲。  
【发生了什么？阿修罗，不许隐瞒，老实告诉我。】  
【我想看一看整座山，然后，妙木山醒了过来，呼唤了我。】青年十分平静地回答。  
还是老样子的不知道在说些什么，并且意识的状态也比较呆滞，根本不用他刻意控制就顺从地不行，如果换成其他人，大概会毫无抵抗地被带走。   
因陀罗感到了一阵头疼，阿修罗的感官异于常人，时常能察觉到一些他和父亲都无法看见的东西，这本来不算太大的问题，因为弟弟一直被他和父亲保护得很好，尾兽从不离身也是这个缘故，但他总是无法顺利的把他感知到的东西表述出来，这就十分麻烦。  
因为情报不足的话，不管是因陀罗还是羽衣，都无法替阿修罗进行防备。  
这次青年陷入险境便是这个原因。  
来自精神层面的影响几乎是无法防御的，他们身处妙木山，被蛤蟆一族重重守护，甚至他自己就在阿修罗身旁，但弟弟还是轻易就被夺取了心神，光是这一点就让因陀罗足够恼怒了。  
对因陀罗而言，这世上唯有三个家人是最重要的存在。  
虽然平时他对阿修罗的保护欲确实更强烈一些，但那是因为父亲和叔父都足够强大的缘故。   
【算了，今天就到这里吧。】他将额头靠在阿修罗的发带上，【醒来，阿修罗。】  
让意识回到身体里的因陀罗看向倒在怀中的弟弟，青年仍然睁着眼睛，一眨不眨，有种诡异地，失去了人气的感觉。  
但他仍在呼吸，胸膛仍在起伏，心脏照常跳动，血液流淌，身体温暖。   
“……阿修罗？”长子试探着，呼唤弟弟的名字。  
“是的，哥哥。”青年回望向他。  
面色平静地，安详地看着他。  
明明只是失去了表情，但阿修罗就此便不太像个人类了，仿佛完全变成了另外一种徒具人形的东西。 “……你回来了吗？阿修罗？”弟弟的意识，真有回到躯壳之中吗？看他这个样子，因陀罗终于失去了从容与冷静，神色焦急地轻拍青年的脸颊。   
“是的，这就回来。”  
他这样回答，然后闭上眼睛脱力地倒在因陀罗怀中。  
那个回答和那份徒然增加的重量，无一不让长子心头狂跳，差点抱不住怀里的青年。  
不过片刻之后，阿修罗的鼻息变得沉重，接着便缓缓睁开眼睛，一脸茫然地看着因陀罗，“……哥哥？唔，头好疼啊……”  
长子终于能放下心来，他也不顾弟弟不明所以的表情，将青年紧紧拥在怀里。  
“还以为你是个听话的孩子，结果比我还要乱来。”  
真是百年的寿命都被吓跑了一半，因陀罗一边抚摸弟弟的脊背，一边饱含怨念地抱怨。  
“……抱歉，让兄长担心了。”  
虽然被抱着很开心，但是竟然让哥哥担忧到这个程度，阿修罗又是愧疚，又是自责，他把自己乱来的部分说给了因陀罗，并且赌咒发誓再也不干这种蠢事。  
“唔，不过似乎已经能够感受到自然之力了。”青年挠挠头，伸出手聚集了一些在手掌之中，让它呈现淡淡的岩石色泽给兄长看,“就是还不能很好的控制。”  
因陀罗一脸无语地看着不知为何就能轻易聚集自然之力的弟弟，哪怕是因祸得福，这种祸事还是少一点更好。“下次要进步之前，还是选择更普通的一点的办法吧！也太吓人了。”  
“……这个也不是我能控制的……”  
“修行的第一步就是控制自己的一切，仙术失控的后果，需要我再警告几次？”   
“唔。”确实闯祸的阿修罗，只有老老实实低头挨骂的份。  
当天晚上，因陀罗甚至没有按照惯例回去忍宗，而是留在了妙木山陪伴弟弟，夕食的时候，甚至仙人羽衣也过来了一趟，用他的眼睛和治疗之术好好检查了一番今天出事故的小儿子，确信没事才离开。  
“连父亲都过来了。”青年很不好意思地叹气。  
“如果阿修罗能再稳重一点，我和父亲都能放心很多。”因陀罗不悦地说道。  
“真的抱歉，兄长。”  
虽然是在训诫，但看弟弟十分自责的样子，长男还是心软地摸了摸他的头。  
“不要再有下次，寿命都要吓到缩短了。”  
“那可不行。”青年立刻抬头，“兄长一定要长命百岁才好。”  
“……说什么傻话。”因陀罗笑了起来，“人都要死的。”  
“…起码活得比我长吧。”他孩子气地嘀咕。  
“又在说傻话。”长子的笑意，散去了一些。“是叫我看着你提前走吗？”  
“不是的，我……我只是……”这下，阿修罗可说不出话来了。  
“按照规矩，哥哥应该走在弟弟前面。”因陀罗说的明明是礼仪的规矩，但那蕴含之意却让阿修罗非常讨厌。  
“没有的，那种规矩。”他看着兄长，语气十分坚定，“才没有那种东西。”  
“是吗？真是拿你没有办法……”因陀罗无奈地摇摇头，“那么，到时候，如果是兄长先走，就在那边等你，但如果是阿修罗先走……”  
“我不会先走。我会努力活的，因为兄长不想看见我先走。”青年这样回答，“我会活到跟兄长一起走。”  
多么天真的话语，明明都不是小孩子了。  
因陀罗很想这样笑话弟弟。  
但最终，他只是将一脸坚定的青年拉过来，揽在怀中，抚摸他的脑袋，就像小时候安慰受了委屈的阿修罗那样。  
“是哥哥不好，不再那么说了。”  
青年默默抱住了因陀罗的腰，从他胸口闷闷地传出声音，“那，那兄长也答应我一件事。”  
“什么？你说吧。”  
这就是已经答应了的意思。  
“……今天的那个术，除非是对敌，不然不要用了。”  
“唉？”  
“那个隐藏的术。”  
“…那个术怎么了？”  
“…………我讨厌。”  
本来他也没打算轻易使用啊，因陀罗为今天格外孩子气的弟弟失笑。  
“好吧，既然阿修罗那么讨厌，日后除非是面对敌人，否则我不会再用这个术了。”  
“……约好了啊，哥哥。”  
“我曾经背约过吗？”  
兄长的信用还是很好的，阿修罗想，然后他便安心地靠在那里，打算再赖一会儿，在他们长大以后，还能这样亲近因陀罗的机会便不多了，每一次青年都十分珍惜。  
但不过片刻，兄弟两有志一同地抬头看向某个方向。  
因陀罗只看了一片远去的，朦胧的白影。   
“是什么，阿修罗？”  
“……是‘拉拉’。”  
青年也十分惊讶地说道。  
神鹿在妙木山出现了一会儿，不过似乎它很快便远离了这里，鉴于此刻外界正是冬季，思考到神鹿本就有在冬季到处游荡的习惯，兄弟俩便没再特别留意这件事。  
当阿修罗入睡之后，因陀罗起身前往妙木山山腰的大殿，哪里是蛤蟆大人休息的地方。  
长子远远地便听到了风中依稀传来的，属于父亲羽衣的声音。  
“还有五年。”  
“唔……羽衣，再等等吧，死神还没有传达讯息给我，说不定，继任者很快就要出现了。”  
“不能一味地，寄望于神明啊，蛤蟆大人，您比我更清楚这一点吧。”  
“这个世界，是我们的世界。”仙人这样说道。“再等三年，不能再多了。”  
“……羽衣，这样，真的好吗？”蛤蟆的声音，听起来十分悲伤。  
“二十年前，我和羽村出发之前，您也是这样问我们的。”  
“……”  
“没办法吧，总是，要有人去做的。”仙人笑着回答。“不管是我们，还是别的什么人。”  
“到头来，除了预言，我还是什么都做不到，是只，没用蛤蟆……一直，一直……以前是，现在是，未来也是……”  
蛤蟆大人在哭泣。  
只有哭的时候，听起来不像蛙类呢。  
因陀罗冷漠地想着，然后转头回到他和阿修罗居住的小小屋舍，就像从未来过这里，从未听到过这些一样。


	28. Chapter 28

仙术最难的便是入门，一旦能够感受到自然之力，在不断地尝试中娴熟掌握体内力量的平衡，术的修行便会容易很多，不过时常会有修炼者产生误区，觉得体内的力量都要同样大小才最容易达成所谓的平衡，这一点便让因陀罗十分无语。  
修行者的师傅们总是习惯用水罐，陶碗之类的来形容人，而用容器里的承物来形容查克拉，自然能量和生命力，甚至是灵魂存在。  
但那只是为了说明的便利。  
实际上，人和器物绝不相同，自然之力是会侵蚀躯壳的，但水并不会，而躯壳会受生命力和灵魂的影响，水也无法做到这一点，查克拉可以养护躯壳，但水是做不到的，而器物也不可能被养护起来。  
“用精神的力量呼唤自然之力，用生命之力中和和包容它，减少对躯壳的损害，最后用查克拉逐渐修复被侵蚀的部分，这才是仙术修行的基本功。人的体内有循环，普通人只有精神和生命的轮转，这是最容易，但力量也最为微弱的循环，当查克拉加入其中之后，循环的转速增加了，会让生命增长，精神旺盛，因此越是提练查克拉，人会变得更强大，不过查克拉能毫无抵抗地进入这个循环，和它诞生于生命的本质不无关系，但自然之力就很难轻易再加入这个循环。”因陀罗开始为弟弟讲解这些晦涩的理论。  
“因为……它不是活的？”青年的这个说法里充满了疑惑。  
“大概是一部分，另一部分，可能是因为它本来就距离‘生命’很遥远。”长子这样说道，“就像湖边的树木，本来与湖水毫无关系，但你砍伐它，将它制造成水车，就能让湖水去浇灌田地。”  
“我们将自然之力纳入人体的循环，其实也是同样的做法。”  
“将原本毫无关系的事物，变成工具而已。”  
“但这只是一个比方，你需要记住一点，阿修罗。”因陀罗的叙述变得严肃起来，“自然之力并不是什么死物，它是会主动侵蚀你的，始终具备着危险，因此即便能操纵自如了，也不要忘记这一点，以免一不小心受到伤害，善泳者溺，历来诸多的修行者都并非死于争斗，而是亡命在失控上。”  
所谓的平衡，并不是调整药剂那样让它比例齐全地塞在身体里，让自然之力加入身体的循环，呼吸之中生生不息，无论如何调动也能保持它不至于散乱才是正理。  
毕竟，仙术最初是灵兽们为了代替自己的爪牙而琢磨出来的能力，它一开始就是为了战斗而存在的，否则蛤蟆也没必要特地教导羽衣羽村这种术法了。  
吃下了神树果实的大筒木辉夜在力量上是真正的无人能及，但她又确实是一位高贵的公主，对战斗堪称一窍不通，所以得到了仙术的她的儿子们才能顺利地封印母亲，哪怕她受过些许战斗的训练，当初的结果可能就完全不同了。   
虽然在日常生活上，仙术也十分好用，但最强大的部分，果然还是战斗，因此稳定性和迅速进入仙人状态这两点是仙术修行的重心。  
而弟弟的修行进度，让因陀罗相当无奈。  
“……又过量了。”他睁着仙人眼，这样提醒无知无觉地呼唤了附近几乎全部自然能量的弟弟，“把多余的释放出来。”  
青年紧皱着眉头，相当艰难地把少量的气息归还于大地。  
“够了，阿修罗。”因陀罗摇头，“停下，全部还回去，立刻。”  
然后这一次尝试再度失败了。  
“又呼唤的太多了吗？”睁开了眼睛的次子有些沮丧地说道，“明明我尽可能的少了……”  
不，根本是比已经熟练修炼一年的我还要多。  
长子不动声色地盯着弟弟，“虽然能轻易感知到自然能量是件好事，但你似乎无法清晰地分辨出自己能承受的器量。”  
“但我觉得，已经很少了。”阿修罗苦恼地回答。  
然而，那其实是能轻易把任何一个初学者都立刻变成石头的份量，还好青年只是呼唤了过来，而没有马上把它们纳入体内的循环，否则自己面前现在就是一尊新鲜的阿修罗石像。  
因陀罗还真没想到弟弟会困在这一关上，因为这种依靠感觉和本能更多一点的关窍，是阿修罗最擅长的部分，有时候一些招式甚至都不需要演示，只要他的脑袋能够理解，那么就会无意识地凭借仙人体出色的能力直接做出来。   
结果阿修罗的自我意识却在修行仙术时出了误差。  
如果只是一点点差距的话，那么仔细琢磨一番，多少还有修正的希望，但青年的估量差距就是大到了等于瞬间自裁的程度，所以因陀罗根本没法放手让他自己去练。   
最后在阿修罗始终不得其法的情况下，长男不得已用了个极为不利的方式，就是他用仙人眼直接操控弟弟的身体进入仙人模式，将那个他计算出来的合适份量让阿修罗亲身体验一番，然后青年就不必每次靠自己预估出那么离谱的自灭前奏了。  
虽然这样做难免会让弟弟日后的修行都束手束脚，但与其让它卡个一年半载，还不如先让阿修罗学会了再慢慢打磨。横竖身体能承受的自然能量也是会随着修行而日益增长的，而仙人体在这方面有着相当大的优势。  
如此这般，青年的仙术修行总算是入了门，开始进入了漫长的练习阶段。  
但在此之前，因陀罗却给弟弟莫名加了一堂课。  
“特别的查克拉技巧修行？”阿修罗莫名地看着兄长，“现在忍宗有关查克拉的技艺我都学过了啊，虽然忍术我确实练得不怎么样……”不过该会的都已经会了，否则因陀罗也不会允许他前来妙木山学习仙术。  
“是的，大家学习的部分你确实都已经学会。”长子点点头，“但现在要教授你的，是只有父亲才会的特殊技巧。”  
“唉？”  
阿修罗一脸茫然的表情完全可以理解，如果只有父亲会的话，没道理是由兄长来讲解。  
“技巧的实质，父亲依靠仙人眼传达给我了，而且我也可以使用，只是没有那个必要罢了。”因陀罗这样向弟弟解释。  
“好吧，那到底是要做什么？”虽然对新技艺不是很感兴趣，但既然是来自父亲和兄长的要求，阿修罗一般都会听话的接受。  
“把尾兽，纳入体内。”  
因陀罗这样说道。  
青年愕然地睁大了眼睛。  
“尾兽……但那是父亲大人的……”  
狂暴的神树化身十尾，肆虐整个世界，是仙人羽衣和他的兄弟羽村一起阻止了它，并将查克拉从神树体内抽离，将它的身体封入月球，继而把那可怕的查克拉一分为九，转化成九头尾兽，封印在自己的身体里。   
这个传闻举世闻名，可惜传闻毕竟只是传闻。  
距离事实，总是有那么一点误差。  
与其说羽衣是把尾兽封印在自己的身体里，倒不如说仙人是开放了自己的身体，把尾兽们容纳进去，当它们想要外出的时候，随时可以，仙人的身体并不是牢笼，而是如同尾兽的巢穴那样的存在。   
因为尾兽是纯粹的查克拉凝固成实体的特殊生命体，所有人都以为它们一开始就被做成了实体，但其实阴阳遁并没有那么便利。连创造两个婴儿都需要百日的查克拉浇灌，将十尾的能量分化成九只具备自我意识的能量生物，怎么可能一瞬间就成功呢？  
创造尾兽比创造婴儿困难多了。  
羽衣在它们身上花费了将近数年的时光，如果仙人对他们而言真的是类似狱卒一样的存在，尾兽们对他怎么可能如此亲近和顺从。   
事实上，阿修罗一直是把尾兽们当做没有人类姿态的兄弟来看待的。  
他和哥哥是被父亲用阴阳遁创造的孩子，而尾兽，也是羽衣用阴阳遁创造的生命，除了形态上的差异之外，他们究竟又还有什么不同呢？因陀罗对尾兽们的态度虽然不如阿修罗那么亲切，但其实已经比村里的大多数人还要温和了，只是他向来表现的比较淡漠而已。  
“将要陪伴你的是九尾，这是因为九尾是所有尾兽中最擅长自我分割的那个，它只是分了七条尾巴的份量给你而已。”  
“……但是，需要让九喇嘛保护我的话，像平时那样在身边就……哦。”青年了然地看看周围。  
尾兽是不能在妙木山出现的，不过要是在人的体内就没关系了。  
父亲来妙木山的时候，身体里也还是有尾兽存在的。  
“那是一部分原因。”因陀罗静静看了弟弟一眼。  
另外一部分，是为了阿修罗之前遇到的精神冲击，不管是长子还是仙人，都觉得那个状态不仅仅是因为感知过度而造成的，阿修罗自己当时也说了一句【妙木山在呼唤我】。  
山是不会呼唤人的，也许是精魅一类的东西。  
不管是幻术还是精神类的攻击，都很难被防御，但如果体内有着另外一个居民，能在意识上与阿修罗沟通的话，多少能在他被影响的时候强行把他的意识拉到共有的精神空间去。尤其九尾还是尾兽之中最擅长影响心灵的那一个，普通的精魅绝对比不上它一根爪子。   
这已经是仙人羽衣和因陀罗能为阿修罗所做到的，最好的保护了。   
所谓的开放身体，听上去挺容易，其实并不简单，人是很难对自己不信任的存在放下戒备，这种戒备不体现在身体上，而是体现在精神上。  
是的，所谓的开放身体，只是一种形容，实际上真正需要开放的部分，除了身体，还有心灵和意识。  
反正因陀罗觉得他是做不到的。  
把自己的思考，记忆，甚至是心灵完全地暴露出来，哪怕对象是父亲他都要稍稍犹豫一下，更别说是尾兽了。  
因此仙人提出要同样给予他尾兽的时候，长子第一时间表示了拒绝。  
他并不是讨厌尾兽，但能让因陀罗放下心防进行意识接触的，除了弟弟和父亲，还有叔父之外是不会有别的人的，兽也不行。  
尾兽们时常会在村落附近游荡，但大部分时候它们很乐意呆在羽衣体内，对它们而言那里大概就是所谓的家之类的东西了，因陀罗对此不予置评。  
所以长子拒绝父亲的时候它们也全部听见了，他本以为野兽们会发怒，结果这些家伙只是吱吱喳喳笑了起来，说果然因陀罗是个小气鬼。  
这个评价令长子十分迷惑，一时之间便忘记了追究。  
而阿修罗的尝试，因陀罗不太确定能不能说那是尝试，因为青年只是在妙木山之外的地方对着七条尾巴的九喇嘛招招手，然后说，“进来呀，九喇嘛。”  
尾兽轻盈地跃进他的怀里，就像被身体吸收了那样沉没在阿修罗的肚子上，如果不是九喇嘛又甩出了尾巴表示成功，长子可能会怀疑它只是跑过来表演了一下如何快速消散身形。  
“成功了？”因陀罗不敢置信地询问弟弟。  
“嗯，在里面打滚呢。”阿修罗有点困扰地挠挠脑袋。  
长子立刻就用仙人眼瞪了一下在弟弟腹部翻腾的那个查克拉块，有了新窝正在撒欢的九喇嘛，瞬间就盘起身体开始假装自己只是一个毛团，半天之后才小心翼翼冒头出来撇一眼因陀罗。  
仙人眼一点都没有要移开的迹象。  
啧。就知道会这样，小气鬼。  
狐狸在心底大声地咂舌。  
在你身上做窝不肯，在你弟身上做窝也不高兴，因为大家喜欢窝在羽衣身上的缘故天天被瞪，羽衣你的大儿子实在管的太宽了啊！


	29. Chapter 29

篝火熊熊燃烧的声音，和笛音，琴声，鼓声混合在一起，从广场上扩散开来。  
阿修罗只是静静看了远处喧闹的人们一眼，端着手中的食盒静静走向神社后方，广场和这里明明相隔不远，不知是因为缺乏照明的缘故，还是单纯没有了人的缘故，此刻的屋舍感觉黯淡而寂静。  
即便是到了房门前，青年也没有出声，只是默默地伫立。  
片刻之后，并未燃灯的屋里传出了话语。  
“进来。”  
阿修罗推开木门，将食盒放在墙边的小桌上。“为何不点灯，兄长？”背对着他，正盘坐于窗格之前的因陀罗转过身来，朱色宝玉一般的仙人眼中只有淡漠，“……节省一些灯油。”  
“不去看看祭典吗？”  
前年和去年的时候，因为要在妙木山协助阿修罗的修行，所以祭典的工作又被重新委托给了父亲的羽衣。  
当时无法参加祭典的青年，不知道出于什么心情，用不算特别熟练的仙术偷溜出山，特意采了一枝木樨回来，但这回他无论如何也找不到合适的理由交给兄长，最后只好将它养在自己居住的小屋里，直到枯萎之后被来帮忙收拾的蛤蟆丢掉。  
第二年他被因陀罗抓了个正着，长子什么也没有说，只是没收了青年的花，让他回去好好修行。   
“……没有这个空闲。”  
因陀罗一边处理被父亲丢过来的各种卷宗，一边回答。  
果然，这种氛围，实在无法把花好好的送出去啊。  
阿修罗默默地将怀中的花朵插在柜子上的陶壶里，平日的时候，兄长也会在屋舍里养一些从附近随手采集的花枝，只是这些日子比较忙碌，所以瓶子便空置了许久。  
随着年岁的增长，因陀罗的脾气逐渐古怪起来，虽然还会很平淡地与人交谈对答，但眉宇间的阴霾与冷漠则与日俱增，如今终于到了连面对仙人羽衣和弟弟阿修罗都难以看见笑容的程度。  
举国内外的氛围都变得十分糟糕可能也是一大原因，边境上几乎每月都传来盗匪侵袭的消息，这片丰饶的国土被周围的所有国家垂涎着，军队总是疲于奔命，国主从一开始只索取税金程度的粮食到如今直接开口要把忍宗的全年的收成都征收。  
村落当然也受到了影响，男子们自发组成了护卫队，在被仙人的神力所庇护的领地内巡逻，驱逐那些变得大胆起来的盗贼，甚至还有被盗匪裹挟的原村民，他们是具备查克拉的，甚至还会一些忍术，普通的军队根本无法对付这些摇身变成厉害大盗的人。  
最初，仙人的意见是把他们和普通的罪犯关押在一起，但闹出了逃狱和杀害狱卒的事件之后，因陀罗便下令抓到这种盗匪，都必须封印掉他们的查克拉，视其危险程度，可能还需要打断双腿和双手。  
木制和石制的枷锁对他们很难起效，绳子就更不用说了，金属又是昂贵品，根本不可能用来制作足够坚固的枷锁。  
逐渐增加的囚犯数量又带来了另一个可笑的难题。  
即便辛苦耕作，也吃不饱饭，还要被贵人们打骂，但被关进了忍宗的牢狱，反而能好吃好喝，有些年纪老迈的村人甚至干脆就故意犯罪，就为了能进入牢狱以度残生。  
囚犯能做的苦役是有数的，因为恢复了行动力的他们很有可能会逃走，但什么都不做的白养着，又会变成村落的负担。  
于是连仙人也为此愁眉不展。  
直到因陀罗将囚犯中沾染了太多性命的家伙统统丢给军队，让他们赶到阵前去做死士为止。还想跑到忍宗附近来‘犯罪’的人便少了很多，甚至那些真正来抢夺的盗匪都变少了。国主也为军队增添了实力而稍稍放宽了口吻，愿意少征收一些粮食。  
仙人一开始是拒绝让因陀罗那么做的，但长子违背了父亲的意愿，和几位长老联合强行促成了这件事，事后父亲似乎是想要对兄长说些什么的，阿修罗觉得应该不是责备，否则羽衣的面容不该如此忧虑，但最终他什么也没有说。   
阿修罗是在一些时日之后，才察觉到了父亲为兄长叹息的理由。   
村人们，开始害怕因陀罗了。  
那个决定确实相当严酷且不近人情，但因陀罗并没有什么私心，他也只是在努力的守护忍宗而已，所以长老们才愿意协助他，在变得凶暴起来的世界面前，宽和和温厚未必是件好事。  
所以仙人也没有为此出言责备长子。   
但忍宗的众人开始躲避因陀罗这一点，让阿修罗无法理解，直到父亲向他解释了真正的缘由——关于忍宗的来历。  
“外界总说我是为了传达自己的理念什么的……”仙人摸着胡子，露出有点尴尬的笑容，“哪有那种东西啊。”  
忍宗的人们……不，村落里的人们，其实都只是些寻常的平民而已，在羽衣教导他们之前，大部分人连文字都未曾见过，当然也不会书写。  
他们，是辉夜献祭给神树的，最后一批祭品，和残存的，以往祭品们的血亲。  
是被家人抛弃的人们，是失去了家人的人们。  
是被曾经信任和爱戴的女神辉夜背叛了的人们。  
“身为人子，去补偿母亲犯下的过错，不是理所当然的吗？”仙人垂着眼帘，这样告诉自己的孩子。“所以，我庇护着他们，为此而建立了忍宗。”  
阿修罗也终于明白了，为何村人们会开始躲避兄长。  
“……大家是，想起了祖母那时候的事情吗……”  
仙人点点头。  
“最初的时候，祭品就是死囚，后来，变成了普通的罪犯，再后来，是敌国的俘虏，接着，成了村落里的老弱，天生残缺的孩子……等所有的借口都消耗殆尽，就开始了抽签。”  
父亲和叔父，也是从那时候起，放弃了劝说，决心反叛祖母的吧。  
“兄长不会变成祖母那样的！”阿修罗这样说道，“那样做也是为了守护大家才……”  
仙人看着次子，笑容寂寥而苦涩。   
“母亲也只是想要守护我和羽村而已，直到我们试图破坏神树，甚至向她出手，最初的时候，母亲其实都不敢对我们还手。”  
因为与神树融为一体的她太过强大了，哪怕只是轻轻反击都有可能让儿子们即刻死去。  
即便辉夜最终还是在神树的支配下发了狂，忘却了自己身为母亲的心，但羽衣和羽村却始终无法，将那张第一次在儿子们面前悲伤流泪的美丽脸孔从记忆里抹去。  
所以羽村选择留在月亮上，陪伴永远睡去的母亲。  
羽衣虽然留在地上，还建立了忍宗，但从未更改过自己的姓名，亦从未自称过仙人，回复诸多国主的书信上，永远只会留下‘大筒木羽衣’这个名字。  
母亲辉夜，所给予他们兄弟的名字。  
“兄长不会变成祖母那样的。”阿修罗这样说道，“我不会让兄长变成那样的。”  
“……是吗？”仙人看着小儿子坚毅的面容，忽然就想起曾经的过往。  
和弟弟一起出发之前的他，是否也是这样的表情呢？  
“阿修罗也长大了呢。”他笑了起来，“那么，去帮帮因陀罗吧，即便他从来不说需要帮忙，也一点不在乎的样子。”  
“嗯。”青年了然地点点头，“……哥哥太爱逞强了。”  
次子在父亲的默许下，更多的参与忍宗的事务，尤其是关于罪犯的管理，因为看管本身就是件难事，阿修罗并不是个善于命令他人的人，不过，如今的已经他是整个忍宗里感知最强的一个，只要不算上父亲的话。  
所以青年干脆拉着还愿意干活的罪犯们离开监狱，让他们去周边的村落里干农活，以他的治疗术，让打断的手脚恢复正常就如呼吸一般简单，要是表现良好，关回去的时候就能轻松一些，若是态度恶劣，青年也不介意再打断一次，保证断口整齐，下回治好之后也不会留下后遗症。  
对着这个能够和他们一起下地的年轻人，囚犯们就算叫骂他也当没听见，不干活就没有饭吃，干不好就要被痛打，逃走又总会被抓回来，最后还要被挂上板子嘲笑为逃跑都做不好的笨蛋。  
时间一长，大部分的罪犯都没了脾气。  
他们终于愿意老老实实地用劳作来换取口粮，就算取下绳子也不会轻易逃跑了。  
这样的事情，其实因陀罗也不是做不到，阿修罗很清楚，兄长只是懒得在这些品性糟糕的人身上耗费时间，毕竟相比他而言，长子太过忙碌。  
虽然囚犯的问题在两个儿子的协力下勉强得到了解决，但村人们对因陀罗的疏离仍然没有化解的迹象，因此第三年的祭典，长子干脆继续把主祭的工作丢了父亲，心安理得地留在屋舍里继续处理各种卷宗。  
既然兄长不在，阿修罗当然也没有了参加祭典的心情，干脆借口送饭，跑到了这里。  
将那支木樨随手丢进陶壶之后，青年也没有离开，而是点起灯火，帮因陀罗整理书卷，有些不太重要的信函之类的，就代为回复掉。  
好不容易工作告一段落，长子终于愿意放下纸笔，开始吃东西的时候，阿修罗小心翼翼地看了一眼兄长始终没什么表情的脸，“兄长，明年，也还是要让父亲继续代理主祭吗？”  
也许是青年的错觉，昏黄的烛火里，因陀罗的面容似乎稍稍柔和了一些，连刺在眼角的黛色目纹也不再那么冰凉了。   
“……大概吧。”长子的回答有些含糊。  
“那，要不然，就搬回家里？”阿修罗这样说道，“听说继任的神官也选出来了……”  
“明年春季再说。”因陀罗似乎并不想多提这个话题。  
于是青年只好沮丧地垂下头去。  
直到用完夕食，抱着空落落的食盒离开，他都没能再和兄长交谈。  
次子一脸失望地离开了，因陀罗没有去看，因为他知道弟弟的感知敏锐到能察觉每一道视线，更不用说是来自他的仙人眼，直到确定那脚步声彻底从他的知觉中远去，长子才静静闭上了眼睛。疏远阿修罗并不是他的本意，但有些东西，如果不是连弟弟也隐瞒的话，父亲一定会立刻察觉到。  
烛火无声而熄。  
从因陀罗的背部，伸延出了一只青色的火焰所构筑的手臂。  
独自行走在小路上的阿修罗，没多久就回过头去，远处的神社屋舍里，兄长的查克拉气息翻起了奇妙的涟漪，不过很快又平复了下去。  
大概是在研究新的忍术吧，以前因陀罗研究忍术的时候，就时常出现类似的波动，每种忍术的流转都各不相同，今天这种是最为奇妙的，之前从未见识过，不过感觉十分微弱，所以阿修罗也没有放在心上。  
他的肩膀很快被熟悉的气息所拍打。  
“喂，这次送成功了吗？”  
“……狸吹，不要在黑乎乎地地方突然拍人肩膀。”青年一脸无奈地看着好友，“如果是别人的话，这会已经把你揍出去了。”  
“你这不是完全没被吓到嘛……”  
“也只有我啦。”若是兄长和父亲，甚至流水师傅的话，狸吹是压根不敢那么干的，所以唯一经常受害的只有阿修罗。  
“所以说，花送成了吗？”狸吹才不管青年怎么试图岔开话题，有些事情不关心是不可能的。  
毕竟他真的很怕因陀罗把自己小弟揍成饼。  
“……送是送了……”如果擅自把花留在那里的行为也能算是送的话。  
阿修罗忧郁的想，明明他的年纪一直在增长，为何只有在这件事上，他反而一年比一年胆小呢？现在根本是提起这个话题都不敢了。  
“但是重点根本没有说清楚？？你是笨蛋吗？？”狸吹满脸恨恨地猛戳青年的脑袋，“都二十岁了喔？？再不赶紧要是他考虑结婚了怎么办？？”  
“这，这种事情哪有那么容易啊！而且就是很难说清楚嘛，我又不能跟着去住神社啊！对他说成为家人什么的……本来就是家人了没法说啊！让他回家住也被拒绝了……”  
阿修罗沮丧到了蹲在角落里不肯起来的程度。  
“直接一点，直接一点不行吗？？”狸吹看他连掩饰都不想做了的样子，也实在不好继续吐槽自己的笨蛋朋友。  
“……早就说过了，然后哥哥说他也喜欢我……”  
用跟平时毫无差别的口吻。  
“谁让你们俩以前好得跟一个人似的……”会以为弟弟是在撒娇也不能怪因陀罗啊，毫无经验也基本不怎么会追女孩子的狸吹，觉得自己实在帮不上忙。  
所有委婉的示爱方式全都微妙地失败了，虽说还有最后可能会被痛打的亲密接触的明示，然而，阿修罗他，不敢。  
光看着因陀罗的脸说情话他都要紧张得结巴，更别说去做点别的什么。   
而后随着失败次数的增加，就变成了这样一年比一年没用且没胆的糟糕循环。  
“……要不算了？”狸吹突然这样说道。  
阿修罗没有回答。  
青年长长地叹了口气。  
“已经喜欢到这个程度了啊……”  
“要是因陀罗选了别的女孩子或者男孩子什么的……”  
阿修罗整个都要缩进地里去了。  
“明年。”狸吹踹了阿修罗一脚，“明年你还是没成功的话，我就要告诉因陀罗了。”  
“……狸吹，我们说好了要保密的……”  
“到底是谁的错啊！折腾了快六年一点进展都没有！”青年气呼呼地说道，而且这是他愿意的吗？被因陀罗知道他瞒了那么久，到时候肯定连他一起打啊！但是再让这小笨蛋继续死心眼撑着，他觉得到时候出了问题自己一定死得更惨。  
这时候，互相着跳脚，用幼稚的话语进行争执的两个青年，并不知道。  
今日，是因陀罗留在忍宗的最后一个祭典。  
半月之后，在冬季的第一场初雪降临时，仙人羽衣宣布将要在两个儿子之中，选出忍宗的继承人。  
并没有什么特别的试炼。  
仅仅是由忍宗的人们来决定，他们愿意用余生追随的那个人。  
毫无疑问地。  
村人们选择了阿修罗。


	30. Chapter 30

羽衣端坐于桌前，再度检阅了一番将要递交给国主的书信，无论他此刻是何种心情，无论他曾怀抱什么样的看法，如今那个空白之处，都已经填上阿修罗的名字。  
门外传来熟悉的脚步声。  
仙人的犹豫仅仅持续了几个弹指。  
“……进来吧，因陀罗。”他呼唤着前来的长子。  
推门而入的青年，神色仍然是一如既往的淡漠与从容，似乎村人们的选择并未对他造成任何打击，那对赤色的仙人眼笔直地看向羽衣，目光是从未有过的锋锐。  
“父亲。”他姑且还恪守着礼仪，但仙人很清楚，长子身上的某些外壳正在剥落。  
“忍宗继承人的事宜，是来自大家的决定，我先前便已经提醒过你……”  
“那种事情随他们去。”因陀罗毫不在乎地说道，“您知道我来找您，究竟是为了什么。”  
羽衣第一次地，在长子面前陷入了沉默。  
“……你知道了啊。”  
许久之后，他才无可奈何地开了口。  
“只要做过的事情，总会留下痕迹，更何况您本来就很不擅长撒谎。”因陀罗面无表情地看着自己的父亲，“去年已经有六个月是冬天，外面的乱战之相几乎一触即发，本国也人心惶惶，国主大人就差说他要迁都到忍宗来，让我们随便找块荒地赶紧搬迁……”  
他冷笑一声，“已经是这个样子，什么都没有做的您难道不是最大的异常吗？”   
仙人实在无话可说。  
他一直不是个擅长掩饰的人，虽然这一次已经是非常努力地在隐瞒了，结果在长子面前仍然行迹明显地如同徒劳。  
“我确实，找到了方法来阻止冬灾。”羽衣叹了口气，“只是……”  
“二十年前，蛤蟆大人应该就已经预知到了冬灾的存在。”长子毫不留情地戳破了父亲意图含糊其辞的念头，“它肯定会告诉你的。”  
“虽然它也预知到了转机的到来，但不管是蛤蟆大人还是您，都不是那种喜欢完全依靠预言的人。”  
所以才要做好万一转机没能顺利到来的准备。  
“所以，您才……创造了我和阿修罗。”  
为了守护始终被庇护在仙人羽翼下的，本质十分脆弱的忍宗，也为了月球上孤独一人的叔父。   
“对不起啊，因陀罗。”羽衣十分艰难地，扯出一个苦涩的笑容，“大概，没有比我这样的，名为仙人的家伙更糟糕的父亲了吧……”  
长子用那对继承自羽衣的的仙人眼，静静凝视了他许久，才缓缓地垂下眼帘。  
“两年之后，那个转机一定会来吧？”   
仙人点点头。  
“蛤蟆大人看了很多次，确信了这一点。”  
“请您等到那时候再出手。”长子这样说道，“我会看好忍宗，也会看好阿修罗，战争的事情我也会想点办法，让尽可能多的人活下去，只要您那么希望的话。”   
“只要是您希望的话，就算不喜欢我也会忍耐的，无论是救人还是别的什么，父亲大人。”  
这大概，是心高气傲的因陀罗，生平第一次在他人面前示弱吧。  
甚至是低声下气地恳求。  
正因为比任何人都清楚这孩子的骄傲与固执，羽衣才更明白会让他说出这样话语的理由，仙人几乎要立刻流下泪来。  
这样逼迫一个深爱家人的孩子，他是多么糟糕的父亲。  
然而，羽衣还是坚定地摇了摇头。  
“蛤蟆大人已经确定了很多次，光是今年的冬季，就会有成千上万的人死去，到了明年，地上一半的活物都要被冰雪吞没，能够支撑到那个转机到来的时刻的，最终只有十分之一的生命。”  
那不是一国，不是一地，甚至不是一块大陆。  
是整个惑星。  
“……那又如何。”长子终于抬起了头，赤色的仙人眼反映着他内心燃起的火焰，飞快地旋转着，“您为他们做得还不够多吗？”  
无论是封印了祖母也好，和至亲的兄弟分居也好，为着无数的生灵始终奔波，明明是仙人却比一个普通的农人还要疲惫。  
“忍宗也好，诸国也好，有多少人知道您为他们做的一切？”  
“又有多少人是为此感激于您的？？”   
“———现在您甚至要为了他们牺牲性命！！！！”  
仙人无可奈何地看着长子。  
因陀罗他，一直是个非常聪慧的孩子，或者说，太过聪慧了。  
以至于能将羽衣多年来的谋划窥视得一清二楚。  
“……最初的时候，我确实考虑过等到两年之后。”羽衣这样回答，他知道自己的这些言语对长子而言一定是苍白且无力的，但他仍然决定说出来，“一个世界十分之九的生命，太过沉重了，因陀罗。”  
“也许你能毫不在乎，父亲并不是要责备你，只是相比无关的人们，你更重视我和阿修罗罢了，这绝不是过错，但是，我做不到看着他们去死。”  
“不止是我，阿修罗也做不到的。”  
明明仙人是在试图辩解，但长子听到他的话语之后，却只是在愤怒之中冷酷地开口追问。  
“……所以那个填补缺口的人，不是您也可以，另一个后补是阿修罗吗？我呢？我也可以吗？”  
羽衣为自己的失言深深地吸了一口气。  
他还是低估了大儿子敏锐的程度。   
“因陀罗。”  
他的声音里第一次带上了怒气。  
“我不行吗？叔父呢？”  
“因陀罗！”  
桌椅在瞬间碎裂，书信和纸张刹那间化为飞灰，屋舍的墙壁上突兀地出现了诸多裂痕，仿佛在一次呼吸中度过了百年的岁月。  
这不过是仙人一点失控的怒意罢了。  
长子再次清晰地认知到，自己的父亲到底有多么强大。  
“……看来叔父可以。”他终于冷静了下来，看着面前已经被怒容占据了面孔的羽衣，“所以您才要让他留在月球。”  
多么可笑，唯独自己不行。  
因陀罗想，可能因为他才是家里最恶劣的存在吧，以至于去充当祭品都要被星球嫌弃。  
“我不会认可的。”  
别说区区十分之九的生命，哪怕是整个星球本身，他大概都不会有半点迟疑。  
羽衣看着面前对他再无一丝敬意的长子，青年脸上傲慢而郁愤的神色，熟悉得令他胸中疼痛，多年以来，他用礼仪和教导加诸其身的重重枷锁，终于在今日被因陀罗尽数丢弃。  
长子的脸上，露出了与当年试图献祭整个星球的母亲辉夜，一模一样的表情。  
“因陀罗——”  
青年将父亲的呼唤抛在身后，推开门扉大步跨了出去，迎面而来的是神色慌张的弟弟。阿修罗大概想和他说什么，但即便他没有开口，长子也知道弟弟要提的无非是关于忍宗的无聊纷争，而他对这个村落的忍耐其实早就到了极限。  
因为父亲的愧疚而在他的羽翼下安详生活的这些人，真的有为羽衣做过什么吗？如果不是自己发明了忍术，可能他们仍会和数十年前一样，除了对仙人合掌膜拜之外便什么都不会。  
然而即便是有了忍术，有了查克拉，他们也依然稚弱得不可思议。  
没有和他阿修罗的话，连几个罪犯都处理不好。  
被伤害的不是你们自己吗？被抢夺的难道不也是你们自己吗？想要活下去就意味着伤害别的生命这个道理，究竟有哪里难以理解了？没开灵智的野兽都知道要为了领地和同胞争斗，而这些人明明握着最强的利器，却只会对无能的贵人和国主唯唯诺诺，连驱逐盗匪都做得磕磕绊绊，至于直接加入盗贼行列的家伙们，他姑且当他们已经做好了死的准备，仍给军队了事。  
其实稚弱的不止是忍宗的人们。  
因陀罗不想承认。  
稚弱的还有他和阿修罗。   
如果能更强大一点的话，在大灾面前，他们何至于束手无策，只能等着父亲用他的脊背来抵挡一切呢？哪怕只是分担一二也好，哪怕只是让父亲不至于死去的程度。  
羽衣其实并没有那么迂腐，如果家人的加入可以避免自己的死亡的话，他一定会毫不犹豫地开口，然而，仙人却选择了沉默与隐瞒。  
那就是他们即便加入，也于事无补的意思。  
为自己的无能和弱小而再度陷入怒意中的因陀罗，第一次粗暴地推开了弟弟的手，头也不回地离开，将他的血亲们远远抛在身后。  
“我不会认可的。”  
阿修罗只在门外听到了兄长这一句饱含怒气的话语，他无措地试图向因陀罗解释，自己从未有过想要成为继承人的想法，本来忍宗的事务便一直都是兄长负责的，他能帮忙的工作根本是边缘中的边缘，青年甚至有了自己暂时离开村落，等村人们接受事实之后再回来的念头。  
但因陀罗完全没有要理会他的意思。  
第一次的，他彻底被兄长所拒绝，长子甚至连多看弟弟一眼的耐心都没有，兀自远离了议事的大屋，阿修罗看着他前行的方向。  
是通往村外的路。  
此刻能拦住兄长的只有父亲。   
青年当时是这样想的，所以才没有更执着地去追逐自己的兄弟，日后，他为自己那时的愚蠢决定悔恨不已。  
阿修罗转身进了父亲所在的房间。  
然后就被满屋的狼藉吓了一跳，“……父亲？是和兄长吵架了吗？果然是因为继承的事情……”  
满面萧瑟的羽衣摇摇头，朝自己的小儿子招招手。  
事到如今，继续向阿修罗隐瞒也没有意义，倒不如说，必须让他知道才行。  
“不是那个。”仙人叹了口气，“既然因陀罗已经发现了，那么他肯定会做些什么的，所幸昨日我就已经封锁了通道，七日之内，都暂时无法前往月球。”  
“咦？”次子看着父亲，为他所说的内容而陷入了茫然。  
这和月球有什么关系？  
仙人拉着小儿子的手，将他所不曾知晓的，与整个世界相关的残酷未来，一点点诉说给他，当然，也包括了阻止那个未来的唯一方法。  
“……必须要是父亲您吗？我呢？我不可以吗？”他问出了和哥哥因陀罗一模一样的话。  
明明应该生气的，但羽衣却忍不住要露出微笑，也不能让眼中的水气流淌出来，他久违地伸手抚摸跪在身侧的，次子的头颅，“有哪个父亲，能在自己活着的时候，让孩子走到自己前面去呢？”  
“而且，现在的你并不够格。”   
“大家一起合力也不行吗？加上叔父和兄长呢？甚至是忍宗的大伙，国内的所有人，只要是受过父亲帮助的人们，大家都不会拒绝的！”  
然而仙人只是摇头。  
“父亲很强哦，虽然没有祖母那么强。”羽衣这样说道。“所以你们要是一起来的话，祭台上，父亲一定会活到最后。”  
那就没有意义了。   
祭品和祭品之间也是有差别的，而且自然是稚弱一些的先死去。只献祭一半就停下什么的，这种好事怎么可能会存在呢？填补世界的缺口又不是和商人讨论货物的价格。  
把整个世界一半的活物都填上，大概也抵不过一个具备十尾的羽衣。  
阿修罗无论如何也说不出，让人们自己想办法在大灾里活下去这种话，因为他比谁都清楚，普通人是根本办不到的。  
如果只是一地，如果只是一国，青年大概还能捂着眼睛转过头去，抱住父亲的双腿，恳求他不要离去。即便是在事后自己会被愧疚淹没也好，阿修罗也更希望父亲能够好好活下去。  
然而，那是一个世界十分之九的生命。  
明明已经到了成年的年纪，不仅修习着忍术，还学会了仙术，他以为自己多少能给父亲和兄长帮上一点忙，阿修罗曾经这样认为。  
但是到头来，他还是和当初幼童时候的自己没有任何差别，除了抱着父亲哭泣之外，什么都办不到。   
甚至连代替父亲躺上祭台的资格都没有。


	31. Chapter 31

也许是觉得这一切还不够糟糕似的，沉默了许久之后，仙人终究还是出了声。  
“阿修罗，父亲有一件事情需要你去做。”已然有所决断的羽衣，将脸上最后的愧疚之色褪去，神情平静地看着他的孩子。  
青年抬起了头，他甚至没有去擦拭泪水，只是让它们随意落下，“我会去做的，父亲，只要您希望的话，什么事情都可以，我都会去做的。”  
多么相似的话语。  
仙人想。   
然而每一次，他能给予儿子们的回应，却都是冰冷而残酷的。   
即便如此，羽衣也还是开了口。   
“和我一同去往仪式之地。”  
“然后，若是因陀罗前来的话，拦住他。”  
阿修罗的脸上没有一丝惊讶，虽然不如因陀罗那么聪慧，但他并不是个愚笨的孩子，已然离开忍宗的兄长最终会在何时何地出现，如今哪怕是他也能够猜测一二了。  
哪怕胸中有火焰灼烧，哪怕心脏正被无形的手指撕裂，阿修罗也无法对父亲摇头，唯有这一次，他无路如何也没办法站在因陀罗这一边。。  
也许余生都要被兄长所怨恨。  
也许永远不会被谅解。  
青年还是选择听从父亲的愿望。   
“……我会的，父亲。”  
他这样回答，脸颊上无暇擦拭的泪痕，在父子两人的沉默之中，一点点干涸，只留下浅淡的水迹。  
独自一人离开的因陀罗，先是去往月亮通道，并不意外地发觉通道已被封锁之后，长子冷笑一声，正要呼唤自然之力使用飞行仙术离开的时候，负责看守通道的人从身后追来。  
“因陀罗大人，请等一等，因陀罗大人！”  
那是个面目陌生的男人，近两年有许多外人加入忍宗，不过这种琐碎的小事长男早已经分摊给了其他担任长老的修炼者，很少再亲自过问，所以不熟悉也很正常。  
通道的看守有数十人，头领还是一位长老，因陀罗并不觉得会有外人能轻易混入其中。  
“……什么事？”  
他其实完全不想再理会这些村人，但考虑到日后要和他们长久相处的阿修罗，长子还是勉强拿出了微末的一点耐心。  
“更改继承人的事情，我们都听说了。”男人脸上既有愤慨，又有无措，“太奇怪了，明明这些年来管理事务的都是因陀罗大人您，而且您做的也一直很好，为什么突然换成了阿修罗呢？当然，我也不是说阿修罗不好，只是，阿修罗他并不擅长这些吧……”  
“羽衣大人一定是弄错了什么，因陀罗大人，还请不要轻易放弃啊！您再去和羽衣大人好好说一说吧，我们还是更习惯由您来带领的！”  
他的言辞听上去十分恳切。  
“多谢你。”长子内心毫无波动地说道，“我确实没打算轻易放弃。”  
因陀罗看了一眼那个露出欣喜表情的男人，连记住对方脸孔的兴致也没有，便转身唤出月型黑杖，任由自己被求道玉托起，远离身下的大地。   
他当然不会轻易放弃阻止父亲。  
转身离开的青年并未看到，那个男人看着他的背影所露出的，充满恶意的笑容，从他的身躯里，缓缓溢出诡异地黑色物体，像是水泽，又像是具备了厚度的影子。  
来自遥远过去的，诞生于大筒木辉夜的恶灵并不知晓，他的所谓谋划其实没能起到任何作用，兀自盯着忍宗的恶灵对世界的变化毫无兴趣，也根本不清楚即将要有大灾来临的事，仙人与孩子们的争执与他那浅薄的恶意全然无关，一个从来不敢靠近羽衣身侧的小小恶灵的只言片语，对早已注定的命运来说，大概还不如一阵微风。  
恶灵对此并无自觉，只是欣喜地把所有降临在大筒木一族的悲剧都归结到自己想象中的操控上。  
即便是心胸再狭小的人，也不至于去责怪从未存在过的东西，所以，若是想象能叫他满足的话，大概也算是一件好事。   
因陀罗很清楚，若是直接开战，自己绝不是父亲的对手。  
他需要盟友。   
所以首先，得通知叔父。  
飞去月球当然是来不及的，青年对自己的仙术水准很有自知之明，父亲羽衣全力飞行之下都需要数个时辰的话，换成他只会更漫长，哪怕花费数日也不奇怪。  
因此因陀罗只是越过山巅，在能俯瞰大地的云层之上燃起苍蓝的火焰。  
虚幻的巨大手臂从身后伸展而出，带着由同样由查克拉凝聚而成的建御雷之弓，漆黑的箭枝在弦上如枝叶般生出，长子抬手用阴阳遁转化出一封薄信，将其封入箭头，然后对着月亮的方向满弦而射。  
巨型的箭枝飞驰而出的刹那，弓响似雷霆轰鸣，巨大的震波将云层激散开来，留下一个巨大空洞，而利箭破空的声音更是仿佛有千亿的雀鸟一同鸣叫。  
若是因陀罗发射箭枝的位置是在地上的话，仅仅是这鸣叫声，便能把周边的人们压迫致死。  
仙人的力量，就是如此可怕。  
那支箭将穿透月亮的外壳，看到书信的叔父会自行到地上来。因陀罗散去火焰与手臂，朝着某个方向飞驰而去，他已经没有时间可以继续浪费。  
阿修罗以为父亲多少会先把忍宗的诸多事务交接之后再离开，起码和长老们知会一声，或者和蛤蟆大人做个道别，诸如此类。  
然而仙人只是挥手吹干净屋舍里的一地狼藉，然后推开门扉。  
“走吧，阿修罗。”  
仿佛只是打算在附近散步。  
父子两人，怀抱着黑杖，无声无息地升上了天空，阿修罗低头的时候，甚至还能看到村里的孩子们向他挥手示意，细小的面容上仍能看到无垢的笑意。  
青年紧握手中的日之杖，转头看向身侧的仙人，而羽衣只是目光平静地回望向他。  
“无论是想要哭也好，或者是觉得害怕也好，就算是想要咒骂身为父亲的我，也都是可以的，阿修罗，只是，记住你需要做的事情。”  
“……我会做好的，父亲。”  
阿修罗这样回答。  
他确信自己能够做好。  
目的地是一座偏僻的岛屿，周边完全是宽阔的海洋，没有陆地，也没有别的小岛，甚至周围的海域里也几乎没有鱼群和海鸟，只有无数高低起伏的礁石和遍布了水面的藻类。  
岛屿上原本应该有座小山，可能还有一片平原和一些小湖，但现在只剩下被整个削平的半山和快要跟荒漠没什么两样的大片戈壁。  
在过分平坦的岩山中央，绘制着阿修罗不太熟悉的八重阵纹。  
他们落到山上，然后羽衣便挥手让儿子留在原地，独自一人走向那片阵纹的中央，仙人一次也没有回头，随着他的走动，尾兽们一只只地离开仙人的身躯，沉默地在阵纹中寻觅属于自己的那个位置，当羽衣走到阵心的时候，只有一条尾巴的狐狸也站到了它应当停留的地方。  
日光黯淡，厚重的云层在天空扭曲流淌，狂风纠缠着海面，浪潮在远处的沙滩上一次又一次地奔袭，水汽已然充盈了整个世界。  
暴风雨将要席卷这片海域。  
仙人举起了黑杖，日环叩响杖身的音色远远飘散开去，将狂风熄灭，水汽驱散，滔天的浪潮也按入海底，连天穹上的云层都在响声穿透天空的时候，瞬息向四边八方退去，露出晴朗而高远的碧色。  
已是太阳西下的时刻，苍白的月影高悬深邃的绀青之中。  
“……最后稍稍任性一下，也不要紧吧。”羽衣这样说道，“告别的时候下雨也太讨厌了。”  
“要在美丽的月色下才好。”  
但是金鸣之声停止的时候，原本无处不在，比大气还充沛的自然之力，突然也像天空的云层那样变得稀薄至极，最后甚至到了连阿修罗都察觉不到的程度。  
此刻即便是羽衣，大概也无法使用仙术了。  
青年毫不犹疑地呼唤体内的尾兽，赤金色的火焰包裹着他，让阿修罗能够再度浮上天空，海面之下能隐约看到无数缠绕的金色丝线，从岛屿周边一直伸延到远方视线的尽头。  
将整片海域范围变成仙术的禁区，只能说不愧是兄长因陀罗才能做到的事情。  
阿修罗并未感到太过意外，毕竟若是比仙术的话，他和兄长加在一起都没可能赢过父亲，青年还曾想过为何以父亲的能力需要他来帮忙拦阻，现在阿修罗已经明白了理由。  
当兄长开始细心谋划一件事情的时候，会比随性的父亲可怕很多倍。  
次子抬起头，他那与生俱来的感应提醒着他，此刻的因陀罗，正从极高的天空之中向他们落下，完全没察觉到身影，大约是用了什么特别的忍术吧。  
“九喇嘛，帮助我吧。”  
“真会使唤人啊，阿修罗！”在他体内放声大笑的狐狸让所有的查克拉沸腾起来，从他的体内蜂拥而出，而周围哪怕是淡薄至极的自然之力，也缓慢地向着他的位置集中过来。  
当金红色的查克拉之火开始燃起，因陀罗便知道他的行踪已然暴露。  
不过他本来也没有期待过能躲过弟弟的感知。  
那可是连‘春之座’的神鹿拉拉都没能躲开的无形绳索。  
包裹着他的巨大异形咆哮出声，挥动的双翼将四周用来隐藏身影的，如同布匹一般覆盖了全身的奇妙忍术撕裂废弃，露出由苍蓝的火焰构成的，曾在遥远的过去支配着群山的古老灵兽的姿态。  
背生双翼，四只手臂各拿着一件武器，厌恶着人类，孤独地在群山深处修行，护卫着神明居所的，名为天狗的灵兽。  
羽衣看着空中那尊体积比脚下的岛屿还要庞大的巨灵，毫无表情的脸上，只有雪青色的仙人眼中透出些许哀伤。  
仙人眼的力量来自内心。  
这座查克拉的巨灵，正是因陀罗拒绝了世界的证明。  
他是如此地厌恶这个将要夺走父亲的星球，以至于令那份憎恶之心化作百重千重的铠甲，生出双翼和握持刀剑的手臂，将他自身牢牢守护之余，还要不惜一切地践踏和破坏世界本身。  
阿修罗迎接了兄长。   
以三面六臂的兽形覆盖之身，和数枚被狠狠掷出的尾兽玉。  
碎裂的尾兽玉所掀起的爆破之力并未能对因陀罗的巨灵造成什么伤害，至多只是让他一路后退，来到远离岛屿的海面上。  
相较于如同支撑天地的巨人一般的天狗，九尾之力形成的外壳便十分娇小，至多只有天狗的头颅那么大，但它灵活得不可思议，明明是三面六臂的异形，却能像野兽那样轻盈地在天狗的周边纵跃回旋，无论是刀剑的劈砍也好，镜盾的撞击也好，甚至连裂风的雷矢和灼烧的勾玉都无法沾染到他分毫。  
“阿修罗！让开——！！！！”  
青年从未听过兄长用这样冰冷和愤怒的声音和他说话。  
如果可以的话，他多么想要点头同意，甚至去用拥抱来安抚因陀罗。  
“……对不起，兄长。”阿修罗只能这样回答，“不能让你……妨碍父亲。”  
“妨碍他去死吗？”长子冷笑着讥讽，“放心吧，百年之后，他想用什么方式去寻死我都不介意——但不是现在！不是今日！！”  
天狗的剑刃劈下，掀起的锐风甚至切开了海面，一分为二的水体从两侧开始坠落坍塌，最终化作逆流而上的巨大海啸，要把细小的尾兽异形吞没。  
看着扇翼而起的天狗，阿修罗只是朝着翅尖抛光手中的尾兽玉，然后让异兽的手臂抓握住海浪，就像是在抓握滑落的布匹那样，无尽的海水毫无道理地失却了重量，化作抽向天空的巨鞭，冲着天狗的方位挥去。   
阿修罗没有结印。  
对于那个奇诡的反击，长子所知晓的仅仅只有这一点。  
而那也绝不是九尾的能力。  
轻而易举地用镜盾将迎面而来的巨浪震裂，让碎裂的水花从巨灵身上流淌而下，因陀罗散去无用的弓矢，空出手掌捏出指印，这是他尚未教导给忍宗的新忍术。  
翻腾的水面以他为中心，徒然下陷。  
万物沉滞，重有千钧。  
骨骼被压得咯咯作响，肌理发出哀鸣，皮肤甚至就此开绽，异兽的躯壳并不能守护到他，因为这是来自自身的破坏，若非他有继承自父亲的，极为强悍的身躯的话，大约此时已经被增加了数百倍的体重碾压倒塌，血肉化泥了吧。  
面对认真起来的长子，青年也不再留手，六只手臂四处延伸，抓住了海水，抓住了礁石，甚至握住了空无一物的虚空。  
水流化作长鞭，岩石生出矛尖，大气凝固而成锁链，如果说因陀罗是拒绝了世界的话，那么阿修罗则接受了世界的一切，所以他能将面前的所有，轻易地当做武器来驱使。  
想要奔驰的时候脚下会有空气的路，想要跳跃的时候水泽能够轻易站立，想要躲避的时候岩石会活动起来帮他选择方向。  
阿修罗没有结印，也没有使用查克拉，所以这不是忍术。  
但却比忍术更加奇异。   
“连你也要背弃我吗？阿修罗！！”  
“——我未曾！！但只有这一次，我不能让开，兄长！！！”如果方才劈下的剑刃不是刻意避开了自己的话，此刻心脏的疼痛，也许就不会那么剧烈。  
青年一边战斗，一边流下眼泪，真心实意地如此想到。  
要与最重要的兄长刀剑相向，就是如此可怕的一件事。  
远处的岛屿上，仙人羽衣远远注视着两个巨灵的战争，他的神色平静极了，仿佛面前不断掀起覆天巨浪的海面，数条龙卷在半空狂乱舞动，甚至还有无数破碎的巨型礁石乱飞的景象，都只是不值得他动容的微末之物。  
“真是叫人怀念。”他喃喃道，“当年母亲看着我和羽村的时候，也是这个心情吗？”  
仙人看着面前，儿子们之间，几乎要将一方世界撕裂的战斗。  
就像在看两个幼童的玩闹。  
“不使用仙术的话，果然就会很弱。”  
羽衣摇头叹息。  
如果起争执的是他和羽村的话，撕裂天空，掀起大地也不在话下，脚下的岛屿在交手的第一个回合就会崩塌了吧。  
明明海域翻腾得几乎令人怀疑要整个倾覆，但仙人周边的范围硬是一点变化都没有，甚至连岩石上的砂砾都没有滚动过哪怕一颗。  
伫立在那里的羽衣，从容得近乎傲慢。  
“开始吧。”他开口，“再拖延的话，羽村就要来了。”  
“他会生气的。”八尾说道。  
“肯定。”仙人无奈地苦笑，“所以才要瞒到最后嘛。”  
“羽村生气的话，可是很可怕的。”  
所有的尾兽都抬起头，向着天空鸣叫，并将它们的查克拉纠缠在一起，化作一道贯通天地的气流，而中央负责中和这一切的，正是漂浮在气柱中央的，羽衣的查克拉。  
或者说，十尾的查克拉。  
往昔的神树从星球中掠夺而去的这份力量，如今，被仙人归还于世界。  
无云的夜空生出了薄纱一般的雾气，众多的光柱在其中生成，又碎散开来，化作无数金色的雨滴，从天上落下。  
遥远的大陆之上，冰雪开始消融，草木生长。  
原本只有岩石和戈壁的这座小岛，几乎是在呼吸间就被重重的绿意所包裹。  
仪式似乎持续了很久，因为直到月上中天，尾兽们的身影才渐渐消散，再看不到一点迹象，但不久之后，它们又将在世界的查克拉环流之中重生。  
仪式又似乎十分短暂，因为直到金色的雨水落下，阿修罗和因陀罗才发现他们已经没有再继续战斗的必要。  
连同雨水一起落下的，是仙人的身躯。  
孩子们争先恐后地，试图去挽留父亲的离去。  
但最终接住了他的，是另一个更为迅捷的银色身影。  
羽村将兄长枯瘦的身体盛在双臂之中，他从未对自己的兄长这样做过，以往负责支撑那一个，永远是更有余力的羽衣。  
所以羽村第一次知道，人的身体能够这样沉重。  
沉重到令他从天空落到地上。  
月之仙人将他的脸孔深埋在兄长冰冷的胸膛上，无声恸哭。  
金色的雨水在月光的照耀下，静静地飘洒于大地。  
整片天空，雨如樨落。  
然后，在雨云散却，玉盘重明的那一刻，羽村带着兄长升向天空。  
月亮的孩子，回去了月亮。


	32. Chapter 32

阿修罗看着叔父和父亲一并升向天空，许久许久，直到他们的身影彻底消失在那轮银月之中，直到他的眼帘太久没有合拢而让眼珠干涩疼痛。  
青年落在岛屿上，跪在父亲生前最后停留的土地上低声咽呜。  
海风吹过那身已然湿透的衣衫，但如今不会再有温暖的手掌会覆上他冰冷的肩头，当羽村带着羽衣的遗骸离去之时，因陀罗的身影便无声无息地消失在海面上。  
他能够清晰地感觉得到，兄长正在逐渐地离自己远去，但青年再也无法像往日一般，前去追逐挽留。 阿修罗知晓，他的哥哥绝不会再回忍宗。  
虽然大家都觉得仙人的长子是个性情淡漠的人，但青年却十分清楚，他的兄长有多么爱憎分明——因陀罗不会原谅阻拦了他的自己。  
当然也不会原谅那些等同于夺走了父亲生命的人们。  
他不会原谅忍宗，甚至可能都不会再靠近人群。  
也许真的会如同传说中的天狗一样，独自在深远的群山之中生活。  
仅仅是一日之间，这个小小的，曾经十分温暖的家，便再也无法回来。   
九喇嘛从青年的身躯之中跃出，轻轻停留在阿修罗身侧，静静地用它那柔软的尾巴，将这个从此真正孤身一人的孩子重重笼罩。  
远去的因陀罗没有关注身后的弟弟，有九喇嘛在身边，阿修罗的安全是无虞的，况且弟弟本身的武力也足够自保。  
在今日之前，他确实不知道，总是跟在自己身后，时常跌跌撞撞的阿修罗，已经成长到能够阻拦他的程度，即便是在尾兽的帮助下，即便他未能真正使出绝命的招数，但弟弟的强大已然毋庸置疑。  
所以哪怕独自一人，那孩子也能好好的生活下去。  
也不算独自吧。  
因陀罗想，就算父亲和他都不在了，忍宗的那些人，在很长一段时日里，也还是会陪伴在阿修罗身边的，所以弟弟应当不至于会觉得寂寞……长子对自己幼弟的性情再清楚不过，青年看似十分乐观，整天都能带着笑脸，但独自一人的时候，却并不怎么笑。  
阿修罗他，是个害怕冷清与孤独的孩子。  
可是即便心中怀抱忧虑，因陀罗也无法回转步履。  
他操控着查克拉，一再使用能增幅身体，甚至还能越过些许空间的忍术，将宽广的海面当做大地一般奔袭，不过瞬息间，便已到达了陆地。  
长滩之上，夜色之中，那个苍白的背影是如此熟悉。  
青年大步踏上沙滩，赤色的仙人眼里，曾经的三道勾玉化作三条竖瞳，齐齐睁开了缝隙，试图窥视这个世界真实的面貌。  
“……您要去哪里，冬之君？”  
浓厚的夜色里，那个散发着淡淡磷光的背影缓缓转过身来，净土的主人取下脸上可怖的面具，细长的眉眼沉静地看向友人的孩子，“因陀罗。”  
“您是来……带走父亲的吗？”  
亡者们的引路人并没有回答他，但青年其实也不需要他的回答。  
“连三圣地都不欢迎身为大筒木的我们，冬之君，父亲的魂灵，真的能够去往净土吗？”  
那可不是区区遗泽能够比拟的地方。  
整片净土，都是由春之君的头颅所化，就为了从神树的掠夺中守护地上众生的灵魂，当年的辉夜唯一无可奈何的，便是星球深处的净土，哪怕是要对付冬之君，也能只想办法把他从净土之中引诱出来。  
净土之主轻声叹息。  
“确然，尔等四人的魂灵，无法进入净土。”他坦然地回答，“但大地之上有恶灵徘徊，即便是羽衣，若是没有了身躯，也难免会受到恶灵的侵袭。”  
“……那么父亲他……”即便早有猜测，因陀罗还是不由得睁大了眼睛。  
冬之君抬起手指，指向他的肚腹之间，雪白衣袍的存在变得淡薄，竟然能透过它看见背后的景象，但青年看到的，是存在于净土之主身躯中央的，那个巨大得有些过分的魂魄。  
“姑且先吞在腹中。”冬之君说道，“只是占用一个分躯而已，不算什么。”  
地上的众生有千万亿，虽然冬之君只负责接引拥有智慧的灵魂，但一日中死去的生命还是很多的，若没有这种能一化万千的法门，每天这么多魂魄，光是引导都要来不及。  
“……”因陀罗深深的，深深的吸了一口气。  
虽然大概猜到了一部分，但真的面对之后，还是忍不住要愤慨，甚至第一次想要口出恶言，哪怕对象是刚刚去世的父亲。  
毕竟是在神明面前，长子总算忍耐住了失态的冲动。  
既然对阿修罗有所安排，那个死老头显然并没有真的打算让他闲着的意思，正因为他已经拒绝了忍宗，所以羽衣的安排才更加不近人情且毫无拒绝的余地。  
如果他不想死后，也要面临被塞进净土主人肚子的命运的话。   
“冬之君，若只是远远的看一眼净土，您能够允许我吗？”青年这样询问。  
雪色的神明静静看着他，然后将手指指向地面。  
因陀罗顺着他指尖的方向望去，那片土壤在一时间失去了颜色，就像他刚才的身躯那样，变得淡薄而透明，在青年的仙人眼中，土壤中央的色调正一层层褪去，但周围的黑褐仍然不改，甚至开始变出水泽的颜色，然后又出现了砂砾的颜色，矿藏的颜色，黑色的河流在土层深处流淌，岩石的森林在无光的地底伫立了千万年，接着，一瞬之间，那些深邃的颜色都化作了血红。  
燃烧的赤色占据了一切，但深红之海的底层，被黄金的炎海所包裹的，一颗苍蓝的巨大晶球出现在因陀罗眼中。  
那便是已然化为星球核心的净土。  
就算是羽衣的仙人眼，恐怕也难以轻易看穿它的构造，所以即使有净土之主的允许，因陀罗仍然站在原地凝视了整个晚上，直到朝阳的曦光从海上升起，才一脸苍白地跌坐原地。   
两道血泪划过青年过分苍白的脸颊，他不得不暂时将眼帘合拢，以免这对过度使用的双眼被晨曦刺伤，“……多谢您，冬之君。”  
净土之主没有动作，反而站在原地端详他，片刻之后，他开了口，“不用吗？轮回天生？”  
“我的仙人眼并不够格使用此种秘术。”长子这样回答。  
“但你可以用的吧？”神是不会被小小的话术轻易欺骗的。  
“…………需要祭品。”过了些许时间，青年还是无奈地开了口，“许多的祭品。”  
至于祭品的内容，无论是神明还是仙人的孩子，都很有默契地没有提及，除了生命本身，还能有什么东西能够换回它呢。  
“父亲不会高兴的。”因陀罗无奈地苦笑。“而且施术者的我也很有可能会死。”  
这样的复生除了带来更多的苦痛之外根本毫无意义。  
净土之主满意地点点头，虽然他不介意偶尔徇私，但友人的孩子既没有借着力量擅自妄为，也很尊重他的工作，再没比这更好的了。  
“希望你能在寿终之前，完成所愿。”他真心诚意地，对因陀罗说出了祝福。  
但跌坐在地的青年，却只是露出一抹淡淡的笑容。  
“若是整个净土，那我恐怕穷尽一生也难以复制吧，毕竟是来自春之君堵上性命的神迹，但如果，只是容纳一些灵魂的话……十年的时间，绰绰有余了。”  
而因陀罗要做的，当然不止是复制一个净土那么简单。   
“冬之君，事到如今，两年之后，那个转机仍会到来吗？”  
雪色的神明轻声笑起来。  
“……因陀罗的孩子，若是你愿意与我许下约定的话，就算不进入净土，也不会被恶灵所伤害哦？”  
“代价是死后为您工作吗？”青年心累地揉了揉额角，“请容我修整些许时间再说。”他现在正有一个小型净土要制造，而且还不知道混蛋老爹日后是否有别的什么要求。  
总觉自己得很有可能会过劳死，因陀罗气闷地想。   
“那倒无妨。”净土的主人这样说道，“生前过于疲惫的灵魂，死后来净土先睡上百年的比比皆是，并不出奇。”  
听起来十分令人心动，除了他无法进入净土以外，简直完美无缺。  
“所以，那个转机……”  
“转机确实不会再出现，但是，春之君的继任者，终究还是会踏上道路的。”雪色的神明赞许地看着因陀罗，“虽然不知道是谁，虽然不知道在何方，但它已然降生，且终有一天会跨过那道界限。”  
“它会到我们这边来，这是必然之事。”  
青年静静睁开了眼睛。  
“那么，若我找到它，将它送往昨日，父亲的命运会因此而改变吗？”  
冬之君只是看着因陀罗，却不再回话。  
哪怕他仍在微笑。  
神明也好，蛤蟆也好，似乎只要是对上了所谓的未来，就都会诡异地沉默起来，青年早已习惯此事，既然他们没有出言阻止，那么就说明起码也不会引起更严重恶果。  
因陀罗从未打算轻易放弃。  
所以，他决定尝试。  
不过在此之前，还是先把小型的净土完成吧。


	33. Chapter 33

“阿修罗大人，真的这样就可以了吗？”村中的长老们略带不安地看着青年，“只给国主和贵人们发一封告知仙人去世的书信，根本不邀请他们来参加葬礼的话……”  
“遗骸已经由叔父大人带去月亮，山林深处的墓地里只有一套衣冠代为下葬而已，守灵的仪式也会在月亮上举行，就算邀请他们过来，反而只会让贵人们觉得我们失礼吧？毕竟又不能让他们进入通道。”  
青年说的完全是实话。  
就算长老们确实抱有一点想要和贵人们结交的心思，但只要想到通道的意义，这件事便再没有什么商量的余地，相比遥远的国主与贵人，身后的月亮才是忍宗真正的依靠，之前哪怕是遭遇冬灾，整个村落的人们也并未产生太大的慌乱，因为他们知晓，天空之上尚有一片乐土，可以令他们从所有的灾厄之中幸存。  
可惜那片乐园相比整个世界而言，仍然十分狭小，所以无法凭借月亮拯救全部生灵的仙人，最终选择了只身阻拦在大灾面前。  
“…那么仪式，真的一切从简？只把仙人生前做的一些器具放在墓室里，连牲祭也不需要吗？”虽然姑且还是询问了一声，不过长老们很清楚，如果羽衣还活着，大约也会提出同样的要求，老人们带着唏嘘的心情，端详眼前这个面带疲惫之色的年轻人。  
“那些东西，除了父亲也没什么人喜欢用，连兄长都嫌弃碍事…”并没有谁对他的话语提出异议，但阿修罗仍是意识到了什么，不由得放轻了声音，最后，不知该如何接续的他只好生硬地转换话题，“家畜与其浪费地埋进土里，还不如放着当应急的粮食，虽然冬灾已经不会再降临，不过今年的食物仍然很紧张，冬天还没有过去吧。”  
“……您说得是。”老人们只有苦笑，虽然先前的忍宗确实是方圆千里之内最富庶的村落，但连年长冬，在不断援助周围的村民之后，他们如今的生活其实也快要变回村落刚刚建立时候的困苦了。  
他们已经没有那份可以奢靡的余裕。  
“明日开始，我要去往月亮守灵半月，到时候村里的事务，恐怕都要仰赖几位长老。”  
“请安心，阿修罗大人，我们会处理好的。”老人们理所当然地点头应承，其实哪怕青年不这么说，那些事务也是要由他们来负责的，因为次子根本还未接触过那些，不过他们并没有要专擅的意思，所以还是向青年提及了待他归来，便要正式接任宗主的工作。  
然而，出乎他们意料的是，阿修罗拒绝了。   
“我只是代理宗主。”青年这样说道，“真正的宗主是兄长，所以没有举行什么仪式的必要。”  
“……可是，阿修罗大人……”  
青年只是静静吐了口气，“我会把兄长找回来的——当然，在兄长回来之前，日常的工作我还是会帮忙做的，不然就不能叫代理了吧？”  
他仍是笑着的，但那笑容并不似往日的温和。  
长老们不由得面面相觑。  
不过要是因陀罗能够回来，也不算坏事，毕竟他虽然为人比较严厉，但其实从未对忍宗的人们有过苛待之举，普通的村民也许会因为长子先前处分囚犯们的方式而感到害怕，长老们却比村民们要清醒很多，修行了忍术却又变成罪犯，这样的人若是没有处理好的话，才真正会给忍宗带来大麻烦。  
至于到底谁是宗主……  
忍宗的宗主难道还是什么好差事吗？对身处这个位置的人所要承受的重担，和它能带来的，不过微末的好处都一清二楚的长老们，默契地在心里叹了口气。  
也只有羽衣的两个孩子，将那视为父亲留下的东西看待，所以才会格外在乎些吧。   
老人们没怎么犹豫，便迅速接受了阿修罗所说‘代理宗主’这个称呼，并且劝慰他还是先将守灵的事宜放在首位，甚至还有人提议青年先将仙人丧礼的消息通知过去，也许因陀罗会为了给父亲守灵而回来也说不定。  
长老们是出于好意才这么说的，但阿修罗只能用苦涩的笑容搪塞过去。   
他们对发生在海上的，只属于兄弟俩的战争一无所知。  
葬礼的消息，青年早就拜托蛤蟆大人传递给兄长，甚至还拜托了月球上，守着父亲的遗骸一步也不肯远离的叔父。因陀罗毫无疑问会避开他，避开忍宗，甚至蛤蟆一族也不一定能接近他，但唯有叔父大人，兄长应该愿意见面。  
到底能否在父亲的葬礼上见到兄长，阿修罗对此其实，并未抱有希望。  
仙人眼拥有歪曲生命认知的能力，虽然父亲和兄长一直很少这样使用它，但因陀罗只要不想见人，那么便没有任何能够靠近他。  
包括身为弟弟的自己。  
如果幻术对自己不起作用就好了，阿修罗偶尔会那么想，这样的话，就算兄长看到他就走，那么他起码还能见到一面。  
哪怕只是远远的看着也好。  
他仍然能够感受到兄长所在的方位，甚至还能估算出两人之间的距离，区区数日便能到达的地方，也不算是格外荒僻，附近山峦之中还建有一座小城。  
但阿修罗却无法前去，甚至只是远远张望也不敢，无论是他还是兄长，已经修习了仙术的他们，只要彼此接近到一定程度，便能够互相察觉。  
青年不愿意想象，若是他靠近之后，兄长即刻远去的话，自己会是什么样的心情。  
那实在太过可怕，令他完全失去了跨出步伐的勇气。  
其实他曾数度悄悄离开忍宗，沿着那个方向一路前行，但青年每一次都在半途便停了下来，在原地踌躇许久，最后只能详装无事地返回村落。  
就像今日，只有一人独自前往月球那般。  
阿修罗忧虑过，若是月之忍的人们询问关于兄长的话题，他该如何回答，幸而，人们什么也没有说，只是默默地将他引领至羽村居住的城堡，沿途，引灵的火盆中香木燃烧，木篱上系着白麻与柏枝，柳枝。不断有捧着白色花朵的村人跟随在他们身后，一同步入城堡的厅堂。  
烛火，香木的篝火，甚至还有刻入术式的晶石所散发的光芒照耀着本该有些幽暗的大厅，中央已经堆起白石的高台，被无数送别的花束所围绕着，绣有旋涡与勾玉图案的白绸之下，长眠的仙人便在那里。  
葬礼的话，丧主本该出面接待客人。  
但叔父羽村只是静静地端坐在高台之旁，他甚至背对着大门，并没有要与前来哀悼的村人们对话的意思，阿修罗也没有试图去接过这份工作，青年兀自来到叔父身边，然后跪坐在羽村的身旁。  
“……你来了啊，阿修罗。”羽村这才转动了眼睛，伸手摸了摸次子的头颅。  
青年原以为他应当不会再哭泣，毕竟，在那日的海面上，他已经流淌了足够多的眼泪，但叔父的手掌覆上头发的时候，不知为何，双眼便湿润了，明明在忍宗的时候，无论和长老们讨论了多少次葬礼的事宜，都始终干涩的眼窝，此刻却像是雨季的池塘一样泛滥起来。  
羽村将这个连哭泣的表情都忘记了，只会无声淌下泪水的孩子拥入怀里，心中沉淀了数日的哀伤与悲切却并未像阿修罗那样流淌出来，而是在深处燃起了火焰。  
他已然察觉了许多事情。  
为何兄长突然使用阴阳遁制造了孩子，为何尽心尽力地在月球建造能够长久居住的乐土，又常常对他所说的，日后要来地上的话语含糊以对。  
羽衣究竟是在何时，知晓了关于大灾的事情？  
又是什么时候，决定要只身赴死？   
羽村恍然发觉，无论是哪一样，他似乎都一无所知。明明他应该是最了解羽衣的人，结果却连兄长早已抱有死志的事情都不曾知晓，如若没有因陀罗的箭书，他可能连最后一面都来不及见到。  
何等的无能，何等的无力，何等的愚昧。  
火焰灼烧着羽村的心，那既是悲恸，亦是愤慨。  
恼怒自己的无知无觉，也气愤羽衣擅自撇开他所做下的诸多决定，但怒火只有面对活人的时候，才是有意义的，在羽衣的尸骸面前，火焰最终，只能失却它的温度，留下苍白的灰烬与残渣。  
月之仙人安抚着在怀中哭泣的小侄子，然后抬头看向面前的墙壁，在他的眼瞳之中，一切的阻碍都并不存在，因此，墙壁之后的山峰上，独自伫立的因陀罗便轻易地被他捕捉了身影。  
与他一同看向那个方向的阿修罗，脸上深深的失落自然也被羽村看在眼里，但他当时只是安抚地拍了拍侄儿的脊背，并没有多说什么，因陀罗为何不愿与弟弟相见的理由，羽村当然是十分清楚的，或者说，如果换成了他和兄长羽衣，大概也会差不多，虽然拒绝见面的人可能会换成他。  
但是看了一眼正躺在身侧的，再也不会睁开眼睛的羽衣。  
羽村决定，还是去见见因陀罗。  
起码他和兄长之间的悲伤结局，不能再延续到孩子们身上。  
长子并未如同他的兄弟所想的那样，只远远看一眼父亲的葬礼就离开——他在山壁上停留了很久，天空上的人造太阳已然转为月光，但因陀罗仍未离去，羽衣踏上山岩的时候，便看到侄子正向着城堡的方向长久枯坐。  
“想去看的话，就过去吧。”月之仙人悄声叹息，“……阿修罗也很想念你。”  
然而转过脸来的因陀罗，却只是面无表情地看他一眼，又重新转了回去，连起身的意思都没有。  
虽然侄儿前所未有的失礼，但羽村却没有怎么介意，还愿意做些什么来发泄怒气，反而是件好事，这说明因陀罗的心灵仍然坚韧，并未因父亲的死而到了真正拒绝一切的地步。  
“就那么不想见到阿修罗吗？”羽村多少还是有些无奈的，毕竟今天的阿修罗一直到被他送去休息之前，都没有停止流泪，虽然那孩子没有哭出声，但感觉反而更让人心疼。  
“和阿修罗无关。”长子终于出了声，“……我是在生父亲的气。”  
羽村愣了好一会儿，才弄明白因陀罗想要表达的意思。  
然后他选择赞同。  
“兄长这次，确实相当过分。”难怪侄子明明都来守灵了，还避着不想看到父亲的面孔。“既然如此，等下葬之后，还是去见见阿修罗吧，那孩子似乎以为你厌恶他了，十分伤心。”   
出乎羽村预料的，因陀罗露出了有些为难的神色。  
“……现在不行。”他这样说道。“我有要做的事情。”  
月之仙人看着侄子的目光渐渐锐利了起来，“哦，是什么？”  
“…父亲留给我的工作。”青年一脸不快地说道。  
但羽村并没有被说服，“如果只是工作的话，你不会想要躲着阿修罗的，因陀罗，你为兄长的所作所为而气恼，然后，却要和他做一样的事情吗？”  
长子没有回答，不过羽村已经看到了青年脸上无措的神色。  
也许，因陀罗自己也没有意识到吧，羽村想，他和兄长到底有多么相似这件事。应该说，不愧是父子吗？还是说，不愧都是身为兄长的那一个呢？  
“不管你想要做什么，因陀罗。起码不要让阿修罗，变成另一个我……那孩子被你和兄长保护得太好，而他的心灵又过于柔软。”  
这样的孩子如果陷入绝望的话，一定会燃起比他心底的火焰更为盛大，且可怖的东西。  
然后，他自己便会被这绝望灼烧殆尽。


	34. Chapter 34

也许是叔父劝说的缘故，也许是确实担忧着弟弟缘故，因陀罗最终还是同意去见见阿修罗——虽然他漠然地表示只是去借阅封印术书卷的时候顺便看一眼。   
区区这种程度的别扭，羽村觉得不算什么，过一阵大概也就和好了。   
毕竟月之仙人也持有仙人眼，就算落下的时候只顾着兄长，也足够他把周围的情况看得一清二楚，两兄弟确实大打了一场，要说他们之间能对此毫无芥蒂，就算是羽村也不信。  
他和羽衣都还有吵架的时候呢。  
而且因陀罗的理由也不能算是借口，他特地前来月亮，除了参与葬礼之外，便是要来寻找一些关于封印术的书籍，忍宗里的典籍他已经全数阅览过，剩下的，便只有月之忍的珍藏了。  
那些尚还不合适向地之忍公开的知识，全数都被收藏在羽村的城堡之中，只有当年跟随着辉夜来到这颗惑星的大筒木族人，还有他们的后裔被允许阅览这些书卷。   
若只论封印术的造诣，羽村确实比兄长羽衣要擅长，毕竟最初研究出地爆天星的便是羽村，同样是仙人眼，弟弟羽村的眼睛才是更擅长操纵引力的那一个。可惜他不太像因陀罗那样，擅长将研究的结果应用在实践上，所以最后反而是兄长羽衣使用地爆天星更熟练一些，甚至还想出了用阴阳遁来释放的方法，能在封印前先使对象强制失去力量一段时间，他们便是依靠这个特殊的术封印了母亲辉夜。   
所以不管心里有多么恼怒，因陀罗还是跟在叔父身后步入了父亲沉睡的大厅，将捏得有些萎靡的吊唁之花留在了羽衣的身侧。  
阿修罗早在兄长的位置朝着城堡移动的时候，便停止了一切的动作，他是那么的期待，期待能再次见到因陀罗，但又十分的害怕。  
如果，如果兄长察觉到自己的存在之后，便远离城堡的话，他该如何是好呢？  
因此阿修罗在察觉到因陀罗的移动时，停止了动作。  
甚至连呼吸都放得极其轻微。  
如果这不是父亲的停灵之地，而他又正守护在亡者身侧的话，阿修罗大概已经缩起了身体，青年正尽可能地减少自己的存在感。若是他很容易被忽视的话，也许兄长就会比较愿意过来。  
放置悼念的花朵不过随手为之，仅仅是由于长子不希望让自己的行为看起来太过刻意，但他的仙人眼依然看清了弟弟的全部举动，当因陀罗步入大厅的时候，次子早已笔直地看向叔父和自己视线里是毫不掩饰地欣喜，阿修罗几乎是一眨不眨地看着他们走来，甚至忘记了去擦拭脸上的泪痕，但最后他似乎意识到了什么，没有像从前那样来迎接他们，只是低下头去小声地唤人，“叔父大人，兄长。”  
因陀罗平静地看了他一眼，什么也没有说，将花束送上，然后告知了羽村他要去书库。  
看着兄弟俩与以往截然不同的相处方式，月之仙人侧脸撇了一眼因陀罗，问责的意味十分明显，但长子并不解释，兀自转身前往了书库的方位。   
直到因陀罗背影消失在走道的路口，阿修罗才用有些苦涩的语气向叔父道歉，希望他不要介意长兄对他的无礼，“兄长不愿意在父亲面前久留，也许是我在这里的缘故……”  
“和你有什么关系。”羽村冷笑一声，“他气的是羽衣。”  
“……唉？”  
“要不是我去叫他，因陀罗大概连送别都不想来，只会在落葬的当日出现一下罢了。”  
“但，但是……”  
“当然，对你应该也是生气的，因为你选择站在羽衣那边。”羽村看着阿修罗，当青年深色的眼瞳随着他的话语黯淡下去的时候，伸手摸了摸他的头。“但也就是发个脾气罢了，毕竟，他那时候那么伤心。”  
“……兄长他…”  
“所以，努力去和好吧。我所知道的阿修罗，可不是个只会哭的孩子。”  
是啊，如果做错了事情就道歉，要是吵架了，当然就要想办法和好。  
不过，这一次没法道歉。  
因为阿修罗并不觉得自己做错了，哪怕再来一次，他大概也还是会站在父亲那一边——所以，兄长一定是非常生气。  
也非常伤心。  
再也没有谁比次子更清楚，他和父亲在兄长心中是什么样的份量，而就是这样的他们，一起拒绝了兄长，选择了会让因陀罗痛苦的那条路。   
即便如此，阿修罗也还是想要和好，想要能够再度到兄长的身边去。   
他一定是个相当糟糕的弟弟吧。  
“我知道了，叔父大人。”青年用力擦拭眼角的泪水，“我会努力跟兄长和好的。”  
虽然在羽村面前那样说了，而在葬礼期间，阿修罗也确实好几次试图去和因陀罗说话，可惜并没有太大的成果，长子的回应都十分简短，态度也仍是冷硬的，不像从前那样还会对他温和细语，甚至谈论一些并不重要的话题。  
不过哪怕只是如此，阿修罗也相当高兴。  
兄长并没有讨厌他。  
仅仅是知晓了这件事，就足够次子一扫之前的阴霾与忧郁了。   
既然只是生气的话，那么总有一天会消气的，若是他一直努力的话，也许那一天还会更快的到来。青年极为单纯地想着，因此在离开月亮的时候，还是向因陀罗提了希望他回到忍宗担任宗主的要求，甚至也告诉了他自己只是代理的事情。   
可惜长子毫不犹豫地表示拒绝，并且为此连通道都没有走，而是独自飞翔着离开了月亮。  
看着兄长远去的孤单背影，阿修罗多少还是感到了失落，但他很快振作了起来，兄长的性格顽固这一点，他也不是现在才知道，所以，这大概会是个长期作战吧。  
青年想。  
不过兄长只有一个人，真的能好好照顾自己吗？他很快忧虑了起来，随即重新去找了一回叔父。  
“希望我派遣一些族人去照看因陀罗？”月之仙人惊讶地看着阿修罗，不过他很快便缓和了脸色，并向侄儿点点头，“……阿修罗确实长大了一些，考虑事情变得周到了。”  
他倒不觉得因陀罗不会照料自己，但长子确实告诉过他，羽衣有事情留给他做，无论那是份什么样的工作，独自一人的话肯定有很多难处，即便是仙人自己，当年也有和忍宗的人们在一起生活，所以，多半羽衣是希望长子能回去忍宗吧。  
但他低估了因陀罗倔强的程度。  
羽村叹了口气。  
“我会让人去的，安心吧，阿修罗。”  
因陀罗也许会拒绝地之忍，甚至还拒绝了弟弟的帮助，但他一定不会抗拒来自叔父羽村的援手，何况很多事情他一个人确实不好处理。  
不久之后，在遥远的山林之中，出现了拥有仙人眼的族群的传闻，便到达了忍宗。长老们对此当然是十分清楚的，毕竟普通的月之忍们到达地上只能依赖通道，那些拥有仙人眼的大筒木族人还是他们负责接待的，然后这数十人的月之忍便离开了忍宗，再没有回去月亮上。   
“月之忍想留在地上的话，为什么不住在忍宗呢？”这样的疑问也不是没有人提起，但很快便没有了后文，大约他们也想起了因陀罗一直没有回来村落的事情吧。  
也许，仙人的长子不会再回来了。  
长老们似乎有了某种预感，但他们谁也没将这话说出口，因为阿修罗仍然坚持他只是代理宗主，并且除开日常事务之外，青年开始经常光明正大地往外跑。  
去的就是月之忍们前往的那片深山。  
宗主本人都是这个样子了，他们还能说什么呢？  
不过阿修罗每次都是高高兴兴地出去，然后焉焉地回来，也没有哪次真的把长子成功带回家。长老们以为他可能是被兄长骂了回来，实际上，青年每次去的时候，能见到的几乎都只是那几个月之忍而已。   
因为傀儡的数量并不够用的缘故，所以月之忍们也没有带下来，不过他们也知道自己可能会在地上滞留很久，所以选择的都是族中修为比较出色，又没有什么牵挂的人。依靠忍术，在深山中建造屋舍，开垦田地，由于是在山林深处的缘故，大名也管不到他们，所以不会和外人有太多牵扯，对月之忍们而言，其实跟之前月亮上的生活没有太大差别。  
唯一让月之忍们比较无奈的，是他们的工作。  
羽村确实是让他们来照看兄长的长子的，然而，与其说他们是在照看因陀罗大人，倒不如说他们在负责给因陀罗看房子，顺便接待经常跑来的阿修罗。  
也不是说这对兄弟经常碰不上面，事实上，每次阿修罗来的时机都很巧合，要么是因陀罗刚刚回来，要么是正好停留了几天。  
但长子总是让他们告诉阿修罗，说他已经外出。  
一次两次倒还好，次数多了，阿修罗多半也明白兄长可能是故意在避开他，只好渐渐地减少了跑来这里的次数。  
另外，青年对因陀罗经常外出的理由，也产生了一点疑问。  
最初的时候，次子以为这是兄长另外一种避开他的方法，毕竟人在不在这种事情，以这对兄弟的感知能力，靠近到一定程度便足够他们心知肚明了，所谓的外出，不过是委婉一些的，拒绝见面的礼貌说法。  
但因陀罗确实离开了很远，并且去的地点还比较固定，阿修罗拿出地图来确认的时候，察觉到其中之一应当是妙木山。  
长子长期前往的地点共有三处。  
那么另外两个地方是哪里，显然呼之欲出。  
既然住的地方无法见到兄长的话，阿修罗想，那他就先在兄长要去的地方等着，来个不期而遇好了，总不能这样他还拒绝见面吧？  
但是突然说要去三圣地，并且呆着不走，似乎也很奇怪，阿修罗对自己在那里并不受欢迎的事实还是有些印象的。  
那就需要一个合适的理由。  
苦思冥想了整整一夜，青年看着窗外的月亮，回忆起当年叔父第一次来地上探望他们和父亲的事来，怀念地凝视夜空之中独悬的明月，阿修罗觉得，他想到了一个绝妙的主意。  
蛤蟆大人目瞪口呆地听着羽衣的小儿子向他提出的要求。  
“要，要我指点你阴阳遁？”  
青年十分努力地点头，“现在叔父心情很差吧，一定没有那个心思指导我，想来想去，能帮忙的只有蛤蟆大人您了。”毕竟，羽衣的阴阳遁用得那么熟练，经常跟在他身边的蛤蟆当然是看的最多的了。  
“为了造后裔？？？”  
阿修罗终于露出了不太好意思的表情，“因为我没有喜欢的女孩子嘛……但是又希望叔父能高兴一点，大家都说年纪大的人，看到孩子会比较开心……”  
虽然这也是一部分原因，不过，阿修罗真正的目的是另外一个。   
曾听父亲说过，他当年造出自己和兄长的时候，叔父甚至在刚开头的那一阵，三天一次地飞到地球来看望他们。  
所以，如果他有孩子的话，兄长会不会也会跑来看呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只能在小剧场里出现的黑绝  
> 【什么，羽衣死了？我终于能拿到轮回眼复活母亲了！】  
> 准备盗墓，然而。  
> 墓地在月球封印里。  
> 月亮通道，他进不去。  
> 今天也非常不幸的黑绝。


	35. Chapter 35

因陀罗并不知道弟弟过于神奇的思考方向歪去了何处，当他前往妙木山，却被告知蛤蟆大人正在阿修罗那里的时候，长子不仅没有介意，甚至还松了一口气。  
倒不是他真的不想见到阿修罗，事实上，光是频频拒绝与弟弟见面，就已经让因陀罗相当内疚。如果可以的话，长子绝没有要让弟弟伤心的意思，但若是允许阿修罗靠近，那么他现在所做的一切就无法继续隐瞒下去，而阿修罗绝对会要求加入，但那实在太过危险——在那些触动命运的行为里，改变过去远的危险比前往未来要大得多。  
未来是暧昧而不确定的，即便到达了彼方，返回之后历史也会因此改写，或者又有别的分支会来修正它应当前往的方向，所以前往未来所掀起的波澜其实相当微小，顺水行舟总是十分轻松的。   
但过去则不同，那是已经成长的枝干，已然铸造的基石。  
违逆了时间流淌的方向，光是前往便已经相当困难，而任何从未来出发，前往过去的行为都会引起相当庞大的时空波动，为了平息它而诞生的修正之力会随之变得越发严苛与可怖。   
仅仅是出现在过去的自己面前，与曾经的自己会面这件事所引发时空的修正，就足够让那个肆意玩弄时间的存在被瞬间合二为一，达成‘闭环’。  
不再有未来，因为已然前往过去，但也不算是亡故，因为并未死去，就像是被凝固在琥珀中的昆虫一样，被‘闭环’所困的人或者非人，将永远只能重复那一段可悲的循环，连灵魂轮转的权力也被剥夺，除非有别的外力来打破循环为止。  
这仅仅是试图超脱时间者会遭遇的，最寻常的危险。  
其他还有被栖息在时间深处的古代种生命狩猎，或者无意中落入时空的狭缝，亦或者遭遇一场短暂的风暴，迷失到遥远的异世，等等诸如此类。  
每一种，都是比单纯的死亡要糟糕得多的结局。  
父亲的遗愿，仅仅是希望他能够搭建一个小小的暂居之所，让大筒木一族死后的灵魂能够平静休息而已，想要改变已经发生的悲剧，不过是因陀罗自己的一意孤行。   
所以他才不想把弟弟牵扯进来。  
不论成功与否，阿修罗都不会为此而高兴，牺牲父亲，或者牺牲那个不知名的，春神的继任者，对次子而言都是一样悲伤的事情。   
阿修罗会希望踏上祭台的是他自己。  
不如说，那孩子一定会那么做，等他成长到有了足够的份量的时候，又得知了能够回到过去的手段的话，那么阿修罗一定会毫不犹豫地献上自己吧。  
也许父亲正是看破了这一点，才坚持要提前进行仪式。  
所以因陀罗不仅无法告诉叔父实情，还必须做出一副冷淡的样子，尽力避开阿修罗的身影，哪怕这会让弟弟伤心。  
总比失去阿修罗要好些。  
他想。   
虽然听起来有些愚蠢，但不论是长子因陀罗，还是父亲羽衣，对次子阿修罗的期望，都只是希望他能够平安长大，然后度过稍稍有些漫长无聊，却宁静安详的人生。  
不需要他当什么仙人，也不需要去做英雄，若是忍宗之主的位置带来了麻烦，找个合适的继承人委托出去也可以。  
阿修罗只要做阿修罗自己，然后度过幸福平稳的人生就好了。  
仅此而已。  
创造一个新的净土并不是件容易的事情，就像建造屋舍得选择合适的地点一样，光是决定它应该存在的方位便已经足够困难。  
曾经的春之君，将祂的净土放置在星球的核心之中，让星球本身化为最强的壁垒，哪怕是神树也难以用树根穿透世界内侧沸腾的星核，大概更多的大筒木一族前来也是同样的后果。  
因陀罗做不到这种事情，不过他也不需要做到躲避神树的程度，毕竟树已经被封印进了月亮，所以只要能避开世上的众生便足够了。  
昔日的神明曾划开大地，那么他便选择天空吧。  
如果离月亮足够近的话，父亲是否会觉得高兴一些呢？那样就能继续眺望叔父了。青年定下位置的时候，并没有思考太多的东西，只是打算编织一个能够让长眠之后的家人们，能够舒心存在的地方。  
以三圣地为锚点，因陀罗将曾经封禁了整片海域的封印术再度施展，但这一次并非为了驱散，而是将一块空间碎片牢牢束缚，然后在云层之上，能够俯瞰整片大地的地方，以掌为刃，划开了天空。  
那块碎片便被掷入其中。   
新生的净土将如月一般高悬天际，但又游离于世界之外，哪怕是飞鸟也无法触及分毫，无论是什么样的恶灵，都无法真正触碰到它。  
只要顺利决定好锚点，剩下的部分便是无趣的编织本身，将他曾用仙人眼窥探过的，真正的净土的构造一点点还原在那块空间之上，待到成形之后，新的净土便能宣告诞生。   
建立锚点只花费了一年的时间，但那之后的空间编织却用了足足五年，因陀罗每日都往返于天空与大地之间，甚至因为太过惊人的耗费而变相地锻炼了他的仙术与查克拉存量，好不容易结束了这份漫长工作的长子疲惫地回到深山中的居处的时候，却听到负责照料屋舍的月之忍告诉他，阿修罗的孩子已经三岁了，身为长辈，他是否要去忍宗看一看侄儿和侄女。   
因陀罗有些错愕和茫然，虽然他有试图回想当年弟弟是否有比较亲近的少女，但最终却没什么头绪，不过距离他离开忍宗都已经将近七年，阿修罗就算有了心仪的女孩子也不奇怪。  
错过弟弟的婚礼多少让他有些遗憾，但净土的事宜终究更重要一些，所以长子最后也只是取出这些年里他积累下来的，陆续研究出的新忍术，将它们一一誊抄成卷，甚至还专门编写了一篇忍术的入门篇章，作为看望孩子们的礼物，阿修罗一直学得不怎么样，指望他作为父亲教导侄儿们，还不如自己多写几卷书送过去。   
即便已经打算去探望一番，但因陀罗并不想见除开阿修罗和孩子们之外的人，忍宗的人们如今已经和他再没什么关联。  
所以长子凭着仙人眼的能力，无声无息地独自步入村落的深处。  
“…兄长？事情忙完的话，先在家里休息一阵更好吧？桐叶和桫椤又不会跑掉，什么时候来探望都可以的。”正陪着两个孩子玩耍的阿修罗，毫不惊讶地转过身，还笑着和因陀罗说话。  
数年过去，哪怕已经有了后裔，曾经的青年似乎仍没有太大的改变，梳理得不算规整的短发，稍稍有些松散的衣衫，和父亲相似的，略有些棱角的面容却并不像羽衣那么严肃，总是带着开朗笑容的面孔温和而亲切，尤其阿修罗此刻那份过于自然的态度，几乎要让青年产生他从未离开过忍宗，也从未和弟弟有过隔阂的错觉。  
然而怀中的卷轴提醒他，面前的阿修罗才是出现了错位的那一个。  
于是因陀罗只是站在原地垂下双手，并没有回答弟弟的话语。  
淡淡的静默在庭院里出现了片刻，但随即被阿修罗面前的两个孩子所打破，稚龄的幼子面容与阿修罗十分相似，只是发色和瞳色都是漆黑，此刻正抓着父亲的衣摆，小声询问面前的客人是谁。  
“要叫伯父哦？”阿修罗伸出手，将他们一边一个牵到兄长面前，“哥哥叫做桐叶，妹妹叫做桫椤……幸好女孩子长得不像父亲。”他用松了一口气的语调这样说着。  
两个孩子都和阿修罗更相似，不怎么能看得出母亲的痕迹，小姑娘的五官更柔和一些，如果当年的弟弟是女孩子的话，大概就是这幅样貌吧。  
面对软软地冲自己叫‘伯父大人’的两个侄儿，因陀罗终于还是露出温和的神色，伸手摸了摸他们尚未张长，还有些绒绒的胎发。  
也许是看到兄长久违的浅笑的缘故，阿修罗一时忘形，似乎是想要如以往那般来牵住长兄的手臂，于是因陀罗从怀里取出卷轴，塞进弟弟的手里后，又再度回到了一步之外，“新的忍术，还有入门的讲习书卷。”  
他看了一眼阿修罗，再看看两个期盼地望着自己的幼童。  
“下次有空的时候，再过来。”  
末了，因陀罗也只好这样说。  
直接拂袖离开，一定会吓到侄儿们，他已经是个很不像样的兄长了，连做伯父都糟糕的话，月亮上的叔父可是会写信来骂人的。  
一直目送着长子的背影远远离开消失，直到被儿子和女儿抓住衣袖猛晃荡，阿修罗才终于回过神来，“怎么啦？桐叶，桫椤？肚子饿了吗？还是想回去睡觉？”  
两个孩子对视一眼。  
“父亲，伯父为何不跟我们一起住？”  
青年苦笑起来，“嘛……别看伯父今天很和气的样子，那可是看在你们的份上哦，平时看到父亲都是没什么好脸色的。”  
“吵架了吗？所以，没有一起住？”  
“……差不多吧。”  
“是父亲的错吗？为何不好好道歉？”桐叶皱着眉头，用一团稚气的小脸露出不甚赞同的严肃表情来，样子格外可爱。   
“没有和好吗？”桫椤温软的脸孔上是些许担忧的神色。“那下次伯父来的时候，我们给父亲求求情吧。”  
阿修罗的心情顿时就柔软下来，将些许微末的苦涩很好地埋入心底，蹲下身把两个孩子抱在怀里，“哎呀呀，那可帮了大忙，父亲全靠你们了，生气的伯父真的非常吓人呢，不过父亲没有做错事，所以也没办法道歉啦。”  
当初打算创造后裔的时候，他确实抱着不太纯粹的心思，但真正和孩子们相处之后，阿修罗反而完全忘记了之前的初衷，只想着好好养育这对可爱的儿女。  
曾经的仙人羽衣，是否也是这样看待他和兄长的呢？  
距离过去已然十分遥远的此刻，阿修罗却觉得自己似乎和逝世的父亲的距离，更近了一些。  
青年再度看向兄长离开的方向，无论如何，总算开了一个好头，因陀罗终于愿意和他心平气和的说话，而且还许下另一次拜访的约定。  
一年不行的话，就两年，两年不行的话，就十年，二十年。  
他们一定能够和解，能够回到当初那样，能够亲密无间地握住手掌的时候。  
阿修罗对此毫不怀疑，因为，就像兄长看着他一样，他也一直都在看着因陀罗。  
长子挥手散去足下的水镜，让镜中父亲和孩子们亲昵的影像落到地上，只留下淡淡的水痕，虽然一直没看到妻子的脸，不过阿修罗和孩子的感情很好这一点是毋庸置疑的。  
弟弟那饱含喜悦与暖意的笑容也令因陀罗终于放下心来。  
远在月亮的叔父不会再落到地上，而他又将要前往最为凶险的彼方，长子一直十分担忧孤身一人的阿修罗，但如今，弟弟终于拥有了新的家人。  
再没有比这更好的事情。  
因陀罗想，他终于可以准备启航，在时之河中逆流而上，去寻觅那个本该出现，却最终没能到来的新春神，然后，带着祂去往羽衣离开的那一天。  
也许会成功，也许会失败，但不去做的话，总觉得还是不甘心。  
不仅仅是为了拯救父亲的性命。  
也是不想那么轻易地，对这个残酷的世界认输。


	36. Chapter 36

即便是起航的准备，其实也不是那么容易的事情——因为有太多的事情因陀罗仍没有弄清楚，关于时间之河，命运的流转和世界，以及这些在时间的旅行里会有怎样的变化。  
甚至他的另一个目的，那个所谓的春之君的继任者，又到底是怎样的存在，长子也几乎一无所知，仅仅是清楚祂会在某时某刻必然的出现而已。忍宗的书库和大筒木一族的藏书里，都没有与其相关的记录。曾经的春之君是位温柔到几乎可以算是溺爱着地上所有生灵的神明，不过祂的性格，似乎在其他的神明看来也算是怪胎，因此并不能指望继任者一定与祂相似。  
祂不需要多么严厉，仅仅是像冬之君那样，不喜欢靠近人类就足以使因陀罗的期待无法达成，因为即便是如今的他，想要随意勉强一位神明仍然是十分困难的，哪怕是在对方刚刚诞生的片刻，起码长子觉得自己应该无法强迫冬之君去做些什么。  
为了阻止父亲的死亡，因陀罗筹备了数年的时间，即便如此也仍然没能成功，想要改变命运，肯定是件比改变羽衣的念头更困难的事情。  
毫无准备地贸然前往，可不是长子的性格。  
说到获取知识，其实妙木山的蛤口蟆一族是最合适的，因为蛤口蟆大人具备窥探未来的能力，但它们和忍宗的关系太过亲密，因陀罗并不小看这些灵兽的智慧，万一被发现了他想要做什么，然后将一切告知羽村和阿修罗的话，到时候就算他做好了完全的准备，也绝对会被叔父和弟弟联手拦下。  
明明为父亲当初的一意孤行而恼怒到内脏焦灼的程度，甚至和弟弟阿修罗大打出手，然而现在，他却做着和羽衣的决定没有多大差别事情。   
因陀罗苦涩地啃咬着嘴唇，将手中的地图蹂躏到褶皱不堪，最后将它草草塞入怀中。  
长子的面前，是一座深邃的洞穴。  
湿骨林的蛞蝓也算是活得相当久的类型，但它的长处仅仅是活得久而已，而且蛞蝓又不喜欢外出，很少和谁签订通灵契约，虽然可能知道一些久远的秘辛之事，可对很多事情的由来却不清不楚，一只等于一族薄弱之处便是如此，即便等同于开创了新的灵兽一族，却没有其他悠久族裔的古老传承，很多已经遗失了的知识，它当初不知道，日后也不会知道。  
而白蛇仙人不同，在诸多的灵兽里，它是唯一一个曾用礼仪招待和邀请春神的存在，也就是说，在其他的生灵还不知晓春神到底是什么的时候，白蛇仙人便已经清楚对方是谁了。  
它甚至知晓春神长久停留的地方会对后裔有好处。  
这种事情，连春神自己第一次上岸的时候，都还尚不清楚。  
龙种的传承……  
因陀罗从容地看着突然出现在他面前的，四条颜色各异的大蛇，面无表情地任由它们打量自己，不管那些眼神里是审视，好奇，玩味还是食欲，长子始终连眉头都没有动一下。  
“白蛇仙人正静候于你，羽衣之子。”过了数刻，为首的那条赤色大蛇才不情不愿地让开了身体，其他三条也各自退到两侧，为因陀罗空出了中间的道路。  
青年没有答话，只是兀自步入洞穴，沿途那些淡淡的，含有剧毒的雾气也好，看似微风，实际上能瞬间割裂身躯的镰鼬之刃也好，没有一样能触及他分毫，至于他每踏一步，必然会从脚底升起的巨大尖刺，则每一根都被轻巧的步履碾压在地底，从未能成功露出来过。  
虽然没有介绍的来访者会被圣地考验也是常事，尤其大筒木一族又是不怎么受欢迎的客人，不过在无数陷阱中行走将近一炷香之后，因陀罗还是感到了些许厌烦。  
于是他抬起手。  
过度浓郁的自然之力让长子轻易地凝聚起了仙术查克拉，在求道玉的围绕下，青年怀抱黑杖漂浮起来，被压抑许久的地刺终于纷纷从土壤之中穿插而出，但随即便化作了齑粉，前方拦路的数块巨石也无声无息地碎裂沙化，溶洞里并不合适人类脚步的，高低起伏的地面也缓缓变化，最终成了一条仿佛天然形成的平坦道路，虽然因陀罗并没有要走的意思。  
青年一路漂浮着来到溶洞深处，那条盘踞在玉质台座上的白鳞大蛇面前，不仅没有落地行礼，甚至还飘到了与大蛇视线齐平的位置。  
若不是勉强还算有求于这条蛇的话，因陀罗其实也不是很介意直接把对方的脑袋压到地上去。  
他确实对付不了神明，但只是圣地主人的灵兽的话，还是没问题的，毕竟在长子年满十八岁的时候，妙木山的蛤口蟆们就已经坦言不是他的对手了。  
“……真是个没礼貌的小子。”有着老妪嗓音的灵兽这样说道，“羽衣就是这样教导儿子的吗？”  
“礼仪只给予同样遵循礼仪的存在才有意义。”因陀罗漠然地回答，哪怕大蛇故意提及了身为仙人的父亲，也没有丝毫动容。“而且，灵兽不是更喜欢讲实力吗？”  
青年没有像曾经那位仙人一般盘坐在半空，苍蓝的火焰在他身后化成了月亮宫殿中常见的高背大椅的摸样，而因陀罗便置身其中。  
他的坐姿甚至能够说是散漫，随意将黑杖搁置在椅子的侧面，因陀罗似乎是感到无聊一般用手背撑起头颅，“我的实力太过稚弱，所以令您不满吗？”  
嘴里说着这样好似谦逊的话语，实际上却摆出了傲慢至极的态度，白鳞大蛇两侧的嘴角高高地耸起，露出异常狰狞的笑容。  
“不，我很满意哦。”它的声音却反而变得甜蜜起来，“那么，羽衣的孩子，你来龙地洞所为何事呢？已经学会了仙术的你，没有必要继续求学了吧？”  
“有些介意的事情，所以过来询问一下，这个世上活得长久，又知道很多的存在可不多。”  
“……这倒是有趣。”白蛇稍稍收敛起利齿，“若只是求知的话，我以为大部分人都会选择以睿智和远见而闻名的蛤口蟆一族啊？”  
“蛤口蟆大人要是真的什么都知道的话，为什么它只能不停向别人求助？”  
面对大灾，不管是龙地洞还是湿骨林，都没有任何反应，这就已经是最明显的态度了——它们根本不介意所谓的冬灾。   
一只便为一族，从遥远的上古时代存活至今的大蛞蝓，和具备龙种之血的大蛇一族。  
比最初只是普通蛙类的蛤口蟆一族更强些也不奇怪。  
“咯咯咯咯咯咯咯……”蛇的笑声十分古怪，像是骨头在不停地拍打喉咙似的，“我得说，这是你今天最让我中意的一句话。”  
“不过就算你能成功逗我开心，小子，老身的规矩也不会改哦？就算是来寻求仙术的人们，我也是会向他们要求贡品的，而你当然要更多一些。”  
“无缘无故的，我为什么要把我知道的东西告诉你呢？”  
白蛇仙人和其他仙人相比其实是最好打交道的一个，因为它像人一样喜欢金银与宝石，只是大蛇一族的考验方式比蛤蟆一族更凶残，没能成功学会仙术的人，最后都会被吃掉，所以修行者们才纷纷谈蛇色变，觉得自己不如去找蛤口蟆。  
因陀罗倒没觉得变成石像有比被蛇吃掉要好到哪里去，反正都是死，搞不懂那些人专门挑剔死法的不同到底有什么意义。  
明明更认真一点修行，别让自己死掉才是应该做的事情。  
青年用相当无聊的表情伸出了手，从他的指掌之间，金色的沙砾闪烁着光芒，宛如普通的尘埃一般飘落在地，间或还有一些蓝色，红色，宛如霓虹般色调的石头也纷纷落入金沙的小山上，许久之后，直到地面上的金沙与宝石变成了一座沙丘，因陀罗才收回了手。  
但随即，他掌中又拿出了一卷卷轴。  
“适合灵兽的变化之术。”他这样说道，“方便您出门逛逛。”  
面对成堆的金沙与宝石，并没有什么表情的白蛇，这才缓缓抬起巨大的头颅，在青年面前轻轻晃了一圈，随即再度慢慢落回那巨大的身躯盘踞而成的山丘上。  
“你确实有点好东西呢，羽衣家的小鬼。”蛇类的双层眼睑阖上又开启。“不过，先说说你想知道的的东西是什么吧？贡品虽然很好，但万一我不知道，那也没有办法，毕竟大蛇一族可没有能够窥探未来的眼睛啊。”   
“啊。”青年点了点头，“也不是什么大事，我就是想知道，春之君，到底是什么？”  
大蛇僵住了。  
那对金黄的眼瞳死死盯住因陀罗看了很久。  
“……那位大人已经死了哦？”女性的声音这样说道，“死掉了，这个你应该是知道的吧？就算曾经是引来春天的存在……死掉的话，就和普通的亡者没有什么区别啦……”  
“贡品不够吗？”青年意外地皱起眉头。  
“不，我很想要，但你要问的是春之君——而你又是个大筒木。”白蛇第一次摆出了肃穆的姿态，“所以很遗憾……”  
白蛇的态度实在有些奇怪。   
因陀罗想，简直就像在保护着什么似的。  
但春神确实已经死了……  
青年的脑中闪过某些微小的碎片，随即，他又开了口，“既然春之君不行，那么，关于它的继任者呢？换成这一个如何？”  
开始紧张起来的氛围，总算又缓和回去。  
蛇类吐了吐舌头，相当冰冷地撇了一眼半空中的年轻人，“真是个纠缠不休的小鬼，不过你的贡品我确实很中意。”  
“就告诉你吧。”  
“春之君只是那些一无所知的凡胎们的乱叫的，正确的来说，那应该被称为‘生主’，是给大地带来生命的存在。”  
“当星星想要孕育生命的时候，就会呼唤祂们，让祂们降临在自己身上。”  
因陀罗愕然地看着白蛇，果然，它确实知道很多蛤蟆一族也无从知晓的事情，长子不清楚身为仙人的羽衣是否有被告知这些。  
“呵呵呵，别那么惊讶，羽衣家的小鬼，老身会知道，当然是因为我们大蛇一族，也和你们大筒木一样，是外来者，只是我们更早一些而已。”  
“怎么，你竟然不知道吗？看来羽衣没有告诉你。”白蛇用尾巴从身体底下抽出一根巨大的烟管，惬意地吸了一口之后吐出白色的雾气来，可惜那些雾气没有一丝能靠近半空中的青年。想要戏弄人失败的蛇类咂咂嘴，“在大部分的星球上，只要是龙种，就可以确定是外来的，毕竟，真正的龙类是会在群星之海中如同候鸟一样迁移的物种，偶尔路过这样的荒僻小岛的时候，不小心漏下一两颗蛋也是常事。”  
“啊，又说岔了，年纪大了就是会这样呢。”白蛇再度抽了一口烟，但这回没再朝着因陀罗的方向喷吐，“你说春之君的继任者嘛……更正一下，那是‘生主’的继任者。”  
“其实直接呼唤一位‘生主’过来也是可以的，不过这种荒僻的小地方，人家不会愿意来的啦，星星自己也付不出那个代价，所以，呼唤具备‘生主’资格的灵魂就是唯一的手段了。”  
“类似人类的修炼者吧？仙人也都是从修炼者里诞生的嘛。”  
“作为代价，星星会为他们孕育身体喔？最合适那个灵魂的，能让他们轻易地跨过凡胎和上位物种的界限，从普通的生命升华为一位起码有最低能力的‘生主’，虽然也需要祂们自己努力就是。”  
“……有辨认的方法吗？”因陀罗终于再度开口了。  
蛇类晃了晃尾尖，“十分遗憾，星星对‘生主’的保护可是很慎重的，在祂们自行跨过那道界限之前，与普通的生命没有任何差别，而且，也有无法觉醒，像普通的生命那样死掉的可能性嘛……不过据说，每死掉一次，日后要跨越藩篱就会更困难一些。”   
“那么成为‘生主’之后，祂们会去哪里？”青年皱起眉头，“也像春之君一样，住在海里吗？还是会前往净土？”   
白蛇看着因陀罗的视线渐渐变得玩味起来。  
“大筒木的小鬼哟，你那么执着地追问有关生主的事，到底是想做什么呢？莫非，你还想捕猎一位神明吗？”  
“不可以吗？”青年一点不在意地说道，果然，白蛇并没有对他的回答做出什么表示，仿佛它完全不在乎那位继任者会有什么遭遇。  
“嘛，确实，并不是所有的生主都擅长战斗，不，应该说，大部分的生主其实都不擅长战斗……要是不小心的话，会被你抓住也不奇怪。”  
“但你要一个生主做什么……难道是想打开月亮上的封印，把十尾放出来？”白蛇仙人一脸古怪地看着因陀罗。   
“那样辉夜也会回来，然后这个星球都会一起被吞吃掉，我可不觉得祖母大人会对我比较宽容。”青年用鄙夷的眼神撇了回去。他看起来像是会干这种蠢事的人吗？蛇类的眼光果然都很有问题。  
“呼呼，你想用生主做什么，老身确实管不着，不过，想等祂觉醒之后去抓捕嘛，咯咯咯，那是不可能的。”白蛇再度吐了一口烟气，“因为，神之座会来迎接祂，顺便将祂送到门的对面去。”  
“……拉拉？”因陀罗还真没料到，会在白蛇仙人嘴里听到熟悉的名字。  
“唔，你知道它呀，那就好办了，算是春之君留给继任者的一点礼物吧，毕竟祂死掉了嘛，总要有新人过来不是吗？”蛇类再度鼓起嘴角，露出一个只能说是食欲满满的微笑，“拉拉的脚步，据说连那位公主大人都追不上呢，你大概就更不可能了。”  
“门的对面，是哪里？”  
“喂喂，小鬼，我说过了吧，纠缠不休是很讨厌的。”白蛇的态度终于冷淡下来，“虽然你的贡品确实不错，但我也告诉了你足够多的东西了。”   
“看来是我可以去的地方。”因陀罗点点头，“如果是净土，你一定不会那么紧张。”  
白蛇沉默了一会，然后将烟斗塞了回去。  
“好吧，看来这回是亏本生意。”它不太愉快的说道，“我可以告诉你关于门对面的事情，但是，作为代价，你得告诉我，要抓捕一位生主的理由。”  
视情况而定，它会选择到底是好好答话，还是咬死这个不知天高地厚的小鬼。  
这一次沉默的人换成了因陀罗。  
青年迟疑了很久，最终他还是觉得，区区一位白蛇仙人，不值得自己刻意撒谎，“我要将祂送到大灾之前，父亲尚未举行仪式的时候。”  
但是，因陀罗仍然做好的了准备，如果这条蛇类敢在自己面前露出失礼的姿态的话，他就立刻把它的脑袋连同身体，都彻底压进土里去。   
听完了答案的白蛇，眼睑张开又合拢了好几次，然后缓缓地，将脑袋重新搁回身体上。  
确实，大蛇一族是相当看中利益的一族，没有好处的事情绝对不做，没有用处的后裔就会任凭它们死掉，但是，这并不意味着，蛇类讨厌温暖柔软的东西。  
正相反，冰冷的蛇，其实很喜欢暖和的事物。它们讨厌的，只是看上去暖和，实际上冰凉的虚伪之物而已。   
“唔，是我想岔了，孩子想要拯救父亲，也是人之常情呢。”白蛇仙人吐了吐舌头，“但是，羽衣的孩子，即便你是大筒木的子嗣，拥有远比我们的龙之血更纯粹的古老血脉，想要轻易跨过门，也是不可能的。”   
“为何？”  
“那里毕竟是古老的众生用来逃离神树的避难所，也有称呼为‘世界的背面’的，诸多的精灵也好，往昔拥有神灵之名的那些灵兽和长生种也好，甚至我们一族中血统最浓厚的几位先祖也都在那里，某种意义上，它的位置跟净土也没什么差别，反正都是十尾的枝条无法到达的地方。”  
“……但我可以去。”因陀罗这样说道。  
“确实，因为只要跨过了界限，那你就能凭借自己的能力过去，毕竟大筒木一族最擅长的就是操控空间……到时候对你而言，找到那里也就是花费一点时间罢了。”白蛇笑了起来，“真有趣，那位公主为了力量而吃掉果实，虽然是无比接近了，实际上却反而再也跨不过去，毕竟那可是来自整个星球活物的诅咒啊，除了漫长的寿命和一点与法则无关的力量之外，她可以算是什么都没得到，而羽衣明明快要触碰到关键，最后却选择为了众生而献身。”  
“下一个最为接近的，应该就是你了吧？羽衣的孩子，毕竟，你都已经开始玩弄时间了。”  
“为什么你不认为是叔父大人？”  
“唔？羽村吗？他不行。那位公主大人虽然挺失败的，但也不是完全一无所得，她额头上第三只的仙人眼就是真正的好东西，可惜她并不怎么会用而已。”  
“羽衣能触碰法则，当然是因为他的眼睛和羽村不一样。”  
而继承了仙人的双眼的，只有长子的因陀罗。  
“但那样，太久了。”毕竟要等自己变成神明，都不知道是什么时候的事情，更何况他也未必能够成功。因陀罗才不会因为白蛇的一点吹捧就轻易放过对方，如今他连真正的目的都说了出来，没得到一个确定的答复，绝不会轻易放弃，“若是我先前往未来，去获知那位继任者的身份……”  
“死心吧，那也是无用功。”白蛇不耐烦地甩了甩尾巴。“你不会以为，所谓的跨越藩篱，是像你们大筒木的公主一样，吃下果实的程度吧？”  
“那是更深的，更彻底的变化，不仅仅是生命的形式而已，一只蚂蚁要是变成了人，在同类看来大概也了不起到了神明的程度吧？但本质上其实没有什么改变，它仍是凡胎。”  
“跨过界限，是完全另一回事。”白蛇拿出了相当严肃的态度，“它未必会令人或者生物变得有多么厉害，就像你学会操控空间和时间一样，身体上，你并没有变得更强，但你能做普通人做不到的事情了。”它深深地看了一眼因陀罗，“比如，你会想要改变过去，仅仅是因为，你知道自己能做到而已。”  
“但你现在，甚至还没有跨过去，尚未将时空当做自己的呼吸一样摆弄。”  
“而那位继任者，一旦它跨越了，就不再是‘属于这一边’的居民，无论是思考的方式也好，或者存在本身也好，甚至是无数与它相连的因缘也好，都会迎来巨变。”  
“它的血亲将会遗忘它，所有它存在的痕迹与记忆也都会消失殆尽，就仿佛从未存在过那样……除了它自己可能会记得。不过，就算记得也没有太大的意义，毕竟，变成长命种之后，随着时间的流淌，原本的那些同类都会不停地在它面前死去，不记得反而是件好事呢。”  
所以，指望去往未来获取情报，是没有可能的，因为关于那位继任者的一切痕迹都会消失，谁能找到没有存在过的东西呢？   
“照您那么说，继任春神的位置，岂不是一点好处都没有吗？”因陀罗十分怀疑地看着白蛇仙人。  
“但是没有生主的世界会变成什么样子，你也看到了，羽衣选择死亡的理由，虽然是因为他没资格当生主，呼呼，不过就算他有那个资格，可能也还是会选择死亡吧。”  
白蛇看了一眼因陀罗。  
“毕竟父亲要是不存在的话，孩子也无法出生嘛。”  
“那位继承者的命运如何之类的，你大概也没有兴趣，寻找它的方法我也确实不知道，能告诉你的就那么多啦，再多的，不管你给什么，我也不想说了。”  
长子看了看彻底阖上眼睛开始装睡的白蛇仙人，抛下手中的卷轴后便转身离去，无论如何，今天的收获也算是足够了。  
他的最后一个问题，其实是为了打消白蛇的怀疑才刻意询问，能够得到多余的讯息也算是好事，毕竟这位仙人已经若无其事地透露了能够找到继任者的方法，虽然它自己没有注意到。  
它说了。  
【神之座会去迎接继任者。】  
因陀罗根本没必要追上神鹿的脚步，他只要比拉拉更先一步到达目的地就行了——既然他都已经能够操纵时间，会追不上才是件怪事。   
而能够知道拉拉动向的，除开他的弟弟阿修罗之外，还有另外一位更合适询问的人选。  
冬之君。


	37. 番外  待宵之月【羽衣羽村】

雪色的仙人静静遥望远处的惑星，雪白与宝蓝的色调交织在星辰上，看到不到一丝碧绿和昏黄的色调，今日的地上，应该是朔日吧。  
唯有他一人能够来访的，真正的月之大地上空无一物，只有银色的沙尘和遍布地面的坑穴，踩踏上去的话，会有像踩踏积雪那样沙沙的声响，虽然很细小，却是这片土地上唯一的响动，这里没有微风，没有虫鸣，头顶永夜的星空中遍布的无数星辰都不曾闪烁，只是静静地凝视这颗小小的，雪色的伴星。  
羽村继续漫无目的地在地上行走，明明是那么枯燥的景象，但他却并不觉得无趣。  
在朔日之时，到这片仿佛没有尽头的荒漠中漫步，是他少数中意的消遣之一，能够不被族人们打搅，尽情享受静谧与祥和的氛围。  
至于另一个理由……  
“又一个人跑出来散步吗，羽村？”  
月之仙人抬起头，微笑着迎接前来寻找自己的地之仙人。  
“兄长。”  
羽衣轻轻落到弟弟身侧，散去自己的求道玉与黑杖，然后握住羽村的手掌。“这不是手指都僵硬了吗？”他有些困扰地说道，“这种什么都没有，还那么冷的地方，到底哪里有趣了？”  
“可以怀念一下冬天嘛。”雪色的仙人笑嘻嘻地说道。  
但你不是很讨厌冬天吗？   
仙人欲言又止，最终还是没有对弟弟进行任何说教。  
月亮内侧的世界虽然不能说有多温暖，但显然比滴水成冰的月表要好很多，兄弟俩越过广阔的内海，没有惊动不远处的村落，直接落在了城堡的露台上。  
“忍宗的建设看来还挺顺利的？”月之仙人了然地看向他仅有的血亲，“既然你都有空跑到我这里来的话。”  
“村子倒还好，主要是救治难民更麻烦一些，不过蛤蟆大人也劝我不要着急，慢慢来就行。”羽村并没有对弟弟说太多地上的麻烦事，“……封印的情况如何？”  
“最近的响动已经不太明显了，偶尔才会轰鸣一阵，持续的时间也不长。”  
虽然不会死亡，但显然，哪怕意识已经陷入疯狂，母亲也多半理解了自己无法挣脱封印的事实。  
终有一天，月心的声音会彻底沉默吧。  
然后，那寂静会持续至无限久远的未来。   
两人无言地看着地面，虽然不管是谁的仙人眼，也无法真正穿透脚下深厚的大地，但他们还是静静凝视着，仿佛能看到深处，那个无比熟悉的女性的身影。  
直到许久之后，羽村隔着衣袖，轻轻握住兄长的手掌，“要留宿吗？”他这样问到。  
地之仙人当然不会拒绝弟弟的邀请。   
不过羽衣还是有些不自在地别开脸，“先去沐浴一下，身上全是尘土呢。”  
“说的也是。”羽村赞同地点头。“我身上也都是沙尘。”  
羽衣看着弟弟完全没有松开样子的手指，明明握得那么松，那么轻，只要转身就会轻易滑开。“……一起去吧。”仙人十分没辙地说道。  
他的弟弟露出了笑容，那张过分洁白的，精致端正得宛如人偶的面孔终于添上了生者才有的色彩，甚至能令人感到些许明艳的意味。  
而羽衣只想叹气。  
从小就一直纵容羽村的自己和母亲可以说是把弟弟变成这种性格的主要原因，但始终无法认真拒绝弟弟的自己，大概也不能说毫无责任吧。  
既然没能成功拒绝，两人一起去梳洗当然就成了定局。   
浴室中白雾升腾，雕刻着蛟蛇的浮雕吐出源源不绝的热水，羽村自然而然地褪下衣衫丢到一旁，羽衣为弟弟向来懒散的习惯摇头，将衣物捡起，和自己的服饰一并交给了前来收拾浴室的傀儡侍女。  
明明刻意邀请了兄长一同入浴，月之仙人却没有要等待的意思，兀自跨入宽阔的浴池，在温热的水中舒展了身体，等羽衣带着擦拭身体的巾帕和清洁头发的脂膏过来的时候，看到的就是上半身靠在浴池边缘，在热水里泡得懒洋洋的弟弟。  
“不要又在水里睡着。”  
“唔。”羽村虽然应了声，却一点都没有要动弹的样子。  
仙人还能怎么办呢？只得自己也进了浴池，将手中的巾帕浸透，然后替弟弟擦拭脊背，向来喜爱洁净的月之仙人身上并没什么污垢，不如说他的身体整个都洁白得过分，哪怕浸泡在热水里，也没能泛起多少霞色。   
最初只是泡得有点舒服而已，不过被兄长的手指恰到好处的擦拭和按压着，羽村反而不由得昏昏欲睡起来，若不是羽衣时不时泼洒池水到他背上，大概就真的要睡着了。  
等仙人觉着差不多了，开始用巾帕擦拭自己的身体的时候，羽村才慢吞吞地转过身，从趴在边缘换成了背靠池壁的姿势，半睁着眼睛打量兄长肌理分明的身躯，月之仙人同样擅长体术，所以他的身材不算单薄，只是羽衣明显更结实些罢了。  
“怎么了？”身为从小一起长大的双胞兄弟，还是年长的那个，哪怕后来两人变成了恋人关系，地之仙人也未曾在弟弟面前为自己赤身裸体而觉得有什么不妥。  
就是这份坦然过头的从容才叫人气闷。  
羽村有些恼怒地想。  
但他的脸上却没有显出半分，仍是一副散漫的模样，“我也帮大哥擦擦背？”青年伸长了腿，用脚掌按住仙人正擦拭侧腹的手掌。  
再怎么迟钝，羽衣也多少察觉到了来自弟弟的不满，他小声地叹了口气，“不，先给你清洗头发吧。”作为一个相当不擅长吐露情意的人，仙人其实至今也没能真正适应弟弟变成了恋人这件事，因此时常惹得羽村生出怒火来。  
他的弟弟，原本是个性情淡漠的家伙来着。  
羽衣犹豫了一会，还是伸手握住侧腹上那只与自己的手腕差不多粗细的脚踝，低下头去，带着点儿歉意地轻轻吻了吻足背。  
嘴唇上传来细微的颤动，等羽衣抬起头的时候，羽村便一声不吭地抽回脚掌背过了身体，甚至重新靠回浴池的边缘。只有银发间隙中所露出的，微微发红的耳尖说明着青年的心情。  
不管是小时候还是现在，偶尔不知为何害羞起来的羽村，总会令羽衣觉得十分可爱，但这份心情要是随随便便说出口的话，就被会恼羞成怒的弟弟报复，所以即便是性格天然的长子，多年之后也学会了谨言慎行——可惜羽衣并不知道，在他们已经变成恋人的现在，要是能将这份夸赞好好诉说的话，大概会变成相当厉害的情话，然而要是能轻易做到这一点，就不是对所谓的风雅一窍不通的羽衣了。  
明明精通诸多的乐器，对音律也算擅长，但看到秋日美丽的山景的时候，仙人第一件想到的只会是今天吃栗子饭，或者现在的河里大概有什么鱼，这样的事情，是个和多愁善感毫无缘分的男人。   
即便如此，羽衣还是希望能尽自己所能地，回应弟弟的心情，也许他确实不明白所谓的爱欲是什么样的东西，不过情意有很多种，而它们总是相通，让重视的那个人幸福这一点，肯定不会有错。所以他对弟弟的纵容和宠溺便越发不知收敛，如今已经是完全无药可救的程度。  
仙人拉过漂浮在浴池上的木桶，慢慢挪到弟弟身后，木桶里放着巾帕和清洗身体和头发用的脂膏，伸手挖出一大块，然后将其均匀地在掌心抹开，羽衣用手指一点点梳理起羽村湿润的长发，让脂膏能够彻底地浸透发丝。  
兄长的手指意外地很灵巧，帮他梳理头发的时候从来没有扯疼过他，时常和宗人一起干粗活，因而变得粗糙的指尖一次次略过头皮的触感，让羽村舒适地放松了身体，也尽量让自己遗忘掉方才兄长亲吻自己足尖的那一幕。  
丝缎般的银发要梳理通顺并不费事，将滑腻的脂膏尽数抹全，羽衣便张开手指按压发根，从后颈到鬓角，从头顶到前额，略过那对玉石一样的双角根处时，月之仙人才轻轻哼了一声。  
大筒木一族的骨角生来敏锐，空气的流动，声波的震颤，甚至是空间的波动都能被这对双角所捕捉，因此轻易不会容许他人触碰，一般而言，只有关系亲近的血亲和伴侣才有这个资格。  
待到羽衣将弟弟那头长发仔细搓揉出许多微沫，又用木桶舀水冲洗干净，羽村已经歪头靠在交叠的手臂上，双眼半阖，一副赖在池沿全然不想动弹的样子了。  
“不去床上吗？”仙人从身后笼住弟弟，吻了吻濡湿的发丝和角尖，他对地点倒没什么意见，只是在浴池里的话，羽村会有些吃力。  
“……反正还得回来吧，换来换去也很麻烦。”月之仙人慢吞吞地说道。  
既然羽村都这么说了，羽衣当然不会反对，只是有些意外弟弟不打算转身，因为在情事之中，月之仙人向来喜欢面对着自己的兄长，既方便索吻撒娇，又方便他突发奇想戏弄羽衣，还能尽情欣赏兄长困窘的姿态。   
不过偶尔老实起来的羽村，仙人也不是没有见过。因此他什么也没有说，将放在旁边的，尚未用完的脂膏都挖出来涂抹在手指上，然后顺着弟弟的腰腹一路摩挲往下，不过等到他伸到前方，捉住那根抵住石壁，已然硬挺发热的性器的时候，才知道弟弟今天为什么那么乖顺。  
兄弟两人时常一起共浴，羽衣也不是第一次替弟弟清理身体，成为恋人之后虽然也不止一次曾有过反应，但都不如今日这般鲜明。  
所以，是害羞了吗？  
羽衣看着在他的手掌动作下小声喘息着，却始终不肯回头的弟弟，不由得想要发笑，但这时候要是真的出了声，羽村闹起变扭来可就不是一天两天能结束的。  
仙人干脆转过头，将那根正对着自己的尖角含入口中，顺便将另一只沾满了脂膏的手掌划入羽村双腿之间的缝隙，熟练地按入早就软化下来的穴口。  
“哈——嗯嗯……”  
因为不想让呻吟吐露出来，月之仙人少有地捂住了嘴唇，虽然他知道其实没有必要，兄长又不会为此说什么，更何况在羽衣的仙人眼面前，这样的遮掩也没什么意义。  
但羽村还是难得地感到了羞赧，明明兄长还什么都没有做，他便这样的动摇与失态。   
地之仙人并不知晓弟弟此刻微妙的心情，当他沉迷某些事情的时候总是十分专心，比如说修炼，以及像现在这样试图让羽村品尝欢愉的时候。  
这具被羽衣不止一次地拥抱的身体早就习惯了情事，因此仙人的手指探入后穴的时候几乎没有遇到什么阻碍，当他用粗糙的指腹摩挲肉壁，怀里的身体就颤动起来，甚至前方被虚握的性器也微微跳动，所以羽衣便没太多犹豫地挤入了更多的手指，一边在里面搅动，将脂膏尽情涂抹，另一边也将前方的手掌抓得紧了些，开始缓慢地套弄。  
月之仙人那点淡薄的羞耻心很快就在羽衣细致的爱抚下烟消云散，也忘记了要遮掩声音，“……兄长……嗯……兄长…”他甚至不由自主地挺起腰，去厮磨前方正抚弄着自己的掌心，无力的头颅也向后方仰去，好让羽衣更方便舔舐。  
这种来自弟弟的无声央求，仙人每次都会很认真地试图去满足，不过他并不知道，正是这样毫无节制的纵容才会让羽村和他相处的时候越来越任性。  
仙人让弟弟倚靠在自己的肩头，将含在口中的骨角吐出，用舌头一下下舔弄，从角根一直舔到尖端，下方握着性器的手指也跟随着这个节奏收缩和松弛，随着他的动作，靠在脖颈边的，属于羽村的吐息便越发的凌乱与急促，每天当他握得紧了，还会发出甜腻的哼声。  
后方包裹着仙人手指的甬道也在抽动着，随着他的开拓和翻动，热水和脂膏已经在里面糊成了一片粘稠的泽国，羽衣很快不再只是摩挲和翻搅，而是摸索到弟弟最喜欢被触碰的那个位置，用指尖反复按压，后穴几乎是一下子收缩起来，将他的手指裹得紧紧的，又在他不断的戳弄下一点点松弛开，再也紧不起来，最后只能无力地含住那些可恨的指头。  
羽村整个软在兄长身上，随着羽衣的动作不住地吟哦出声，先前的羞涩的姿态就像从来没出现过，仙人看着弟弟眼角飞红，神情恍惚样子，雪白的肌肤下也终于开始浮现出诸多霞色，知道他快忍不住了，因此爱怜地舔去羽村眼角溢出的泪水，让下方的双手稍稍缓了缓，“……要先出来一次吗？”  
其实只要弟弟觉得舒服的话，羽衣怎么都行，但羽村的喜好实在很古怪，若去的时候自己没有和他结合的话，事后虽然不会表现出来，却会暗自气闷很久。  
“羽村？”  
月之仙人恍神了好一会儿才听清来自兄长的询问，他用力咬了下嘴唇，张口狠狠啃在羽衣的侧颈上。  
这意思相当清楚，仙人只能苦笑，“……呃，那我进来了？”  
咬出深深齿痕的青年总算愿意松口，一边喘息，一边伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐那道溢出些许血丝的牙印，而抵在他腿上的，属于羽衣的分身似乎因此又更热了几分。   
仙人叹了口气，任由弟弟在自己的脖颈上胡闹，然后专心拨开羽村的臀瓣，将自己的性器一点点沉入已经彻底开拓的后穴，那湿软的甬道几乎是迫不及待地迎接着来客，轻而易举地让羽衣抵到深处，从侧颈边传来闷闷地哼声，牙齿划过肌肤所留下的触感和喘息的吐气鲜明略过的微痒混在一起，令仙人忍不住伸手扶起弟弟的头颅，低头去亲吻他的眼睑与嘴唇。  
羽村一直很喜欢这样的安抚。  
被兄长再三啄吻着，月之仙人总算能从刚刚刺激里缓过气来，“…可，可以了……唔……”  
但仙人却没有要动作的意思，只是一边抚摸着弟弟的头发，一边分开羽村的腿，让他换了个不太费力的姿势坐到自己身上，把重心从背部挪到了下身。  
“动一下啦……唔嗯——”   
下方嵌入的器官挤进了更深处，重心更换时的顶撞感更是让羽村不由得紧咬嘴唇向后仰去。  
“羽村，想要哥哥怎么做？”  
即便是在无力的颤抖之中，月之仙人仍能听到耳畔属于兄长羽衣的，温和而平静的询问，仿佛跟自己交合对他没有半点影响，不管几次，羽村都没法习惯仙人这份令他气恼的从容，青年努力抬起手去揉捏羽衣的骨角，然后心满意足地听到了来自兄长的叹息。  
“羽村……”  
虽然这个角度不方便看，但他仍能想象羽衣脸上无奈的苦笑。  
“只要不过分，都可以，想要兄长怎么做？”  
说得倒是好听，月之仙人又在羽衣的肩颈上磨起牙。   
粗暴些也没关系，蛮横点也没关系，毫不留情地让他哭出来，最好是弄的乱七八糟的……这些大胆的话语羽村早就忍着羞耻提出来过，结果却被仙人极为坦然地拒绝。明明在战斗的时候能够放心的把后背交托给自己，但就是在这种奇怪的地方莫名其妙地格外有保护欲，他如今也不再抱有羽衣说不定会对自己展露渴求的无聊妄想。   
“嗯…把，把我填满………要用力的……再磨蹭个没完……今晚你就别想睡了……”  
弟弟的要求还是一贯地令仙人为难，他似乎总是很希望羽衣能在自己身上添加痕迹，但仙人觉得雪白无暇的样子才是最合适羽村的，一定要有什么变化的话，那么因为情动和欢愉而让身体浮起霞色的样子便已经足够，所以羽衣几乎不曾在弟弟身上留下吻痕，啃咬的齿痕之类的当然更加没有，就连偶尔手指用力时候残留的淤痕与红肿，他都会在事后用治疗的术刻意消去。  
无论如何，既然已经提前答应，就算不喜欢，也只好试着做做看。  
这个时候仙人也发现了从背后进入的麻烦之处，想要给予亲吻变得十分不便，而弟弟喜欢那个，不得已，他只好用手指代替嘴唇，伸入羽村的口中去拨弄舌头，抚摸牙颚。对仙人来说，就算只有单手，要托起形体轻盈的弟弟仍然是件很容易的事情，不过单手握住臀部不太容易，所以他选择环住羽村的腰肢，握住侧腹，因为两人还泡在浴池里的缘故，在池水的援助下，一切都变得更轻松和容易。  
兄长的手指伸入口中的时候，月之仙人还有些茫然，但很快他就没有余裕去关心羽衣的意外之举，开始的抽送，仙人还顾忌着让弟弟适应一番，所以频率还算缓和，而等到羽村在一次比一次深入和用力的顶撞下吐出呻吟，甚至搅弄着舌头的手指都无法阻止他喊出声来的时候，羽衣便捏住弟弟的下颌，让他仰起头，好让自己去轮流吸吮那对玉石般美丽的双角，而下方的侵犯则托举到性器几乎脱离，然后又用力按下，一口气抵到深处，就像羽村要求的那样将他彻底填满。  
“唔啊……嗯嗯……唔……哥…哥哥……啊啊啊……”月之仙人完全能听到自己失态的叫喊声，它和池水被两人的动作拍起的哗哗声混合在一起，在浴室里回荡，哪怕光是听着就能让人面红耳赤。  
才这样抽送了没有几下，羽衣就感受到怀中的弟弟无助地痉挛起来，正容纳着自己的后穴也开始一阵阵收缩，不过羽村极讨厌他中途停下，因此仙人只得继续下去，甚至为了顶开收紧的甬道而更用力了几分，本该只持续片刻的顶点的欢愉被一次又一次的抽插强行拉长，羽村被撞得发不出声，只能在喉咙里嗬嗬作响，被手指翻搅而溢出的唾液沿着嘴角滑下，泪水也无法抑制地不断淌下。  
月之仙人面前的池水浮起了丝丝白浊，但很快消失在不停翻腾的水面，羽衣当然注意到了这个，不过他没有很在意，以弟弟的体力，只一两次并不够让他满足。  
原本只是微微痉挛的身体在仙人用力的顶送下变成了颤抖，最后硬是被一下下撞得酥软无力，浑身发红地瘫在羽衣怀中，确认弟弟暂时没了力气，仙人才随意又磨蹭几下，让忍耐已久的自己释放出来。  
抱着羽村稍稍闭目喘了下气，便若无其事地平复了自身热度的仙人把弟弟转过身，将手掌插入仍濡湿着的发丝中，小心地托起他的头颅舔去脸上散乱的泪痕和涎液，另一只手则伸到下方的缝隙处，引导水流卷入无法阖拢的后穴去清理那些污浊的液体。  
热水在肚腹里反复搅动和冲刷的刺激让羽村小声地咽呜起来，对精细操作始终有点苦手的仙人只好更努力地让水流轻柔一些，不要让弟弟更难受，同时不再让嘴唇只流连眼睑和鬓发，而是正正经经地亲吻羽村的唇舌，去舔舐每一处他喜欢自己触碰的地方来安抚弟弟。  
被仙人仿佛哄诱孩子般地尽心爱抚了许久，羽村总算是从情事的余韵里恢复了些许力气，主动伸出双臂勾住了羽衣的脖颈。  
看着怀中好不容易愿意分开，却还是紧紧盯着自己不放，已经能够双眼发亮地用舌尖湿润嘴唇的羽村，仙人只好先抚摸他的脊背，试图让人安静下来，“再休息一下？”  
他的弟弟实在叫人为难，提出的要求若是没被满足，便会生上很久的闷气，但要是确实让他高兴，又会变成面前这幅兴奋到自己也按压不住的样子。  
“不要。”月之仙人用略带些沙哑的声音回答，“都让我热起来了…哥哥不会以为能简单结束吧？”  
…就知道是这样。  
光看羽村此时的神色，仙人也知道今晚弟弟肯定不会轻易放过自己，不过他并没胆量把这话说出口，只能无奈苦笑。  
月之仙人很喜欢亲吻自己的兄长，无论是胡须茂盛的下颌，与刚毅的面容不太相称的柔软嘴唇，那双雪青色的仙人眼，亦或者比他的稍稍粗壮一些的骨角，当然，最喜欢的还是羽衣的额头上，被印伤旋涡的封印，没能成功张开的第三只眼睛。  
因为没有长全，所以无法像母亲那样使用，干脆就封了起来，但这里仍有知觉，青年最喜欢做的事情，就是一边用手指摩擦兄长的双角，一边去亲吻那个印记。  
“……羽村，快停下。”  
羽衣的嗓音变得嘶哑而饱含热度，看到面前动摇不已，却又对自己无可奈何的兄长，让月之仙人不由得轻笑出声，他对着印记吹了口气，又用舌尖来回地拨弄，一次次地扫过中间那条小小的缝隙。  
“…羽村……”  
听着来自仙人的恳求，青年只是盘起自己的双腿，用力环住他的腰。  
“那就进来啊？像之前那样，让我舒服到没有力气……不就好了吗？”他一边说着，一边挪动腰肢，去磨蹭已经抵在臀缝里的属于兄长的分身，即便下半身正浸泡在温热的水中，方才被充分蹂躏了一番的敏感入口仍然能感受到那根再度硬挺起来的性器有多么灼热。  
“…刚刚摩擦的太厉害了，偶尔还好，太久的话会肿起来所以不行。”羽衣的回答坦诚到了让月之仙人无语的程度，虽然他也不是第一次见识兄长在这方面对自己的保护过度，甚至多少猜到了对方要说的话，但真的听见内容的时候还是忍不住要恼火。  
羽村干脆从后方按着仙人的头颅，让他抬起头，好方便自己去啃咬那说出了恼人话语的地方，顺便松开纠缠的双腿，在浴池里挺起身，用另一只手抓住兄长已经再度硬挺的性器，将它重新塞回依旧湿热的后穴里。  
等他用力坐下，内侧被又一次填满的月之仙人才喘着气松开了羽衣已经被啃得红肿不已的嘴唇，但仙人只是叹了口气，抱住弟弟的身体去啄吻他的眼角，水不如油膏好用，羽村完全是靠着体重硬来，挂在腰上的双腿都在发抖。   
但青年却只是满不在乎地咬了口他的鼻梁，“兄长你还是别动也别说话，让我自己玩个开心吧……”  
真那样的话，今天晚上大概得在浴池过夜。   
没有必要的话，羽衣几乎不会对弟弟使用自己的仙人眼，但今晚显然是无法可想，所以当羽村意识到仙人双眼中的纹路正在旋转的时候，他已经毫无防备地望进那双雪青色的眼瞳里。  
可是身体并没有失去控制，意识也并不觉得昏沉困倦。  
正当月之仙人觉得茫然的时候，他被羽衣一把抱出浴池，放倒在池边冰凉的地面上，“……兄……兄长？等，等下……”原本充盈着身体的分身缓缓拔了出来，令他感到相当空虚，背后又是冷冰冰的石板，羽村的不快已经累积到了他打算踹对方一脚的程度，但仙人偏偏又俯下身来亲吻他。  
羽衣并不擅长接吻，哪怕已经和弟弟度过了许多个互相拥抱的夜晚，他对这件事的认知也就是嘴唇的交叠和温和的吸吮，顺带用舌头稍稍舔舐。月之仙人很清楚自家兄长的本性，对他要求从来都相当之低，能记得接吻的时候闭上眼睛就已经谢天谢地，因此哪怕羽衣只是轻轻舔弄片刻就离开，羽村也还是被顺利地安抚了。  
但等到他发现兄长开始用舌头拨弄胸部的时候，月之仙人还是不由得咬住了下唇。  
羽村的乳尖很敏感，可惜正是因为太过柔嫩了，平时羽衣才不怎么触碰，因为哪怕只是轻轻揉捏一番，它都会轻易红肿起来，第一次的时候仙人一无所知地充分抚弄了那里，结果第二天早上，连昨夜留下的吻痕都消失了，羽村的胸口却毫无变化，让他连穿衣都不自在，只能同意了兄长要为自己治疗身体的要求，自那之后，情事中仙人总是有意无意地忽略胸部，哪怕被弟弟直接要求也很少会点头。  
先前的情热已经让两粒浅粉色的肉珠硬了起来，羽衣不太想用拇指去按压，所以只好先用舌头专心舔舐其中一边，他能看到弟弟的胸膛很快开始跟着舌尖来回的频率起伏，原本雪白的肌肤上飞快地洇出成片的霞色，撑在身侧的手掌不知何时摸上了他的脑袋，每当仙人舔得重一些，穿梭在发间的手指就会颤抖着抓紧发丝，头顶也不停传出甜腻的哼声。  
如果另一只手没有试图去捏自己的话就更好了。  
羽衣只好把弟弟托起来一些，吐出嘴里已经变得像石榴籽一样艳丽鲜红的乳尖，去亲吻被冷落了许久的另一颗，顺便把那只不老实的手掌扭到身后去。  
“嗯哼……兄长…唔唔……怎么，嗯——…以前也，也没有那么……唔…”  
“刚才，稍稍影响了一下感官……”仙人虽然只是含混地回答了半句话，但羽村还是明白了他的意思，方才的仙人眼究竟作用在什么地方，他已经充分品尝到了。  
等到胸口传来鲜明的吸吮感时候，羽村几乎是不由自主地挺起身，甚至抓着兄长的手掌也无意识地用力按下，“哈啊……嗯…兄……唔，哥…哥……嗯……”那感觉是久违的舒畅，和难耐，身体里燃起的热度让青年本能地伸出双腿去勾住兄长的腰身，让他那再度精神起来的分身贴在对方温热的肌肤上，随着身体的扭动来回磨蹭。  
虽然很舒服，非常舒服，但只有这些还是不够。   
充斥在青年呻吟声里的渴求，仙人自然没有错过，虽然他很想让羽村多舒缓一阵，但继续拖下去，弟弟大概就真的要生气了。  
羽衣放开捉着的手掌，将不远处的木盆招来手边，把里头剩下的脂膏都厚厚地涂抹在自己的性器上，然后按着月之仙人的腰，让那期待已久的甬道再度充盈。空虚的后穴终于能被熟悉的热度和大小填满，羽村满足到连脚尖都紧紧蜷起，他很想应和着兄长动动身体，结果却是羽衣将他整个抱起，按在腰后的手掌还用了些力，让两人的腹部贴得密密实实地去挤压被夹在中间的，属于羽村的分身。被这样前后抚弄着，甚至仙人又换了一边的胸口去吸，青年的腰肢和双腿都酸软得厉害，没有多少能动弹的余力，只能软软地挂在羽衣身上。  
不过羽村也没有就这样认输，哪怕双手都在随着兄长的动作发抖，他也还是勉强环住了仙人的脑袋，用汗湿的指尖在羽衣的角根上反复摩挲，当体内的性器小小弹跳起来的时候，月之仙人得意地缩紧了后穴，可惜他的反击并没能获得成功，误以为弟弟是在催促自己的羽衣，抱紧青年的身体开始一下一下往上顶撞，但并不像之前那样抽出很多，只是稍稍拔出些许便又用力顶回去。  
“呀啊……嗯啊……哥哥……唔……哈啊……”   
虽然没有了激烈了摩擦感，顶送的次数却要频繁得多，羽村被撞得浑身发热，双腿几乎勾缠不住，手掌也从羽衣的头颅滑落到肩背，徒劳地抓挠着。   
等到撞击的频率到了最快的时候，月之仙人就只剩下咽呜出声的力气，他被摇晃得厉害，发梢滴下的汗水都落进了眼中，让面前的视界变成一片模糊的水光，羽村觉得自己就像个快要溺水的凡人一般，能够依靠的唯有面前正紧紧拥抱自己的兄长羽衣。  
胸口被反复吮得发疼，体内深处的嫩肉也被不断碾磨顶撞，肚腹之中灼热得仿佛有火焰翻腾，这样的情热很快便令月之仙人哆嗦着想要蜷缩起来，但他的体力先前在浴池里的时候就已经被消耗了大半，现在实在是使不上劲，只能任由兄长抓着自己的腰臀，往那些会让他声音变调的地方不住厮磨，没过太久，感觉自己快要承受不住的羽村无可奈何地咬在了羽衣的肩膀上。   
倒不是因为气恼，青年单纯只是不想让自己攀登顶点之后说出些不中听的胡话。  
毕竟他有一个听到弟弟说出诸如‘不行了’，‘要死了’等等情话后，会真的立刻停下来给人施展治疗仙术的兄长。  
脊背上指尖划出的许多深痕也好，肩头牙齿啃咬的圆印也罢，仙人并非没有感觉，只是那点微末的疼痛和羽村舒畅到失神的样子相比，便完全不值得在意了。当弟弟的手掌彻底从背上滑落，羽衣便缓和下了动作，将自己的性器拔出，随意在一片湿淋淋的臀缝中滑动一番，将那残余的热度耗尽。  
对仙人而言，所谓的情欲就只是单纯的，从血肉之中生出的热意，需要的时候能够拿出来用一用，不需要的时候，便可以随意抛开。  
折腾了半夜，浴池中热度已经褪去大半，但总算还有些余温，羽衣只是伸手搅动一番，周身的池水就无声无息地旋转起来，自动自发地将两人胸腹上沾满的白浊冲刷干净，不过这一次羽村始终半阖着眼睛，安安静静地靠在仙人的肩头，哪怕是后穴被水柱洗涤的时候也不过哼了几声，再没有更多的反应。   
直到羽衣抱着弟弟回到寝室，让他躺在柔软的床铺上的时候，月之仙人涣散的视线才渐渐重新找回了焦点。   
“……唔…兄长？”青年的声音低哑而暗沉，透着浓浓的倦怠。  
“很累了吧，要喝水吗？”羽衣俯下身，用额头和弟弟亲昵的相抵片刻，“有点发热啊。”虽然是为了让羽村高兴，不过今天还是做得有些过头。  
“要。”月之仙人毫不客气地指示起了他的兄长。  
虽然确实有点疲惫，不过羽村尚未柔弱到需要被喂食的程度，因此当仙人将水端过来的时候，他便忍耐着腰跨间的酸涩坐起身，接过了兄长手中的小杯。  
即便已经有所预料，但嘴唇接触到温热的茶水的时候，羽村还是有些不满地瞪了一眼仙人。  
“现在喝凉水，明天喉咙会肿起来。”羽衣一点也没有生气，坐在床沿，神色温和地劝诫弟弟，“又不是小孩子了，不要贪凉。”  
除了老实将水喝下，羽村也没有别的办法，只是将水杯递回去的时候，他才发现指尖残留的赤色，在水里浸泡半天都还没有洗掉，可见当时抓挠得多么夸张。  
青年抬眼便看到了背对自己的仙人背上，许多条已经结疤的红痕。他知道，以羽衣的恢复力，大概明天早上，这些痕迹就会全部消失，但这不妨碍羽村为此感到羞恼。   
“兄长！怎么不把我的手……”  
虽然情动的时候，月之仙人时常会在羽衣身上留下啃咬的痕迹，不过他其实一直咬得很有分寸，很少会真的见血，这样鲜明的抓痕还真是第一次。  
可惜羽衣误会了弟弟介意的方向。“嗯？确实没注意到。”别看欢好的时候十分能放得开，但羽村意外地相当好洁，情事之后如果不清洗干净的话，一晚上都睡不安稳。仙人抓过弟弟的手掌，自然而然地将指尖放入自己的口中，一一舔舐到原先那种白净如玉的样子。  
“……羽村？”  
舔干净了一只手之后，原本只是有些恼怒的弟弟，不知为何又是两颊绯红，双眼水润地看着他的样子，仙人有些苦恼地叹了口气，“不困吗？”刚才明明已经十分疲倦，半晌都没能回神，为什么又精神起来了？   
月之仙人的回答是翻身坐到了兄长腿上。   
那根再度颤颤巍巍地挺起来的雪白性器顶端红通通地抵在仙人的肚子上，随着羽村的动作缓缓在兄长的脐眼附近打转，“还好，再晚点睡也没有关系，反正明日也没什么要紧事务……”  
在这种事上，羽衣向来十分纵容弟弟，只要是羽村的要求，他几乎都不曾拒绝。  
所以仙人只是没辙的摇摇头，抱着青年躺回床铺，从他有些浮肿的嘴唇开始亲吻，一路蔓延往下，在鲜红得仿佛珊瑚一样的乳尖处轻柔地舔弄一番，当羽村发出期待喘息声之后又毫不眷恋地挪开，虽然被抗议地拉扯了几下头发，但羽衣还是完全不犹豫地滑落下去，而他的舌头开始搅弄肚脐中央的时候，原本只是半起的性器，已经精神到了能抵住仙人喉咙的程度。  
伸手抓住那个在自己的喉结附近晃动的，燥热而柔软的东西，羽衣耐心地将它一点点舔硬，他在口舌上不算擅长，以往这么做的时候，羽村最多也就是一边小声喘气，一边用腿夹住他的头的程度，但今天之前已经做了两回，还是相当激烈的情事，腰腿酸软到有些难以合拢的月之仙人，此刻只剩下半张着修长的双腿，在宽阔的床铺上胡乱滑动的力气，甚至连抓着羽衣头发的手指，都有些力不从心的样子。  
仙人熟练地将手指伸进下方的入口，被彻底蹂躏的后穴没有半点抵抗地容纳了他的手指，先前的情事里未能完全褪去的热度充分地包裹住指尖，软软地吞咽着，似乎正在期待第三次的暴风雨，不过羽衣并没有这个打算，再做一次的话，对羽村的负担实在太重了。  
他只是熟练地用指尖寻找到弟弟最喜欢被触碰的地方，一边按压那里，一边将羽村的性器含入嘴中，反复地吞吐它而已。  
房间里回荡着月之仙人绵软细微的喘息和呻吟，青年有努力想挣扎得更久一些，但他的身体远比他的意识要诚实得多，感受着分身与兄长唇舌之间的亲昵摩擦，甚至前端不止一次地被吞到深处，还有仍十分敏感的后穴被粗糙的指腹不停挖搅按压，没花费太多时间，他就抖着腰射在了羽衣的口中。  
无甚所谓地将变得相当稀薄的液体咽下，仙人吐出口中彻底疲软下来的性器，“还有力气吗，羽村？”  
这次，回答他的只有凌乱的呼吸声，和无力到与其说是踹，不如说只是挪过来贴上肚子的脚掌。  
仙人低声笑着躺到弟弟身边，将赌气背对着自己的羽村抱在怀里。  
“真是爱生气啊……”  
一边说着，一边用手指替弟弟将凌乱的长发梳理整齐，顺便再捏住他的侧腰轻轻按压，好缓解那里的酸楚。  
没过多久，羽村的呼吸就变得绵长而静谧了。  
但羽衣却没有入睡，只是一味地抚摸着弟弟的发梢，直到天明。  
快乐和幸福的时间，看似那么漫长，却又总是短暂。   
三日之后，回到地上的地之仙人，用阴阳遁创造了两个孩子。  
长子名为因陀罗，次子名为阿修罗。


	38. Chapter 38

神的时间，与人并不相同。  
对冬之君而言，他和羽衣之子只是短暂地分别了片刻，但对因陀罗来说，距离那个父亲的灵魂被带走的长夜，已然过去了将近八年的时光。  
容貌与他幼年所见时毫无变化的年轻神明，踏着月色来到了这座深山中的宅邸。  
负责照顾长子起居的月之忍们早已回到各自的屋舍休息，被封闭的静室之中唯有因陀罗一人，不，倒也不能说是一人。  
因陀罗静静地看着手掌之中，正生气满溢地跳动的胎衣，鲜红的血肉鼓胀成球，没有皮肤覆盖的表面经脉丛生，看上去有些可怖，却奇异地并未生出黏液或是油脂，只是皱巴巴地长在那里，一部分如同植物一般扎根大地，另一部分全数没入入长子的手掌与双臂之中，它们的姿态过于自然，仿佛生来如此。  
这团肉胎里，正孕育着生命。   
连续百日的查克拉供给，赋予流淌的鲜血，赋予稚嫩的骨骼，赋予柔软的肉体，赋予心脏的第一次跳动，也许是明日，也许是后日，胎衣中的孩子便将要迎来第一次的呼吸。  
死神旁若无人地踏入静室的时候，看到的就是因陀罗正安详地凝视着掌中肉胎的样子。  
“冬之君。”  
长子此时并不便起身，于是只好带着歉然的神色低头，向面前散发着莹莹白光的非人者致意。  
“无妨，”他微笑着回答，“真是难得，你也到了想要子嗣的年纪吗？”话是这么说，但死神真正端详了几眼那个胎衣的时候，却露出了惊讶的神色。“这两个孩子……”  
神明自然不会看错，肉胎的脉搏虽然只有一声，却是二重的音色。  
但让他感到惊讶的并非是孩子的数量。  
因陀罗并未与地上人的女性结婚，就像辉夜没有选择任何一方的配偶那样，所以她的孩子羽衣和羽村是彻底的大筒木之子，不被这星球所爱，也被春神的净土所拒绝。  
在这一点上，羽衣的两个孩子相当不幸地继承了父亲和叔父的命运，被仙人以阴阳遁孕育的因陀罗和阿修罗，同样是纯粹的大筒木，他们死后，灵魂要么进入死神分身的腹中沉睡，要么就只能去往刚刚搭建完毕的另一个净土——镜界，除此之外别无他法。  
月亮上的仅存的那些大筒木一族身亡之后，大约也是同样的结局，但羽衣羽村对族人们做了些安排，要求他们务必和地上人联姻，除开扩散血脉之外，也让他们的子嗣死后能够前往净土，亡魂无法安息的不幸宿命，只有父辈们承受也已经太多，何必还要祸延子孙呢。   
然而这胎衣中的孩子却与月之忍不同。  
他们已经不是纯粹的大筒木了。  
在肉胎欢欣的脉动中，死神能够看到那丝丝缕缕的，属于星球的气息，这是被世界所接纳的生命，虽然具备着浓郁的外神之血，但仍被星球承认，允许他们得到庇护，日后，当然也能够前往净土。  
“因陀罗，你做了什么？”神明好奇地询问长子，他此刻的面容，已然不能被称为青年，就像羽衣为了创造自己的两个儿子而失去了一部分寿命那样，因陀罗也付出了他的代价，衰老的纹路攀上了眼角与嘴唇，曾经充满光辉的眼瞳也黯淡了数分，进入静室前，长子还是一副年轻人的摸样，如今的他，外貌完全是个年过不惑的中年人。   
“一点不值一提的改动而已。”他这样回答，“在制造基盘的时候便准备好地上人的新鲜血肉，将它加入其中即可。”  
死神露出哑然的神色。  
“阴阳遁的创生之术本来就会出现一定程度的劣化……若是再加入杂质……”  
因陀罗无奈地叹了口气。  
“不会是非常健康的孩子，大筒木的力量觉醒得越多，身躯中属于凡人的那部分便会渐渐无法承受，最后为之崩塌……但应该不至于死去，也许会导致某种残缺。”  
“但他们终究能活下去，死后也能够得到安息。”  
“……为什么，是两个呢？”神明有些奇怪，毕竟，两个孩子就代表了双倍的代价。  
羽衣的长子低垂了眼帘，多年来总是漠然冷淡的目光难得地变得柔和，安详地的看向双掌所承托的肉胎。   
“能有个兄弟，是件好事。”他这样说道，“当做是父亲的我，少数能给予他们的礼物吧。”  
明明是祝福的话语，但这说法却颇为不祥。  
好像他并不会亲自养育孩子那样。  
冬之君用略带一点谴责的眼光看着长子，“你并不是想要孩子，你只是需要子嗣和血脉。”  
因陀罗点了点头。  
“父亲离去的夜晚，我的仙人眼出现了变化，然后，它自发地诞生了一个从未见过的术，即便是父亲向我们口述的，诸多遥远的记录中也没有类似的术。”  
他的仙人眼，那三重的竖瞳无声旋动。  
“它否定了死亡——并不是能将死者复活的轮回天生，而是以另一种不破坏生死法则的方式，让亡者的查克拉在死后也不消散，包裹住灵魂，附着在新生的生命身上，与之共存。”  
“查克拉是属于身体的一部分，若是它们不消散的话，严格来说，我们也不算真正死亡，再没有比它们更合适用来包裹灵魂的东西了，可能比您的分神更合适。”   
“而只要查克拉不消失，这样的轮回甚至可以反复进行多次，因为灵魂没有暴露在外，便不会引来恶灵或者堕神之类的东西。”  
“可惜并不是任何新生儿都可以，这个术对宿主有着严格的要求，必须是血脉相连的存在，灵魂也必须与亡者的魂魄极为相似，身躯也要强健到足够容纳两个灵魂。”  
死神看着他的目光开始严厉起来。  
“这个术，会伤害到与你共生的灵魂吗？”  
“当然不会，毕竟那是宿主的主体，宿主死去，我当然也会重新变回亡者，完全没有任何好处。”  
若只是单纯寄住同一具身躯的话，倒也无妨，至于活着的人类是否会为此烦恼，神明无甚所谓，毕竟是象征死亡的存在，活人的事情与他并不相关。  
“不知为何，阿修罗的孩子与我的相性似乎并不好，看到他们的第一眼，就能确定我无法在那个血脉中寄存，可能是因为仙人眼的缘故。”因陀罗其实也不是很想寄身在侄子侄女的后裔身上，总觉得对那俩个孩子很抱歉的样子。“所以我选择创造子嗣。”  
仙人眼的血统流传下去的话，不仅是因陀罗自己，若是羽衣愿意用生者的眼睛再度看看世界，他也能够为父亲施行此术。  
虽然长子觉得父亲可能并不太想麻烦别人。  
死人就要有死人的样子嘛。  
他似乎都能听到仙人一边悠闲地摸着胡子，一边满不在乎地回答的声音。   
因陀罗有多么重视羽衣，就有多么气恼仙人将自己献祭给了世界这件事，长子心底的愤怒之火，至今也尚未完全熄灭。  
但他却变成了一个比大筒木羽衣更糟糕的父亲。  
仅仅因为需要血脉，就将两个幼小的生命带到世上，而且既不准备养育他们，也对他们并无太多的情感。   
世事如此无常。   
“……你已连死后的事情，都考虑好了啊。”冬之君看向长子，露出淡漠的笑容。  
他甚至没有说，可能会死之类的话。  
“是的。”因陀罗眼神坦然地看向了神明，“所以，东之君，请告诉我，拉拉最近的一次，出现在何时何处。”  
阿修罗只有在拉拉来到附近之后才会感知到它的具体动向。  
但冬之君不同。  
神鹿所有的足迹，他全都知晓。


	39. Chapter 39

笑意并未从冬之君的脸庞上消失，他脸上的神色看上去也与普通的人类十分相似，但那凝视太过长久，正常人不会这样看着同类，而他甚至没有为此眨动一下眼睑。  
因陀罗终于明白，为何冬之君明明一直在努力模仿人类，但属于非人者的气质仍然相当浓厚的原因，光是他现在这般垂目而视，面含慈爱地微笑的样子，和神殿中供奉的雕像实在别无二致。  
那不是人会有的姿态。  
不知道是否读懂了长子未能说出口的话语，死神静静阖上眼帘，“可以告诉你。”他说，“也不需要多余代价……但是，因陀罗，你将因此而死。”  
这不是宣称，亦非预言。  
神明只会说出已经成型的事实。  
于是因陀罗便知道，只要他选择前往过去，那么无论事先做了多少防备，都无济于事，自己必然会因此殒命。  
长子丝毫没有要为此动容的样子，只是继续开口询问，追寻他唯一在乎的答案。  
“我成功了吗？”  
然而死神却只是微笑，再没有回答他任何东西。  
神明的身影渐渐淡去，散落一地霜华，冰霜在木板上留下了一个时刻，和一个地点的名字。  
“……四年之前的，湿骨林？”  
这是个十分微妙的时间和地点，因陀罗想，若是说妙木山，那么继任者有可能是人，也有可能是灵兽或者别的任何东西，甚至就是一只蛤蟆也绝不奇怪。  
而湿骨林，那座森林里除开树木之外只有一只大蛞蝓。  
但长子并不觉得蛞蝓仙人会是继任者。  
否则，父亲羽衣早该去拜访它了。  
无论现在抱有多少疑惑，都不如直接启程去往那里，但因陀罗并不焦急，这已经是次注定没有回程的远行，所以，他需要做好足够的准备。  
比如，告别。  
当日月在群山的山巅升起与落下，重复了百日之后，这座隐藏在山峦里的屋舍终于迎来了新生儿们的啼哭声。  
“因陀罗大人，这两个孩子……”负责照看婴儿的大筒木氏女一脸忧愁，她怀中的婴儿们肌肤白净，哭声有力，是两个非常健康的孩童，但两个婴儿头顶淡淡的胎毛已经说明了她无法展露笑容的理由。  
和她银色的头发不同，那是漆黑的发色。  
“加入了凡人血脉，劣化是必然的结果。”长子不以为意的回答。  
区区发色都要大惊小怪的话，等她看见孩子们完全没有继承自己仙人眼的双眼，大概会更加动容地为他们露出毫无意义的悲伤。  
羽衣就从未因为兄弟两人的发色，样貌，甚至相差巨大的天赋而说出什么话来，对仙人而言，自己的孩子们身体健康，能够快乐安详的长大就是最重要的事情。  
羽衣甚至考虑到了他们的身后事，以当年的援救之情，恳求冬之君向他展露关于净土的秘密。  
当个父亲，可真不是件容易的事情呢。  
因陀罗一边思考着这些漫无边际的东西，一边开口吩咐月之忍们，“收拾东西吧。”  
“……要去更荒僻的深山里吗？”  
“当然不是。”长子颇为无奈地看着他们，都在想些什么，“山里只合适苦修，就算有你们在，也没有办法好好养育孩子。”  
“去靠近城的地方重新找个长住的地方……不，干脆多聚集一些人吧。”因陀罗想，总不能把子嗣们教成野人，“月亮上，若还有想要回到地上来的，让他们一并过来住。”  
“您是……想要再建一个……”月之忍们有些唯唯诺诺地，不太敢说出那个词来。  
因陀罗感到了烦躁，但忍宗的笨蛋们他都忍耐过来了，继续忍耐大筒木的同族们也没有太过困难，反正他们能看见的永远都只有那些无聊的东西。  
“我需要忍宗干什么？再教一群连仙术都学不会的农民？”长子冷哼一声，“只是个聚居之处，但聚落中必须都是月之忍，而且全部都要修行忍术，若是能学会仙术就更好。”  
“除非是嫁娶，否则不接纳任何外人。”  
他还没有蛮横到要求月之忍像自己那样厌恶外面的人类的程度，但不轻易收留地上人作为同胞仍然是他的底线。  
因陀罗只是吩咐了一声，但并未在月之忍们选择新的住所的时候对他们加以干涉，甚至当他们选择好了地点之后，亲自用阴阳遁建造了媲美一座小城的坚固屋舍。  
长子任由那些月之忍们欢欢喜喜地进入新屋去打扫收拾，安顿行李和人手，独自一人向大屋之外的悬崖走去，他刻意把城造在依山的高处，虽然靠近真正的城镇，但仍然被群山和树海所掩盖，山脚就有一座相当大的村落，交换物资也不会有什么不方便。  
悬崖下，是一片非常宽广的大地，远处还能看到数块方方正正的，被村民们开垦的土地，从山顶流淌下的河流弯曲着前往了远方，以因陀罗的眼力，甚至能看清楚地里正在劳作的人们，以及河流上来往的船只。  
肥沃的土壤，安详的村民。  
这般美好的景色，其实是有缘由的。  
因为若是一路前行，不出数日，就能到达他曾生活了数十年的那个地方，名为忍宗的村落。这座山刚好就位于当初仙人的庇护圈边缘，过去的朋友和邻居们大约仍在忍宗平静度日，而他的弟弟阿修罗，正和熟悉的村人们一起生活，现在似乎又拥有了新的家人。  
这样就可以了吧。  
因陀罗遥望着最后的血亲存在的方向，静静的想。  
还是不要再与阿修罗见面比较好，既然他就要踏上绝路，那么如今每一寸修复的裂痕，都将成为未来徒添困扰的伤口。  
时间终究会让那孩子忘记自己这个冷漠的兄长。  
“因陀罗大人，夕食已经备好了。”身后，传来月之忍的呼唤声。“您在看什么？”  
长子静静撇了一眼远处的落日，金红的晚霞落在他的脸庞上，与那对朱色的眼瞳相互辉映着，他回过头，无甚所谓地，露出了久违的，浅淡的笑容。  
“一个结束。”他说。“最多十年，不，可能只有五年，大概就会开始了吧。”  
“开始？……开始什么？”  
“啊，一个你和我都没见过的东西。”仙人的长子这样说道，“战争。”  
太阳落了下去。  
就像睡去的神明，坠落的仙人。  
神的时代结束了。  
而人的时代，很快就将要开始——虽然是以战火和死亡来描绘。


	40. Chapter 40

月之忍的呼唤，让因陀罗把染遍了金赤的天空与大地抛在身后，向着密林深处的屋舍走去，但远方的一丝脉动，还是让长子无意识地回过头。  
映入那双仙人眼的，是与之前并无差别的景色。   
“因陀罗大人？”  
阿修罗吗？  
长子有些疑惑的想，方才似乎略过了一道熟悉的气息，很像弟弟——考虑到这里和忍宗的距离，也许是出门办事路过，并不值得他大惊小怪。  
“不，没什么。”  
他这么说着，再度迈开了步伐。  
搬迁住地是临时的决定，月之忍和忍宗的来往本就算不上频繁，只有身为宗主的弟弟会为了想要与身为兄长的自己见面才时不时上门，而自侄儿和侄女出生之后，大约是事务繁忙的缘故，便降到了每半年才会拜访一次的程度。  
和阿修罗的最近一次见面，已然是去年的事情了。   
算算时间，也确实到了他该上门的时候。  
回到屋舍，简单用完餐食的因陀罗便告诉月之忍，明日就出发去往月亮，把他的书信带给叔父，告知对方自己有了子嗣的事情，请求长辈为孩子们起个名字。  
顺便告知忍宗，他们的住地已经更改。  
“对了，告诉叔父，孩子们不会再以大筒木为姓氏。”因陀罗十分平静地说道。   
“—咦？”月之忍们自然都变了脸色。“为何突然——”  
“在战乱之中，大筒木之名太过醒目，容易引起误会和纠纷……月亮上的无所谓，但回到地上生活的你们最好也改掉。”长子对他们的议论并不放在心上，“日月的家纹也一样。”  
“那忍宗……”  
“有阿修罗在，倒是无甚所谓。”  
“因陀罗大人？”这话一听，数位和他比较亲近的月之忍的神色立刻便不太对。  
“我有事要办，会外出很长一段时间。”  
上次长子这样说的时候，几乎在外不知所踪了整整八年的时间，别说忍宗，国内和国外都没有任何人见到因陀罗的身影，三大圣地也未曾有通灵兽们听闻，期间只回来过不到五次，既然如今又那么说了，多半可能会失踪更久。  
难怪又是让他们迁居，又留下那么多嘱咐。  
明明并不是位真正冷漠无情的人，但对亲近之人为何总是如此残酷呢？乳母苦笑着看着床铺上安睡的婴儿的脸孔，可能直到他们长大成人，也未必能见到父亲的面。  
无法照顾孩子也就算了，但是，什么都不留下也实在过分。   
于是她便开了口，“既然名字由羽村大人来起，那么，姓氏和家纹就请因陀罗大人决定吧？”  
正打算回去收拾东西的长子皱起了眉头。  
“您可是父亲哦？”  
乳母带着责备的话语终究还是让因陀罗停下了脚步。  
家纹是氏族的标志，虽说是需要慎重对待的东西，但既已决定要不引人注目地渡日，最好还是简略为主，长子这样想着，哪怕特地拿出白绢和笔墨，也没打算画上太过繁复美丽的图案。  
仅仅是因为没有必要而已。  
正抱着孩子站在旁边不言不语地盯着他的乳母，令因陀罗不敢随意敷衍了事，他甚至思索了一番到底应该选择何种纹样。  
双勾玉不太合适，似乎已有某个大国以此为徽。   
去掉勾玉的漩涡纹也不行，与忍宗的关联太过明显。  
他的仙人眼倒是可以，但如今的眼瞳中的旧纹大变，不再是三道勾玉，而是变成了重叠的竖瞳，虽然因陀罗自己不在意，可看上去实在有些不祥。  
长子正想着干脆就选择旧纹路的时候，却发现自己已经无意识地在绢布上绘制了往昔熟悉的日月纹。  
并行的日月让他凝视许久，最终还是伸出手，试图将误绘部分的绢布重新卷起。   
未能看到因陀罗究竟绘制了何物的乳母好奇地靠近，“方才的图案不好吗？”太过专心的她忘记了怀中的孩子已经醒来，虽然乖巧地保持着安静没有哭闹，但小婴儿始终是别名任性的生物，乳母的姿势不过稍有改变，他便感到了不适，咿呀一声挥手抗议。  
被打落的笔滚落在白绢上，抹出好大一条污渍。  
乳母正想要惋惜，却看清了绢布上熟悉的日月。  
“……因陀罗大人…”  
哪怕不作更改，也未必就会发生什么，乳母放轻了声音与话语，想要这样安慰对方。  
但看着绢布的长子却反而舒展了神色。  
“也好，就这样。”他带着淡淡的笑意说道，“就用这个孩子自己决定的纹路吧。”  
被转动的绢布上，随意涂抹的墨迹落在日月纹上，让它看上去变作了另一个样子。   
乳母目瞪口呆。  
“可，可这个也……”  
太过儿戏了吧？  
“贵族才会用些精致的纹样，不过是团扇而已，没什么不好。”  
“好歹也画成桧扇啊？”  
“不，就这个吧，以团扇为家纹，以团扇为姓氏，和大筒木全不相关，很合适。”因陀罗显然没有要改的意思，神色淡然地定下了此事，只留下乳母对着那张父子合作的家纹大作，一脸无奈与无语。  
都说长子与他的父亲性情相差甚远，但光看这个随心所欲的性格，分明跟当年的羽衣像了十成十。  
相比突发奇想的因陀罗，月之忍们用来隐匿的家纹和姓氏便简朴正常得多。他们是月亮的子民，而月亮总是追逐着太阳，因此便称日向，家纹也改作眼瞳中的一枚勾玉，为了避免显眼，还将图样加倍简略，令其看上去有些意味不明，与其说是勾玉，更像流云或者火焰。   
月之忍们多少有试图挽留因陀罗，想让他在宅邸中再多停留一些日子，可惜他们的努力并没有产生太大的作用，很快将剩余的琐事一一打理完毕的长子，终究还是在某个天候晴朗的日子头也不回地离去。  
最初，他们以为最多十年，他起码会回来一次。  
但是因陀罗没有。  
然后，月之忍们觉得，可能需要二十年。  
孩子们逐渐长大，成人。  
而身为父亲的因陀罗，却始终没有回来。  
长大了的兄弟俩，不再试图等待这从未见过的血亲，原本与凡人无异的漆黑眼瞳中，睁开了赤色的仙人眼。他们从日向一族的宅邸中离开，只带着月亮上祖叔父赠送的武具，以及据说是父亲留给他们的家纹与姓氏，互相依靠着，走向狼烟四起的大地。  
为了寻找已然分裂四散的忍宗。  
未曾见过战争的人们，尚不知晓命运的无常，他们将会与所追寻的血亲背道而驰，在一场又一场漫长战争的间隙，到陌生的地方短暂地停留，又在重新兴起的乱世中再度漂泊，把祖先的来处尽数遗忘，然后，曾经分离的血脉，终于迎来久违百年的重逢。  
以鲜血共同流淌在一块土地上的方式。   
因陀罗站在时间河流的中央，久久地凝视着，这个遥远的，他并不想要看到的未来，然后毫不迟疑地，转身走向更久远的过去。  
那个未来尚未被确定。   
只要他能动摇过去，未来就仍有改变的余地。


	41. Chapter 41

三大圣地的环境各不相同，妙木山虽然地下有火山的缘故常年如同夏末一般炎热，但因为水汽极为丰厚，再加上蛤蟆们更喜欢住在山腰，所以反而令人觉得凉爽舒适。龙地洞由于既是洞穴，又刚好位于较深的地底，内部的温度便不太变化，时常保持着春末时那种微微和暖的程度，也不知道灵蛇一族做了什么，明明曾是水道，但洞穴内却并不潮湿，甚至还有些干燥，姑且也算是个宜居的地方。  
湿骨林和它们全然不同。  
阿修罗踏在厚厚的，大概是由堆积了数百年的腐叶化成的松软土壤上，冰凉的水汽化作浓雾，充斥着整片森林，林中的树种以松柏为主，也有一些耐寒的杉树，高大的树干笔直地刺向天空，深绿的枝叶在半空细密地交织，重重叠叠，遮蔽着日光。  
目所能及的一切，都被乳白的雾气和无数林立的深色树干占据。  
妙木山到处是蛙类的鸣叫和雨水滴落的声音，哪怕是处于地底的龙地洞里，也时时能听见蛇类游走的沙沙声，而湿骨林则寂静得令人忍不住屏息。  
没有鸟类，没有虫鸣，连风的流动都变得凝重而晦涩，仿佛一滩粘稠的死水。   
若是普通人的话，肯定会以为这里是个阴郁而可怕的地方。  
但阿修罗就算不刻意闭上眼睛，也还是能感受到这座森林所散发出来的，充沛至极的生命气息，他垂下眼帘，看着脚边不知何时冒出头来的细嫩绿芽，甚至还有些菌菇的娇小伞盖。  
不过是几步的时间而已。  
“别停。”趴在阿修罗肩头的蛤蟆大人呱了一声，“湿骨林可不比妙木山，呆着不动会被疯长的草木埋掉喔？继续走吧，目的地是里面的山谷。”   
“蛞蝓仙人住的地方让人有点意外。”青年有些好奇地左右张望，可惜除开浓雾，大树和地上过分茂盛的灌木，湿骨林中便没有多余的东西，“为什么不能飞过去呢？”阿修罗转头看向自己来的方向，与妙木山不同，这座森林极少有人类拜访，因此根本没有所谓的‘路’，又由于没有野兽的关系，哪怕是条小小的兽径都不存在，为了方便行走，他不得不把挡路的草叶和灌木砍倒，这本该是一条清晰的痕迹，如果它没有迅速地被重新生长出来的草木淹没的话。  
数十步远的地方没入了浓雾，而几步远的缺口中已经能看到正在逐渐抬头的野草，只有身后的草木还处于伏倒的状态，即便如此，阿修罗也已经看到了两旁正在努力扩张新领地的嫩绿枝叶。  
“为什么不飞过去呢？”青年有些疑惑地询问。  
这座森林确实如蛤蟆所说，比妙木山更危险一些，过分充沛的生命之气，已经到了连灵兽都难以在此生活的程度。   
“天上的路我不认识。”蛤蟆大人理所当然地说道，“雾气太重，和云连在一起，根本分辨不出哪里是山谷。”   
那确实只能依靠行走。  
在枝繁叶茂的森林中飞行的难度比徒步要大得多，因为树枝和树干比杂草更结实，无法随意砍伐。  
于是青年只好加快了步伐，并将手中的刀刃挥舞得更为利落，免得好不容易砍伐出来的道路在他踏上前就又被重新填满。  
“用贵重的刃具来当开路的柴刀，这种胡来的部分就不要学羽衣了吧？”蛤蟆看着青年一脸‘不然要用什么砍’的表情，十分无奈地叹了口气，只得放弃劝说。  
“父亲当年也来这里修行过吗？”阿修罗倒是想到了别的地方。   
“嗯，来过喔，为了创造你和因陀罗。”  
“唉？所以我和兄长是在湿骨林出生的？？”青年一脸惊讶。“这个完全没听说过！”   
“因为羽衣不喜欢这边嘛，火生不起来，吃东西也只能靠我给他带些冷食，再加上当时他学的很不顺利，那家伙愁眉苦脸的样子，可是很少见的。”蛤蟆说着说着，渐渐眯起眼球，一脸怀念的神色，“大概是不太好意思提吧，当父亲的，总会想要在孩子们面前表现的帅气点嘛。”  
阿修罗忍不住笑了起来，“确实，父亲每次做饭失败，都是自己偷偷躲起来吃掉，事后还要装作没吃饭的样子……”  
虽然他和兄长光看到突然少了的食材，便能猜到发生了什么事。   
“还威胁我不准把他丢脸的样子告诉羽村呢。”蛤蟆丸呱呱呱地笑着。  
完全是父亲会做的事情。  
阿修罗这样想着，也笑了起来。  
如今，即便提起仙人的往事，次子也不会像当初那样，轻易地感到眼睛酸涩，胸口难以呼吸，他已经能够心情平静地向蛤蟆大人询问自己所不知晓的父亲，在回忆过往的时候，也仅仅是觉得温暖和惆怅。  
寂寞是孩子才会有的东西，因为他们总是眷恋着体温与气息。  
现在的阿修罗，已然知晓了总是凝望月亮的父亲的心情。  
如果独自一人，能令兄长的心得到安宁的话，那么，他也只要远远的看着就可以了。  
青年不再过分频繁地去拜访兄长的隐居地，毕竟无论相隔多远，他都能够清晰感受到因陀罗的存在，连月之忍们都不知晓的，长子的辛劳和疲惫，阿修罗其实都一清二楚，他甚至趁着兄长回去修整的时候偷偷溜去那个地方探查了一番，可惜半空中的结界太过繁复，还用上了新研究出来的时空忍术，不善此道的阿修罗只能无可奈何地在旁边徒劳地转悠一阵，最后灰溜溜地离开。  
但对兄长不愿找自己帮忙的沮丧也因此消散了许多。  
毕竟他好像确实帮不上忙的样子……   
然后，阿修罗便向蛤蟆仙人提出了指导他学习阴阳遁的请求，这其实让次子很有些不好意思，因为阴阳遁明明是属于大筒木一族的秘术，但他对这项术法的修习实在太过拙劣，连平时用阴阳遁来造些死物都十分费劲，别说是创造生命，哪怕是造点普通的植物果实都是个难题。  
月之仙人当然也会阴阳遁，不过羽村平日需要维护封印，处理月之忍的族务等等，比把大部分工作都交给长老们的阿修罗忙碌很多，而且他自觉不是个擅长教导的人，因此便提议侄子向唯一亲眼见过兄长施展秘术的蛤蟆仙人求助。   
蛤蟆丸让次子收拾了一番行李，将他带来了几乎不曾有人类踏足的圣地，湿骨林。  
一到这里，蛤蟆仙人就催促着阿修罗赶往深处的山谷，但并没有提蛞蝓仙人的事情，只说到了山谷才有落脚的地方。  
因为看它不是很想谈起蛞蝓仙人的样子，青年便也没有多问，老老实实地埋头赶路，其实若是直接用仙术开路会更方便，不过这里好歹是另一位仙人的居所，在没有正式拜访之前，擅自用仙术破坏山林的话未免有些失礼，所以阿修罗才只好用普通人类的方式，以长刀劈砍过于碍事的枝叶，慢吞吞地徒步跨越山峦，走向深处的谷地。  
从忍宗飞到湿骨林不过半日的光景，但在林海中的跋涉却花费了阿修罗整整一天，若是在外界，大约都够他徒步穿越数个小国，而在湿骨林里，却只是两三座山头的距离，即便是从小身体强健的次子，看到脚下终于不再是茂盛的草木，开始出现灰白的卵石的时候，脸上也有了些许倦色。  
“以前羽衣来的时候也很费劲，不过他比你冒失多了，直接就用仙术开路，让蛞蝓相当不高兴。”蛤蟆仙人拍了拍阿修罗的脑袋，轻巧地从他肩膀上落下去。  
“活蝓！都已经看了一路，你也差不多该出来招呼一下客人了吧？”它冲着浓雾的对面喊道。  
青年顺着蛤蟆的方向望去，但入目所及，只有白色的雾气与黑色的林海，除此之外并无他物。  
“活蝓，你这家伙，不会还没睡醒吧？我可是提前三天就派小蛤蟆过来传过话了！”  
“……啰嗦。”一个柔软的，甚至可以说是有点迷迷糊糊的女声这样回到，“谁让你们慢吞吞，人家当然会想要睡个回笼觉嘛。”  
随着这个声音，阿修罗面前的雾气终于流动起来，连同着一并动摇的，是雾气后方的山林。  
但那个方向，是方才才走过的道路，照理说除开山林之外应当什么都没有才对。   
脚下的大地开始了震颤，远方不时传来重物滚动的声响，阿修罗亲眼看着突破了雾海的一整片松林从徒然升高的地面上滑下，巨木摧折，山摇石落，灰色的烟尘吹开了重重浓雾，从黑色的森林，黑色的土壤中裸露出的青白色，终于让青年弄明白了蛞蝓仙人到底在哪里。  
他跋涉了整整一日的数座山峦，就是活蝓的身躯——或者说，身躯上不算显眼的一部分。  
比大山更庞大的头颅缓缓挪动到山谷边，它大概刻意放缓了速度，因为移动时吹起的风息并不强烈，只是让青年的衣摆不住地飞舞罢了。  
需要数十人环绕的巨木在它的慢慢摆动的两只触角面前，也不过是细小的木刺，因此，当如同一座城池般大小的触角顶部冲自己移动的时候，阿修罗多少还是感到了紧张。  
他做好了受到冲击的准备，绷紧了身体，但最终砸过来的只是一团巨大的软肉，触感有点微妙。  
湿软的，凉凉的。  
感觉跟被六尾扑倒的时候一模一样。  
青年艰难地从蛞蝓的触角中拔出了自己的头，这才能好好喘气，然后抹了一把全是黏液的脸，“贸然前来拜访，真是十分抱歉……”  
“唔，羽衣家的小鬼啊，是个精神的孩子嘛。”活蝓缓缓地收回自己的触角，把被抹得黏黏糊糊的青年留在了原地，“比你父亲有礼貌多了。”  
“说起来，你是要来干什么来着？”  
它的语气听上去十分平易近人，甚至比蛤蟆们都要来得亲切。  
“来这里领悟生命的本质。”早就躲得远远地，并找了一块平坦的大石头歇脚的蛤蟆仙人，此刻正躺在那儿开始抽起烟来，“阿修罗和羽衣一样，想用阴阳遁创造生命。”  
大蛞蝓歪歪头，这动作让地面又是一阵摇晃。  
“喂！”险些被呛到的蛤蟆丸抗议地吐出烟圈，“既然醒了，就把分身放出来说话，你的本体实在太过麻烦了。”  
“哼，以前说我用分身交谈没有礼貌的不是你吗？”  
“那是白蛇，不是我，为什么你每次都弄错？”  
“反正不是你，就是她。”蛞蝓这么说着，但还是让暴露在外的脑袋一点点缩回雾海之中，重新变成一道隐隐绰绰的阴影，然后从雾气里重新爬出了一只数十米的大蛞蝓，慢斯条理地将蛤蟆丸和旁边的阿修罗环绕起来。  
“想要孩子的话，去找个配偶不好吗？”蛞蝓有些难以理解，“怎么羽衣也好，你也好，都喜欢把秘术用在奇怪的地方……又不是像我们这样已经没有同类的独种。”  
“这种私人的闲事你就别乱打听了。”蛤蟆仙人再度吐了口烟，“嗯，有活蝓的分身在，不管是野草还是苔藓就不会长过来，阿修罗，找个合适的地方开始练习吧。”  
“……现在吗？不是应该找个自然之气祥和稳定的地方……”青年显然被蛤蟆的发言惊吓到，“而且我现在的阴阳遁……”   
“笨蛋！领悟的事情先放一边，你好歹得练到能创造普通活物的程度啊！”进入到老师模式的蛤蟆丸，毫不留情地责备起了修行不利的弟子。   
“哦。”自知理亏的阿修罗，摸了摸鼻子，姑且到鹅卵石滩的边缘用溪水清洗了一下身体，这才找块空地坐下，调整呼吸，让自己进入到感受自然之气的状态。  
不借用尾兽力量的情况下，只有能感应自然的仙术使役者，才能够供应得起阴阳遁所需的庞大查克拉——毕竟是圣地，阿修罗在踏足的瞬间，就让身体的九尾先安静睡觉，免得让蛞蝓仙人感到不快。   
这里的气与妙木山截然不同。  
妙木山是大地，是坚实的岩石与柔软的土壤，是高耸的山脉，也是微小的沙砾。虽然有雨，虽然有树，虽然有众多生命，但承托这一切的山脉本身，才是妙木山的本体。  
在山脉的颤动中，所有的外物都不过是些微杂音。   
而湿骨林……阿修罗仔细地感受着，白雾流淌过他的身体，将衣衫浸透，冰凉的水珠从他的发梢，眼睑上凝聚起来，如雨水一般滴落。  
水珠落在松软的黑土上，令它变得潮湿，也带着些许的，来自阿修罗身上的温度。  
细小的嫩芽从土中颤颤巍巍地探出，也许这里本来就有一点草籽，只是之前的环境并不合适生长，因此它只是安详的蛰伏着，等待能够苏醒的时候。  
然后，阿修罗终于听到了声音。  
这座森林并不寂静，应该说，再没有比它更嘈杂的地方了，无数的草叶，树木，苔藓，种子，孢子，所有的一切，都在生长，拼命生长。   
草叶抽长的沙沙声，蕨类在岩石上蔓延的簌簌声，菇类张开伞盖的啵啵声，树木增长的咔咔声，地底的种皮裂开的嚓嚓声，根脉在土壤中穿行的窸窣声。  
多么吵闹啊。  
阿修罗想，但这些声音却一点儿也不让人觉得厌烦。  
一定要说的话，那是和婴儿的初次啼哭，冬末的第一块碎冰，日出的第一声鸟鸣，诸如此类的声响类似的东西。  
宛如心脏的脉动。   
蛞蝓和蛤蟆看着只打坐了半日的阿修罗掌中，数十颗金色的稻谷与麦粒，从无到有地显现了轮廓，然后滑落到地面，开始发芽生根。  
“这不是非常熟练吗？”活蝓撇了一眼蛤蟆仙人，“根本是你不会教。”  
“阿修罗本来就不笨，只是光用说的不行，”蛤蟆丸无奈地砸砸烟嘴，“这孩子没亲自体会过的就搞不懂，但他又不是女孩子，所以只好带到你这里来啊。”  
蛞蝓懒得理会它，只是游到青年身边，将那些开始蔓延纠缠的植物都统统融化进蓝白色的身体里，权当吃个茶点。  
蛤蟆仙人看看又变得湿淋淋的次子，怡然地吐了口烟。   
“差不多喽？先起来洗澡吧，阿修罗。”  
在蛞蝓的帮助下，青年的阴阳遁术进步飞快，因为被黏液沾上两三回的衣服很快就烂到没法穿，若是学不会造衣服，到时候就只好在森林里裸奔。   
虽然两位仙人说反正它们也没有穿，叫阿修罗不要太过在意，但青年觉得他还是保持人类的羞耻心比较好。  
第一天，青年便成功造出了谷物，第二天开始尝试浆果和蔬菜，第三天，阿修罗凭空生成的桃子已经十分甜美，能够直接用来充饥，吃完的桃核种在旁边，往后百日的食物就不用愁了……这种好事当然没有，桃树虽然长得快，但是花开花落太过迅速，结果就是果实都变得酸涩难吃，反正阿修罗觉得再造一个也好过树上的野桃。  
第五天，青年张开的手掌里淌下了赤色的液体。  
“既然已经能够凭空制造血液，那就差不多了。”蛤蟆仙人在石板上磕出烧完的烟丝，“肉胎的创造其实并不比血液复杂，到时候它会自己长，完全不用你费心，但前提是能成功让它‘活过来’，你明白的吧，阿修罗？”  
“呃……完全不明白。”青年十分诚实地回答。  
“真的不懂也没关系，”蛤蟆仙人吐了口烟，“羽衣当时也没弄懂，所以他干脆把自己和肉胎用血脉相连的方式，把‘命’和‘气’分了过去，原理上大概算是模拟了女性的分娩，总是在这种奇怪的地方很有天赋。”   
“总之先试试吧，反正时间还很多，长老们也说了，能在一年内回去就可以了。”  
因为蛤蟆大人是这么说的，所以，阿修罗也很听话地试了一次。  
然后，蛞蝓仙人和蛤蟆仙人，就这么目瞪口呆地看着次子双掌中诞生的血肉果实，如同植物一般，在他脚下的土壤上扎下了根脉。   
他成功了。


	42. Chapter 42

“这孩子哪里笨拙了？明明天赋比羽衣还厉害嘛！”活蝓的赞叹声里带着货真价实的欣喜，作为湿骨林的所有者，掌管着治愈和生命领域的仙人，它的弟子反而是三个圣地中最为稀少的，别说人类，数千年来湿骨林的拜访的连通灵兽都屈指可数，更别说想要跟随它修行仙术，导致蛞蝓仙人打发时间的爱好都从曾经的聊天改成了睡觉。“阿修罗，你要不要干脆多留一阵子在这里修行仙术……”  
“嘘——”蛤蟆丸察觉到了次子真正的现状，反蹼将烟杆敲上蛞蝓的软肉，“安静。”  
“嗯？”活蝓好歹是仙人，其实无需老友提醒，当它的触角靠近青年的时候，便已经察觉到了阿修罗身上的异样，“还以为真的成功了……结果只是在‘感悟中’啊……”  
“能够踏出第一步已经足够值得夸奖了，羽衣当初可是一点头绪也找不到。”蛤蟆压低了声音，小声地叨念，“不过除开仙术，阿修罗练的最好的也只有治疗的术。”  
“天赋不够好，有时候倒是件幸事，因为只能在少数学会了的东西上下功夫，反而能比天才走得更远……”  
“话不用说那么早，也未必会成功。”蛤蟆仙人苦笑着说。  
“你看一眼不就好了吗？”活蝓晃晃触角。   
“……我的预知，并不是你以为的，那么方便的东西。”  
“哼，不用说明了，我大概知道是怎么回事。”蛞蝓仙人将飘起的烟雾吹散，“毕竟更厉害的预知者，我也是见识过的。”   
“喔？是别的仙人吗？它现在如何了？”多年以来，蛤蟆丸其实很少见到能在预言上与自己相匹敌的存在，但既然活蝓这么说，大约是真的，只是对方可能与活蝓一样，隐居在无人知晓的地方，所以它才并未听闻。  
“死的时候你都还没出生。”   
“……”  
蛤蟆仙人鼓起两颊的气囊，用烟杆猛敲了对方好几下，可惜并没有什么用处，皮肉厚实的活蝓完全不痛不痒。  
阿修罗并不知道自己试图感受生命本质的时候，两位负责守护他的，加起来岁数可能成千上百的仙人，像小孩子一样在吵架。   
不过，就算知道了，他也最多只会笑着围观，劝架是不可能劝架的，老朋友的拌嘴完全是和所谓的夫妻吵架同类型的玩意，多事的劝说搞不好反而会让自己变成无辜躺枪的公敌，这是多年来负责处理村中小纠纷的青年无聊的心得。   
现在的重点，是领悟生命的本质。  
青年对此其实并无太多头绪，他只好像之前那样，去聆听森林的声音。  
众生生长的声音，多少也算是生命的一部分吧。  
但是，听得久了，阿修罗反而感到了困惑，生命，应该不止是生长吧？虽然生长是非常重要的，应该说无时无刻都在进行的一件事，但绝不是只有这个。  
生命，明明应该是更加的……  
更加的什么呢？  
先前还让他觉得美妙的那些声响，在青年产生困惑的瞬间，就变成了毫无意义的杂音。  
阿修罗睁开眼睛，苦着脸看向手中突然扭曲起来，变成一滩毫无意义的血水的烂肉，“唔，失败了，果然没有那么容易成功。”  
“该说是意料之中吗……”蛞蝓安详地甩甩尾巴，“再试一次？”  
“不，先吃晚饭好了，查克拉控制不好可能也是一部分原因，我塞太多了，现在身体里感觉空荡荡的……肚子好饿啊。”青年一点不气馁地笑到。  
虽然没有成功，但是这份平静的心态也很重要，所以两位仙人没有说什么，任由阿修罗去溪水里清洗身体，吃点东西，然后和几日前一样在石台上用冥想代替睡觉。  
青年开始日复一日地尝试，有时候刚刚开了头，果实就莫名枯萎了，有时候却能顺利生长一日也不崩坏，最长的记录是七天，但当第八日的太阳升起的时候，它还是一瞬间干扁了下去。   
这种尝试并不是没有代价的。  
阿修罗想要做的是创造生命，但即便是阴阳遁的秘术也并非凭空而来，它需要消耗巨大的查克拉，越是复杂的活物，消耗的查克拉越是庞大。  
虽然身体中沉睡着拥有无限查克拉的九尾，但阿修罗生怕不是自己修炼的查克拉会有影响，所以从未向尾兽借用，于是，修炼了多日，消耗严重的他肉眼可见地消瘦了下去。  
“这样不行。”蛤蟆仙人在青年又一次失败后这样说道，“阿修罗，就算你不急，也不能没有底限地试个没完。”  
“但我觉得好像有点抓到头绪了。”青年抓了抓头发。  
“你上次和上上次都是这么跟我说的。”蛤蟆丸瞪了他一眼。  
被戳破了牛皮的阿修罗干笑几声，然后干脆地向蛤蟆仙人道歉。  
“别拿自己的身体乱来。”刚打完盹的蛞蝓仙人慢吞吞地抬起头，“每天都用打坐休息也不是好事，要不要到我身体里来，闭上眼睛好好睡一觉？”  
虽然阿修罗并没有特别讨厌黏液的触感，但不代表他愿意没事品尝黏液的味道，所以青年感动而不失礼貌地拒绝了这份好意，最后找了块位置偏僻的石头，用火遁把周边先彻底烧过一遍，再撒上一层盐，确保短时间里什么都长不出来，才在上面盖了个简易的帐篷，安静睡下。  
湿骨林其实一点也不合适休息，青年闭上眼睛的时候忍不住思考若是自己答应了蛞蝓仙人的邀请，结果会不会更好一点。  
到底是敏锐的耳朵遭受折磨，还是味蕾遭到重击比较好呢？似乎不管哪个选择都比较艰难的样子。  
被嚓嚓沙沙的细小声响骚扰了半夜之后，阿修罗才勉强在疲惫中迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，梦境里一片安详和宁静，飘荡着让人怀念的淡淡甜香。   
也许是做了个好梦的关系，也或许是睡得有点多，第二天起床后青年一直心不在焉地，别说像平时那样在掌中孕育出血肉之果，连普通的入定都很难做到。  
“阿修罗？”蛤蟆仙人有些诧异地看了看他，这算是反而退步了？“若是身体不适，就别勉强，再多休息两天如何？”  
次子沉吟了片刻。  
“唔，现在睡不太着，我打坐冥想吧。”他含糊地说道。  
“也好，我先回去一趟，给你带点吃的东西过来。”蛤蟆丸点点头，收起烟杆，然后往地上一拍，在一阵烟尘中消失了影子。  
而蛞蝓仙人只是挥挥触角，连头都懒得抬，阿修罗确信他甚至听到了小小的鼾声。  
为两位仙人之间奇妙的友情感到莞尔之后，青年稍稍舒展了一下身体才重新回到打坐的姿态，说是要冥想，但短时间内压根静不下心，于是次子理所当然地走了神。  
反正现在的任务是休息，究竟是冥想还是干别的，其实差别也不是很大。  
青年忍不住去感受一番遥远的，飘荡在半空中的，属于因陀罗的气息。  
长子此刻的位置十分微妙，刚好处于妙木山和湿骨林的中心点上，不远不近地戳在那里，偶尔还会消失一下，但并不长久，而且气息也没有断绝，应该是使用时空忍术移动到了某些比较封闭的空间。  
阿修罗不知道兄长在做什么，但他的直觉告诉自己，日后一定会有搞清楚这件事的契机，所以没有为此焦急的必要。  
虽然自从青年做出决断之后，便时常压抑着想要去与因陀罗见面的念头，不再总是跑去月之忍们的住所拜访他们，但他的思念之情并没有因此而减少半分。  
不如说，正是因为知晓自己与兄长之间，只剩下了远远守望的结局，他才更渴望与对方见面。  
也只有这个时候，阿修罗会伤感一下自己对忍术的不擅长，如果他像父亲和兄长那样对仙术与忍术如臂指使，那么说不定就能想出隔着很远也能见面的术法来。  
可惜世上的很多事情都是没有如果的，所以青年并不知道兄长早就创出了这样的术，并且完全没有要把术法教给弟弟的念头。  
古老的森林之中，雾气遮挡着他的面孔，掩饰着他的呼吸，总是明察秋毫的蛤蟆大人不在，看守着周边的蛞蝓又正在小憩，甚至腹中的九尾也睡得很熟。   
此时此刻，就算失态一下，也没有谁会发现。   
于是，思念的潮水终于在阿修罗的心中积累过盛，流淌而出。  
兄长。  
青年朝着对方所在的那个方向，唇齿开阖，无声地吐出这个不会再被回应的称呼。   
兄长。  
我很想你。  
等到蛤蟆大人归来的时候，阿修罗已然面容平静的入了定，只是不知为何，眼角有些淡淡的薄红。蛤蟆仙人咂了一口烟，权当没有看到。  
再能干的孩子也会有觉得疲惫的时候，作为活着的生命，那是理所当然之事。  
当太阳将要落下，将整座湿骨林都染上微薄的赤色的时候，蛤蟆丸本想让阿修罗起来吃饭，结果青年却静静伸出了手掌。  
血肉的果实再度于他的掌中凝结，细长的触须盘绕着他的手掌，当蛤蟆仙人以为它们会扎进去的时候，这些东西却静静地滑落下来，没入了地面，阿修罗的查克拉悄无声息地淌入其中，一切都和几天前没有什么不同。  
大约是因为见了好几次，觉得不会有太大问题的蛤蟆不再过度关注这一切，它甚至有空闲闭一会儿眼睛，因此便错过了青年面前的细小变化。  
雾气正在流动，就像阿修罗的查克拉一样，化作小小的涡流，被卷入那颗果实。  
生命的本质，阿修罗其实一直对这东西没什么头绪，最后他只好从最浅显的部分入手，起码先算算什么东西是生命。  
如他一般的人类，是生命，如草木一般的植物，也是生命，地上的走兽，天空的飞鸟，水边的虫豸，河海的游鱼，统统都是生命。  
听父亲说，水滴之中，呼吸之中，还有无数尘埃之中，也存在着极为细小的生命。  
这些都是生命。  
然后……没有了？  
阿修罗想起来，那些从月球俯瞰时所见到的，奇妙的存在。  
自然的精灵们……也是生命。  
等等，这些东西似乎是没有实体的吧？突然想到了什么的青年茫然的睁大眼睛，他终于找到了自己的误区。  
活的东西便是生命——然而，并不是只有人类和常见的生物们这样的活法。  
所以。  
所以，为何岩石不能是生命呢？即便它除开形体一无所有，但谁知道呢？所以，雾气为何不能是生命呢？又所以，这座森林本身，也许也是个巨大的生命？  
乃至于，这颗星球——  
一切都是活着的。  
阿修罗睁开了眼睛，温柔地看向掌中的血肉之实，此刻青年周边的异象已然明显到了无法掩盖的程度，雾气如同水流一般围绕着他，土石沙砾攀爬上他的双腿，本该冰冷湿润的森林里突兀地浮现出了绝不该有的艳丽色彩，柔软的火焰整个包裹住了阿修罗，幻象一般地飘摇舞动，但试图靠过来的植物们却又被真实的炙热灼烧了叶片。   
不止是蛤蟆仙人目瞪口呆，甚至连活蝓都震惊地抬起了头，用触角在边上舞动着，却又不敢真的触碰到，生怕打搅正在关键时刻的阿修罗。  
而在两位仙人所无法看到的天空与大地上，无数的精灵缓缓伸长了身体，转动着它们的视觉器官，静静向着青年的方向凝视。   
【醒了】【醒了】  
【能够】【看到】  
【能够】【触碰】  
而阿修罗也看着它们。  
他大概知晓要如何做了，青年微笑着，向精灵们展示手中的果实。  
诸多长条一样的精灵们在半空里来回摇曳，无数细小的私语声从阿修罗耳畔略过，他并不能听得很清楚，但听上去很像笑声，于是次子明白了，这应当是应允的意思。  
他看着那些精灵开始膨胀又缩小，渐渐地，有无形的微风吹来，在他的脸颊上拂过一道暖风，却没有扬起任何一根发丝。   
像人类这样的生命，诞生的第一件事……  
当是呼吸。  
于是阿修罗深深地吸了一口气，想象着这些微风被吸入自己的身体，接着，他用极柔软的力道，将这道风尽数吹向掌中的果实。  
当生命的吹息彻底将它包裹之后，那颗自从诞生之后就一直保持安静的肉球，终于做出了有生以来的第一个动作。  
它轻轻搏动了一下。  
是心跳的声音。  
然后，是第二下，第三下，它开始了呼吸，开始了跳动，开始了，成长。肉球几乎是字面意义地，迎风而长，仅仅是数十息内，它便长到了阿修罗不得不张开手臂托住的程度。  
心跳声也变成了两个。  
附近的植物，脚下的土石，不知何时纠缠在一起为阿修罗做出了一个可以摆放肉球的台子，但青年并没有要放手的意思，仍是坚持托着它，直到那颗饱胀的球体露出裂痕，像花朵一样绽开为止。  
里面包裹着两个干干净净的婴儿，肉球中的脐带仍连在他们的柔软可爱的肚腹上，接触到外界冰凉空气的瞬间，两个孩子皱起眉头，争先恐后地发出了啼哭声。   
蛤蟆大人的愕然被婴儿的哭声惊醒，正要说什么的时候，却发现阿修罗既没有立刻掏出衣服给他们盖上，也没有急着去哄孩子。  
青年从方才开始，便只是用一种近乎慈爱的表情，微笑着看着孩子们。  
那表情在他脸上停留得有点久，始终没有什么变化，青年身上属于人类的气息，似乎正随着这个表情的停留，变得越来越淡薄。  
“……阿修罗？”  
不管是蛤蟆丸还是活蝓，都意识到有什么不对劲的事情发生了。   
青年应声抬头，却没有看向蛤蟆与蛞蝓，反而向着远处郁郁葱葱的密林之中。  
一道银白色的身影，从无数正舒展着让开道路的植物中跨出步伐。  
神鹿拉拉，向着阿修罗，缓缓走来。


	43. Chapter 43

当因陀罗想要去做什么事情的时候，他总是习惯做好足够的准备，上一次阻止父亲的失败，他觉得自己太过年轻，而且事先知道的太少，预备不足也是相当重要的原因。  
所以这一次，他将备案做得非常彻底。  
在阿修罗找来之前，长子便以外出云游为借口从月之忍们面前消失，但实际上，他只是去往了镜界之下，先前编织空间的闲暇里修整出来的一处秘所。  
上方是用土属性忍术堆积出诸多散乱的山峦，再施以封印之术驱逐自然气息，令此地变得草木不生，野兽不聚，日后大约只会是个偏远又荒芜的所在，绝没有人类会想在附近建筑村落，最后结合幻术和时空忍术布下能够长存的结界，无论是普通的灵兽还是圣地的三仙人都无法轻易打开，甚至尾兽也不行，当然，这结界仍会因为时间的流逝而变得衰弱，但那起码是数百年后。   
因陀罗并不觉得自己会拖延那么久。   
大约只有远在月亮上的叔父，还有弟弟阿修罗能够凭借强大的外力令结界崩坏，但那也不是短时间能做到的。  
而在他们察觉之前，长子想要做的事情，应当就已经有了结果。  
若他成功，那么父亲将会回来。  
到时候，叔父和弟弟的责备与怒气就可以交给笨蛋老爹应付。  
因陀罗漫不经心地想。  
他并没有对自己的结局思考太多，因为死亡已然是注定之事，如今父亲的灵魂，仍然在死神分身的腹中沉睡，这是长子与冬之君的约定，只有当他死后，灵魂经由仙人眼的秘术重返世间之时，死神才会将羽衣的魂魄送往新生的，只属于大筒木一族的净土，名为镜界的所在。  
和父亲大吵一架，结果最后还是没有赢，并且被迫收拾了整整八年的烂摊子，因此长子短时间内都不太想看到羽衣的脸，反正已经决定要去转世，多轮转几次又能怎么样呢。  
至于失败的结局。  
因陀罗反倒有所准备，毕竟逆转过去本就已经远远超过了常人所能做到的，哪怕是仙人，也未曾听过哪一位有类似的传言。   
长子并不害怕失败，自从仙人眼出现了变化，拥有了轮转之术之后，他便知道自己有了足够的底气，哪怕这一次不成功，也仍然可以期待下一次，夺取一个不肖子孙的身躯对他来说显然没有太大的心理负担，或者等到对方老迈痴愚，再借用身体也不是太大的问题。  
只要能够看到成功的希望，因陀罗就有足够的耐心。   
为了预防万一，长子也准备好了能够将濒死的自己带回来的术法，无需刻意发动，而是在气息断绝的瞬间触发，因为他不能随便死在过去，毕竟若是发生了这种事，那么当灵魂离体的瞬间，当时的因陀罗又仍还活着，理所当然地，他的灵魂会去往自己的身体，然后在无知无觉中被过去的自我吞没。  
命运的封环便就此成形，连仙人眼的轮转之术也无法拯救。   
试图摆弄时间的狂妄者们，最可怕的敌人正是过去的自己，很难说这是否来自时之流的深切嘲讽。  
地下深处的秘所里，将一切事务都具备齐全的因陀罗，无声无息地发动了外部的结界，将此处的一切都隐匿于空间的狭缝之中。  
不知为何，长子突然想起，很久以前，自己曾答应过弟弟，不再使用这个术法。   
“抱歉，阿修罗。”  
他对着远方的弟弟这样说道。  
因为是一生最后的一次任性，所以，就原谅兄长的背约吧。  
围绕着因陀罗的重重阵纹，诸多咒符，在不断从他身体中流泻而出的仙术查克拉中渐渐泛起光芒，当查克拉逐渐耗尽，而那些光辉终于凝聚到一处时，巨大虚幻的门扉于长子面前豁然洞开。  
他毫不迟疑地迈出了步伐，跨入那条无边无际的河流。  
与其说是河水，看上去却更接近落下的沙砾，当然，因陀罗知道那只是头脑故意选择了一个他的意识能够接受的状态罢了，在别人看来可能完全是另外一个姿态，比如无数连绵重叠的星球之类的。这些下落的沙砾并没有重量，但仍能够感受到逆流而上的阻碍感，每一粒沙，便是流逝而去的一段时间，而这条河流是如此庞大，哪怕说它是正在倾倒的一座沙海也没有违和感。  
很多人就算来到了时之流面前，也难以去影响它的原因正是如此，谁能在整片海洋里寻找一粒特定的沙砾呢？  
而因陀罗的仙人眼可以。  
只是需要一些时间，当然，停留在这里并非没有代价，长子感受着自己逐渐衰弱的气息，虽然面容没有出现变化，但因陀罗知道，他的生命正在被时海的流动带走。时之河的河畔可不是短命种能擅自步入的地方，若不是他具备大筒木一族的血脉，很可能跨入的瞬间就直接止息身亡。   
流转的仙人眼看到了足够多的东西，不远的过去，流星造访了星球，落下大树。  
白石的巨鹿所承载的金色神明睁开眼睛，无悲无喜地看了他一眼。  
于是长子知道了，春之君为何不做任何抗争——在祂所注视的诸多未来里，这是对地上的众生而言最好的一条道路。   
然后因陀罗便目送祂将自己的头颅摘下，掷入深渊。  
二度造访的星星没有落到地上。  
它带来了白银的公主，本该摘下大树的果实重归星海的公主，在微笑中吃掉了果实，然后把星球变成了自己的花园。   
无法沟通的诸多言语令人烦躁，所以言语要统一。  
总是征战的军队吵闹不休令人烦躁，所以要和平。  
想要催促她归去的随从们也令人烦躁，所以忘却故乡吧。  
一切的一切早在那个瞬间就变成了傀儡，只是公主意外地是个寡欲的人，因此真正的事实并没有人知晓，她觉得众生以原本的样子生活便很好，至于人们对她的感官，到底是神明还是恶鬼，并不重要。   
唯一不是傀儡的，只有她觉得寂寞，因此创造的两个孩子而已。  
这便是为何，明明仙人们都会仙术，却并不能与她战斗，必须要依靠大筒木兄弟的事实。  
因陀罗看着她捕捉冬之君，肆意地操纵生与死，却又对着星空露出畏惧的神色，将人们驱赶向大树，试图孕育新的果实。  
他看着叔父与父亲与公主战斗，那个总是面无表情的女性第一次露出无措的神色，想要用神树的力量责罚她的孩子，却又害怕他们受到伤害。   
被封印的瞬间，她的神色茫然而无措，然后，一道黑影从她的影子中诞生。  
因陀罗看到了遥远的未来，火焰灼烧的大地上，他的子嗣和阿修罗的孩子们忘却了先祖的来历，互相厮杀，而诸多争端的源头都来自那道黑影。  
长子静静地看着它浸入地面，远远遁去，不敢靠近父亲与叔父的姿态，而记忆里，离开忍宗前某个气息奇妙的陌生男子对他说话的脸突兀地浮现出来。   
父亲活着便不敢过来，也不敢去往月亮……所以，这东西非常害怕他们。  
地爆天星封印对它应该也是有用的，就是不知道忍术和仙术效果如何。  
若不是有更重要的事等着自己，因陀罗绝不介意出去之后第一时间结果掉这道烦人的影子。  
然后，白雾围绕，黑木森森的湿骨林在长子的面前显现。  
白石铸造的神鹿信步而行，沿途的树木与芒草为它让开道路，厚实的苔藓从它的足下生出，铺成柔软的长毯，但神鹿踏过的地方却未留下半枚蹄印。  
因陀罗转动头颅，鹿首所指的前方，怀抱着两个初生婴儿的阿修罗，静静地着看向他的兄长。  
那表情既慈爱又温柔。  
与冬之君微笑着看向自己的时候，格外地相似。  
无须任何的说明，因陀罗便明白了所有的一切——为何父亲选择了死，为何冬之君从不试图阻止他，甚至包括为何神鹿时常出现在忍宗附近。  
在弟弟和父亲面前，你要选择哪一个？  
因陀罗甚至觉得自己听到了来自命运的嘲笑声，他又一次失却了曾经的从容，只是这次占据了他的心灵的并不是愤怒，多年来以冷漠冰封的脸庞上只剩下惨白的凄慌。   
他输了，而且输得十分彻底。   
哥哥。  
而此时的阿修罗对发生在长子身上的事一无所觉，他只是怀抱着对兄长的思念，向自己所感觉到的，因陀罗所在的方向跨出脚步，若他跨入时之河畔，那么连神鹿的迎接都是多余，多半次子会瞬间步入门扉，去到诸神的所在吧。  
所以因陀罗即便已经是满身失落，也仍对着弟弟伸出了手掌。  
将他重重地推回人的世界里。  
虽然只是一瞬的触碰，但由于此地的特性，仍然让因陀罗看到足够多的东西。  
年幼的孩子在花树上凝视着树下的兄长，篝火照亮夜空的晚上，他为因陀罗送上并不醒目，但香气芬芳的枝条。  
一年又一年，最初只是误会，但最终被青年寄托着期望而送来的细小花朵。  
“……阿修罗？”  
以及，总是能找到兄长身在何处的次子。  
他对阿修罗做了什么？  
他对自己的弟弟做了什么？  
恐惧的神色，终于从因陀罗的面孔上无可抑制地浮现出来，甚至没有余裕去关切在时间的另一头，跌坐在地，一脸茫然地看向自己的青年，长子返身落下，用尽全力向着自己的来处伸出指尖。


	44. Chapter 44

“阿修罗——？！刚才到底是…”蛤蟆丸和活蝓几乎是不分先后地来到莫名跌倒的青年身边，蛞蝓仙人甚至还舒展身体，把被遗留在肉胎残骸中的两个婴儿纳入体内，湿骨林的环境压根不合适刚刚诞生的小婴儿，当初羽衣的长子与次子出生的时候，它也曾这般守护过他们。  
“？因为好像听到有人叫我……”阿修罗有点茫然地回答，甚至指出了方向，“就是那个方向……”  
他指的自然是神鹿。  
但青年指尖之前，已然空无一物，甚至原本分开了道路的杂草与树木都恢复了原样，那些厚实的苔藓也不见踪影，仿佛刚刚的一切都只是场片刻的幻梦。  
总觉得好像听到了兄长的声音。  
这是阿修罗没有说出来的部分，他甚至觉得因陀罗有推自己一把，露出了不准他到那边去的表情。   
青年不由得伸手去抚摸肩胛的位置，明明是与先前别无二致的湿冷布料，次子却有种上头还残留着淡淡的余温的错觉。  
但此时的兄长，明明仍在相隔千里之外的半空。  
不管是蛤蟆仙人还是蛞蝓仙人，对拉拉的突然前来都没有半点头绪，最后他们猜测也许是阿修罗感悟了生命本质的缘故，无意中吸引了曾为春神坐骑的神鹿。  
因为并未产生更多的问题，这事情就此不了了之。  
只有阿修罗发觉自己莫名多了一种奇特的能力，偶尔的时候，他会在睡梦中与地上的植物群落产生共感，看到它们所看到的一切，听到它们所听见的一切，这不是一种能主动触发的方便能力，但阿修罗已经十分满足——他终于能在近点的地方看一眼因陀罗了。  
即便只是在梦中。  
他看着兄长在天空之上日日编织繁复的阵纹，将一道固定住的狭缝填补安定，最后掩饰干净。又看着他回到月之忍们建造的屋舍里，抄写各种忍术的卷轴。  
每次都是一式双份。  
偶尔因陀罗还会将杯中的流水倾倒在地，让那镜面上显露出自己和儿女们相处的样子。  
阿修罗仍记得自己看到这一幕时候的窃喜与不满，兄长实在是太作弊，太过分了，这样方便的术就不肯告诉他。   
但是想想自己好像也在偷看，次子就默默闭上了嘴巴。  
算了，扯平。   
这样就可以了吧，阿修罗想，他也不奢求更多，只要兄长并没有真的憎恶他这个弟弟，那就很好，很好了。  
时光静静地流淌，如溪水，如落沙，如宵风，在阿修罗以为，他和兄长这种看似不冷不淡的，实际上彼此只是隔着水镜，隔着梦境与现实互相安详凝视着对方的日子会一直持续到老年的时候。  
在某个寻常的日子里，一阵淡淡的寒意包裹了他。  
“父亲？”女儿桫椤敏锐地察觉到了阿修罗的异样。   
“……父亲要外出一阵，你们要听蛞蝓大人的话。”次子站起身，拍了拍两个孩子的头顶，然后看向特地过来给他授课的活蝓。   
“喂喂，我可不是保姆啊。”因为经常来向阿修罗传授治愈之道，最后不知为何反而和两个孩子混的特别熟的活蝓软绵绵地瘫在了沙盘边缘。  
“抱歉，但我现在只能拜托您了，蛞蝓大人。”  
蛞蝓看着面露恳求之色的弟子，也只得无可奈何地垂下触角，“快去快回哦？”  
“……我会尽快赶回来的。”  
虽然这样说着，但青年并不敢保证自己一定能够做到——兄长突然变得衰弱了，虽然情况还不算严重，也不确定到底是受伤还是生病，但阿修罗隐隐约约觉得，应该是前者。  
光是普通修行忍术的人类，就已经很少有生病的，更何况是像兄长与他那样，成功习得了仙术，甚至造诣不低于圣地仙人的存在，别说病痛，他们连衰老都要比普通人更缓慢些，轻易活上百岁也绝不是难事，青年无法想象地上还有什么疾病能够侵蚀兄长的身体。  
但是受伤？难道是与哪里的仙人起了冲突吗？阿修罗困惑的想。  
直到他在中途打盹的时候看到了长子怀中的两个婴儿。  
原来是这么回事，因为看到了他的孩子们，所以兄长也有了想要后裔的念头吗？最后选择和父亲一样的做法倒也不奇怪，毕竟因陀罗自那之后就没再去过妙木山，应该是不愿意向蛤蟆仙人请教的缘故。   
阿修罗忍不住苦笑起来，但总算也松了一口气，放弃了立刻冲到月之忍们居所去的念头，只在兄长感知的边缘不远不近地跟随，甚至有些高兴地发觉月之忍们搬迁到了距离忍宗更近的地方。  
给侄儿们的诞辰礼物要选什么好呢？  
因为思考得太过专注，以至于差点让外出散步的兄长发觉了行踪，阿修罗只好摸摸鼻子，安静地退出数里之外，让因陀罗觉得他不过是偶然路过。  
阿修罗对兄长的拒而远之其实也不是完全没有怨言，因为近十年来，兄弟俩真正见面的次数，大概连一只手掌都不到。  
明明仍然关切着自己，明明会对桐叶和桫椤露出温柔的表情，却总是刻意做出冷淡的态度，疏远着忍宗的一切。  
和他。   
但阿修罗并不敢问。  
所以他只是沉默地，远远地遥望那座山峦，直到他发觉因陀罗又一次离开了月之忍们。  
孩子们才刚刚出生，有什么事情，是需要父亲的长子特地在这种时候外出的吗？感到困惑的阿修罗忍不住跟了上去。  
次子无比庆幸自己那么做了。  
因为因陀罗一路赶向了三圣地中央，他曾停留数年之久的那个地方，若不是阿修罗不止一次地在梦境里看到过这片土地，他大概很快就会在诡秘的地形与重重结界里迷失方向。  
最初他还生怕被发现，只敢在地上用忍术奔走，但当因陀罗的气息消失无踪，甚至方位也变得十分模糊之后，阿修罗终于无法忍耐地飞上了天空，直接以仙术飞驰向那个地点。  
明明答应了绝不再用的。  
比起怒气来，次子更感到惶恐，他的直觉从来敏锐，即便一无所知，也仍是察觉了某些隐约的东西，因陀罗的气息断绝之前，最后停留的地方只有一片荒芜的丘陵。  
这里没有植物，所以他并不知晓秘所的具体地点，但既然兄长没有飞起来，就只可能是进入了地下。 阿修罗不得不去探查每一座山丘，每一片土坡，土属性的忍术他练得一般，但在仙术查克拉的辅佐下，伸延入地下数十米也并不困难。  
麻烦的只有过于宽广的范围。  
以及时间。   
寒冷的感觉再度笼罩了他——因陀罗的生命，不知为何地，正飞速流逝。  
用阴阳遁创造生命是不会造成这种结果的，虽然兄长的查克拉不如拥有九尾的他那么充盈，但那毕竟是仙术娴熟可比真正的仙人，且拥有仙人眼的因陀罗。  
阿修罗没有太多思考和追究的余裕，他将不能搞懂的部分抛去一边，把所有的心神都放在寻找兄长的踪迹上——只有找到因陀罗，他才能去帮助他，不管兄长是否需要，不管兄长是否拒绝。  
挡在他面前的，那些数不尽的岩石与沙砾。  
阿修罗多么想与九尾同步，将这些碍事的东西尽数扫开。  
但是不行。  
因为兄长正在地下，若是岩层崩塌，以因陀罗此刻虚弱的状态，到底能否顺利躲开都是个严重的问题，所以他只能以仙术催动大地，让它凸起一根又一根高耸的石柱，以此探查地底的孔洞。  
次子的忍术一直都只是普通，操纵查克拉的技巧也十分笨拙，因为有仙术的援助，他才能瞬间支配一整片大地，在追求速度的同时遮挡猛烈的飞沙与烟尘，那就过于为难阿修罗。  
终于找到秘所位置的时候，青年全身几乎与沙土同色，但他毫不在乎，只是一心一意地走向自行开辟出来的，通往地下的洞穴。  
直到被面前的特殊结界所阻碍。  
阿修罗不会时空忍术。  
次子没有这方面的天赋，即便因陀罗完全不藏私的把研究卷轴都给了他，阿修罗也没能够学会哪怕一丝半点。   
“……别开玩笑……”青年双手撑着结界的光膜，声音哽咽，“兄长，你听的见的吧——之后要怎么骂我都可以，快打开它……”   
阿修罗在那里不断地敲打，大声地恳求，直到手掌上遍布伤痕淤肿，甚至嗓音也为之嘶哑。   
而结界始终坚固地屹立在原地，没有任何变化。  
只有心脏处的寒意越发强烈，在这夏日之中，让他冷到牙关打颤。  
“兄长！！请打开它！！兄长！”   
“求你了！！哥哥！把结界——”  
谁都好，什么都好，能够来帮助他的……  
在青年绝望到泣血的呼唤里，确实有东西回应了他。  
【帮你】【来帮你】【要做什么】  
【来帮你】【帮你】【怎么做】   
【我们】【和你一起】 【就什么都能做到】   
让我到兄长的身边去——救救他——   
被空间与结界隔绝的感知在瞬间被重连，阿修罗并没有移动，他也知道自己和因陀罗之间仍相距甚远，但是，兄长的位置，突然就与他近到触手可及了。  
近到伸手就能够触碰。  
青年知道这并不是真正意义上的触及，他不过是借着精灵们的力量，依靠自己与因陀罗天生的血缘与因缘，直接越过了一切现实的藩篱。  
但这样也足够了。   
治愈的查克拉，连同着他那丰沛的生命力一起流向了因陀罗，阿修罗没有半点的犹豫，这世上没有任何东西比那朵即将熄灭的火焰更重要。  
心口重新升起的微薄暖意给了次子希望与动力，他觉得自己能够做到，即便那火焰已经飘忽黯淡，但自己绝对能让它重新燃烧。  
直到兄长的周边泛起沙尘席卷般的涡流。   
精灵们束缚了他的指尖，强行将他一点点拖离因陀罗的身侧。   
【不能靠近】【不能再靠近】  
【时之流的旋涡】【连你也会吞没】  
【唯有你】【不能】【失去】   
失去了支援的，长子的生命之火，在阿修罗的面前无声熄灭。  
这是幻术吗？他想。  
亦或是某种恶灵带来的噩梦？  
到底为什么，为什么突然会变成这样呢？  
“……啊……啊啊兄长……兄长……因陀罗————”久违的泪水溢出了青年的眼瞳，但那不过是毫无意义的液体，不会有谁想要擦拭它。   
唯一知道的，只有一件事。  
这是我的过错。  
阿修罗想。  
如果我学会了时空忍术的话，如果我的治愈之法学得更好，如果，如果不是我对兄长抱有的念头让他不得不远离我的话……   
所以，这全部的全部，都是我的过错。  
仅仅是一瞬间，无形的，无色的火焰，在阿修罗的身躯上盛大的绽放，熊熊燃烧起来，连同他剩余的生命一起。


	45. Chapter 45

即便在瞬间便明白了一切，即便没有任何犹豫便冒着生命加速流逝的风险冲回来处，因陀罗意识到他仍然不够迅捷。  
因为他根本无法真正回到原点去——那个位置，已经被死去的自己的遗骸所占据。  
过于充分的准备，反而成为堵死生路的设置。  
长子没有什么的余裕去责备自己的傲慢与愚蠢，既然无法归位，那么就前往稍稍有所偏差的未来——哪怕这个未来会将他的死亡收束，再无任何的偏移与回转。  
对因陀罗而言，真正重要的只剩下了一件事。  
踏入过那不过数十息之后的未来，虽然离此地不远处存在的只是一具已然死亡的残骸，但和‘过去的自我’过于接近这件事本身，哪怕只有躯壳没有灵魂，也仍然对因陀罗产生了巨大的影响，他所跨出的每一步都像踏足在刀尖上，本该无形无质的空气变成了千亿的钢针，保护身体的仙术查克拉宛如沸腾一般四散离去，源源不绝的赤色细线从他的双眼，双耳与口鼻流淌出来。  
但这一切仍然是值得的。  
因为他确实赶上了。  
映在因陀罗的仙人眼里的，正是亲临了他的死亡，陷入绝望之中的弟弟阿修罗。  
以及，正向着他徐徐走来的神鹿。   
哪怕手掌被那无形的火焰灼烧，瞬间枯萎老迈，长子也没有停下动作，近乎怜爱地抚摸着弟弟的脸庞，将他不断落下的眼泪擦去。  
“…………兄长……？”  
青年失去了光辉与生气的双眼，因为映入其中的，无法理解的景象而缓慢转动起来，阿修罗确实看到了既熟悉又有些陌生的脸，不再年轻的，满是憔悴与疲惫，甚至布满血痕的，因陀罗的脸孔。  
但明明兄长，刚刚死去。  
就在他面前，就在他的手掌之中，就在他的无能之下。  
“……对不起啊，阿修罗。”即便浑身刺痛，哪怕只是动弹一下也异常艰难，长子仍然努力地，对着弟弟露出一个久违的笑容，“兄长对你做了过分的事。”  
“然后，可能还要再做一件。”  
赤色的仙人眼流转起来，如同暴风的涡流一般疾驰，如同燃烧的火焰一般生出辉光，即便是试图阻止父亲的时候，因陀罗也未曾将眼瞳的力量发挥到这种程度。  
“忘记吧，阿修罗。”  
他说道。  
“忘掉我已经死去的事情，也忘掉你能找到我的事。”  
“作为人类，好好的活下去吧，阿修罗。”  
因陀罗缓缓地低下头，将最后的体温，留在弟弟的嘴唇上。  
如果，如果无论如何也没法停止思念的话，那就来找我。  
在你度过了平静而漫长的人生之后。  
仙人眼的力量更改了阿修罗的认知，青年茫然地看着濒死的兄长从自己面前被术式转移，却连抬手阻止的动作也没有——因陀罗的死亡这件事，已经彻底从他的大脑里，从他的灵魂里被封印了起来。  
连同被封印的，还有那瞬息飘起的无形之火。  
拉拉试图用角去触碰面前的青年，但对方已经完全看不到它，也无法再被它所触及，阿修罗自行隔绝了精灵们的话语，在它们将他从兄长的生命线前生生带走的时候，次子便放弃了与它们的约定。  
包括那个遥远的，与星球本身定下的约定。  
他会活下去，作为人类活着，然后作为人类死去。  
从今日起，青年便只是名为大筒木阿修罗的，属于仙人羽衣的孩子，因陀罗的弟弟，除此之外再没有其他，精灵们的回响也好，奔驰于大地的神鹿也好，属于彼方的门扉也好，那个不可思议的世界被他远远地抛在身后。  
如同此刻正在坠落的夕阳一般。   
神明的时代，结束了。   
青年兀自慢慢地走出了洞穴，在他身体里的九尾先是被精灵的意识镇压，后来又被因陀罗的仙人眼影响，全程都被迫昏迷着，直到阿修罗在荒野上跋涉了大半天，它才终于缓过气睁开了眼睛。  
【阿修罗？？你这什么鬼样子？？等等，这是哪啊？】看到次子一身沙土，手上还受了伤，脸上竟然还带了血的摸样，尾兽顿时就大呼小叫起来。   
“……不知道。”  
【你出来干嘛的？】当时九尾在打瞌睡，而阿修罗又刻意没有叫醒它。  
谁让尾兽们和因陀罗的关系都不太妙。   
“……想追上兄长。”阿修罗有些迟疑，他的意识仍然十分混沌，但总算勉强想起了点什么。“兄长又外出了。”  
显然，这是没追上，不，大概是追上了又打了一架。   
九尾立刻闭上了嘴巴，安静得仿佛一只缩进草丛的兔子，再不提这件事。  
“回去吧。”次子这样说道，“出来得太匆忙了，大家应该都在担心。”  
除了他没有笑之外，一切看上去，都和之前没有任何不同。  
因陀罗一直，一直没有回来。  
所有人都觉得他只是去了不知道什么地方旅行，偶尔，阿修罗会长久地凝视遥远的落日，茫然地想着兄长此刻到底在何方。  
但长子应该还好好活着，起码他与兄长之间的联系这样告诉自己。  
不知为何，从那一日追逐兄长失败之后，青年就失去了在梦境里借用森林和植物作为眼睛的能力，不过阿修罗也没有特别在意。  
因为这件事并不重要。   
毕竟兄长已经答应自己，可以去找他了。  
只是时间还没有到而已。   
日升月落的多年，大地上兴起战乱，忍宗四散分离，甚至宗主的大筒木也为了躲避战火，远离了故土向深山迁移。  
但战争也不是一直持续，总是打打停停，毕竟军队需要休养生息，田地中的食物也需要时间去成熟。  
在某段短暂的间隙之中，一个老人从午后的小憩中惊醒。  
睡在他脚边的狐狸抬起耳朵。  
【要进屋去吗？不过今天的天气很好，再多晒一会儿太阳吧。】  
阿修罗半睁着惺忪的眼睛，看向身边的一只木碟，里面放着几串新鲜的山葡萄，深紫的果实上布满漂亮的白霜。  
睡前还没有这个。  
“谁来过了吗？”他问九尾。“是桐叶吗？”  
【不，是你女儿。】  
“桫椤啊……被海风吹得脸都变粗糙了。”阿修罗笑着说，女儿成年之后，和一个来自海岛的青年结了婚，本来她该和丈夫一起留在家里，但青年的故乡海盗肆虐得厉害，忍术能打赢哥哥之后，新婚的她便带着想去海边逛逛的六尾和丈夫一起出发，听说是打赢了海盗之后直接在那里建立了新的村落，然后就直接定居了。  
因为听兄长传信他最近身体不太好，便带着孩子们来探望爷爷。  
【但是相当精神的样子。】  
“是啊，没什么比健康更好了。”老人慢吞吞地看了一眼面前的小小庭院，秋日的阳光充满了暖意，却并不酷烈，凉爽的山风徐徐吹过院中诸多的木樨树，深碧色的叶片沙沙作响。  
“九喇嘛，孩子们里，没有和你处得比较好的吗？”  
【干嘛？我才懒得照顾小鬼。】狐狸打了个哈欠，将头埋回丰厚的九重尾巴里。  
“那，就去玩吧。”老人这样说道，“不用总是陪着我这个无趣的老头子。”  
【……我现在很困，所以想睡觉，外廊又不是你一个人的。】  
“但我要出门耶。”  
【你又想干嘛？年纪一大把的老头乖乖在家晒太阳好吗？】  
“那可不行，我和兄长约好了的。”阿修罗说。“兄长答应了我，时间到了，我就可以去找他。”  
狐狸终于一脸震惊的长大了嘴巴，它看着老头一脸理所当然的表情，身体轻盈地从外廊上跳下，看上去完全不像是八十几岁的年迈老人。  
【等等，阿修罗……】尾兽还想要说什么，但它突然想起来。  
因陀罗从外出之后，便再也没有出现在人前过。  
“那我出门了。”阿修罗转过头，他的眼瞳中，有仙人眼的纹路一闪而过，微笑的老人一如数十年前，幼年的大筒木家次子向自己的守护兽微笑挥手的摸样。  
九喇嘛眨了眨眼。  
【……路上小心，阿修罗。】它站了起来，却只是停留在原地，静静地目送老人跳出矮墙，如行平地般踏足在山峦之间，他走的并不快，却在几道呼吸之间便只剩下了细小的背影。  
【真过分啊。】它说道，【羽衣也好，你们俩也好，总是跑的那么快，随随便便把我们丢在身后。】  
每一次，只有它们被留下来。  
因为实在太过令人生气，九喇嘛决定要到深山里去，找一个没有人类会打搅它的地方，安静的睡上漫长的时间。  
在彻底离开山林之前，阿修罗看到了山崖边一棵飘来淡淡甜香的花树。  
久违的见面，果然还是带点什么比较好。  
他这么想着，便折下了一支开得最好的木樨，诸多细碎的金色点缀在宽大的叶片旁边，淡雅而芬芳。老人将花枝小心地放入怀中，然后独自一人越过原野，渡过河流，踏入一片到处石柱林立的戈壁。  
就像有什么无形的事物正在指引那样，他笔直地走向一座倒塌了一半的洞穴。  
深处的道路已然被崩塌的土石掩埋，不过老人的土属性忍术是修行得最好的，所以那些沙尘与泥土便纷纷从他面前让开了道路。  
至于深处，那道仍然散发着莹莹光辉的结界，虽然阿修罗仍没有学会时空忍术，却不知为何已经能够轻易的穿越它，仿佛这只是一道毫无意义的光芒。  
当老人踏入之后，身后的分离的土壤与砂石又再度无声合拢，将一切外界的光芒遮蔽。   
到达地下的空间并没有花费太久，黑暗似乎也没有给阿修罗造成任何困扰。  
对着已然失去了所有效用的阵盘中心，老人笑起来。  
那里分明空无一物，但阿修罗的眼前却出现了熟悉的背影，他安心至极地跟了上去。  
老人躺在地上，面容安详地停止了呼吸。  
他的身下，是一具身着同样服饰的骸骨。


End file.
